un rêve d'une vie
by elotwilight
Summary: Bella SWAN, une adolescente avec des rondeurs et qui n'avait pas la vie rêvée mais un jour tout va changer.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE (BELLA POV)

Je m'appelle Isabella SWAN, mais je n'aime pas mon prénom, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas Italienne, j'en ai pas l'origine, ni le physique. Ma mère, Renée, aimait ce prénom donc elle m'a appelé comme ça. Pour ce qui est de mon physique, je suis brune avec des yeux chocolat mais je suis GROSSE pas obese mais j'ai des formes, un peu partout. Je ne m'aime pas, je me trouve moche et c'est ce que pensait ma mère aussi car elle est partie quand j'avais 8 ans avec un joueur d'un jeu avec un ballon où il court après, je n'ai pu revu ma mère depuis le jour où elle est partie et ces mots résonnent dans ma tête chaque journées.

Flash Back

Ma mère était dans sa chambre depuis deux heures. Mon père et moi étions dans le salon à regarder la télévision. Après quelques minutes, ma mère est apparue avec un regard de dégoût.

Regardez moi ce beau tableau, c'est pathétique. Toi Charlie, tu ne penses qu'à ta bière et à ta télé. Et toi regarde toi ma fille, tu n'es rien à part une grosse sans vie, tu n'as même pas d'amis, tu fais rien de tes journées a part me traîner dans les pâtes. VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ, JE ME TIRE DANS UNE AUTRE VILLE ET JE DIVORCE.

Mon père s'est levé pour la rattraper mais elle était déjà dans un taxi qui partait. Moi j'étais anéanti je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal pour qu'elle me haïsse aujourd'hui. Mon père était toujours dehors et moi j'étais effondré sur le sol du salon. Mon père est venu me prendre dans ses bras et m'a réconforté jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne.

Fin Flash Back

Depuis ce jour, mon père a montré de plus en plus ces sentiments et moi je fais tout pour qu'il soit bien et pas triste. J'appris à faire la cuisine et je m'occupe de la maison car mon père, depuis le départ de ma mère, fait beaucoup plus d'heure au boulot. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire mon père est shérif de la ville de Forks, petite ville pluvieuse de peu d'habitants. Il est très aimé dans la ville, tout le contraire de moi. Je ne suis pas aimé, et j'ai peu d'amis et oui à 17 ans, j'ai que 3 amis. Angela, qui est ma meilleure amie et ma confidente depuis la maternelle, elle est la fille du pasteur, Ben qui est le petit ami d'Angela et aussi mon ami depuis la même période. Et pour finir, Jacob mon meilleur ami, il n'est pas au lycée car il est indien et vit à la réserve avec sa famille. Et voilà mon cercle d'amis. Au lycée, je suis traité de tout les côtés par des filles aux allures de mannequins, vous dire que ca me fait rien serait mentir j'en souffre mais bon c'est le lycée. Et grâce à lui, je rêve un peu. Et oui avez-vous déjà rêvé de faire parti d'un groupe d'amis qui vous aimerez comme leur sœur. Moi oui ! Il y a au lycée un groupe de 5 personnes, on les appelle le clan CULLEN/HALE. Les Cullen est une famille qui est arrivée à Forks, il y a 5ans. Le père de famille, Carlisle, est le chef des médecins et amis de mon père mais je ne le connais pas, la mère, Esmée, est décoratrice d'intérieur. Et ils ont trois enfants : Emmet l'ainée ressemble à un ours mais il a regarde tendre, Edward le deuxième est un dieu vivant, je l'aime depuis que je suis au collège mais je l'ai jamais approché et pour finir, il y a Alice un petit lutin toujours excité. Et les Hales est une famille de militaire mais ils sont à la retraite. Ils ont deux jumeaux, Rosalie, la plus belle femme au monde, elle détrône tout les top-modèles et il y a Jasper qui est très posé et très attentif aux personnes.

Voila mon rêve devenir comme eux et faire parti d'eux mais ce n'est qu'un rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1 (Bella POV)

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, ma dernière année au lycée de Forks. Et oui je suis en terminale. Ce matin comme tous les autres matins, je me lève à 6h30 pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Charlie. Je lui préparais des pancakes, du bacon et son café. Au moment où je dresse la table, Charlie entre dans la cuisine.

**Bonjour ma puce ! **en m'embrassant**. comment ca va ce matin ? Prête pour ta journée de rentrée ce matin ?**

**Bonjour ! Assois-toi. Pour la rentrée, encore à Forks rien ne change.**

Il commença à manger, il savait ce qui se passait au lycée mais je lui interdisais de réagir ça empirerait la situation. C'est pour cela qui ne répondait pas.

**J'ai vu Carlisle hier, il m'a encore invité à diner un soir de la semaine avec toi, j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on y aille. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**Je ne peux pas mais vas-y toi, t'inquiètes pas pour moi je ferai mes devoirs et j'en profiterais pour ranger la maison. **

**Mais pourquoi refuses-tu toujours ? ça fait 5 ans qu'il me demande pourquoi refuses-tu ? Les enfants Cullen sont très bien et ils pourraient peut-être être tes amis.**

**C'est impossible Charlie, ils restent toujours à 5 cela ne va pas changer parce que tu es ami avec leur père. JE NE PEUX PAS MAIS MERDE REGARDE MOI JE SUIS GROSSE, NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DU MÊME MONDE.**

Je jetais ma serviette et courrais dans ma chambre, et je m'enfermais en pleure. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Charlie tapa pendant 15 minutes à ma porte mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir au bout d'un moment, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée être fermé. Charlie a du partir, je regardais l'heure, il était 7h45. Je devais aller me préparer ce que je fis, je mis un pantalon noir et une tunique noir et rouge. Le noir me fait paraitre moins grosse. Alors je n'ai que cela dans mon armoire. En descendant je passe par la cuisine et vis un mot sur la table. C'était Charlie.

_Ma Bella,_

_Je regrette tellement de ne pas t'offrir plus que je fais. J'aimerai que tu t'aimes pour ce que tu es car moi je t'aime comme telle. Désolé pour ce matin. Passe une bonne journée. A ce soir._

_Ton papa_

Et voila je pleure, je fais souffrir Charlie avec mon comportement. Je ferme la maison et je monte dans ma camionnette rouge, elle est vieille mais je l'aime beaucoup, elle ne ressemble à aucune autre voiture. En arrivant au lycée, je vis Angela et Ben arrivés vers moi. Avant de sortir de la voiture, je prends une grande inspiration et voila, je suis sorti. Je salue mes amis et prends de leurs nouvelles, nous allons vers le tableau d'affichage pour savoir dans quelle classe nous sommes mais c'était sans compter Tania et sa bande.

**Alors la GROSSE, on est de retour, c'est cool on va pouvoir s'amuser de nouveau**.

Elle avait dit cela en me regardant et avec un regard menaçant. Je préférais ne pas reléver et avancer.

**Oh regarder la baleine du lycée ferme sa gueule. Alors t'as perdu ta langue. **Elle vient vers moi avec un regard inqualifiable et là contre toute attente elle me prend par les épaules**. Tu sais, je comprends ta mère, elle devait avoir tellement honte de toi c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. C'est u….**

Elle fût couper par Ben qui était énervé comme je ne l'ai jamais vu, moi je finissais en pleure dans les bras d'Angela, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait encore me faire mal mais si. J'aurai mieux fait de rester coucher ce n'est pas ma journée. Je fus sortit de mes songes par Ben

**TU PARLES SEULEMENT POUR DIRE CELA, TU ES QU'UNE PUTE VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE TU NE CONNAIS PAS SA VIE ALORS TA GUEULE**. Il se tourna vers moi. **Ca va ma Bella ?** J'acquiesçais faiblement. **Aller on va au tableau**.

Je regardais autour de moi et je vis Tania et son clan choquer c'est vrai que Ben était toujours discret donc ca choque et en regardant encore, je vis le clan CULLEN/HALE me regardait, je ne compris pas leur regard cela devait être de la pitié.

En allant vers le tableau, je vis que je n'étais pas dans la classe de Ben et d'Angela. Mais j'étais avec Alice et Edward. Super je sens que l'année va être magnifique.

**On s'attendra à la cafétéria pour manger et le soir, OK ? **me dit Angela faiblement, nous n'avons jamais été séparé en cours. C'était la première fois

**D'accord, on se rejoint à midi à la cafet**

**A tout **

J'allais à ma salle et je me mis au fond de la classe. Je préférais regarder ma table au lieu de voir les regards dégoutés de mes « camarades de classe ». Mais là contre tout attente quequ'un se plaça à la place à côté de moi. Je n'osais pas me retourner pour voir qui s'est. Jusqu'à ce que cette personne m'adresse la parole.

**Bonjour !**

* * *

Alors à votre avis qui s'est?

Comment trouvez-vous ce début de fiction?

Pour éviter des confusions, j'ai des formes mais je ne me vois pas dans le personnage de Bella, j'ai voulu faire cette fiction pour exprimer ce que peu ressentir des femmes avec des formes. Le lycée est une phase difficile pour toutes adolescentes surtout celles avec des formes. Mais le bonheur est toujours là.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, je voulais remercier tout les lecteurs de ma fiction pour tous les messages qu'ils m'ont laissé. Cela m'a fait très plaisir car je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait plaire. Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez pour la publication, j'ai dejà 3 chapitres d'avance. Donc dites moi ce que vous préferez pour la publication. Et donnez-moi vos idées pour la fiction. Cela peut toujours servir.

Et voila le chapitre 2, pour faire la présentation de la famille Cullen/Hale avant d'avoir la réponse de la voisine de table de Bella.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 (EDWARD POV)

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 17ans et aujourd'hui, je fais ma rentrée en terminale au lycée de Forks. Nous sommes arrivées ma famille et moi-même, il y a 5 ans. Mon père a eu la possibilité de devenir chef des médecins dans le petit hôpital de Forks, nous sommes allé visiter la ville peu de temps après et ma mère est tombée amoureuse d'une splendide villa blanche à l'écart de la ville donc comme nous ne pouvons pas dire non à notre mère, nous avons déménagé dans cette merveilleuse villa. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas de problème d'argent, nos grand parents paternels nous ont laissé un bel héritage pour nous ne manquons de rien c'est pour cela que le prix du lieu où nous allions vivre n'était pas un problème. Ma mère quant à elle, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur et elle a un jolie carnet d'adresse. Sinon, j'ai un frère, Emmet qui a 1 ans de plus que moi et il est aussi en terminal, pourquoi ? Parce que monsieur ne voulait pas être dans une autre classe que nous donc il a redoublé. Il mesure 1m85, et à le physique de l'ours et un cœur en guimauve. Et j'ai aussi une sœur, on ne se ressemble pas mais c'est ma jumelle, elle est née après moi donc c'est la petite dernière. Elle, elle ressemble à un petit lutin malicieux et à l'énergie des lapins duracell. Et je ne parle pas de son regard de cocker qui nous fait faire ce qu'elle veut surtout du shopping. Pour ce qui est des mes amis, nous formons un groupe avec les HALE, après notre arrivée mes parents voulaient faire connaissance avec nos voisins et nos seuls voisins étaient les Hale donc pendant le repas, nous avons fait connaissance et se sont devenus nos seuls amis. Nous ne sommes pas insociable c'est juste que personne ne nous approche, nous restons à 5. La raison vous la connaitrez plus tard.

Ce matin en me levant, je sens la bonne odeur du bacon et du pain perdu de ma chère mère. Arrivant à la cuisine, je vois la table dressée de mille merveilles café, chocolat, crêpes, gaufres, pain perdu et bacon. Et ma mère arrive avec un grand sourire, mon père étant déjà à table en train de lire le journal (et oui un vieux dans toute sa splendeur).

**Bonjour mon chérie !** Dit ma mère en m'embrassant. **Comment vas-tu ce matin ?**

**Bonjour maman, bonjour papa !** Dis-je en m'asseyant. **Ca va bien.**

A ce moment, mon frère et ma sœur pointent leur nez.

**Bonjour tout le monde !** Disent-ils en même temps et en prenant place

Mon frère fût le premier à commencer avec une crêpe et du Nutella. Normalement cela devait être une crêpe au Nutella mais c'est plutôt une Nutella à la crêpe. Mon père commence à nous parler.

**Les enfants connaissaient vous Isabella Swan ou plutôt Bella ?**

**Elmscfle est mammaccau collèmmmsge mammai….**

**EMMET CULLEN COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS PARLER LA BOUCHE PLEINE**.

Mon frère se rabaissa sur son siège et on voyait le petit garçon de 7 ans ce faisait gronder par sa maman c'était trop drôle. Mon père, Alice et moi nous étions morts de rire mais on tût dès qu'on reçût le regard meurtrier de notre mère. Par rapport à la question de Carlisle, je ne savais pas si je pouvais répondre. En fait depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu j'ai su qu'elle était différente, je ne dis pas que je l'aime, je ne la connais pas mais elle ne ressemblait pas aux filles habituelles qui pèse 50 kilo toute mouillée et elle ne m'a pas sauté dessus comme l'ont fait Tania, Jessica, Lauren et j'en passe. Tania et son clan me sortent par les yeux. Tania veut à tout pris me séduire mais la seule réaction qu'elle a de moi est une bite bien rangée dans mon caleçon qui ne veut même pas sortir pour la voir. Le seul avantage a pensé à Tania est que je débande très vite tellement elle me donne la nausée. Je lui ai dit milles fois que je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle mais elle ne m'écoute pas, je suis un gentleman je ne vais pas lui dire « Et oh Tania, je ne peux pas sortir avec toi car rien que de penser à toi me fait débander ». Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça. Pour revenir à Bella, au collège tout le monde nous racontait des ragots sur elles et bien sûr c'était de plus en plus méchant aussi du style sa mère s'est tiré car elle a vu que sa fille était un laideron, ou bientôt Bella Swan va devenir Bella La Baleine, et j'en passe. Avec ma famille, nous nous ne sommes jamais joins à eux, nous trouvons cela méchants mais c'est vrai que nous ne l'avons soutenu non plus. Nous sommes en fait comme les autres, on regarde et on se la ferme. Je fus interrompu de mes songes par Alice.

**Bella va au lycée avec nous, elle est en terminale mais on ne lui parle pas.**

**Pourquoi ne lui parlez-vous pas ?** demanda mon père

Je décidais de me lancer.

**Elle reste dans son coin, elle reste qu'avec ses deux amis. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que sa mère s'est tiré du jour au lendemain avec un joueur de Baseball, et qu'elle n'est jamais revenue. On connaît son passé dans les grandes lignes mais son présent personne ne le connait. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle est envie de faire des rencontres avec les moqueries qu'elle reçoit au lycée.**

**Son père m'en a parlé, il est triste pour sa fille, je ne vous l'ai pas dit avant mais j'ai souvent demandé à Charlie de venir manger à la maison avec elle mais elle a toujours refusé de venir et hier j'ai réitérer l'invitation et j'espère qu'ils viendront c'est pour cela que je vous demande d'être gentil avec elle, essayer de faire la conversation et la mettre à l'aise mais surtout, ne vous moquer pas d'elle.**

Il fut interrompu par mon frère qui depuis la remarque de ma mère se tût mais là, le regard de mon frère avait changé.

**On ne s'est jamais moquer, j'ai même voulu prendre sa défense plus d'une fois mais je n'ai pas osé, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle prenne cela pour de la pitié. **Intervient mon frère**. Ce n'est pas facile d'aller vers elle, elle a une carapace autour d'elle et elle se renferme tout le temps sur elle. Ce n'est pas facile d'être différent. Moi, on me prend pour un molosse tout le temps, dès que je m'approche tout le monde pense que je vais taper mais c'est faux bon ok parfois c'est faux. Au collège, tout le monde avait peur de moi et ils m'insultaient tous parce que je suis musclé et grand, il a fallu que je menace pour que cela se calme maintenant personne m'insulte mais il me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas. En fait je la comprends Bella, elle est différente des autres, tout le monde voit son physique mais personne ne pense à connaitre la vraie Bella. Et c'est bien dommage.**

Nous étions tous sidéré, c'était la première fois que mon frère parlait autant et pour une fois, il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le collège avait été une mauvaise période pour lui, il n'était pas gros mais il est grand et musclé donc les gens ont ri de lui pendant 2 ans mais un jour Emmet a chopé un mec au col de la chemise et lui a dit d'arrêter. Après cela, les gamin avait peur d'Emmet et plus personne nous approcher. Voila pourquoi nous sommes 5. Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux, elle s'est levée pour prendre mon frère dans ses bras et lui dire combien elle l'aime et combien elle est fière de lui. Je ne savais pas que le regard des autres touchaient mon frère mais une chose est sur cette année allait changer nos vies.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?

Et oui il n'y a pas que les filles qui ont des problèmes. Que pensez-vous d'Emmet?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews cela m'a fait très plaisir. Désolé du retard mais je suis pris en cdi depuis Lundi donc voila des journées chargées. Mais je vais essayer de poster plus souvent.

Encore merci

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 (EDWARD POV)

Après la déclaration de mon frère, nous avons continué de manger dans un silence total. Tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées. Après un moment, nous montons nous laver et nous habiller sur les consignes tellement adorables de notre très chère sœur. Et oui, Alice connait toute nôtre garde robe donc elle nous dit gentiment quoi mettre ensemble et la couleur du jour de chacun. Vivement qu'on est chacun notre appartement car même si nous aimons Alice, Emmet et moi-même ont en peu plus mais bon ça fait rire les parents mais mon père rigole moins quand Alice dit quelques choses sur ces vêtements. Elle a essayé de faire la même chose avec ma mère mais Esmée l'a regardé méchamment et Alice n'a pas insisté. Avec Emmet nous avons essayé de regarder méchamment mais ca fait ni chaud ni froid. C'est pathétique, nous les mâles de la maison, nous nous faisons bouffer par les deux petites femmes.

Tout le monde était près, nous prenons ma Volvo et nous allons chercher les Hale. Rosalie et Jasper nous attendent sur le perron de leur maison. Emmet et Alice sortent de la voiture et courent dans les bras de leur moitié. Oui Emmet sort avec Rosalie depuis 3 ans et ils aiment à la folie. Quant à Alice, elle sort avec Jasper depuis 1 ans et demi. Avec Emmet nous n'étions pas ravie surtout quand ils dorment ensemble mais bon Alice nous a fait sa tête de cocker et nous avons cédé, nous sommes de pauvres hommes. Mais bon une chose est sur c'est que Jasper est plus à plaindre que nous car lui il doit avoir ses vêtements accordés à ceux d'Alice et c'est la crise si une chose ne va pas. Mais vu le sourire qu'elle a aujourd'hui, je pense que tout va bien. Après la séance de bécotages, ils me rejoignent dans la voiture.

**Bonjour Edward !** Dirent en même temps les jumeaux.

**Salut vous deux ! Ca va ce matin ? Prêt pour la reprise ?**

Je savais qu'ils ne voulaient pas reprendre, ce n'est pas qu'ils n'aiment pas l'école, ils sont même doués mais les vacances, la piscine, et la plage pèsent plus lourd dans la balance. Nous rigolons face aux visages des jumeaux. C'était trop drôle.

**Pendant que nous sommes dans la voiture, nous devons vous parler. Carlisle nous a parlé de Bella Swan ce matin.** Dit Emmet aux Jumeaux

**Pourquoi il a parlé d'elle ?**

**Nos pères sont amis et Carlisle a invité Charlie et Bella à diner un soir dans la semaine. Et à ce qu'il paraît ce n'est pas la première fois mais à chaque fois Bella a refusé. Donc Papa veut que nous soyons gentils avec elle et que nous essayions de la mettre à l'aise avec nous.**

**Mais elle ne nous parlera jamais, elle ne fait confiance quand ces amis. J'étais en primaire avec elle et moi je trainais avec Tania et son clan jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Et cela, elle le sait. Et même si aujourd'hui je n'en suis pas fière et cela grâce à vous, j'étais avec Tania quand elle l'insulté même si je ne riais pas et que ne l'ai jamais insulté, On ne peut pas oublier cela même avec le temps. Je n'ai jamais pensé à m'excuser ou autre tout ce que je voyais était la popularité et tout ce qui est superficiel. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, pendant 6 ans, j'ai regardé Tania l'humiliait et je n'ai rien fait.** Nous dit Rosalie, les larmes aux yeux. Elle regrettait sa période méchante mais elle avait été manipulé par cette sans gêne de Tania maintenant elle avait changé.

**Moi, j'ai essayé de lui parler au primaire mais elle ne m'a pas parlé, elle est resté avec Angéla et Ben, c'était après la fuite de sa mère, elle a du croire que je venais la voir par pitié mais c'était faux j'avais juste envie de la connaître mais maintenant, elle ne nous approchera jamais. Cela fait 5 ans que nous regardons les autres l'insulter de tous les noms horribles et nous n'avons jamais bougé d'un pouce. Nous sommes comme les autres lycéens nous regardons sans réagir le malheur d'une adolescente. Même si j'aimerai aller vers elle cela ne sera pas facile, nous allons ramer. **Dit Jasper

**C'est que je disais ce matin, nous sommes des spectateurs, personnes ne connait la vrai Bella. Moi, je vais aller vers elle ou au moins ne plus rester et regarder, essayons de faire comment Carlisle l'a dit être gentil et l'a mettre à l'aise avec nous on ne peut rien perdre.** Exclama Emmet

**D'accord !** Nous criâmes ensemble.

**Mon nounours tu sais que tu parles de parler beaucoup plus que d'habitudes, j'adore. **Dit Rosalie en sautant sur Emmet et en lui roulant une magnifique pelle.

**Et il y a des célibataires ici, alors respect s'il vous plait**. Criais-je.

**On est frustré. Petit Eddy junior en a marre de voir personne. Hé Edward, il faut le sortir des fois. **Riait mon frère. Et le reste de la voiture, je me tus.

Et on arriva enfin au lycée. On fit comme chaque année, nous nous sommes adossés à la voiture pour regarder les autres lycéens. Nous vîmes Bella arrivait avec sa camionnette rouge elle devait avoir des années de route derrière elle. Elle s'avançait vers le tableau d'affichage avec ses deux amis mais elle fut interrompue par Tania et ses copines.

**Alors la GROSSE, on est de retour, c'est cool on va pouvoir s'amuser de nouveau**.

Elle avait dit cela en la regardant et avec un regard menaçant. Avec ma famille, nous nous sommes regardés dégouté par les propos de Tania voila que le lycée avait recommencé depuis 5 minutes et elle tombait déjà sur Bella. Bella ne répondit pas à Tania et préféré l'ignorer. Mais ce n'est pas dans le caractère de Tania de perdre la répartie.

**Oh regardez la baleine du lycée ferme sa gueule. Alors t'as perdu ta langue. **Elle vient vers Bella personne ne pouvait décrire son regard mais une chose est sur c'est que cela n'est pas faveur de Bella, elle prit Bella par les épaules** Tu sais, je comprends ta mère, elle devait avoir tellement honte de toi c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. C'est u….**

Elle fût couper par Ben qui était énervé, tout le monde était étonné Ben était connue pour être timide et réservé et là il coupe la parole à Tania. WHAOU. C'est impressionnant. Quant à Bella, elle fût recueilli par Angéla, Bella était en pleure, cela faisait mal au cœur. Ben hurlât sur Tania

**TU PARLES SEULEMENT POUR DIRE CELA, TU ES QU'UNE PUTE VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE TU NE CONNAIS PAS SA VIE ALORS TA GUEULE**. Il se tourna vers Bella. **Ca va ma Bella ?** Elle acquiesça faiblement. **Aller on va au tableau**.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé à Forks Tania se la fermait, c'était un moment magnifique beaucoup d'élèves riaient de Tania. Mais ce que nous regardions était Bella, elle leva le regard vers nous, et elle eut un regard encore plus triste mais pourquoi ?

**Pourquoi nous a-t-elle regardés comme cela ? **Dit toute triste Alice

**Elle doit croire que nous sommes dégoutés ou peut-être que nous avons pitié d'elle comme avant. C'est justifié, elle ne va pas changer de comportement du jour au lendemain avec nous.** Répondit Jasper.

Nous méditions tous ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

**Allons regarder nos classes, allez zou**

Nous passons devant Tania et sa bande et bien sur elle ne nous loupa pas.

**Oh Edward t'a vu comment m'a traité la grosse. Son copain m'a même insulté de Pute. **Elle se cala contre mon torse mais je la repoussais**. Pourquoi tu me repousses ? On pourrait être ensemble et en faire baver à cette grosse.**

Mais là ce fût de trop pour Emmet.

**POURQUOI TU T'EN PRENDS A ELLE, QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE T'A FAIT ? REPONDS. MAIS NON SUIS-JE BËTE TU ES TROP BLONDE POUR OUVRIR TA GUEULE MAINTENANT. JE VAIS TE DIRE UNE CHOSE REINSULTE BELLA DEVANT MOI ET JE VAIS T'EN FAIRE VOIR DE TOUTES LES COULEURS. EDWARD NE T'AIME PAS ET MOI ENCORE MOI ALORS MAINTENANT FAIS GAFFE A TES ARRIERES ET CES PAREILLES POUR TES BIMBOS OU SA VA FAIRE MAL. JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ? REPONDS MERDE.**

Emmet avait dit tout cela en avançant méchamment droit devant elle. Elle était terrifiée et ses bimbos aussi. Emmet partit en attrapant la main de Rosalie avant d'entendre la réponse de Tania. Et nous le suivîmes non sans un regard vers Tania. Une chose est sûre, c'est que ce n'est pas la journée de Tania mais le problème c'est qui faudra s'attendre à des représailles.

Emmet n'avait jamais agi ainsi, je pense que le cas de Bella réveilla en lui de mauvais souvenir et surtout les remarques qui la vu son gabarie c'est vrai que depuis le début du lycée il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles moqueries par rapport à sa taille. Mais là, il a dû voir en Bella, lui au collège avant qu'il menace tout les minables qui l'insultaient. Je fus sortit de mes songes par Rosalie sauta au cou de son nounours.

**Tu étais trop excitant mon nounours, je t'aime**. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

Nous nous rendîmes enfin au tableau, j'étais avec Alice. Emmet était avec les jumeaux. En regardant la fiche de ma classe, je vis que nous étions également avec Bella. Cela va être plus facile pour lui parler.

Nous sommes devant la salle, Bella se situe au fond de la classe. Alice la regarde et me regarde.

**Cela t'ennuie si je me mets à côté d'elle.**

**Non je vais me mettre à côté de Tyler.**

Alice comme à son habitude sautilla jusqu'à se table, si je ne la connaissais pas j'aurai eu honte mais bon c'est ma petite sœur.

**Salut Tyler, je peux m'assoir ?**

**Bien sur, alors tes vacances ?**

Et la routine des questions commença. Je regardais ma sœur et Bella. Bella n'avait pas levé les yeux vers Alice mais c'était sans compter Alice. Je tendis l'oreille et j'ai sus qu'Alice avait commencé la conversation en la saluant. Le prof principal arriva et je ne pus écouter ce que ma sœur et Bella se disait.


	5. Chapter 5

Voila un autre chapitre celui de Bella.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Merci pour les reviews

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 (BELLA POV)

_J'allais à ma salle et je me mis au fond de la classe. Je préférais regarder ma table au lieu de voir les regards dégoutés de mes « camarades de classe ». Mais là contre toute attente quelqu'un se plaça à la place à côté de moi. Je n'osais pas me retourner pour voir qui s'est. Jusqu'à ce que cette personne m'adresse la parole._

_**Bonjour !**_

La voix était claire et étincellement, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disait bonjour, d'habitude on m'insultait et je partais. Vous allez me dire pourquoi je ne me défends pas mais ce n'est pas facile. Je n'aime pas être méchante en insultant les gens, cela servirait quoi à part à être au même niveau que Tania et ses poufs. Moi je n'en ai pas envie. Cela ne serait pas moi. Je fus sorti par ma voisine qui reprenait la parole.

**Bonjour, moi c'est Alice Cullen, cela ne te gêne pas que je m'installe à côté de toi, tu vas me dire que de toute manière je suis déjà installer mais bon faut quand même que je demande. On ne s'est jamais parlé donc voila autant en profiter vu qu'on est dans la même classe donc comme je le disais je m'appelle Alice, j'ai deux frère Emmet et Edward. Emmet …**

J'étais étonnée comment une femme de 1m60 tout au plus pouvait autant parler et elle n'était même pas essoufflée. Et elle ne me laissait pas en placer une. C'est la première fois qu'elle me parle et elle me raconte sa vie. J'avais toujours pensé que cette famille était bizarre mais là j'en ai la confirmation, une fille qui parle à la paria du lycée ne peut être que folle. Je fus encore interrompu par Alice qui avait fini son monologue et qui me posa une question.

**Et toi ? Tu aimes quoi dans la vie ? Parle-moi de toi ?**

**Tu le sais déjà je m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère Bella mais dans ce lycée j'ai beaucoup d'autres surnom. J'aime la littérature et la musique calme. Je ne fais pas d'activités extrascolaires. Voila.**

**Ok, tu ne fais pas de shopping ?**

**Oh que non je déteste cela.**

**Et bah je vais te faire aimer cela. **

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait me faire aimer le shopping. Et pourquoi me parlait après 5 ans qu'elle est là.

**Pourquoi veux-tu faire cela ? **

**C'est ce que font les amis.**

**Mais nous ne sommes pas amis, tu ne connais rien de ma vie, et je ne connais rien de la tienne. **Mentis-je mais cela elle ne le savait pas**. Pourquoi me parles-tu maintenant ?**

**Parce que j'en ai eu envie. Tu sais, j'ai assisté à ton altercation avec Tania, je ….**

**Alors c'est pour cela tu as pitié de la grosse baleine du lycée. Tu sais quoi reste ici mais ne te force pas à me parler cela ne sert à rien. **

**Mais je n'ai pas…**

**Je n'ai plus envie de parler, c'est l'année du bac et j'aimerai bien suivre le discours du prof. Merci.**

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle disait. Le prof quant à lui nous expliqua le programme de cette année avec les examens blanc et les examens en juin. L'année va être chargée. Alice ne me parla plus de toute la matinée et je ne trouvais pas cela plus mal. Même si j'étais contente qu'elle m'est parlée au début, le fait qu'elle parle de Tania et de ces moqueries ce matin, j'ai revu leurs visages plein de pitié et je ne peux pas accepter qu'on me parle parce qu'on a pitié. Pouvons être ami avec des gens qui éprouvent de la pitié ? Bah pas moi. La sonnerie retentit dans la salle pour annoncer la fin de la matinée. Et comme chaque année je ranger vite fait mes affaires dans mon sac et sort le plus vite possible de la salle en direction de la cantine. Là bas je retrouve Ben et Angela à notre table, je prends un plateau, me sers à manger et me dirige vers notre table.

**Salut vous deux ? Alors les cours ? **

**Bien, nous n'avons rien fait de la matinée à part parler du magnifique examen qui nous attend. Nous sommes dans la classe des Hale et d'Emmet. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas avec Tania. **M'expliqua Angéla

**Pourquoi ?**

**Bah ce matin quand nous sommes parti après mon cou de gueule. Bah…**Dit faiblement Ben

**Merci pour cela, mais tu as l'air gêné pourquoi Ben ?**

**Si Ben est gêné c'est que depuis ce matin, il a le droit à des félicitations de tout les anti-Tania. Il y en a même qui nous ont parlé avec nous. Et en parlant, nous avons appris que Emmet Cullen avait menacé Tania après notre départ en lui disant de ne plus t'insulter devant lui sinon elle allait le regretter. On ne sait pas exactement toute l'histoire mais voila en gros. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'à Emmet mais c'est bizarre.**

**Waouh je suis sur le cul là. Mais je crois que c'est toute la famille Cullen qui a un problème car ce matin Alice s'est mise à coté de moi et elle m'a parlé mais je me suis renfermé quand elle a dit qu'elle avait assisté à mon altercation avec Tania.**

**Pourquoi t'es tu renfermé ? **Me demanda Angéla

**Cela fait 5 ans qu'ils sont là, ce matin, Tania m'insulte et je pars en pleure. Et comme de part hasard Alice décide de me parler. Moi je trouve cela assez étrange. **Dis-je en haussant la voix

**C'est que ce n'est peut-être pas une coïncidence. Je suis d'accord avec toi Bella. **Nous dit Ben

**Ouais mais peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir, tu pourrais lui donner une chance, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?**

**Que mon rêve s'écroule. **Dis-je pensive**. Je n'ai plus fin, je vais dehors.**

**Bella, ne fais pas la tête je n'aurais pas du dire cela.**

**C'est bon Angela, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. A ce soir à nos voitures. Bonne aprèm.**

Je pris mon plateau pour le mettre sur les grills et sortit sur le parking, là bas nous avions le droit de nous mettre sur la pelouse. Je posai mon sac dans ma voiture et me mis sur un coin de pelouse qui faisait face à ma voiture.

Peut-être ai-je été trop froide avec Alice ? Peut-être voulait-elle seulement être gentille et non méchante comme Tania ? C'est vrai, ils ne m'ont jamais insulté, jamais ri de moi. Je ne leurs ai jamais adressé non plus, j'avais trop peur qu'ils se foutent de moi. Quand les Cullen sont arrivés à Forks j'étais déjà la tête de turque de Tania depuis déjà 4 ans. Alors la période collège moi je l'ai vécu avec Angéla et Ben. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne. Quant aux Hale, Rosalie, avant la venue des Cullen, trainait avec Tania mais elle ne s'est jamais joint à elle dans ses moqueries, je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Tania était populaire et cela plait toujours mais elle a changé grâce aux Cullen et elle ne traine plus du tout avec Tania, je crois même qu'elle ne lui parle plus du tout, et Jasper, lui, il est venue me voir en primaire mais je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même à cette période c'était quelque jours après le départ de Renée. Je ne lui ai même pas répondu quand il m'a parlé. En fait peut-être que je devrai suivre ce que m'a dit Angéla, même si la pitié existe dans leur regard peut-être Alice est-elle sincère. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la médité plus car je fus encore interrompu. Mais que devient ce lycée, en 10 ans personne ne me parle et là des inconnus viennent me voir. J'en ai vraiment marre de cette journée.

**Puis-je te tenir compagnie ?**

**

* * *

**

**Alors ce chapitre?**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir et voila un nouveau chapitre qui vous conduira à savoir qui vient déranger miss Swan

Encore merci pour ses messages.

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 (Edward POV)

Cette matinée passa comme chaque rentrée avec un petit discours sur le bac pour nous faire flipper un bon coup avant de commencer les cours. Avec Tyler, nous avons suivit toute la matinée mais je m'étais quand même retourné pour voir Alice et Bella mais je vis Alice le visage triste regardant sa copie à tout les coups elle a encore fait une connerie.

La sonnerie retentit pour signaler la fin de la matinée et l'heure du repas, je range mes affaires et je vois partir rapidement Bella, je me tourne vers Alice et qui range ces affaires dans son sac. Je préférais l'attendre dehors. Dans le couloir, l'excitation du premier jour était palpable. Cela en donner mal à la tête. Alice me rejoignit et nous partîmes vers la cantine sans parler, Alice resta muette, chose assez étrange quand on la connait bien.

Nous vîmes à notre table, les jumeaux et Emmet à notre table habituelle. Nous prîmes nos plateaux et allâmes nous assoir toujours dans le silence. Je m'installai à côté d'Emmet et Alice au côté de Jasper qu'elle embrassa doucement. Nous commençâmes tous à manger jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet brise ce lourd silence.

**Pourquoi tu te tais Alice en 17 ans, tu n'as jamais fermé ta bouche plus de 10 minutes ou si c'est quand Jasper occupe ta bouche, alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Alice ne dit toujours rien et regarda toujours son assiette. Emmet se tourna vers moi. **Edward ? **Me demanda-t-il pressant.

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. En cours, elle s'est mise à côté de Bella et elle lui a parlé. Puis quand je me suis retournée pendant le cours Alice faisait déjà cette tête là donc je ne peux rien vous dire.**

**Alice tu as deux secondes pour tout nous dire et je te jure que je te prive de carte bancaire pendant 1 moi**. Menaça Rose. Rosalie était la seule à savoir où était les cartes bancaires d'Alice car Alice ne les mettait pas dans son sac à main elle avait trop peur qu'on lui prenne pour échapper au shopping. Je tentais un regard vers ma sœur qui s'était décomposé. **Alice, 1, 1 et demi,**

**Ok, je lui ai parlé en cours, je lui ai parlé de moi, elle parlait d'elle. Mais elle m'a demandé pourquoi je faisais cela, je lui ai dit que je voulais être son ami. Mais je crois que j'ai dit une bêtise car j'ai exposé le fait que j'ai vu son altercation avec Tania et …**

**Mais putain tu es conne, Carlisle nous a demandé de la mettre à l'aise et toi tu lui parles de Tania tu m'étonnes qu'elle n'est pas voulu te parler. **

**Mais je ne pensais pas à mal, je lui ai parlé de shopping, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. J'étais outré comme une fille ne peut pas aimer le shopping et après elle m'a demandé pourquoi je faisais cela et j'ai répondu que les amis font cela et là j'ai parlé de l'altercation avec Tania mais je voulais lui dire que je trouvais les propos de Tania méchant et que moi je ne fais pas partie des ceux qui se moquent et que je voulais vraiment la connaitre mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de parler. Elle s'est braquée et elle a cru que j'avais pitié d'elle mais ce n'était pas vrai. Je m'en veux trop.** Nous exprima Alice les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en voulait ça c'est sur.

C'est vrai Alice et la délicatesse cela fait 2. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense sans réfléchir aux conséquences des mots et aujourd'hui, elle se rend enfin compte que ces paroles peuvent avoir des répercussions et que même la plus grande gentillesse du monde, la franchise reste une qualité que nous devons tous doser.

**Ca s'est sur tu peux t'en vouloir mais merde. Bella n'est pas une de tes amis de longue date. Ok, nous nous pouvons prendre ta franchise au premier degré. Mais tout le monde ne te côtoie pas depuis si longtemps. Putain, tu ne peux pas grandir un peu. **Dit mon frère en haussant la voix.

**Mais je ne pensais pas à mal.**

**Tu ne penses jamais à mal. MAIS MERDE TU AURAIS DU TOURNER TA LANGUE SEPT FOIS DANS TA BOUCHE AVANT DE PARLER. TOI ET LA DELICATESSE …**

**Emmet maintenant tu vas te calmer. Ok Alice a fait une connerie mais elle se sent assez mal comme cela. Tu ne vois même pas qu'elle est en larme.** Dit Jasper.

Nous tournâmes tous nos regards vers Alice en larmes. Jasper l'a pris dans ses bras. Comment nous avons pus vers abstraction d'Alice, je ne pensais pas que cela l'avait si bouleversé. Emmet l'a regardé et s'est levé pour la serrer dans ses bras en s'excusant de tous ses mots et en lui disant qu'il l'aime. Ma sœur dit qu'elle était aussi désolée et qu'elle allait se calmer. La scène qui se déroulait devant nous, nous touchait beaucoup. Emmet avait été assez fort dans ces propos mais bon cela s'arrange toujours. Emmet alla s'assoir mais pas sans embrasser ma sœur. Et Alice retourna dans les bras de Jasper. C'est Rosalie qui reprit la parole.

**Bon, ce matin n'est pas la seule chose qui se soit passé. Nous sommes dans la même classe de Ben et Angéla. Ce qui nous permettra peut-être dans savoir plus sur Bella. Mais ce n'est pas tout beaucoup de personnes sont venus féliciter Emmet pour avoir insulté Tania. Beaucoup d'entre eux nous ont dit qu'ils trouvaient cela dégelasse ce que Bella subissait tout les jours mais personne ne dit rien car ils ne veulent avoir les mêmes représailles. C'est triste tout le monde est peiné mais personne réagit. **

**Nous allons réagir, j'ai su arrêter mes tourments au collège et je vais l'aider maintenant à faire cesser les siens. Je …**

Emmet se tût, nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Il fixait quelque chose, je tournai mon regard pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Et je vis Bella sortir de la cafeteria bouleversé, elle ne pleurait pas mais elle avait l'air tellement triste et pensive.

**J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vous laisse**. Reprit Emmet en se levant l'air penaud

**Veux tu que je vienne avec toi ?** Dit Rose

**Non ma rosie, j'ai besoin d'être seul. On se voit en cours. **Lui dit Emmet en lui offrant un chaste baiser. Et il prit la même direction que Bella 5 minutes avant.

**Pourquoi ne me parle-t-il pas ? Il n'est plus comme avant. Mais merde qu'ai-je fait ? C'est la faute de ce matin, je lui ai rappelé que j'avais été avec Tania et cela ne lui a pas plus. Il va rompre avec moi. Je ne veux pas. Je l'aime. **Dit Rosalie plus pour elle-même en larme. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se mit dans mon cou et pleura toute les larmes qu'elle pouvait.

**Tu n'as rien fait ma belle, et jamais il ne te quittera. Tu es toute sa vie, il est trop heureux avec toi.**

**Oui mais peut-être que si j'étais plus tendre et moins sauvage. C'est vrai je lui saute toujours dessus mais c'est rare quand je demande juste un câlin.**

**Rose tu dis trop de bêtises, il aime ce que tu es. Aujourd'hui est juste un jour plus triste pour lui car cela lui rappelle de plus en plus le collège. Mais c'est tout. Demain Emmet redeviendra ton gros nounours que tu aimes tant.**

**Tu as peut-être raison mais je vais devenir plus câlin qu'avant pour qu'il ne veuille jamais partir loin de moi.** Me dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. **Merci Edward, tu rendras ta future femme très heureuse j'en suis sur.**

**Merci Rose allez ravale tes larmes et finit de manger.** Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Nous continuâmes notre repas jusqu'à la sonnerie et nous partîmes en cours. Emmet était devant la salle attendant Rose. Quand tout a coup Rose lui sauta dans les bras et en mettant sa tête dans son cou. Emmet resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Nous nous avancions tout doucement.

**Je t'aime mon nounours**

**Moi aussi ma rosie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.** Dit Emmet en lui embrassant le front. Rosalie serra encore plus son corps contre celui d'Emmet. Je voyais qu'Emmet ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Rosalie, il me regarda inquiet. Je lui montrai Rosalie et lui fit comprendre qu'elle était triste. Emmet serra de tout son cœur Rosalie et reprit la parole. **Mon amour pourquoi es-tu triste, je t'aime tu le sais ?**

**Oui mais j'ai peur de te perdre en étant moi-même c'est vrai je ne suis pas câline comme Alice l'est avec Jasper mais tu sais que je peux t'écouter je suis là moi si tu ne vas pas bien. **

**Je le sais ma Rosie et je ne te demande pas de changer, je t'aime comme ça.**

**Mais tu m'as fuie tout à l'heure tu aurais pu me parler mais non tu es parti. Pourquoi ? **Lui demanda Rosalie en pleure. Emmet l'a repris dans ses bras.

**Je t'aime ma Rosie, pardon d'être parti mais j'avais besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Mais ma Rosie, il n'y a que toi et cela sera toujours comme cela. **

Emmet embrassa chastement Rosalie mais vite cela pris de l'ampleur. Et il souleva Rosalie en lui agrippant les fesses. Rosalie en profita pour enrouler la taille d'Emmet de ses jambes. Nous commençâmes à entendre les gémissements étouffées de Rosalie. Jasper siffla pour signaler l'arrivée de leur prof. Emmet arrêta son baiser et reposa Rosalie en la gardant dans ses bras.

**Allez en cours tout le monde.** Demanda le prof

La classe de mon frère commença à rentrer et Alice et moi partions à notre salle qui se situait à deux portes de la leur pour attendre notre prof mais Emmet nous interpella.

**Ce soir, on se rejoint à la voiture. Il faut que je vous parle.**

Et il partit nous laissant à nos réflexions qui ne dureront pas longtemps vu que notre prof arrivait. En allant à notre salle, nous fîmes Bella nous sourire et rentrant dans la salle. Pourquoi nous souriait-elle ?

* * *

Alors comme vous l'avez devinez c'est notre cher nounours qui vient déranger Bella pour notre plaisir.

Bientôt la suite. Promis


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila un nouveau chapitre. La discussion de bella et d'Emmet. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Merci pour tout vos messages, ca fait plaisir et ça donne une source de motivation. Merci encore

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 (BELLA POV)

_Peut-être ai-je été trop froide avec Alice ? Peut-être voulait-elle seulement être gentille et non méchante comme Tania ? C'est vrai, ils ne m'ont jamais insulté, jamais ri de moi. Je ne leurs ai jamais adressé non plus, j'avais trop peur qu'ils se foutent de moi. Quand les Cullen sont arrivés à Forks j'étais déjà la tête de turque de Tania depuis déjà 4 ans. Alors la période collège moi je l'ai vécu avec Angéla et Ben. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne. Quant aux Hale, Rosalie, avant la venue des Cullen, trainait avec Tania mais elle ne s'est jamais joint à elle dans ses moqueries, je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Tania était populaire et cela plait toujours mais elle a changé grâce aux Cullen et elle ne traine plus du tout avec Tania, je crois même qu'elle ne lui parle plus du tout, et Jasper, lui, il est venue me voir en primaire mais je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même à cette période c'était quelque jours après le départ de Renée. Je ne lui ai même pas répondu quand il m'a parlé. En fait peut-être que je devrai suivre ce que m'a dit Angéla, même si la pitié existe dans leur regard peut-être Alice est-elle sincère. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la médité plus car je fus encore interrompu. Mais que devient ce lycée, en 10 ans personne ne me parle et là des inconnus viennent me voir. J'en ai vraiment marre de cette journée._

_**Puis-je te tenir compagnie ?**_

J'entendis une voix grave et masculine, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un garçon voudrait parler à une grosse comme moi. Avec un doute, je tournai mon regard vers l'inconnu et reconnu la carrure imposante d'Emmet. Pourquoi Emmet voulait-il savoir avec moi ? Je vis qu'Emmet attendait encore ma réponse.

**Oui si tu veux mais fais gaffe à ta réputation, car si tu t'assoies ici tu risques d'en prendre un coup. Tu es au courant ?**

**Je m'en fous j'aurais juste à grogner et personne dira rien. **Me dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.** Alors cette première matinée, c'était cool ?**

**Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, je sais que vous avez vu mon Altercation avec Tania, et je suis sur qu'Alice vous a raconté comme je l'ai envoyé chier. Donc que veux-tu que je te raconte de plus. Si c'est pour la pitié ou te refaire une morale, ce n'est pas le jour.**

**Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je te comprends mieux que quiconque ici.**

**Je ne pense pas non.**

**Je vais te parler de moi un peu et à près tu diras ton point de vue. J'avais 13 ans quand nous sommes arrivés ici ma famille et moi-même. J'avais fait exprès de redoubler pour être avec Edward et Alice, je sais c'est débile mais ce sont mes frères et sœurs et nous sommes inséparables. Quand nous sommes arrivés, et je ne vais pas te mentir, Tania et son clan se sont fait un plaisir de nous parler de la, et je cite, « Grosse et malheureuse Bella Swan. Pour elle, nous ne devions pas t'approcher si on voulait être populaire donc on s'est dit qu'on avait rien à perdre mais nous n'avons jamais été avec Tania personne de ma famille la supporte puis les jumeaux Hale sont venus manger chez nous, nous avons sympathisé et sommes devenus inséparable. Mais n'ayant pas voulus faire parti du clan de Tania, des rumeurs ont courus sur moi, tout le monde m'insulté de molosse et avaient peur de moi. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais frappé personne mais bon en deux ans, personne ne nous a approchés puis un jour j'en ai eu marre des moqueries des gens et j'ai menacé un gamin et après cela personne ne s'est moqué de moi. **

**Je ne savais pas.**

**Et pourtant c'est vrai, tu t'en es pas rendu compte car tu souffrais trop mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que je te comprends mieux que n'importe qui.**

**Oui, alors c'était vrai ce que m'a dit Angéla, tu as pris ma défense ce matin ?**

**Oui et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, je veux que tu viennes me voir des que Tania ou quelqu'un d'autre d'insultes ou plus. Ok ?**

**Mais pourquoi ce matin ? Cela fait 5 ans que tu sais qu'on m'insulte.**

**Parce que ce matin mon père nous a parlé de toi. A ce qui parait depuis longtemps mon père vous invite souper ton père et toi chez nous mais que TU refuses. Alors j'ai compris que tu devais croire que nous étions comme Tania car nous regardions tout le temps mais je te promets que jamais nous nous sommes moqués de toi. Je me trompe sur tes réticences par rapport à nous ?**

**Non mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de cela.**

**Alors pourquoi d'autre ? Parle moi de toi Bella, dis moi ce que tu veux me dire. Tu sais si c'est à cause des jumeaux Rosalie ne t'a jamais méprisé comme Tania, elle était une gamine, elle a beaucoup changé je te le promets, ce n'est plus la suiveuse de Tania, elle s'en veut même de son comportement.**

**Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Je vais être franche, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Rosalie. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car même si elle trainait toujours avec Tania, elle n'a jamais rigolé de moi, elle est resté neutre. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu et cela ne changera pas.**

**Alors pourquoi nous fuis-tu ? Explique-moi. Raconte moi ce que tu veux, ta vie, tes passions. Mais s'il te plait parle-moi.**

**Tu connais déjà mon histoire.**

**Je connais les « on dit » mais pas la vérité, je ne te force pas à me parler mais essaye au moins de me dire pourquoi tu nous évites ? Pourquoi tu as envoyé chier Alice ?**

**Tu seras la première personne autre que Ben et Angéla a connaitre la vérité. Ma mère est parti quand j'avais 8 ans, mon père et moi étions dans le salon, ma mère était en haut. Quand elle est descendue, elle a insulté mon père en lui disant qu'il ne pensait qu'à la bière et à la télé. Et elle s'est tournée vers moi en me disant que j'étais qu'une grosse et que je ne faisais que trainer dans ses pattes. Elle nous a dit qu'elle partait et qu'elle divorçait voila 9 ans qu'elle est partit et je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles. Nous avons appris dans la presse qu'elle s'était marié avec son joueur de baseball ou autre sport de chien. **Dis-je en pleurant.

Contre toute attente Emmet me prit dans ses bras, au début je ne savais pas comment réagir mais au bout de quelque minutes, je me mis à pleurer contre son torse. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire des mots réconfortant. Quand je me fis calmer. Je repris la parole mais rester dans ces bras.

**Les rumeurs et les méchancetés sont apparus peut de temps après. Comment une gamine de 8 ans pouvait comprendre pourquoi personne ne l'aimait ? Hein, JE N'AVAIS QUE 8 ANS QUAND TOUT LE MONDE S'EST ACHARNEE SUR MOI. CE N'EST PAS NORMAL**.

**Je sais ma belle, le monde est injuste. Continus s'il te plaît. Vite ton sac, je suis là.**

**Mon père faisait de plus en plus d'heure pour pouvoir me payer des livres, des vêtements à ma taille. Tous les soirs, nous mangions de plats surgelés ou pizzas. C'est vrai cela n'aide pas pour maigrir mais mon père ne savait pas cuisiner mais un soir, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre et depuis je fais à manger pour mon père. Il a pris la place de ma mère mais il ne peut pas combler tout le manque de ma mère. **

**Je te comprends, ma sœur a une complicité importante avec ma mère. Mais tout cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu nous évites et pourquoi tu as envoyé chier Alice.**

**Si j'ai envoyé chier Alice, c'est qu'elle m'a parlé comme ci on se connaissait depuis toujours, elle a même parlé de faire du shopping mais regarde moi Emmet, je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens financiers que vous, mon père doit travailler dure pour payer des vêtements à ma taille. Et oui ça coute cher et je n'ai pas d'argents. J'aimerais me mettre des couleurs, apprendre à me maquiller pour être belle mais normalement c'est à une mère de faire cela et je n'en ai pas.**

**Je ne savais pas. Tu sais nous nous en foutons de l'argent, tu es comme tu es. Et pour ce qui est du maquillage et des couleurs, je suis sur qu'Alice et Rosalie se feront un plaisir de tout t'apprendre. Mais tu ne me dis pas tout Bella, je sais qu'Alice a parlé de Tania, tu l'as mal pris n'est-ce pas ?**

**Comment voulais-tu que je le prenne, elle me parle après 5 ans et là elle parle de shopping puis de Tania. J'ai crus à de la pitié comprend moi.**

**Je te comprend mais je te jure qu'Alice n'a pas pensé en mal, elle voulait te dire qu'elle trouvait cela méchant et injuste. Ce matin, on s'est tous promis de ne plus rester inactif par rapport aux propos de Tania et Alice a voulu être gentille.**

**Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas compris cela comme cela.**

**Ok, donc tu nous as évité à cause de notre argent. Ok mais cela ne peut pas être que pour cela ?**

**Emmet as-tu déjà rêvé d'une vie ? Une vie, où tu serais toujours heureux. Bah moi je rêve d'une vie, je rêve d'avoir un grand frère qui me protègerait toujours, d'avoir un autre frère qui pourrait être mon confident, deux sœurs qui m'aimeraient comme je suis et à qui je pourrais parler garçons pendant des heures et un petit ami qui serait beau comme un dieu et qui me respecterait et m'aimerait pour moi. Dans mon rêve un deux mes frères est grand et musclé, l'autre est blond et calme. Une de mes sœurs serait la plus belle femme du monde et l'autre un petit lutin de malheur. Et mon petit ami serait cuivré et beau. Voila mon rêve.** Dis-je en me cachant dans mes cheveux rouges de honte d'avoir dévoilé à Emmet mon rêve d'une vie avec eux.

**Attends dans ce rêve s'est ma famille et moi. **Dit-il, je ne répondis pas je préférai me cacher**. Bella regarde moi. **Je levais péniblement mes yeux**. Est-ce nous ?**

**Oui mais s'il te plaît ne te moque pas c'est qu'un rêve.**

**Mais ce rêve va se réaliser, je vais prendre soin de toi ma belle, je te le promets.**

**Ne fais pas de promesses en l'air s'il te plaît ?**

**JE TE LE PROMETS. **Dit-il en prononçant chaque mot**. Et je te promets que je garderais ce rêve secret **

**Merci Emmet. **Dis-je en me mettant dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je faisais confiance à Emmet et j'avais envie de croire à ses belles paroles. Des fois, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout.

**Mais de rien sœurette. Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je me mis à pleurer contre lui. Je te protégerais toujours ma petite sœur.** Continua-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

Nous dûmes nous séparer à cause de la sonnerie, nous allâmes en cours ensemble car nos salles se trouvaient à deux portes l'une de l'autre.

**Petite sœur, les autres vont vouloir te parler mais ils ne feront rien vus ce matin. Je peux te demander de ne pas te braquer face à eux, je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de pitié entre nous.**

**D'accord, je te le promets.**

**Nous nous voyons à la sortie. Je te présenterai les autres. Ok.**

**Oui allez à tout à l'heure.** Dis-je en le laissant devant sa salle, je partais vers ma salle mais Emmet me prit le bras.

**Je n'ai pas eu mon bisou**. Me dit-il en faisant sa mine tout triste.

**Ok**. Dis-je ne lui embrassant la joue

**Voila, Emmet Content. A taleur.**

Je partis mort de rire. Je m'installai devant ma salle, je vis Rosalie courait dans les bras d'Emmet triste, je les vis parler et s'embrasser assez sauvagement devant tout le monde. Leur prof arriva et Edward et Alice vinrent à notre salle, je me permettais de leur sourire.

En fait j'aime beaucoup cette première journée de cours. Je sens que je vais être enfin heureuse.

* * *

Alors?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à toutes. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages et votre fidélité à ma fiction.

Donc étant en repos, je vous pose un nouveau chapitre.

A bientôt

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 (BELLA POV)

Le professeur nous fit rentrer dans la classe et je repris ma place de ce matin, c'est-à-dire au fond de la salle. Alice vint savoir à côté, elle aurait pu se mettre autre part mais non, elle préféra rester ici. Je devais m'excuser, si Emmet dit vrai, elle ne pensait pas à mal en me parlant de Tania, mais moi comme une conne, je me suis braquée et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je dus écourter mes pensées par le professeur qui commença le cours. Mais c'est quoi ce prof, c'est le première jour de l'année et il nous fait déjà écrire. Il ne va pas bien, il devait être en manque de copie, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je prenais des notes au fur et à mesure mais un petit mot me coupa dans mes notes.

_***Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je te le promets je ne pensais pas à mal. Et je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Pardonne-moi.**_

Son mot me touchait énormément personne ne lui demandait de s'excuser mais elle le faisait. Emmet avait raison.

_***C'est aussi de ma faute j'aurai dû t'écouter avant de me braquer plus. Ce matin n'a pas été un de mes meilleures mais je regrette comment je t'ai parlé. Tu me pardonnes aussi ?**_

_***Bien sûr, je suis trop contente. Tu sais je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaitre mais seulement si tu le veux.**_

_***Bien sur, je serai ravie de faire plus ta connaissance mais tu sais si tu me parles Tania ne va pas apprécier.**_

_***Ce n'est pas grave c'est qu'une pute donc je m'en fiche. Donc pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas le shopping.**_

_***Ne vis tu donc que pour le shopping ? **_

_***Oui j'adore ça, j'en fais toute les semaines. Je te verrai voir mon dressing, il est immense.**_

_***Je serai ravie de le voir, mais ça va être chaud pour venir le voir.**_

_***Pourquoi ?tu viens diner à la maison cette semaine donc je te le montrerai à ce moment-là.**_

_***Comment ça, je viens manger chez toi ?**_

_***Bah mon père vous a invité, allez viens **_

_***Je verrai bien**_

_***Oh super, sinon non….**_

Nous continuâmes notre conversation message jusqu'à la fin du cours, elle me parla de sa relation avec Jasper et sa famille en passant par ses parents, Emmet puis Edward, j'avais appris qu'il adorait la musique classique comme moi, et qui composait beaucoup. Je rêvais d'un jour écoutait une de ses mélodies, le voir jouait sur son piano. La sonnerie me ramena a la réalité, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de rêver.

Je rangeais mes affaires, Alice m'attendait.

**Tu viens je vais te présenter mes frères, Rosalie et mon chéri.** Dit-elle en sautillant.

Elle me prit la main et me fit sortir de la salle. Dehors, je vis sa famille. Alice me lâcha et sauta dans les bras de Jasper qui la réceptionna sans problème et l'embrassa langoureusement. Je reportais mon regard vers les autres et sans m'en rendre compte Emmet me prit dans ces bras en me faisant tournoyer.

**Rebonjour ma petite sœur.** Me dit-il mord de rire en me reposant par terre. Comment en à peine une journée, il pouvait déjà m'appeler comme cela et se comporter comme un ami.

**Rebonjour mon grand frère ! Ca va tu n'as pas mal au dos, je suis lourde quand même.**

**Même pas mal et tu as intérêt d'arrêter de dire cela, tu n'es pas grosse, Ok ? **Me réprimanda Emmet, je souris un petit peu mais me repris vite**. Je ne rigole pas Isabella Swan encore une remarque sur ton poids et je te jure que tu le regretteras. C'est clair.**

**Oui oui, pardon Emmet, je ne pensais pas à mal. Pardon.** Dis-je tristement ayant peur d'avoir encore tout gâché.

**Hé petite sœur, je ne vais pas partir ok ?**

**Oui.**

**Allez viens là ma belle.** Me dit-il en m'ouvrant ces bras, je me précipitai dedans. C'était tellement reposant. C'est un raclement de gorge qui nous sortit de notre étreinte. Ce bruit venait de Rosalie. Je me tournais vers elle.

**Je suis désolée ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te jur….**

**Je le sais. Il t'a appelé petite sœur donc je sais que je ne crains rien et il m'a tous expliqué en cours. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour mon comportement en primaire et au collège. Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre part aux moqueries. Je suis tellement désolée. **Me dit Rosalie en se rapprochant de moi.

**Je ne t'en veux pas, je te le promets. Je te comprends plus que tu ne le penses, j'aurais aimé être populaire et si j'avais été plus jolie, j'aurais tous fait pour être amie avec Tania. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, puis tu as un homme qui prend bien ta défense. Alors je te le dis à toi aussi, je ne t'en veux pas.**

**Merci ma belle, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. Viens que je te présente le reste de la fratrie, Jasper mon frère jumeau.**

**Ravie Bella**

**Moi de même.**

**Et Edward.**

**Enchanté ma belle.**

Je me mis à rougir, l'homme que j'aime et que je désire a dit ma belle. Je dois rêver c'est sûr. Je réalisai que je ne l'avais toujours pas salué.

**Moi également.**

**C'est super, nous allons trop bien nous entendre. Bella, tu veux venir à la maison comme cela nous ferons encore plus connaissance. Dis oui s'il te plait.** Me dit Alice avec sa mine de cocker

**Je suis désolée Alice mais je dois rentrer chez moi pour faire à manger à mon père.**

**Ah d'accord mais tu viens diner à la maison cette semaine, Hein **? Insista-t-elle encore, si je lui dis non elle va me faire craquer avec sa mine de chien battu et si je lui dis oui tout le monde serait heureux et mon père aussi alors pourquoi pas ?

**Oui Alice. Je vous dis à demain**. J'embrassais tout le monde et au moment de passer à Edward je rougis encore, merde je ne peux pas arrêter mes rougissements. Quand Edward posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, il me glissa un mot à l'oreille.

**Tu es la première à dire non à Alice quand elle fait son regard de chien battu, tu me donneras ta recette car cela fait 17 ans que je cherche. **Me dit-il en souriant. **En fait, je suis vraiment enchanté de te connaitre. Bisous ma belle. **

Je commençais à partir vers le parking quand je croisais Tania, elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle fût interrompue

**Quelque chose à dire Tania ! **Demanda avec un regard méchant Emmet en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

**Non non, c'est bon. Edward je peux te parler.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**S'il te plait.**

Je préférais partir, je ne voulais pas assister à cela, voir l'homme de mes rêves parlait à ma pire ennemi me faisait toujours surtout que des rumeurs parlaient d'eux deux ensemble. Moi je ne veux pas que cela arrive je veux qu'il soit à moi. Je décidais de fuir mais Emmet me rejoignit et repris mes épaules.

**Tu sais, il ne voit pas Tania comme une future petite amie, il l'a déteste vraiment cela il est un gentleman il ne repousse jamais les gens, il ne veut pas faire de mal aux gens. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ok ?**

**D'accord, bon je vais rejoindre Angéla et Ben. A demain grand frère. **Dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Je vis à côté de ma Chevrolet Angéla et Ben m'attendre avant que je n'arrive Angéla me prit dans ses bras en s'excusant pour ce midi, j'avais beau lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas elle ne m'écoutait pas.

**Angéla, je te promets que je ne t'en veux pas, Ok ! Puis grâce à tes paroles, j'ai pris la décision de donner une chance aux Cullen donc nous verrons bien, Ok ?**

**Comment explique-toi s'il te plait !**

Je leur racontais la discussion avec Emmet, Angéla fût étonner que j'ai parlé de mon rêve à Emmet mais elle comprenait. Puis je leurs parlais de la fin de la journée et de mon choix de diner chez eux.

**C'est trop cool. Je suis heureuse pour toi ma Bella. **Me dit Angéla.

**Merci ma belle. Désolé mais Charlie rentre à 19h et je dois faire à manger. On se voit demain. Bisous. **

Je les embrassais et montais dans mon carrosse, en partant je vis Emmet me faire des grands signes en guise d'au revoir, cela me fit chaud au cœur. En arrivant à la maison, je me mis à faire mes lasagnes. Le temps de cuison, je partis prendre une douche et faire mes devoirs. Mon père arriva à 20h, il avait une heure de retard.

**Désolé, il y a eu un accident.**

**Ce n'est pas grave allez à table.**

Nous nous mîmes à table, le silence régnait mais nous avions l'habitude de manger dans le calme mais ce soir, je devais lui faire part de ma décision.

**Papa ?**

**Hum ?**

**J'ai réfléchi par rapport à ce matin. Et j'accepte le diner chez les Cullen. Tu en as envie et je ne vois pas de raison de refuser plus longtemps donc c'est Ok.**

**Merci ma Bella, tu sais je suis désolé pour ce matin, je ne voula…**

**C'est oublié ok ?**

**D'accord. J'avertirai Carlisle demain.**

Le reste du repas se finit pas le calme, je décidais de monter me coucher pour réfléchir et profiter de mes songes. Je me mis sur mon lit et pris mon Ipod et sélectionna musique classique. Je m'endormis peu de temps après en ayant une dernière pensée pour Edward.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus.

Le prochain ser ale point de vue d'Edward. Après ce chapitre, j'en ferais des plus grand qui traiteront de la journée.

Voila bonne soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voici un nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je posterai à nouveau, j'espère la semaine prochaine pendant mes jours de repos.

Merci énormement pour vos reviews.

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 (EDWARD POV)

En rentrant en cours, je me demandais encore pourquoi Bella nous avait souri. Mais je ne pus gamberger plus longtemps sur le magnifique sourire qu'elle nous avait donné. Mais que dis-je, pourquoi je dis magnifique, c'était un sourire comme les autres. Oui mais ses yeux chocolats qui nous regardaient, en y repensant j'avais qu'une envie, c'était de mis noyé et de la regarder dans les yeux tout le temps. Mais merde, je deviens barge je trouve son sourire magnifique et ses yeux merveilleuse. Mais merde Mec c'est Bella Swan tu ne l'as jamais regardé avant et il faut que Carlisle te demande de la mettre à l'aise et de lui parler pour que tu flashes sur elle. Allez il faut que je me ressaisisse. Cela tombe bien le cours commence, ce prof est un fou, on a commencé les cours aujourd'hui et il nous demande déjà d'écrire ce n'est pas possible, il doit s'emmerder grave dans sa vie celui-là.

Malgré tout cela le cours se passa bien. Je me retournais quelque fois pour voir comment allait Alice et je la vis sourire avec Bella, elles se passaient des petits mots, je crois. Alice a réussi à se faire pardonner si je comprends bien. C'est cool.

La sonnerie retentit, je voulais attendre Alice mais je vis qu'elle attendait Bella. Donc je sortis rejoindre ma famille qui nous attendait devant notre porte de classe.

**Bah Alice n'est pas avec toi ?** demanda Jasper inquiet

**Déstresse elle arrive, elle attend Bella.**

**Comment ça, elle attend Bella ?** m'interrogea Emmet

**Bah je ne sais pas, elles se parlaient par petits mots en cours donc je n'en sais pas plus. Attendez les voila.**

Alice sauta directement dans les bras de Jasper et ils s'embrassèrent un peu trop à mon goût mais bon, elle nous avait déjà réprimandé une fois cela ma suffit. Je tournais mon regard vers Bella et je vis mon frère la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer. Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre. Il va falloir qui nous explique comment il arrive à l'approcher. C'est Emmet qui prit la parole mort de rire. C'était vraiment plaisant à voir vu l'ambiance à midi.

**Rebonjour ma petite sœur.** Salua Emmet

Je rêve où il l'a appelé Petite sœur, là c'est clair je ne comprends rien.

**Rebonjour mon grand frère ! Ca va tu n'as pas mal au dos, je suis lourde quand même.**

**Même pas mal et tu as intérêt d'arrêter de dire cela, tu n'es pas grosse, Ok ? **Réprimanda Emmet, Elle sourit vite fait mon dieu ce qu'il était beau, je rêve de toujours voir un sourire sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Putain je suis atteint, je ne l'a connais pas et je vois tous de merveilleux chez elle, mon frère me tira de mes pensées et je l'en remerciais**. Je ne rigole pas Isabella Swan encore une remarque sur ton poids et je te jure que tu le regretteras. C'est clair.**

**Oui oui, pardon Emmet, je ne pensais pas à mal. Pardon.** Dit-elle avec …. Je dirais de la tristesse si ses yeux étaient le reflet de ses émotions

**Hé petite sœur, je ne vais pas partir ok ?**

**Oui.**

**Allez viens là ma belle.** Il lui ouvra ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et elle ne refusa pas. C'est un raclement de gorge qui les sortit de cette étreinte. Ce bruit venait de Rosalie. Je me tournais vers elle.

**Je suis désolée ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te jur….**

**Je le sais. Il t'a appelé petite sœur donc je sais que je ne crains rien et il m'a tous expliqué en cours. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour mon comportement en primaire et au collège. Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre part aux moqueries. Je suis tellement désolée. **Rosalie s'approcha d'elle gentiment.

**Je ne t'en veux pas, je te le promets. Je te comprends plus que tu ne le penses, j'aurais aimé être populaire et si j'avais été plus jolie, j'aurais tous fait pour être amie avec Tania. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, puis tu as un homme qui prend bien ta défense. Alors je te le dis à toi aussi, je ne t'en veux pas.**

Bella était d'une bonté exceptionnelle, tout le monde n'aurait pas pardonné tout cela aussi facilement mais elle, elle pardonne déjà en une journée. Cette fille ne ressemble pas aux autres, elle est tellement différente.

**Merci ma belle, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. Viens que je te présente le reste de la fratrie, Jasper mon frère jumeau.**

**Ravie Bella**

**Moi de même.**

**Et Edward.**

**Enchanté ma belle. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'avais appelé comme cela mais j'en avais envie. C'est vrai elle a des rondeurs mais elle est vraiment belle à l'intérieur. Une personne avec une bonté et un cœur comme cela ne peut qu'être belle. Elle se mit à rougir, je crois que je ne pourrais me passer de cette teinte rosé qui apparait sur ses joues, c'est magnifique.

**Moi également.**

Je la regardais dans les yeux pour mis noyé dans ce chocolat envoutant. C'est Alice qui coupa ma connexion. Des fois je la hais ça c'est sur.

**C'est super, nous allons trop bien nous entendre. Bella, tu veux venir à la maison comme cela nous ferons encore plus connaissance. Dis oui s'il te plait.** Dit Alice avec sa mine de cocker

**Je suis désolée Alice mais je dois rentrer chez moi pour faire à manger à mon père.**

**Ah d'accord mais tu viens diner à la maison cette semaine, Hein **? Insista-t-elle encore. Et oui quand Alice si met, nous pouvons dire que c'est la merde. Car personne ne peut résister.

**Oui Alice. Je vous dis à demain**. Elle embrassa tout le monde et au moment de passer à moi, je vis encore ses petites rougeures sur ses joues. Je décidais de tenter encore ses rougissements en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Oh putain, sa peau était d'une douceur. Je me demandais ce que pouvaient être ses lèvres. Je lui glissai un petit mot dans l'oreille pour prolonger notre moment.

**Tu es la première à dire non à Alice quand elle fait son regard de chien battu, tu me donneras ta recette car cela fait 17 ans que je cherche. **Lui dis-je de mon plus beau sourire. **En fait, je suis vraiment enchanté de te connaitre. Bisous ma belle. **

Nous la vîmes partir vers le parking. Ma famille était aux anges. C'est vrai en une journée, nous avons eu une nouvelle amie, et quelle amie. Elle est douce, tendre, gentille, adorable, d'une bonté exceptionnelle, et d'un énorme cœur. Putain mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne comprends rien ? C'est vrai quoi Bella n'est pas mon type de fille physiquement. Normalement je les aime mince et plutôt mignonne bon pas non plus le type Tania, Jessica et Lauren mais bon. Je ne suis pas non plus un coureur de jupon, j'attends juste la bonne fille. C'est à 15 ans pour fêter le brevet et la fin du collège, que j'ai été dépuceler par Sarah une fille assez mignonne qui est parti en Alaska c'était juste une fois pour le plaisir c'est tout. Mais après j'ai attendu et j'attends encore peut-être que mon idéal se trouve juste avant le physique et que…

**Edward ça fait 5 minutes qu'on te cause.** Hurlât Emmet qui arriva enfin à me sortir de mes pensées.

**Désolé je pensais à quelque chose. Vous me disiez**

**Nous te disions que Bella est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire en cours on parlait par petits mots et elle m'a pardonné. Et à Rosalie aussi. Je l'adore vraiment cette fille.** Me répéta Alice

**Ouais vous avez raison c'est une fille en or.**

**Bon et si on rentrait.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le même chemin que Bella. Mais sur le parking nous vîmes Tania devant Bella prête à dire quelque chose. Emmet se précipita vers Bella et nous fîmes de même.

**Quelque chose à dire Tania ! **Demanda avec un regard méchant

**Non non, c'est bon. Edward je peux te parler.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**S'il te plait.**

Moi je ne voulais pas lui parler, elle me foutait des boutons. Je vis Bella partir sans un regard. Putain mais que se passe-t-il pourquoi j'ai un pincement au cœur. Je ne connais pas Bella, cela devrait rien me faire de la voir partir sans me regarder et pourtant je ne sais pas mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir mal.

**S'il te plait Edward peut-on aller plus loin**

**Pour quoi faire Tania ?** J'avais dit son nom avec tellement de haine en moi

**J'aimerais juste de parler.**

**Bah parle ici devant ma famille**

**C'est personnelle Edward**

**Pourquoi devrais-je savoir quelque chose de personnelle sur toi alors que JE M'EN FOUS ROYAL DE TOI. EXPLIQUE MOI JE VEUX SAVOIR. **Lui criais-je dessus pendant que je regardais Bella partir du lycée dans sa voiture

**Pourquoi m'engueules-tu ? Tu n'as jamais osé la voix sur moi. Edward je te jure que je peux changer et devenir celle qu'il te faut on pourrait être heureux. Je t'aime Edward depuis le collège s'il te plait.**

Elle avait dit cela en me caressant le bras. Ok maintenant c'est finit le gentleman, je ne pourrais plus supporter plus de son comportement.

**Tania, je vais être claire une fois pour toute, je ne t'aime pas et ce sera jamais le cas. Tu me dégouttes tu veux savoir l'effet que tu as sur moi, c'est le contraire d'une érection grâce à toi je perds toutes envies possible.** Dis-je avec haine.

**Mais**

**Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ok, alors maintenant bye bye.**

Je commençais à partir avec ma famille vers ma voiture pour rejoindre Emmet tout le monde était mort de rire.

**Edward, je t'aurai cela ne se passera pas comme cela tu peux en être sur.**

**Nous verrons bien**

Je la regardais une dernière fois et rejoignis ma famille à ma voiture

**Alors petit frère, on range la panoplie de gentlemen et on devient un Bad boys.**

**Ah ah très drôle je suis mort de rire ça se voit pas. Ok elle m'a mis les nerfs.**

**Nous avions remarqué. Me dit Rosalie. Mais pour être franche c'était trop drôle tu le refais quand tu veux.**

**Merci Rose. Bon et si Emmet nous disait pourquoi Bella a changé de comportements comme cela, en a peine un midi.**

**Ok, en partant de la cafétéria ce midi, je me suis dirigé vers le parking et je l'ai vu sur l'herbe devant sa Chevrolet. ET j'ai décidé de la rejoindre. Je lui ai parlé de moi et de mon passé pour lui montrer que je la comprenais mieux que n'importe qui. Et elle a compris, cela nous a rapproché. Voila après elle m'a parlé d'elle et de sa vie. Je ne peux pas tout vous dire mais une chose est sur sa mère est une grande Salope. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. Ah si autre chose, je ne pense pas utile de lui dire que Carlisle a voulu qu'on lui parle et qu'on l'a mette à l'aise. Ok.**

**Ok. Approuvâmes tous en même temps**

Nous montâmes en voiture, le trajet se fît dans le silence, il n'était guère gênant, mais plutôt apaisant. Je ramenais tout le monde chez nous. A peine arrivait je montais dans ma chambre pour réfléchir, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui c'était bizarre, je n'avais jamais ressentit cela. Je m'installais sur mon lit pour y réfléchir. On frappa a ma porte

**Entrez**

C'était Jasper

**Comment vas-tu ? Je te trouve songeur cette aprèm. Tu sais que je suis là.** Jasper est mon confident depuis toujours, il me décrypte en un seul regard et il s'est quand j'ai besoin de parler ou de rester seul.

**Je ne sais pas en fait. **Il se mit sur le lit à côté de moi près à m'écouter.

**C'est à cause de Bella, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Jasper as-tu déjà eu un genre de pincement au cœur ?**

**Attends Edward ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux.**

**Mais non, pff, je ne peux pas être tombé amoureux en un jour. Tu es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets.**

**Edward les seuls pincements au cœur que je ressens, sont quand Alice n'est pas avec moi, quand ALICE ne va pas bien, quand ALICE pleure ou quand ALICE me repousse. Je ne ressens des pincements au cœur seulement quand il s'agit d'Alice pas d'une autre. **Je me tus méditant sur ses phrases. **As-tu eu d'autres choses que tu voudrais me parler avant de me dire son nom.**

**A part que je trouve son sourire magnifique, ses yeux adorables au point de vouloir m'y noyé et ses rougeurs merveilleuse**

**Ok en gros tu as eu le coup de foudre.**

**Arrête tes conneries, elle n'est pas faite pour moi.**

**Pourquoi parce qu'elle a des formes. C'est cela ? Si ce ça tu me dégoutes. Je ne pensais pas cela de mon meilleur ami. Tu as raison, elle n'est pas faite pour toi car elle est trop bien pour toi**. Me dit mon meilleur ami en quittant ma chambre.

**Attends Jasper ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Bella a tout intérieurement qui me fait craqué, elle est d'une bonté merveilleuse et un cœur énorme mais je ne la connais pas. Je m'en fous de son physique même si je ne pensais pas m'interresser à elle mais le sourire de ce midi me reste graver dans ma tête comment en une journée, elle a pu changer le doux rêveur que je suis en ça.**

**Edward un coup de foudre ne veut pas dire que tu l'aimes mais seulement qu'elle t'attire en un seul regard. Mais le jour où tu tomberas amoureux d'elle c'est que tu la connaitras et que tu auras des points communs avec elle. Apprends à la connaitre avant de la jugée sur son poids car comme tu la dis, elle est d'une grande bonté mais si elle est aussi très fragile et nous l'avons tous constaté alors réfléchi avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras.**

**Merci Jasper.**

**De rien, il faut que je te laisse. Alice va me tuer si on ne passe pas un peu de temps ensemble dans…**

**Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec ma sœur Merde.**

**Ok bye mec**

**Bye et encore merci.**

Peut-être qu'il avait raison, je devrais apprendre à connaitre Bella avant de regarder son physique. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mon type de femme mais putain son sourire, ses yeux et ses rougeurs me font oublier le reste. Je m'endormis en pensant à Bella Swan. Pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, je m'endormis rêveur.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre.

Le prochain traitera de la journée de Mardi, il sera beaucoup plus long.

Bonne soirée


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, et voila le nouveau chapitre.

Merci à toutes pour vos messages

* * *

_CHAPITRE 9 (BELLA POV)_

_Mardi_

Ce matin, je me réveillais en avant avec un sourire de 10 mètre sur le visage. Vous savez pourquoi car un beau dieu a hanté mes rêves toute la nuit. C'était les plus beau rêves du monde. Je descendis à la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner de Charlie. En faisant des pancakes, je me disais que je faisais vite confiance au Cullen mais vous savez, j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment que je ne voulais plus attendre. Je ne suis pas comme les autres qui ont des milliers de gens à leurs pieds alors quand les personnes que je rêve faire parti de ma vie viennent vers moi, je ne voulais pas attendre de peur qu'ils repartent sans moi. Même si je risque de souffrir au moins pendant un temps j'aurai été heureuse et mon rêve réalité.

**Bonjour ma chérie ! **Me salua mon père en entrant dans la cuisine, il avança vers moi pour m'embrasser le front. **Et bah dis donc tu es rayonnante ce matin, que se passe-t-il ?**

**Rien tout va pour le mieux. Assis toi, je t'amène ton assiette.**

**Merci ma belle. En tout cas quoiqu'il t'arrive cela fait plaisir à voir. Merci ma belle ça à l'air super bon. Bonne appétit.** Me dit mon père après avoir eu son assiette devant lui

**Toi aussi. **

Nous nous mîmes à manger dans le calme. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire et mon père en était ravi. Il finit de manger et me souhaita une bonne journée, il alla vers la porte mais se retourna.

**Un problème papa ?**

**Non, je me demandais, tu es toujours d'accord pour le diner chez les Cullen ?**

**Bien sûr. Allez va l'appeler tu en meurs d'envie.**

**Merci. Bonne journée ma belle. Attends ?**

**Oui papa ! **Dis-je en me retenant de rire

**Tu préfère quand ? moi je ne peux pas ce week-end car je suis de nuit. Ca te gêne jeudi soir ?**

**Non c'est très bien. Allez dehors**. Je poussais mon père vers la porte.

Enfin seule, je regardais l'heure, il me restait encore 45 minutes avant de partir à l'école étant déjà habiller et laver, je décidais de faire du rangement dans la maison, je mis une machine à laver en route et ranger la cuisine et le salon.

En regardant l'heure, je décidais de partir pour le lycée. Donc je pris mon sac et montai dans ma voiture. En arrivant au lycée, je vis les Cullen/Hales déjà présents, ils étaient assis sur la magnifique Volvo d'Edward, je commençais à sortir de ma voiture mais Emmet me surprit en ouvrant ma porte et en m'aidant à sortir de l'habitacle de ma voiture.

**Bonjour ma petite sœur ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?** Me salua Emmet en me prenant dans ses bras

**Bonjour grand frère, je vais très bien et toi ?**

**A la perfection**. Me dit-il en rigolant

**Et moi aussi je peux lui dire bonjour, parce que Emmet tu prends toute la place, nous ne pouvons même pas approcher de Bella.**

**Bah peut-être qu'elle a envie de voir que moi. Hein dit oui Bella s'il te plait.** Me demanda Emmet en me suppliant comme un gamin. Je rigolais face à cette scène.

**Non mais regarde moi ce gamin, non mais c'est clair on ne peut pas être de la même famille ce n'est pas possible tu as été adopté.** Dit Alice mesquinement. Emmet se retourna vers elle.

**Et oh la naine respect pour tes ainés s'il te plait **

**Respect de mon cul ouais, tu accapares Bella sans lui demander son avis et après tu te la joues « je suis son préféré » non mais je rêve. Et après c'est moi la plus puérile.**

J'étais morte de rire face à ce duel, Rosalie, Jasper et Edward me rejoignirent. Rosalie m'embrassa en premier suivi de Jasper et d'Edward qui lui embrassa tendrement mon autre joue.

**Tu sais c'est toujours comme cela à la maison, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler pour rien mais bon au moins on rigole bien.** Me dit Edward en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je voulais mis noyer et le regarder toute la vie. En le regardant, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à mon rêve, à ses lèvres qui parcouraient mon corps sans honte de mes formes, à ses mains qui découvraient les différentes rondeurs qu'offrent mon cœur et à ses mots qui me faisaient devenir belle, et ressentir belle. En sortant de mes songes, je remarquais qu'Edward et moi nous nous regardions toujours, pas un mot n'était échangé mais c'était plaisant. Je ne comprenais pas son regard sur moi. C'est Rosalie qui nous sort de nos regards.

**Nous gênons peut-être ?**

**Non, non désolé. Je vais à mon casier à plus**. Répond Edward en partant vers le bâtiment.

**Je vais le voir à tout à l'heure.** Le suivit Jasper.

Je ne comprenais rien, Edward ne m'avait jamais approché et là il fuit à cause de nos regards. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ?

**Ne te prend pas la tête ma belle, Edward n'est pas comme nous, c'est le plus rêveur. T'inquiète pas tu n'as rien fait de mal, je te le promets. Il est comme cela depuis hier, Jasper va aller lui parler. Allez profite de l'engueulade d'Emmet et d'Alice.**

Mais je n'en fis rien, mon rêve disparaissait de plus en plus de ma vision, j'avais l'impression de perdre quelque chose de mon cœur. Je ne remarquais même pas que ma vue se brouillait et que des larmes perlaient sur mes joues avant que Rosalie me prenne dans ses bras. C'est bon, j'avais déjà donné ma confiance et je souffrais déjà.

**Ma belle….chut, chut…. Sèches des larmes ma belle…je te promets que tu n'as rien fait…**Mais mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. **Ma puce parle moi, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais tu peux me parler, je te promets que je suis là.**

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** S'exclama Emmet. **Bella regarde moi.** Je secouais la tête pour lui montrer que je ne voulais pas le voir. **Rosalie qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Je ne sais pas, Edward et elle se regardaient. Avec Jasper nous les avons interrompu puis Edward est parti à son casier sans explication et Jasper l'a suivi. Ensuite Bella s'est mise à pleurer, je n'en sais pas plus.**

**Oh putain, viens là ma puce.** Emmet me prit des bras de Rosalie et me serra fort dans son étreinte, j'avais tellement besoin de lui, je le serrais de plus en plus fort. **Rosalie, Alice laissez-nous s'il vous plait.**

**D'accord à tout à l'heure.** Avant de partir Rosalie et Alice m'embrassèrent.

**Attendez Ben et Angéla vo…**

**T'inquiète pas reste avec Emmet nous allons les voir.**

**Merci.** Elles partirent. **Emmet qu'est ce que j'ai fait, je ne comprends pas**.

**Tu n'as rien fait ma belle, je te le promets. Mon frère est bizarre depuis hier. Je sais qu'il a parlé avec Jasper mais je ne sais rien de plus. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ma belle ?**

**Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit bonjour tendrement puis il m'a parlé de vous et votre bagarre mais il ne me lâchait pas du regard. J'aime tellement ses yeux émeraude que je n'ai pas réfléchis et je l'ai regardé aussi mais Rosalie nous a interrompus et Edward a changé d'expression et il est parti. Je sais que je ne lui plais pas mais il n'avait pas à partir comme cela. Ok je suis grosse et moche mais j'ai un cœur. Emmet je ne veux pas souffrir, je vous ai donné ma confiance mais je souffre déjà, je ne veux pas. Pitié Emmet ne me faites pas souffrir.**

**Chut ma belle, nous nous ne te ferons pas souffrir je te le promets, je ne sais pas ce qu'à Edward mais je vais lui parler promis. Ok.**

**D'accord**

**Allez sèches tes larmes ma puce. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.**

Il essuya mes yeux et m'embrassa sur le front. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans les bras d'Emmet je me sentais protéger. Mais la sonnerie retentit déjà.

**En cours petite sœur.**

Il m'emmena à ma salle sans un regard pour son frère, Alice m'accueilli chaleureusement. Et nous nous installons à notre table du fond, elle essaya de me changer les idées et cela était très plaisant. Je l'avertis de ma décision pour le diner et lui dis que mon père préférait le jeudi soir. Elle fit des grands sourires pour montrer sa joue étant donné que nous étions ne cours elle ne pouvait pas sauter partout. Les 3 heures de cours passèrent rapidement et le moment du repas arriva.

_(EDWARD POV)_

Ce matin en me levant, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, j'avais rêvé de Bella toute la nuit. J'avais rêvé l'emmener vers ma clairière, lui parler de moi, la découvrir avec mes mains et mes lèvres. Et l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de la journée, aimer chaque parties de son corps qu'elle m'offrait. Je m'étais réveillé avec une gaule encore plus imposante que d'habitude. Je décidais de prendre une douche bien froide pour calmer mes ardeurs.

Je me levais, m'habillais et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je fis accueilli par ma mère.

**Bonjour mon chéri, alors bien dormi ?** Dit-elle en m'embrassant. Je pris place.

**Oui très bien. Merci.**

**Nous n'avons pas voulu te réveiller hier soir pour souper. Quand je suis monté te voir, je t'ai vu dormir avec un magnifique sourire. Tu avais l'air si paisible.**

**Merci maman.**

**Chéri, j'ai eu du mal à empêcher Emmet de monter mais j'ai une question. Est-ce qu'il y a une fille dessous ?**

**Je ne sais pas maman, j'ai besoin de temps.**

**Ok allez mange avant qu'Emmet mange de tout.**

Je me mis à manger. Et nous fîmes rejoints par Emmet, Alice et mon père. Mes parents avaient été mis au courant que nous parlions avec Bella depuis hier. Mon père avait l'air satisfait. Nous finîmes notre repas et partîmes au lycée avec les jumeaux.

Emmet alla saluer Bella des qu'il l'a vit, je me mis à m'imaginer lui tenir la prote de sa voiture, la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser à en mourir étouffer. Putain mec, il faut que j'arrête de penser à cela. Je ne la connais même pas. Peut-être qu'elle et moi n'avons rien en commun et peut-être même qu'elle en a rien à foutre de moi. Je décidais de rejoindre Rosalie et Jasper qui saluaient Bella pendant qu'Emmet et Alice se prenaient le bec.

J'embrassais tendrement à sa joue savourant sa douceur. Et je lui glissais un petit mot.

**Tu sais c'est toujours comme cela à la maison, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler pour rien mais bon au moins on rigole bien.**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder dans les yeux tellement ils me fascinaient avec leurs éclats et leurs profondeurs. Je me mis à repenser à mon rêve, à sa tendresse, ses caresses, sa douceur, ses mains et ses lèvres si appétissantes. Elle non plus ne me quittait pas des yeux. Peut-être ressentait d'elle quelque chose pour moi ? C'est Rosalie qui nous coupa notre connexion.

**Nous gênons peut-être ?**

Putain mais à quoi pensais-je ? Je ne voulais plus être ici, je devais partir le plus loin possible pour le moment.

**Non, non désolé. Je vais à mon casier à plus**. Dis-je en partant vers le bâtiment.

Pourquoi ressentais-je cela ? Mais je ne la connais même pas et depuis hier, elle hantait mes pensées et mes rêves les plus fous. Tous chez elle me plaisait Ok elle avait des formes mais elle avait un visage d'ange avec des yeux chocolat qui fait fondre mon cœur, une bouche qui est un appelle à mes lèvres et une douceur infinie qui réclame des caresses. Putain pourquoi ai-je envie de plus que De l'amitié avec elle, pourquoi elle ? Et pas une autre ?

**Edward ralenti s'il te plait **

**Jasper ? Mais pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?**

**J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien alors je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être parler.**

**Merci Jasper mais je n'en sais pas plus qu'hier soir.**

**Viens, on va s'assoir sur le banc et tu vas tout me dire.**

**D'accord.** Nous prîmes la direction du banc. Il ne dit mot donc je décidais de lui livrer mon cœur. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne la connais pas mais elle hante mes pensées et mes rêves. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que je l'emmenais dans ma clairière..**

**Attends la clairière que tu nous interdis mais pourquoi ?**

**Je ne sais pas, je l'emmenais et je l'embrassais, caressais. Sa peau m'envoutait, son odeur, sa douceur m'appelaient. Tout chez elle m'appelait et ce matin en me réveillant je souriais comme un nigaud et d'après ma mère même dans mon sommeil je souriais. Et là au lycée, quand je l'ai approché, j'ai repensé à tout cela et j'ai vu ses yeux et je n'ai pensé à rien à part elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ? Jaz please aide-moi.**

**Tu tombes amoureux, tu as vraiment eu le coup de foudre mon pote. Mais ce n'est rien de mal à part si tu la trouve repoussante ou que ses formes te gênent.**

**Non je m'en moque, peut-être qu'avant, je ne l'aurais pas approché pour cela, mais je ne sais pas depuis hier, je m'en fous de son physique certes elle est différente des autres mais son regard et ses sourires me font tout oubliés. Je ne pense qu'à elle. Mais je ne peux pas l'aimer, je ne connais rien de ce sentiment et encore moins sur elle.**

**Alors parle-lui au lieu de fuir comme tout à l'heure car quand je suis parti, j'ai vu Bella perdu. Edward apprend à la connaitre. Tu as toujours rêvé d'une femme qui te complétera. Peut-être que Bella est cette femme mais si tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne le sauras jamais**. La sonnerie retentit.

**Merci Jaz. **

**De rien. Allez, allons rejoindre ma petite femme**.

Nous primes la direction de nos salles, Alice et Rosalie étaient là, nous les rejoignirent quand nous vîmes Bella et Emmet arrivaient. Il ne me regarda même pas et je vis que Bella avait pleuré. Putain qu'ai-je encore fait. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer cet ange pleuré. Nous prîmes place en cours. Bella était à côté d'Alice.

Je me mis à fond dans le cours pour éviter de penser à Bella. Et j'ai réussi car c'est la sonnerie qui me coupa du cours. Je décidais d'attendre Alice et Bella dehors. En sortant, je vis Emmet et les jumeaux accompagnés de Ben et Angéla, les amis de Bella.

**Bonjour Ben ! Bonjour Angéla !**

**Bonjour Edward ! **Dirent-ils-en même

**Nous les avons invités à manger avec nous à midi. Plus on est ou plus on rit. **Me dit Rosalie.

**D'accord pas de problème.**

**Où est Bella ? **Me demanda mon frère avec un regard …haineux je dirais

**Elle arrive, elle est avec Alice. Tenez les voila.**

**Ben, Angéla. **Bella les serra dans ses bras, elle les aimait vraiment beaucoup. **Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, nous devons nous rejoindre à la cafétéria ?**

**Oui mais Emmet nous a invité à leur table donc voila, nous y allons tous ensemble.**

**Bah ouais, je n'allais pas vous laisser seules à une table alors que nous sommes là donc voila, nous mangeons tous ensemble un point c'est tout.**

**Merci Emmet.**

Nous prîmes touts la direction du self, je ne pouvais pas approcher Bella car elle était entouré de mon frère et d'Angéla. Je sens que je ne pourrais pas l'approcher tout de suite. Je décidais de me mettre à l'écart. Nous prîmes nos plateaux et nous nous mîmes à notre table. Je restai silencieux et à ma place contre toute attente Bella se mit à côté de moi.

**Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ?**

**Je ne sais pas, j'en ai pas envie. Tu sais qu'en restant là, Emmet ne va pas être content.**

**Je m'en fiche, il s'en remettra. Edward, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais j'ai bien vu que c'était à cause de moi que tu étais parti alors pardon.**

**Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu n'y es pour rien c'est moi qui n'allait pas bien. Et c'est à moi de m'excuser car à cause de moi tu as pleuré et mon frère a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir.**

**Je ne trouve pas. Moi je ne t'en veux pas alors il devrait faire pareil.**

**Bah tu devrais m'en vouloir…**

**Je ne suis pas d'accord. Alors s'il te plait je ne veux plus en parler.**

**Ok, alors parle-moi de toi.**

**Toi d'abord.**

**Non toi. Ecoute j'ai une idée, nous allons jouer au jeu de question. Alors ta couleur préféré ?**

**Marron. Et toi ?**

**Bleu nuit. Nourriture préféré ?**

**Lasagne. Et toi ?**

**Tiramisu à la fraise. Mais ma mère les rate tout le temps.**

**Je t'en ferais mon père les adore.**

**J'en serai ravie. Musique préféré ?**

**Le classique, j'adore Dubessi. Ok c'est ringard mais c'est musique me porte et pendant un moment j'ai l'impression de voler et de ne plus rien avoir dans la tête pendant ce temps.**

**Je te comprends cela me fait la même chose quand je l'écoute mais je préfère le jouer.**

**Alice m'a dit que tu jouais du piano, cela doit être magnifique.**

**Oui mais moins depuis quelque temps. **Je voulais lui dire depuis hier, le piano est moins magnifique depuis que j'ai vu ses yeux mais bon je devais me taire.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu de nos points communs, elle aimait les vieux livres et les histoires fantastiques au cinéma. Mais c'est Emmet qui nous coupa notre conversation.

**Dites le tout de suite si nous devons tenir la chandelle. Parce que cela fait une demi-heure que vous vous parlez. Alors voila quoi.**

**Désolé Emmet, je ne voulais pas te faire croire cela, c'est juste… **s'excusa Bella les larmes aux yeux elle s'en voulait.

**Nous parlions juste de ce que nous aimions Emmet. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Ok ? Alors si tu as quelque chose contre moi tu le dis toute de suite. Merde tu ne vois pas qu'elle est triste maintenant qu'elle se rend compte de ne pas vous avoir parlé du repas.**

**Heu… Pardon petite sœur, je ne disais pas cela méchamment, je te le promets des fois je suis lourd c'est tout. **

**Ce n'est pas grave. Edward assieds toi s'il te plait. Alors vous parliez de quoi ?**

_(BELLA POV)_

La conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward avait été magnifique, nous avions beaucoup de point commun. Il n'étai pas comme les autres, il aimait les classiques dans tous les domaines de l'art comme moi. Je crois que je l'aime plus encore qu'avant. Mais quand Emmet nous avait interrompu, j'étais peiné de réaliser que pour la première fois que je mangeais avec eux, je n'avais parlé qu'à Edward, je ne voulais pas mettre Emmet de côté. Je l'aime trop déjà. Et oui je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis totalement lié d'amitié avec cette famille en une journée, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans eux. Ma matinée avec Alice nous avions rigolé à en mourir, je l'adore. Après mettre excuser auprès d'Emmet je reprenais le cours de la conversation.

**Alors nous disions…** commença Emmet

**C'est moi qui dis. Non mais oh Emmet. C'est moi qui ai proposé. Ok ? **Gronda Alice. Ne me dites pas que ca va recommencer. Non c'est bon Emmet se tait et Alice reprend**. Donc je pensais vu que tu viens manger à la maison Jeudi soir que samedi après-midi, nous pourrions aller faire du shopping. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**Alice je t'ai déjà dit que Bella n'aimait pas le shopping.**

**C'est vrai Alice, je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise avec les magasins.**

**Mais regarde comment tu t'habilles tu es toujours en noir. Il te faut une nouvelle garde robe. **Putain faites qu'elle arrête là car je sens les larmes montés. **On pourra aussi aller chez Victoria' secret, puis chez les grands couturiers de l'avenue de Gaule. Allez dis oui s'il te plait.** Mais pour moi ce fut trop leurs classe social me frappa une nouvelle fois au visage.

**Je ne pe…**Les larmes montées de plus en plus**…Désolée**.

Je pris mon sac et partis en courant vers ma voiture. Mais Rosalie me rattrapa.

**Regarde-moi Bella, chut viens là.** Elle me prit dans ses bras

**Rose, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas riche. Mon père bosse dur pour me payer des fringues à ma taille car elles coutent plus cher. Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer de beaux vêtements même si j'en rêve, je ne connais rien à la mode, rien du maquillage, je n'ai pas eu d'amies ou de mère pour me parler de tous cela.**

**Mais maintenant tu nous as nous et nous ne partirons pas. Nous allons tout t'apprendre, je te le promets alors sèche tes larmes.**

**Merci Rose. **

**De rien, tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce que je sais c'est que je t'adore même en une journée, je me suis attaché à toi.**

**Moi aussi Rose.** Elle me reprit dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin.

**Je crois que nous sommes observés.**

**Comme cela ?**

**Ma famille est à la Volvo**. Je regardais la Volvo et vis tout le monde.

**Allons les rejoindre.**

Nous prîmes le chemin de la Volvo. A peine arrivé, qu'Alice me sauta dans les bras en s'excusant milles fois.

**Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**

**Oui mais je n'aurais jamais du insister.**

**C'est bon, Ok. Nous n'en parlons plus.**

Je me mis à côté d'Edward.

**Elle s'en veut vraiment. Emmet nous a dit que ton père travaillait beaucoup et que tu n'avais pas les mêmes moyens que nous.**

**Super vous devez me prendre pour quoi.**

**Pour une fille dotée d'une grande bonté. Tu sais, nous nous en moquons de ce que tu possèdes, tu offres plus que tu le penses à ma famille en même pas un jour.**

**Merci Edward. Mais que veux-tu dire par là.**

**C'est simple ma belle, regarde mon frère. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Avant personne nous approchait à cause de sa carrure et toi tu arrives et tu l'appelles grand frère tu ne le repousses pas.**

**Mais lui non plus me repousse pas.**

**Pourquoi devrait-il te repousser ?**

**Bah regarde moi je ne ressemble pas physique aux autres et…**

**Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu crois que nous te jugeons par le physique. Et bah tu as tort en 2 jours, toute la famille t'a intégré comme siens. Alors arrêtes de regarder ton physique. Tu sais ce que je vois moi ? Une personne qui nous a pardonné 5 ans à observer les autres l'humilier, une personne qui nous fait confiance, une personne adorable, douce et gentille. Je n'aime pas que tu t'insultes ! Alors arrête s'il te plait.**

**Mon frère a raison. **Je n'avais pas remarqué que les autres non observé. **Nous ne regardons pas le physique alors je veux vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'insulter sans arrêt. Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile vu ton passé mais essaye. Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer mais je sais que c'est le cas de tout le monde, nous t'aimons déjà. Nous avons envie de te protéger, de rire avec toi et de ne jamais te quitter alors s'il te plait. Ne redis jamais cela.**

**D'accord je vais faire des efforts pour vous. Et vous savez je vous aime autant.**

**Câlin groupé. **Nous nous serrâmes tous dans les bras, je vis les larmes dans les yeux de tout le monde. **Et voila à peine tu rentres dans nos vies et tu nous fais déjà pleurer. Super j'ai l'air d'une tapette. Bouh Rose je vais devenir gay.**

**Mais non mon cœur, je vais te montrer que tu n'es pas gay du tout. **Dit-elle en l'embrassant langoureusement, il prit ses fesses en coupe et la posa sur le capeau de la Volvo.

**Pas sur ma voiture merde.**

**Ok a plus. On se voit ce soir ma petite sœur.**

**D'accord. **Dis-je morte de rire**. Je ne veux même pas savoir où ils font.**

**Moi non plus. **Dit Jasper dégouté.

**Comment tu fais pour supporter cela. **Lui demandais-je

**C'est simple je fais pareil devant lui avec Alice et cela le calme directe**. Ça me fit encore plus rire.

**Ouais mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire devant moi. Moi je n'ai rien demandé.**

**Ouais c'est vrai mais bon j'y peux rien quand Alice me saute dessus….**

**Je ne veux pas savoir merde, je vais avoir des images plein la tête. AH AH AH. Coupa et cria Edward.**

Alice, Angéla et moi étions morte de rire. C'était trop beau à voir.

**Je vous comprends les mecs mais dites-vous que vous êtes chanceux car vos parents sont cool. Moi quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Angéla son père m'a sorti un passage de la bible et un texte sur l'abstinence. Imaginez-vous, j'ai déchanté directe. C'était horrible. J'en ai encore des frissons.**

**Respect mec ça doit être horrible. Ah putain c'est mortel.** Dit Jasper mort de rire, Edward suivit direct. Nous nous étions toujours mort de rire.

La sonnerie retentit. Nous avons eu du mal à arrêter de rire. Nous étions toujours écroulé en nous rendant à notre salle, nous retrouvons Rose et Emmet coller et nous nous sommes tous prit d'un fou rire encore plus importants. C'était trop bon.

**Que vous arrive-t-il ?**

**Rien…du…Tout…A…Tout…A…L'Heure…**Dit Alice les larmes aux yeux tellement en rigoler.

Edward et moi ne pouvions pas parler, c'était trop bien. Nous prîmes la direction de notre salle en laissant Jasper, Angéla et Ben expliquaient la situation.

Nous nous installâmes à notre table, nous essayons de reprendre notre souffle doucement. Le prof commença déjà son cours.

_(EDWARD POV)_

Ce midi fût le plus beau de tous malgré une petite engueulade avec Alice tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé. J'avais appris à connaitre Bella mieux, je connaissais ses goûts et ses passions. Et je les aimais déjà. Plus les heures passaient plus je ressentais des choses pour Bella, comment en une journée tout peut changer ? Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sur, je ne le regrette pas du tout car je suis heureux de ressentir de nouvelles choses.

Quand je repense à la crise de fou rire que nous avons eu grâce à Ben. Mon dieu, ça a du être humiliant et frustrant en même temps. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas touché Angéla avant un certain temps. Cette pensée me fit éclater de rire.

**Un problème Monsieur Cullen ?**

**Non monsieur, veuillez m'excuser**. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, je tentais un regard vers les filles et vis qu'elles s'empêchaient de rire. Le visage de Bella a ce moment-là été magnifique, on aurait dit un ange. Peut-être qu'un jour elle sera mon ange qui sait ?

Le cours se passa sans autre altercation. La sonnerie retentit. Je sortais dans le couloir pour attendre les filles.

**Alors Edward, on pense à quoi pendant le cours pour rigoler.** Me demanda Bella avec un regard malicieux.

**J'imaginais comment Ben a du être frustré et j'en suis sur qu'il n'a pas touché Angéla avant un bon moment.** Je recommençais à rire et les filles me suivirent.

Nous prîmes la direction du parking et nous rejoignîmes ma famille, Ben et Angéla à ma voiture toujours en rigolant.

**Bon là ça commence à m'énerver, pourquoi rigolez-vous encore ?**

**Tu ne peux pas comprendre car tes chastes oreilles risques d'être souillé.** Dit Bella morte de rire. Tout le monde suivit sauf Emmet.

**J'en ai marre on me cache tout.**

**Mais non mon grand frère adoré. Je te promets que nous ne te cachons rien. **Lui dit Bella

**Alors dis-moi pour vous rigolez.**

**Mais pour rien c'est à cause de Ben et de sa frustration. **Emmet ne comprenait pas. **Ok je t'explique, **je lui racontais l'histoire. Il était plié en deux comme tout le monde.

**Bon mais ce n'est pas tout nous devons partir. **Nous dit Ben.

**Parce qu'en plus de parler de la bible, le pasteur impose une heure.**

**Et oui vous me comprenez mieux maintenant.**

**Ouais mon pauvre**. Lui dit Emmet. **On se voit demain**.

**Pas de problèmes. A demain**. Ils embrassèrent tout le monde. Angéla quant à elle prit Bella dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelques choses qui la rendit rayonnante. Bella lui souffla un merci. Ils partirent vers leur voiture.

**Bon je vais y aller aussi, je dois m'occuper de la cuisine. On se voit demain tout le monde.** Bella nous embrassa et partit elle aussi.

Je la regardais prendre sa voiture songeur.

**Edward, tu rêves ?**

**Ouais et tu viens de faire partir ce magnifique rêve merci Emmet.**

**De rien.** Dit-il fier de lui

Nous montâmes en voiture. Je montais dans ma chambre à peine arrivé. Mon frère toqua à ma porte.

**Edward, je peux te parler.**

**Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**C'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela ! Tu fais quoi avec Bella ?**

**Je ne sais pas, je ressens des trucs bizarres.**

**Quels trucs bizarres ?**

**Je trouve ses yeux magnifiques et je rêve de m'y noyer. J'adore ces rougeurs au point de toujours vouloir les voir. J'aime la voir sourire, je n'en ai jamais vu de plus beau, j'ai rêvé d'elle la nuit dernière et je me suis rêvé avec un sourire de 10 mètres sur le visage et aujourd'hui je lui ai parlé. Putain Emmet, elle a toute ce que je recherchais chez la femme de ma vie, elle est intelligente, douce, adorable, belle. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens mais voila.**

**Waouh, mon petit frère tu l'aimes.**

**Je ne sais pas Jasper m'a dit la même chose mais je veux prendre mon temps, je ne veux pas la blesser.**

**Tu as raison prend ton temps. Edward, elle est fragile, elle a vécu beaucoup de choses alors fais gaffe si tu n'es pas sur de toi.**

**Promis.**

**Bon bah je te laisse à tout à l'heure.**

La soirée se passa comme la journée dans le bonheur. Et je me couchais comme la veille avec le visage de Bella dans ma tête.

_(BELLA POV)_

En partant du lycée, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Angéla **« Tu es de plus en plus heureuse, je suis trop fière de toi ». Cela** m'avait touché.

En rentrant, je préparais un bon repas pour mon père. Il rentra en avance et m'annonça que Carlisle était d'accord pour Jeudi soir et que nous étions attendu à 19 heures pile. Mon père était heureux et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

En me couchant, je repensais à Edward, nous avions plus de point commun que je ne le pensais. Peut-être qu'un jour, il ne verra moins moche et grosse et plus comme une future pette amie. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, et voila un nouveau chapitre la journée de Jeudi

Merci à tous de ces messages.

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 (BELLA POV)

_Jeudi_

Et voila, le grand jour est arrivé, je dine chez les Cullen ce soir. Je me réveillais encore avec un sourire aux lèvres. Hier avait été une journée identique à Mardi, enfin sans les larmes, j'avais beaucoup parlé à Edward pendant que les couples se bécotaient plus ou moins discrètement, nos conversations étaient magnifiques et elles tournaient autour de nos points communs surtout sur la littérature, j'adorais Roméo et Juliette mais lui m'apportait toujours des arguments contre Roméo comme quoi il aimait au début sa cousine puis un jour après c'était Juliette, il l'épouse et tue le cousin de Juliette. Nous avions débattu tous le midi sur le sujet, nous étions morts de rire. J'adorais le voir rire. Il était encore plus magnifique. Ce qui m'étonnait c'est que nous avions croisé Tania qu'une fois, elle m'avait tué du regard mais Emmet, Jasper et Edward lui avaient renvoyé et elle s'est éloignée. Je sentais que quelque chose cloché mais je ne dis rien aux autres, je ne voulais pas les embêter avec mes suppositions si en plus, elles n'étaient pas fondées. Même si je doute que Tania va me laisser tranquille. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, aujourd'hui je suis heureuse, j'ai des amis formidables, et une vie beaucoup plus rempli qu'avant.

Je repris mes habitudes de chaque matin. Mon père me signala qu'il me rejoindrait chez les Cullen avec sa voiture et que je devais y aller avec la mienne car il avait un rendez-vous dans le coin donc voila. Il me laissa seule à la maison après.

En arrivant au lycée, comme tous les matins, les Cullen/Hale étaient déjà là et pour la premier fois c'est Edward qui vient me voir en premier en ouvrant ma portière.

**Bonjour ma Belle !** Dit-il en m'embrassant la joue. Il m'aida à sortir de ma voiture et à peine ai-je posé le pied par terre qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Mon dieu ce que j'aime être dans ses bras, ce n'est pas comme avec Emmet, avec Emmet, je me sens protégé et aimé. Mais avec Edward, j'ai des papillons dans tous le corps et mon cœur bat à cents milles, je me sentais chez moi, ses bras qui me prennent sont l'endroit où je veux toujours être. **Comment vas-tu ma Bella ?** Putain « Sa Bella » je veux vraiment l'être mais je sais que pour lui ce n'est pas les mêmes sentiments qu'ils l'habitent.

**Je vais très bien et toi ?**

**Parfaitement bien quand tu es très de moi ! **Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me sorte des choses comme cela, je dois penser quoi moi, je ne veux pas me faire des films pour rien et je ne veux pas souffrir.

**Bonjour ma petite sœur !** Me salua Emmet en coupant la connexion que j'avais avec Edward pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne savais pas comment prendre les propos d'Edward, d'un côté je voulais croire que je ne lui étais pas indifférente et de l'autre je me disais que merde regarde toi tu es grosse et lui c'est un dieu vivant cela ne pourra jamais coller entre nous. Je décidais de me dégager de l'étreinte d'Edward et d'aller saluer tout le monde.

**Bonjour mon grand frère !** **Bonjour les filles ! Bonjour Jasper ! **Les saluai-je en les embrassant. **Comment allez-vous ?**

**Très bien. Alors prête pour le diner de ce soir ? **Me demanda Alice.

**Ouais, je suis pressée de rencontrer vos parents à force d'en entendre parler ça m'a donné envie de les rencontrer. Au fait mon père me rejoindra là-bas avec la voiture de patrouille. Comme ça nous ne seront pas en retard.**

**De toute façon, tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard sinon je débarque chez toi en deux temps trois mouvements. Alors à 19 heures pile tu es à la maison. Ok ? **Me réprimanda Alice.

**Oui Alice déstresse. Bon on y va ?**

**Ok.**

Nous prîmes la route vers les casiers. Jasper, Emmet, Edward et Alice étaient devant. Rosalie me ralentissait je ne sais pas pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions près d'un banc, elle me demanda de m'assoir.

**Bella, tu as un souci ?**

**Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Rose ?**

**Quand nous sommes arrivés vers toi tout à l'heure pendant que tu étais dans les bras d'Edward, j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air triste et soucieuse en même temps. Bella, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup mais en 3 jours, je me suis attachée à toi, je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais pour moi tu es comme une sœur alors si tu veux me parler, je suis là. Je sais que tu parles beaucoup à Emmet. Mais des fois une fille ne peut pas tout dire à son grand frère alors si tu veux parler à une fille, je suis là et Alice aussi bon c'est vrai que si tu veux du calme et des conseils plus sérieux vient me voir car Alice débordent toujours.**

**Merci Rose mais en fait je ne sais pas comment t'en parler. D'habitudes, je garde tout cela en moi puis voila, j'encaisse.**

**Mais aujourd'hui et pour toujours je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas, OK ? **J'acquiesçais. **Alors parle-moi en commençant par le début.**

**Ok je vais essayer. Rose j'aime un homme qui est merveilleux mais avant je l'aimais dans l'ombre et depuis quelque temps cet homme est beaucoup plus présent pour moi physique, je le vois et lui parle tous les jours depuis la rentrée.**

**Attends, cet homme c'est Edward n'est-ce pas ?**

**Oui mais s'il te plait ne dis rien à personne seulement Emmet est au courant.**

**D'accord ma puce mais je te promets que c'est merveilleux mais pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais parlé avant ? Et pourquoi ce matin tu étais triste ? Et pourquoi…**

**Deux secondes Rose. Si je ne suis jamais allez vers lui c'est que j'avais peur, regarde moi, je ne m'aime déjà pas moi-même alors croire qu'un homme comme Edward pouvait m'aimer c'était trop. Puis pour ce matin, je ne sais pas Edward n'était pas comme avant, il m'a encore appelé ma belle puis « ma Bella » pour la première fois puis après il m'a dit qu'il allait bien parce que j'étais près de lui. Je ne veux pas me faire des films mais je ne veux pas non plus ignorer ses dires qui ne vont m'envoler.**

**Ma puce, je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que depuis qu'on te connait Edward a beaucoup changé, il est plus épanouie, il a l'air heureux. Je ne te dis pas de prendre ses propos aux sérieux mais dit croire et d'espérer un peu.**

**Mais Rose, il ne m'aimera jamais re…**

**Si tu me demandes de te regarder, je ne fais que cela. Ok tu as des formes mais tu es belle a ta façon et je te promets qu'Edward ne regarde pas le physique, vous avez tellement de points communs. Rappelle toi hier midi vous étiez dans votre monde, nous n'existions pas. Bella, je sais que la vie ne t'a pas gâté mais espérer en l'amour et le plus beau remède au bonheur je te le promets. **

**Merci Rose.**

**De rien ma puce. Allons rejoindre mon homme au casier.**

Nous prîmes le chemin des casiers, je croisais Tania qui me regardait avec un sourire sadique sur le visage cela sentait mauvais. Nous rejoignîmes les autres à mon casier.

**Alors nous faisons des cachoteries mes deux princesses.**

**J'avais besoin de parler à Bella seule à seul mon gros nounours ! **Lui répondit Rosalie en roucoulant.

Je décidais d'ouvrir mon casier pour prendre mes livres. En l'Ouvrant un papier tombant du casier, je voulais voir ce que c'était, j'échappais un cri.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite sœur ?**

**Rien Emmet rien.**

**Tu es sur ?**

**Oui, j'ai pris mes livres, nous pouvons y aller.**

Je mis le papier dans le bouquin et nous prîmes la direction de notre cours. Je m'installais sur ma table. Et le cours commença. Je rouvrais le mot du casier, je savais qu'il l'avais écrit mais ces mots me faisait mal.

_**Alors la grosse, tu crois que maintenant que les Cullen sont avec toi, je vais arrêter. Rêve pas tu as été, tu es et tu seras toujours la grosse baleine du lycée, je te promets que tu vas souffrir comme jamais. Car à cause de toi, Edward ne me regarde plus.**_

_**Mais dans pas longtemps quand ils se seront lassés de toi car je te promets que bientôt, tu redeviendras de la merde à leurs yeux. Tout redeviendra comme avant et là tu vas souffrir encore plus.**_

_**Depuis si longtemps tu pourris ma vie et là tu continues. Fais gaffe à ne pas te retrouver seule. Car là ça sera ta fête.**_

_**Profite bien pour le moment.**_

Qu'avais-je fait à Tania pour qu'elle me haïsse tant que cela ? J ne comprenait plus rien.

**Bella, tu es sûr que ça va tu es toute blanche ?**

**Tout va bien Alice, ne t inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué. **Répondis-je un peu durement.

**D'accord.** Alice comprit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus la rendre triste.

**Pardon Alice, je ne voulais pas te parler comme cela. Je …**

**Ce n'est pas grave Bella. Je sais que je peux paraitre folle mais je peux aussi être sérieuse alors je suis là moi aussi si tu as besoin. Je sais que tu parles beaucoup à Emmet, Rose et Edward mais Jasper et Moi nous sommes là aussi. **

**Je sais Alice mais je te jure que ce n'est rien.**

**Alors montre-moi ce que tu lisais et qui te met dans cet état.**

**C'est Rien Alice, je te le promets.** Je me dépêchais de ranger le mot dans mon sac, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le lise car si les garçons étaient au courant, ils allaient s'en prendre à Tania. Et la vengeance sera pire que ce qu'elle prévoie déjà.

Bella s'il te plait, dis…

Mademoiselle Cullen et Mademoiselle Swan si votre conversation est plus importante que le cours veillait la faire partager à tous vos camarades.

Désolée Monsieur, disons-nous en même temps.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire peut-être que Tania avait raison dans quelque temps les Cullen se lasseront de moi et me fuiront. Non je ne peux pas croire les propos de Tania, Emmet m'a assuré qu'il ne me ferait jamais souffrir et je lui ai dit que je lui faisais confiance, je ne dois pas croire Tania et puis même s'il m'abandonne après, je veux rêver de mon doux rêve encore un peu.

La sonnerie retentit, comme à notre habitude depuis 3 jours, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Ben et Angéla nous attendaient devant notre salle. Nous posâmes nos sacs dans nos casiers. Et nous partîmes manger. A table, je préférais me taire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me sentais pas bien devant eux tous.

**Bella que se passe-t-il ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ce matin ?**

**Non bien sûr Edward c'est juste que je me suis fait des rêves toute seule suite à tes dires**

**D'accord mais peut-être que ce ne sont pas que des rêves ma Bella.** Il avait dit cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Edw…**.Je fus couper par Emmet qui prit la parole.

**Désolée de déranger mais je pensais à un truc.**

**Parce que cela t'arrive de penser Emmet**. Dit Edward froidement. Cela se pourrait-il qu'il ressente des choses pour moi.

**Bon Emmet dit-nous à quoi tu pensais avant qu'Edward ne t'étrangle**. Dit Jasper mort de rire.

**Ok pourquoi Bella ne viendrais-tu pas directement à la maison après les cours comme cela, nous pourrons te guider et penser l'après-midi avec toi et faire des jeux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**Euh... Je ne sais pas je ne voudrais pas déranger vos parents peut-être qu'ils avaient des choses de prévu.**

**S'il te plaît dis oui comme ça je pourrais te montrer ma chambre et on pourra parler entre filles avec Rose, dis oui**. Me dit Alice en me faisant son sourire de cocker.

**D'accord mais je veux que vos parents soient d'accord également je ne veux pas me taper l'incruste chez vous.**

**Jamais tu ne taperas l'incruste chez nous, tu fais parti de nous déjà et tu seras toujours la bienvenue, je te le promets.** Me dit Edward avec un grand sourire son regard tournait vers le mien.

**Je vais appeler maman tout de suite.** Nous interrompit Alice. Et elle s'éclipsa.

**Bella, j'aimerais que nous parlions s'il te plait.** Me Chuchota Edward.

**Bien sûr. **

**Viens, on sort.** Me dit Edward en me tenant la main que j'acceptai. **On vous laisse je dois parler à Bella, je suis désolé.**

**Ce n'est pas grave allez-y. Nous savons ce que c'est. On se voit tout à l'heure ma petite sœur.**

**Oui à taleur.** Dis-je en regardant la table. Avant de partir, je reçus un clin d'œil de la part de Rosalie et d'Angéla. Pourquoi ?

Nous prîmes la direction de la sortie, Edward me tenait toujours la main, nous passâmes à côté de Tania qui, si les regards pouvaient tuer, m'aurait tué en deux secondes. Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec cela pour le moment. Je voulais penser à Edward. Je ne comprenais pas comment Emmet qui est curieux comme pas possible nous avait laissé partir et pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il savait ce que c'était. Et pourquoi Rosalie et Angéla m'avaient fait un clin d'œil.

**Edward pourquoi Emmet nous a laissé partir sans demander d'explication ?**

_(EDWARD POV)_

Et voila la question que je redoutais tant. Putain je suis peut-être un mec mais là maintenant tout de suite mes couilles ont pris le large. Je ne trouve plus mes mots.

Depuis lundi, Bella avait chamboulé ma vie et celle de ma famille. Tout le monde parlait d'elle tout le temps, nous étions tous tombé sous le charme de Bella. Elle nous est devenue indispensable dans nos vies. Et moi, j'étais de plus en plus amoureux, Emmet et Jasper me parlait beaucoup et essayé de me conseiller pour lui parler mais merde ce n'est pas facile. Hier avait été une journée magnifique avec Bella nous avions débattu sur le cas de Roméo nous étions mort de rire dans un autre monde, loin de tout le monde. Seulement Bella et moi. Le soir en rentrant, j'étais dans ma chambre avec les gars à parler de Bella et là les filles sont arrivées, elles avaient entendus notre conversation. Et elles étaient trop contentes pour moi et Bella. Elles m'avaient même conseillé de parler peu à peu de ce que je ressentais pour elle avec des petites phrases. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait ce matin en lui disant que j'étais bien quand elle était près de moi et je l'avais même pris dans mes bras. Mais elle s'est écartée et je n'ai pas compris son regard, il était fuyant et triste. Je voulais lui parler mais Rosalie nous avait fait signe de partir devant car elle voulait parler à Bella. Elle nous avait rejoint au casier comme si de rien n'était mais Bella perdit encore une fois son sourire en lisant un mot. Rosalie m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire que Bella se posait des questions sur moi et que je devais lui parler le plus tôt possible.

Et c'est ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Mais comment lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur alors que cela ne faisait que trois qu'elle faisait réellement parti de ma vie. Jamais elle ne pourrait m'aimer comme moi je l'aime.

**Edward répond moi s'il te plait !** Dit Bella impatiente. **Pourquoi Emmet ne nous a-t-il pas interrogés sur notre départ ?**

**Parcequ'ils'estquej'. **Dis-je d'une seule traitre.

**Je n'ai rien compris.**

**Bella, je voulais te parler tout seule, et j'en avais déjà parler à Emmet.**

**Ah euh d'accord.**

**Bella regarde moi.** Lui demandai-je en lui soulevant le menton. **Pourquoi es-tu gêné ? Bella si c'est à cause de mes dires, je les pensais toutes. Bella, tu n'imagines pas comment tu as chamboulé ma vie. Je ne pense qu'à toi depuis lundi, tu ne sors pas de mes pensées. J'ai voulu apprendre à te connaitre et j'ai réalisé que tu es tous ce que je recherche. Bella, tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je tiens à toi plus que comme une amie. Tu es beaucoup plus que cela à mes yeux. Putain je n'arrive plus à m'exprimer.** Je relâchais son menton et me mis à faire les cents pas.

**Edward, peux-tu arrêter s'il te plait. Et m'expliquer je ne comprends plus rien. Tu ne me prends pas pour ton ami, alors je suis quoi ? Une connaissance, une camarade de classe ?**

**Non Ma douce Bella, tu es …Je ressentis plus que de l'amitié pour toi.**

**Mais tu ressens quoi ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait.** Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**Chut Ma Bella ne pleure pas, Bella, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Voila je l'ai dit maintenant tu peux me fuir, ce n'est pas grave.**

**Attends, tu m'aimes mais regarde moi Edward, je suis insignifiante comparer à toi, tu devrais aimer une fil…**

**Bella, je t'aime et j'aime ton physique. Ne me demande pas de te juger par rapport à ton physique car pour moi, il est merveilleux comme toi. Bella je t'aime, et je te le dirais jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes d'arrêter.**

**Alors tu n'arrêteras jamais. **Chuchota-t-elle doucement pour que je ne l'entende pas mais je l'avais entendu.

**Alors je n'arrêterai jamais, je t'aime Ma Bella.**

**Edward….**

**Ma douce, je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes sentiments m….**Elle me mit un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'indiquer de me taire.

**Edward, je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps. Je croyais que jamais cela n'arriverait.**

**Oh ma belle. **Je pris Bella dans mes bras en la serrant très fort pour lui montrer tout mon amour et je ne cessais de lui dire que je l'aimais. Je lui relevais son visage pour pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux, je me mis à regarder ses douces lèvres qui m'appeler, je voulais la goûter alors doucement j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Mais avant que mes lèvres effleurent les siennes elle s'écarta. **Bella, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas mal.**

**Ce n'est pas toi Edward, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie…Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne.** Me dit-elle rouge de honte. Putain j'avais été trop rapide, comment ai-je pus être si con. Elle voulait aller doucement**. Edward ne te tourmente pas pour moi. C'est juste que je ne veux pas te décevoir.**

**Bella, jamais tu ne me décevras, je t'aime ma belle.** En la reprenant dans mes bras, je mis mes bras autour de sa taille et elle autour de ma nuque.

**Alors embrasse-moi Edward**. Putain comment résister à une telle demande. Elle ferma les yeux attendant mes lèvres. J'avançais doucement mes lèvres des siennes pour enfin les toucher. Elle était d'une douceur exquise, nos lèvres bougeaient en parfaite harmonie mais j'en voulais plus, je voulais toucher sa langue et goûter sa saveur, alors je glissais ma langue sur ses dents pour demander l'accès, elle ouvrit doucement sa bouche. En peu de temps, ma langue dansait avec la sienne dans un ballet sensuelle. Putain jamais un baiser ne m'avait envoyé si loin. Je dus nous séparer car nous manquions d'air. **Je t'aime Edward**. Me dit-Bella, la tête dans mon cou.

**Je t'aime aussi ma Toute Belle**. Dis-je en la serrant encore plus fort dans mes bras.

**Nous dérangeons encore c'est ça !** Nous demanda Rosalie morte de rire, qui fit suivit de tous les rires de ma famille.

Bella et moi, nous mîmes à rire c'est vrai que nous étions toujours dérangé. Ok c'est ma famille mais bon là ça commence à faire.

**Je suis trop heureuse pour vous !** Nous dit Angéla en nous prenant dans ses bras. **Tu as intérêt de prendre soin d'elle sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! **M'avertit Angéla.

**Je te le promets.**

**Bienvenue dans la famille petite sœur ! **Dit Emmet à Bella.

Tout le monde nous félicita, nous décidâmes d'aller aux voitures pour attendre la sonnerie. En avançant, je pris la main de Bella et entrelaça nos doigts. Je n'arrêtais pas de sourire comme un idiot. Il faudra que je pense à remercier mon père car s'il ne nous avait pas demandé d'aller vers elle, jamais je n'aurais été aussi heureux. Je pris place sur mon capot et je pris Bella entre les jambes et je l'enfermais entre les bras. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et embrassa tendrement sa joue qui avait une teinte rosée comme je les aime. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille **« Je t'aime », **elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi et m'ouvra un chaste baiser du bout des lèvres en me disant « **moi aussi** ». Et elle se remit tendrement dans mes bras calant sa tête sur mon torse. Voila l'endroit où je me sentais bien avec elle.

**Vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux. **Nous dit Rosalie en nous regardant niaisement. Alice !

**Oh oui une photo !** Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle pouvait se parler mais bon ce sont des filles**. Attends Edward ton portable s'il te plait !**

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche en évitant de trop bouger, j'ai eu un peu de mal. Alors Bella décida de se décaler mais je la retins par le bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle quitte mes bras même pour 5 minutes. Elle se remit alors et moi je sortis enfin mon portable.

**Tiens mais c'est pour quoi faire ?**

**Vous prendre en photo.** Elle se mit devant nous et nous mitrailla de photo. Je savais déjà que j'aurai un nouveau fond d'écran. **Un bisou maintenant. **Je retournais le visage de Bella, et vis qu'il était de plus en plus rouge. Mon dieu que j'aimais cette couleur.

**Nous ne sommes pas obligés tu sais.** Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

**Je sais mais j'en ai envie.** Me dit Bella toute gêné.

**Vos désirs sont des ordres ma princesse.** Lui répondis-je en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était chaste mais bientôt je réclamais sa langue, elle accepta et nous reprîmes notre dance sensuelle.

**Nous sommes encore là !** Dit en rigolant Emmet

**Désolée !** s'excusa Bella en cachant son visage contre mon torse.

**C'est rien on a l'habitude, Rosalie et moi ça nous arrive tout le temps.**

**A nous aussi. **Nous dit Alice**. Dès que Jasper pose ses lèvres sur moi, je….**

**Nous ne voulons pas savoir. **Cria en même temps mon frère et moi.

**Je vais finir frustrer avec vous deux si ça continue.**

_(BELLA POV)_

Mon dieu Edward m'aime, Edward CULLEN m'aime moi. La grosse baleine du lycée de Forks est aimé par un dieu vivant. J'ai envie de crier partout. Mon rêve se réalise enfin. J'ai des amis qui sont ma famille. Et j'ai un petit ami. Ah je l'aime trop. Et ses baisers, j'ai l'impression de voler à peine ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai l'impression d'être coupé du monde.

Je revins à la réalité, je suis dans les bras d'Edward, la tête contre son torse. Alice s'énerve car elle croit qu'elle va finir frustrer.

**Alice, ce n'est rien tu parleras de tout cela avec Bella et moi. Ce sont des mecs.** Essaya de calmer Rose.

**Ouais bah on n'est pas dans la merde. Bella heureusement que tu n'as pas de frère, car sinon je te conseille de quitter Edward tout de suite. **

**Et moi je suis quoi, Bella est ma petite sœur. Donc Edward fait gaffe.** J'étais morte de rire contre le torse d'Edward.

**Et c'est la même aussi alors Edward tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal.** Je tournais mon visage vers Jasper, il avait un visage sérieux. Il me considérait vraiment comme sa petite sœur. Je m'écartais des bras d'Edward et partis dans ceux de Jasper qui m'accueillir chaleureusement.

**Pour moi aussi tu es mon grand frère, je t'aime Jasper merci.**

**De rien petite sœur.**

**Hum hum. **Edward se racla la gorge.

**Un souci Edward. **Demanda Jasper innocemment

**Ouais je voudrais bien que tu vires tes mains de ma copine et qu'elle revienne dans mes bras.** Jasper était mort de rire et moi j'étais encore toute rouge. Il avait dit « Ma copine ». Putain j'ai chaud. Jasper enleva ses mains autour de moi. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue.

**A tout à l'heure grand frère.**

Et je vis la même chose à Emmet pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux. Je me dirigeais vers Edward qui m'ouvra ses bras. Je ne réfléchissais pas et m'y engouffrai. Il referma son étau. Et il me murmura des je t'aime que je lui répondais. Il releva tendrement mon menton, et fondit sur mes lèvres pour un ballet des plus exquis mais pour une fois c'est la sonnerie qui nous interrompus.

**Nous sommes maudit ce n'est pas vrai.** Je rigolais face à la remarque d'Edward. **Je ne trouve pas cela drôle moi.**

Je n'osais pas répondre. Je ne sais pas j'avais envie de le taquiner mais je ne voulais pas le perdre si je disais quelque chose de mal placer. Edward prit ma main et nous emmena vers notre salle de cours, nous avions littérature cette après-midi. Nous étions arrivé à notre salle. Edward se mit face à moi et me souleva le visage.

**Bella, ma douce, regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que tu dois arrêter de me parler. Bella, je ne vais pas partir. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose change entre nous, j'adore nos discussions alors s'il te plait ne me prive pas de cela.**

**Mais j'ai peur.**

**Peur de quoi ma douce ? Dis-moi !**

**J'ai peur qu'en disant quelque chose ou en te taquinant, tu me quittes. **Ma réplique fit rire Edward alors que moi je me mis rougir encore plus.

**Bella, je ne vais pas te quitter pour cela, je t'aime, ok ?**

**Oui.**

Je t'aime Edward.

Moi aussi ma toute belle.

Il m'embrassa tendrement devant toute la classe qui nous regardait. Je me sentis gêner mais je m'en foutais j'avais besoin d'Edward.

**Edward, Bella désolée de vous déranger encore une fois mais le professeur arrive.**

**Merci Alice.** Dit Edward en me gardant dans ses bras.

**En cours tout le monde.** Cria le professeur.

Je pris mon sac et Edward prit ma main. Il me la lâcha seulement quand il arriva à sa table. Je me dirigeais vers ma table avec Alice. Nous nous installâmes en silence. Le prof nous avertit que la séance d'aujourd'hui consistait à regarder Roméo et Juliette la toute première version. J'avais un sourire aux lèvres, je lançais un regard vers Edward et je vis que lui aussi me regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Le prof plongea la salle dans le noir complet et lança le film. Je connaissais l'histoire par cœur, chaque acte, chaque scène, chaque réplique.

**Cela te va bien t'être heureuse Bella.**

**Merci, mais je me demande si cela ne va pas trop vite.**

**Pourquoi cela ?**

**On ne se parle que depuis lundi même si nous avons beaucoup parlé, j'ai peur qu'il regrette de s'être mis trop tôt avec moi.**

**Bella, Edward ne pense qu'à toi. Il ne pense pas à toi comme une amie, il n'en a même pas envie. Tu sais Edward n'est pas comme les autres hommes. Edward croit au grand amour, il ne veut pas être avec une fille sans sentiments. Quand je me suis mis avec Jasper, je suis allée voir Edward pour savoir comment il prenait la chose et quand est-ce qu'il serait amoureux. Il m'a répondu que le jour où il aurait le coup de foudre pour une personne et que cette personne avait les qualités rêvées à ses yeux. Il n'attendrait pas des mois pour lui dire. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Hier soir, Rose et moi avons écouté leur conversation et nous avons conseillé à Edward de te tendre des perches pour que tu comprennes ses sentiments. Il t'aime vraiment je te le promets. Edward n'a jamais dit ces mots là à part à nous. Et toi combien de fois t'a-t-il dit « Je t'aime ». Bella pourquoi attendre quand on est sûr de ses sentiments ?**

**Merci Alice, je sais qu'Edward m'aime vraiment enfin il me la fait comprendre mais regarde moi Alice, je ne suis pas une bombe, je suis grosse, je ne serais jamais à l'aise.**

**Bella, que veux-tu dire ?**

**Je ne pourrais jamais être intime avec lui, j'aurais trop honte de mon corps.**

**Bella, Edward se moque de ton corps. Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te déteste mais je te promets que nous allons te faire aimer ton corps.**

**Merci Alice. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**Oui vas-y !**

**Pourrais-tu ce soir me maquiller et me coiffer. Je veux être belle.**

**Oh bien sûr. Tu vas être une vraie princesse ce soir.**

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien. J'étais vraiment heureuse. Je sentis mon portable vibré dans ma poche, je le sortis et constaté un message d'Edward. Nous avions échangé nos numéros hier mais c'était son premier message. Je souris comme une folle en l'ouvrant.

_***Tu me manques ma princesse,**_

_**J'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras encore et encore**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Ton Edward et à personne d'autre**_

_**P.S : Roméo est toujours aussi pitoyable même dans la toute première ***_

Je me mis à rire tout doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

**Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état. **Me demanda Alice.

**Un message de ton frère.**

**Et que te dit-il ?**

**Rien qui ne t'intéresse.**

**Tu n'es pas drôle.**

Je ne répondis pas à la remarque d'Alice, je préférais répondre au texto d'Edward.

_***Tu me manques aussi.**_

_**Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas restés sur le parking rien que tout les deux.**_

_**Je suis trop pressée de quitter le cours et de me retrouver dans tes bras.**_

_**Je t'aime. Ta Bella.**_

_**P.S : Je confirme que ce Roméo est nul mais dans le livre, il n'est pas comme cela. Je reste sur mes positions. Désolée.***_

_***Plus qu'une heure mon amour, **_

_**et bientôt tu seras dans mes bras**_

_**Je te le promets **_

_**et puis nous avons le reste de l'après midi pour être ensemble.**_

_**Je t'aime. Ton Edward***_

_***Je suis désolée **_

_**mais même si je suis chez toi, **_

_**je ne passerais pas l'après midi avec toi**_

_**car les filles ont prévue des choses avec moi.**_

_**Désolée, je t'aime.**_

_**Ta Bella***_

_***Mais moi aussi,**_

_**J'ai prévu des choses avec toi.***_

_***Je suis désolée.***_

_***Ouais de toute façon, je dois me taire**_

_**Si j'ai bien compris.***_

_***Pardon***_

Je n'eus pas de réponses car la sonnerie retentit. Je pris mes affaires, Alice m'attendait déjà. Nous sortîmes de la classe et Edward m'attendait, il prît ma main et nous sortîmes sur le parking. Nous rejoignîmes Emmet et les jumeaux. Angéla et Ben avaient du partir directement pour aider le pasteur. Edward se mit sur sa voiture et m'attira dans ses bras en me faisant lui faire face mais en me mettant dos à sa famille. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa comme ce midi. Il commença tout d'abord doucement mais il réclama rapidement ma langue et j'acceptais volontairement et sans réfléchir. Nos langues dansaient ensemble. J'avais l'impression que nos lèvres étaient faites pour être ensemble. Il rompit notre baiser et colla son front au mien.

**Il faut que j'en profite avant qu'Alice ne te prenne à moi**

**Alors profite**. Lui dis-je. Et il en profita directement en m'embrassant comme ci nous étions seuls au monde..

**Bon les amoureux, nous vous aimons aussi mais on pourrait y aller car Tania rapplique. **

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de partir que Tania était déjà là.

**Alors comme ça, la grosse sort avec Edward. Ah, Ah, Ah….Elle rit avec son clan. Pourquoi sors-tu avec elle, Edward ? Elle te fait si pitié que cela ! Cela doit être dégoutant. Tu arrives à la serrer dans tes bras avec tous ses bourlets.**

**JE T'INTERDITS DE LUI PARLER COMME CELA, ELLE A PEUT-ÊTRE DES FORMES MAIS ELLE EST FOIS PLUS BELLE QUE TOI. TOI TU ES SQUELLETIQUES, MOCHE ET IMMONDE A L'INTERIEUR. ALORS DEGAGE ET NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE LUI DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE SINON T'AURA AFFAIRE A NOUS. **Cria Edward mais elle ne bougea pas, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. **PUTAIN FERME TA BOUCHE, TU EMPESTES NOTRE AIR DEGAGE MERDE. ET VOUS AUSSI.** Jessica et Lauren partirent en courant pendant que les lycéens riaient contre Tania. Elle partit enfin en pleurs**. Putain elle me soule**. Moi aussi elle me soulait même si je ne voulais pas ses propos m'ont fait mal. Et je repense à sa lettre, elle va m'en faire baver quand je serais seule mais je ne peux pas en parler aux autres déjà qu'Edward est bien énerver. **Ma puce ne croit pas ce qu'elle a dit, je te promets que je ne joue pas avec toi, je t'aime mon ange.**

**Je t'aime aussi. **Lui dis-je ne lui sautant en cou pour le serrer contre moi.

**Bon maintenant qu'Edward a ….Waouh petit frère ça c'est envoyé. Bon je reprends on pourrait peut-être mettre les voiles.**

**Euh, j'aimerai bien passer chez moi prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Je vous rejoints directement après.**

**Mais Bella, tu avais dit que tu venais juste après.**

**Je sais Emmet mais j'ai envie de me doucher avant d'aller chez vous.**

**Mais tu peux le faire chez nous.**

**Et les vêtements Emmet. Il allait répondre mais je fus plus rapide. Et ne me propose pas les vêtements des filles car elles font au moins 4 tailles de moins.**

**Bon ok mais tu fais vite.**

**Oui promis grand frère. Je vous appellerai pour que vous m'expliquiez le chemin**

**Non, J'ai une idée.** Intervient Alice.

**Je peux savoir laquelle ?**

**Bah Rose et moi, nous allons avec toi chez toi pendant que tu prends ta douche, nous nous allons choisir tes vêtements puis après nous te faisons belle.**

**Elle est déjà belle, Alice. **Dit-Edward en me regardant avec amour.

**Je t'aime.** Lui murmurai-je en me serrant contre lui. **Bon c'est comme vous voulez.**

**Non nous avions dit qu'on passait l'après midi ensemble tous ensemble, pas les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.**

**Emmet, s'il te plait. C'était une de mes demandes mais je te promets des qu'elles ont finit nous vous rejoindrons. Promis.**

**Ok petite sœur. Si c'est toi qui a demandé mais après je veux qu'on passe le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, Ok ?**

**Ok.**

**Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ?** Me demanda Edward. **Je ne sais pas mais crois quand même que tu es ma petite amie et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se retrouve seul à seul.** J'allais répondre mais Emmet me prît la parole.

**Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi et de toute façon, je suis son frère alors j'ai priorité.**

**Son faux frère et puis c'est le copain qui a la priorité pas le frère.**

**Non, non, non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Non Bella dis lui que tu ne veux pas être seul avec lui. S'il te plait.**

**Emmet, je vais passer du temps avec vous tous mais j'ai aussi besoin de parler seul avec Edward.**

**Ok. Bon partez maintenant comme ça vous serez plus vite de retour.**

**D'accord à tout à l'heure. Disons-nous les filles.** J'embrassais Edward. **Bon courage à tout à l'heure Edward.**

**A tout à l'heure mon ange. Je t'aime.** Dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Les filles et moi-même partîmes vers ma voiture pendant que les garçons montaient dans la Volvo. Je mis le contact et pris la direction de chez moi. En arrivant Alice me demanda directement où était ma chambre. Nous prîmes la direction des escaliers et entrâmes dans ma chambre. Les filles regardaient ma chambre bizarrement, je ne comprenais pas leur regard.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et oh vous me faites peur.**

**Désolée ma chérie, mais ta chambre n'a rien de personnel, elle ne te ressemble pas. Mais pourquoi ?** Me demanda Rosalie.

**Je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire la décoration et puis cela coûte cher donc je préférai laisser ma chambre comme quand j'étais petite.**

**Tu veux dire que tous tes meubles datent de ton enfance ?** Me demanda Alice dégoutée.

**Alice, je n'avais pas le moral de faire la déco et puis je n'avais personne à qui la montrer. Alors désolée de te décevoir.**

**Je suis désolée Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien changé ? Bella nous nous posons beaucoup de question.**

**L'enfance c'est la seule période où j'étais heureuse.**

**Comment ça ?** Me demanda Rose. Bella, nous voulons savoir.

**Ma mère m'avait fait cette chambre 1 mois avant de partir. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas le courage de changer cette chambre. Même si je rêve de me refaire une nouvelle chance, il faut de l'argent et c'est une activité qui ne faut pas faire seule, et vu que mon père travaille beaucoup, ce ne sera pas possible.**

**Mais nous nous sommes là.**

**Je sais Rosalie mais bon je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Je vais prendre ma douche, regardez dans ma penderie pendant ce temps là. A tout de suite.**

Je pris ma douche et m'appliquais mon lait à la fraise sur le corps, je repensais aux dires de Tania. Mais je me dis que si elle devait se venger tandis c'est la vie. Et pour le moment, je veux vivre mon rêve encore un peu. Je sortis de ma chambre en peignoir. Je vis Alice et Rosalie me regardaient.

**Que se passe-t-il encore les filles ?**

**Bella, ta penderie ne comporte que du noir !** Me dit Alice.

**Je sais Alice, le noir me maigrit puis je n'y connais rien à la mode, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller autre qu'en noir...Voila contente.**

**Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire cela mais tu sais maintenant que tu fais partie du groupe, tu vas en bouffer de la mode et je me fiche de l'argent. Nous, nos parents sont riche alors tu n'as rien à dire.**

**Alice, je refuse que vous me payiez quoique ce soit, Ok ?**

**Je n'entends rien du tout. Bon au maquillage.**

Elles se mirent toute les deux à mon maquillage et à ma coiffure. Au bout d'une heure, je me regardais enfin dans le miroir et vis une fille que je ne connaissais pas, elles avaient dessiné mes yeux de noirs, rien de provoquant mais très classe et ma coiffure se consistait en un chignon lâché c'était magnifique.

**Merci les filles, c'est super.**

_(EDWARD POV)_

Putain je suis trop heureux. Bella m'aime et je l'aime. Nous nous étions envoyé plein de message en cours, je les avais tous sauvegardé dans un dossier. Mais là, elle me manquait, cela faisait une heure que Bella était partie avec mes sœurs. Putain, j'ai envie de la voir, de la prendre dans mes bras.

**Alors petit frère, Bella te manque déjà.**

**Ouais c'est horrible.**

**En tout cas, vous êtes super mignon ensemble, je suis fière de toi petit frère. Tu as intérêt de la rendre heureuse.**

**Je ne demande que cela mais j'ai peur de lui parler de certaines choses, je voudrais qu'elle se convie à moi, qu'elle ait confiance à moi mais bon je ne veux pas la forcer donc je vais attendre qu'elle me parle.**

**Elle le fera mais laisse-la venir à toi. Allez viens jouer au bowling wii avec moi.**

Nous nous mîmes à jouer, je gagnais et Emmet grognais. Il n'était pas content. Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée et les rires des filles. Je laissais tomber la manette et partis prendre Bella dans mes bras, je la serrais fort dans mes bras, elle m'avait trop manqué. Elle referma ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je relevais son visage et plongeais sur ses lèvres au moins, elle avait un gloss à la fraise. Je lui léchais ses lèvres pour récolter toutes sa saveur et je demandais enfin l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle accepta sans condition. Mon dieu, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que je e l'avais pas été dans sa bouche. Elle se sépara de moi en m'offrant des petits baisers.

**Tu m'as manqué mon ange. Je t'aime.** Lui dis-je

**Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué et je t'aime aussi.**

**Laisse-moi voir ce que mes sœurs ont fait de toi. **Je la fis tourner et je regardai son visage, elle avait des yeux dessinés elle était magnifique. **Tu es tellement belle ma chérie.** Dis-je en l'embrassant.

**C'est vrai petit sœur ça te va vachement bien. **Lui dit Emmet.

**Il a raison, tu es superbe.** Cette fois c'était Jasper.

**Merci les garçons, alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?**

**Je m'étais la racler à Emmet au bowling.** Dis-je fièrement.

**Oh on peut y jouer.** Demanda Bella.

**Bien sûr viens petite sœur.**

Il emmena Bella devant la wii. Il prit une télécommande et il en donna une à Bella. Nous nous installâmes dans les canapés. Bella commença à jouer. Elle n'était pas si nulle pour une première fois. Emmet avait 5 points de plus que Bella mais lui restait un coup mais il ne pris que 3 point parce que Rosalie se mettait en avant gentiment. Pour son dernier coup, Bella fit un Strike. Et elle gagna, elle sauta de joie, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres. Je la pris dans mes bras en riant avec elle.

**Bonjour les enfants !** Nous dit ma mère qui sortait certainement de la cuisine.

**Bonjour maman !**

**Bonjour Esmée.**

Ma mère s'approcha de Bella, elle regarda mon bras qui entourait la taille de Bella.

**Bonjour tu dois être Bella.**

**Bonjour Madame Cullen, je vous remercie de nous avoir invités à diner.**

**Mais de rien ma Belle et puis pas de Madame Cullen, appelle moi Esmée, d'accord.**

**D'accord.**

**Avez-vous soif les enfants ? **

**Non c'est bon nous allons attendre les pères.**

**D'accord je suis dans la cuisine si vous me cherchez.** Elle partit directement dans la cuisine. Je me tournais vers Bella qui était rouge.

**Ma puce que ce passe-t-il ?**

**J'aurai dû aller la voir avant et je me serai présenter avant.**

**Bella, ma mère voulait nous laisser entre nous, elle savait que tu étais là. Bella, je te jure qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. Allez sourie moi s'il te plait.** Elle me fit un petit sourire. **Bon je vais me contenter de cela. Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi.** Elle m'embrassa mais nous fîmes interrompus par la porte d'entrée.

**Bonjour les enfants ! Regardez qui j'ai trouvé sur le chemin.** Nous vîmes le shérif qui regardait Bella et moi.

**Bonjour ma chérie, Bonjour les enfants.** Bella se déplaça pour embrasser son père et saluer le mien.

**Ravie de te rencontrer enfin Bella.**

**Moi aussi Monsieur Cullen.**

**Bon vu que tout le monde est là. Apéritif.**

Nous nous installâmes au salon, Bella à mes côtés. Nous mangeâmes des petits fours faits par ma mère. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, les pères riaient tout le temps. Nous passâmes à table. Nous mangeâmes un bœuf bourguignon, c'était la spécialité de ma mère. Bella parlait beaucoup à ma mère, elle s'entendait très bien. Il y avait vraiment une bonne ambiance c'était vraiment agréable. J'étais heureux que Bella s'intègre si bien dans ma famille. Ma mère nous proposa de prendre le café dans le salon. Bella proposa d'aider à débarrasser mais ma mère lui dit qu'elle le ferait demain matin.

_(BELLA POV)_

Cette soirée se passait super bien. Esmée et Carlisle sont des personnes merveilleuses, ils sont à l'écoute et apprécient tout le monde sans compromis. J'aurais aimé que ma mère soit comme Esmée, Esmée a vu mon physique et à vu que je sortais avec Edward. Et elle ne m'a rien dit, elle ne m'a pas jugé. Nous passâmes dans le salon pour prendre le café. Elle apporta un plateau avec des tasses. Elle prit place au côté de son mari. Moi j'étais entre Emmet et Edward. C'est Esmée qui prit la parole.

**En tout cas, j'espère que nous nous ferons des repas comme cela plus souvent. C'est vraiment agréable. Je suis vraiment contente que tu es accepté Bella.**

**Cela me fait plaisir aussi et puis vous avez des enfants qui savent être convainquant.**

**Oui c'est vrai. Quand je pense que si Carlisle n'avait pas demandé aux enfants d'être gentil avec toi et de te mettre à l'aise, tu ne serais pas venu.**

Attends ai-je bien entendu, Carlisle avait demandé au Cullen d'être gentil avec moi c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient venu vers moi lundi, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils le souhaitaient, c'étaient juste que leur père leur avait demandé. Ils se sont foutus de moi.

_(EDWARD POV)_

Putain ma mère venait de balancer la phrase qui ne fallait pas. Je regardais Bella qui palicait de plus en plus.

**Bella, ma puce, écoute-moi !**

(BELLA POV)

**Bella, ma puce, écoute-moi !**

**T'écoutais ? Tu te fous de moi Edward. VOUS VOUS ÊTES FOUTUS DE MA GUEULE DEPUIS LUNDI. VOUS ÊTES SEULEMENT VENU ME VOIR PARCE QUE CARLISLE VOUS L'AVEZ DEMANDE. EN FAIT VOUS AVEZ EU PITIE DE MOI.**

**Bella ce n'est pas vrai, petite sœur…** Je me tournais vers Emmet.

**NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS PETITE SŒUR EMMET. JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS SINCERE AVEC MOI MAIS VOUS VOUS ETES TOUS FOUTUS DE MA GUEULE. VOUS AVEZ PITIE DE LA PAUVRE GROSSE QUE JE SUIS.**

**Mon ange…**Je regardais Edward.

**NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CELA EDWARD, TU AS EU CE QUE TU VOULAIS. J'EN SUIS SUR QUE TU VAS POUVOIR ALLER TE VANTER PARTOUT QUE LA GROSSE BALEINE DU LYCEE T'ETAIT TOMBEE DANS LES BRAS. J'ESPERE QUE TU T'ES BIEN AMUSEE.** Je me tournais maintenant vers les filles. **ET VOUS LES FILLES, VOUS VOUS ETES BIEN AMUSEES, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ PRIS DES PHOTOS DE MON UNIVERS ET DE MA PENDERIE COMME CELA VOUS LE MONTREREZ A TOUS LE LYCEE POUR QU'IL SE MOQUE ENCORE PLUS DE MOI. COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ME FAIRE CELA.** J'étais en larmes. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais sans un regard vers la porte. Mais des mains agrippaient mes bras.

**Bella, je t'aime, je te le jure. Nous n'avons jamais joué avec toi. S'il te plait crois-moi mon amour.** Je regardais Edward, il était en larme. Je dégageais mon bras de ses mains.

**TU M'AS MENTI DEPUIS LE DEBUT EDWARD C'EST BON VOTRE PERE A EU CE QU'IL VOULAIT, NOUS SOMMES VENUS MANGER. VOUS AVEZ GAGNE. VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT MAL.**

Je partis en courant vers ma camionnette, je mis le contact et démarrais.

**Bella, Bella reviens s'il te plait.** Je vis dans mon rétro Edward accroupit sur le chemin que je venais d'emprunter.

Putain j'avais été trop conne, comme avais-je pu croire leur parole, comment ai-je pu croire les je t'aime d'Edward. J'arrivais chez moi et je montais directement dans ma chambre. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit en pleure. Je me ressassais les 3 derniers jours.

_(EDWARD POV)_

Bella était partie, j'étais en larmes au sol sur le chemin de ma maison. Elle était partie. Putain pourquoi lui avons-nous caché cette vérité. Putain mais je l'aime, je n'ai jamais joué avec elle.

**BELLA, REVIENS, NON, NON…..**Je criai à m'en faire mal, je tapais le sol avec mes mains qui maintenant été en sang.

**Edward, mon chéri regarde moi. Chut elle va revenir, elle t'aime mon chéri**. Me dit ma mère en pleure en mettant ma tête dans son cou. **Mon chéri, je ne savais pas, je suis désolée. Pardon.**

**Maman, je l'aime vraiment, JE L'AIME.**

**Elle t'aime aussi Edward. **Je me retournais et vis le shérif sur le perron. **Elle t'aime depuis trop longtemps. Rentre maintenant tes frères et sœurs sont dans le même état que toi. **

Il me fit signe de rentrer, je pris la main de ma mère et je suivis Le shérif chez moi. Emmet pleurait avec Rosalie dans ses bras en pleure également. Jasper et Alice avait la même position.

**Shérif, je vous jure que nous ne jouons pas avec Bella.**

**Je le sais mais arrête avec ses Shérif appelle moi Charlie. Ecoutez les enfants, je vais rentrer voir comment elle va. Mais je sais qu'elle tient à vous. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Elle a juste cru que vous êtes allé vers elle à cause de Carlisle. Ecoutez, demain tout ira mieux. Edward, tu aimes Bella et je l'ai vu toute la soirée et elle t'aime aussi. Alors va te reposer et reste avec ta famille. Je vais parler à Bella. Allez va rejoindre ta famille. Passez ce week-end à la maison Bella sera toute seule. Ok ?**

**D'accord merci Charlie.**

Il prit la même direction que ma Bella. Putain je l'avais perdu. Je ne voulais pas rester dans le salon, je montais directement dans ma chambre, je me couchais sur mon lit et pleurais en me rappelant mes moments avec Bella. J'entendis quelqu'un frappait.

**Entrez.** Dis-je de ma voix enroué.

**On ne veut pas dormir seul, nous pouvons venir avec toi. **Me demanda Alice. J'acquiesçais.

Et là je vis Rosalie et Alice s'installait dans mes bras et Emmet et Jasper se mettant de l'autre côté des leurs copines. Nous étions serrés dans le lit mais bon nous étions ensemble. Nous parlâmes de Bella toute la nuit, les larmes étaient nos seuls amis. J'avais perdu la femme que j'aime.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?

Les deux prochains seront plus durs sur la réalité.


	12. Chapter 12

Voila un nouveau chapitre.

Merci pour vos messages, j'ai passé la barre des cents. Merci énormément.

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 (BELLA POV)

Vendredi

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, mon père était venu me voir quand il était rentré de chez les Cullen. Il voulait me parler.

Flash Back

**Ma chérie, je peux entrer ?**

**Oui vas-y papa !** lui dis-je la voix pleine de larmes.

**Ma chérie, ma puce, chut.** Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. **Chérie, même si Carlisle a demandé aux Cullen de venir vers toi, ils l'ont fait de bon cœur. Ma chérie, Edward t'…**

**Non papa, pas ça je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai trop mal. Ils m'ont menti. Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils en avaient marre du comportement de Tania et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont venus vers moi. JE LEUR AI FAIT CONFIANCE. **

**Chut ma chérie.**

**Papa laisse moi seule s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de réfléchir**

**D'accord ma chérie, je t'aime.**

Mon père partit en m'embrassant sur le front.

Fin Flash Back

Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ? Tout le monde serait plus heureux sans moi. Si je n'étais pas née ma mère et mon père seraient toujours ensemble. Et si je mourrais mon père pourrait refaire sa vie et oublier ma tristesse. Je me souviens quand j'étais petite et que mon père travaillait après le départ de maman, j'aillais chez ma tante, enfin je la considérais comme telle mais en fait c'était ma nourrisse mais elle m'aimait comme faisant partit de sa famille. Elle me disait toujours des mots tendre, pour me faire comprendre certaines choses, quand je n'allais pas bien c'était vers elle que j'allais, quand j'ai eu mes premières règles c'est elle qui m'a expliqué mais elle est morte quand j'avais 13 ans. J'aimerai tellement la revoir et oublier ma peine. Cette peine, je l'oubliais aussi lorsque j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Mais je ne peux plus y être car il a joué de moi, il a voulu profiter et s'amuser avec la grosse baleine du lycée. Je regardais l'heure mon père devait être parti et moi il me restait 30 minutes pour me préparer.

Je me mis sous la douche pour effacer les larmes, les marques de mon visage mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Je pris le chemin du lycée, j'arrivais pile poil à l'heure. Mais je vis que les Cullen m'attendaient à ma place de parking habituel. Je décidais de me garer à une autre place. Je coupais mon moteur et sortis de ma voiture. Je marchais en direction du lycée.

**Bella s'il te plait parle nous, je t'aime Bella regarde-moi !** me demanda Edward en m'attrapant le bras.

**Lâche-moi s'il te plait ! Tu m'as assez fait mal comme cela. **Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

**Bella, mon amour, je t'aime, nous t'aimons. Nous n'avons jamais joué avec toi c'est vrai….**

**Je ne veux pas savoir vous m'avez menti.** Je défis mon bras de sa prise et partis en courant vers ma classe.

Le professeur venait juste d'arriver. Alice s'installa à côté de moi.

**Bella, écoute-moi.**

**Je ne veux plus t'entendre Alice, tu t'es assez foutu de moi. Lâchez-moi maintenant.**

**Bella…**

**Ta gueule, arrête s'il te plait.** Lui demandai-je en larmes. Je savais qu'elle pleurait aussi mais je préférais ne rien dire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle pleurait, elle avait joué de moi. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Je me contentais d'écouter le cours cela m'évitait de penser à Edward qui ne me quittait pas du regard.

La matinée passa vite et je partis du cours à moitié en pleure. Je voulais fuir cette salle de cours et fuir le regard des Cullen. Je pris la direction des toilettes, j'avais besoin de me rafraichir. Je me regardais dans le miroir, j'avais une mine horrible.

**Regardez qui est là, toute seule dans les toilettes.** S'exprima Tania à Jessica et Lauren**. Notre grosse Baleine de Forks. Alors ma grosse, tu n'es pas avec ton petit copain. Ah non j'oubliais c'est déjà fini. Bou c'est triste. Mais je vais être franche, j'adore te voir souffrir et ce n'est pas fini. **

Je commençais à déglutir quand je fis entourer de Tania, Jessica et Lauren. Je ne pouvais pas partir des toilettes, j'étais prise au piège.

**Je me suis promis de me venger sur toi de tout ce que les Cullen m'ont fait subir car à cause de toi, Edward ne me parle même plus. Et en plus les gens rient de moi. Alors tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, ma chère grosse. **

Là tout à coup, je sentis une douleur dans mon ventre, Tania venait de me frapper dans le ventre. Je me recroquevillais par terre mais cela l'amusa, elle me releva en m'attrapant le bras, elle claqua mon visage contre le miroir.

**Tu vas souffrir ma grosse, je te le promets.**

Elle me poussa à terre et commença à me mettre des coups de pied dans le ventre, ses copines riaient à en mourir. Elle me mit un dernier coup et me releva la tête par les cheveux.

**Ne t'approche plus jamais des Cullen où cela sera pire. Compris ? **Elle me cracha dessus et partit en riant avec ses copines.

J'avais eu énorme douleurs dans le ventre, je me mis à cracher du sang. Je ne pouvais pas crier, je rampais vers mon sac et allumais mon portable. J'avais reçu plein de message mais tout ce que je devais faire maintenant c'est d'appeler Angéla.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries.

**Bella ! Tu es où ?**

**J'ai mal Angie…** Dis-je en ne pouvant cacher ma douleur.

**Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ?**

**Toilette…** Réussis-je à dire**….J'ai mal…**

**J'arrive Bella, je viens tout de suite. Reste au téléphone.**

**Angéla, pitié….**

**J'arrive. **Dit-elle au téléphone. **Bella parle moi**, je commençais à sombrer, **Bella.**

(EDWARD POV)

Mes sœurs et frères avions parlé de Bella toute la nuit pour savoir comment nous pouvions arranger les choses et qu'elle nous pardonne surtout. Personnellement, je rêvais que d'une seule chose c'était que Bella revienne dans mes bras car ils n'attendaient qu'elle. Je n'avais pas pu arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse de mes yeux. Je n'étais pas le seul, mais cela n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ma mère était venue nous voir plusieurs fois dans ma chambre et elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser surtout auprès de moi. Elle pensait qu'elle m'avait fait perdre la femme de ma vie. C'est vrai que Bella est la femme de ma vie mais ce n'est pas à cause d'Esmée si je l'ai perdu, c'est de nôtre faute à nous, les enfants, nous n'aurions jamais du lui cacher le vrai facteur de notre décision d'aller vers elle.

C'est Esmée qui était venue nous chercher pour le petit déjeuner mais personne ne toucha à son assiette même Emmet qui d'habitude se ressert 3 fois, aujourd'hui, il ne mangea rien. Mais personne ne dit rien car tout le monde le comprenait. Nous nous habillâmes en vitesse et partîmes vers le lycée. Nous arrivâmes avec 30 minutes d'avance pour voir Bella. Plus le temps passée, plus les voitures arrivées mais toujours pas de Bella. Les étudiants commençaient à rentrer sentant l'heure arrivée. Nous nous voulions encore attendre et cela fût récompenser car la femme de ma vie venait enfin d'arriver. Je la vis descendre de sa voiture et partir vers le lycée. Non c'est hors de question qu'elle nous laisse là sans nous avoir parlé. Je courus vers elle.

**Bella s'il te plait parle nous, je t'aime Bella regarde-moi !** Je pris son bras

**Lâche-moi s'il te plait ! Tu m'as assez fait mal comme cela. **Me dit-elle en larmes. Putain je n'aime pas la voir pleurer, je voulais tellement la prendre dans mes bras.

**Bella, mon amour, je t'aime, nous t'aimons. Nous n'avons jamais joué avec toi c'est vrai….**

**Je ne veux pas savoir vous m'avez menti.** Elle défit son bras et partit en courant. Putain mais qu'avons-nous fait ?

**Elle ne veut même pas nous parler ! j'aurais du lui dire au début, elle m'a donné sa confiance, elle m'a dit son rêve de vie et moi, je lui ai mentis.**

**Emmet, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, nous sommes tous dans le même sac. **Lui dit Jasper. **Nous allons tous devoir batailler pour la reconquérir et désolé Edward mais toi, encore plus**.

**Je sais.** Il avait raison même si Bella revient dans ma vie peut-être qu'elle ne voudra plus de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais mais si elle décide d'avoir que mon amitié et bah je ferais avec, je ne veux pas la perdre alors si je dois me contenter de son amitié, soit.

Nous prîmes la direction du lycée dans le silence, nous nous séparâmes. Ma sœur prit sa place à côté de Bella et moi à côté de Tyler. Je ne voulais pas parler donc je fis semblant de m'intéresser au cours. Mais en fait, je préférais me rappeler les moments avec Bella, la douceur de ses lèvres, ses yeux chocolat qui pétillaient hier pendant toute la journée, ses sourires qui montraient son bonheur, nos baisers, nos « je t'aime », nos câlins, nos tendresse. Putain, je veux la ravoir contre moi, l'embrasser à en manquer d'air, la serrer dans mes bras à l'en étouffer. Je fus sorti de mes songes par la sonnerie, penser à Bella ne m'avait pas fait voir le temps passer. Je vis Bella sortir en courant de la salle, j'avais envie de la rattraper mais n'en fis rien, elle avait besoin d'être seul, je l'avais bien compris. Alice et moi sortîmes de la salle, les jumeaux Hale et Emmet nous attendaient devant. Nous prîmes le chemin de la cafétéria dans le silence, et se fût pareille pendant le repas jusqu'à ce que Ben et Angéla débarque. Ils prirent place.

**Où est Bella ?** Demanda Angéla, personne ne répondit. **Ok et c'est quoi vos têtes ? Bon vous allez parler ? Edward, je te laisse deux secondes car après je vais m'énerver, qu'avez-vous fait à Bella.**

**D'accord, je vais tout de dire.** Je lui expliquais le problème d'hier soir, la réaction de Bella et ce matin. Elle ne me coupa pas la parole, elle ne fit qu'écouter. Je lui jurais que j'aimais réellement Bella, et que même si Carlisle nous avait demandé d'aller vers elle et de la mettre à l'aise, nos sentiments étaient sincères et juste, personne ne jouaient avec elle. Des que j'eu finis, je lui donnais la parole.

**Je vous crois, je sais que vous êtes sincères, je l'ai vu hier quand tu embrassais Bella, mais cela ne me dis toujours pas où elle est.**

**Nous non plus mais nous ne pouvons pas la joindre car elle a éteint son portable.**

**Comment vous le savez ?**

**Nous lui avons envoyé des messages mais aucun n'est encore arrivé.**

**Ok. Bah ils nous restent plus qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive enfin.**

Nous reprîmes le repas dans le silence mais tout à coup un portable sonna. C'était celui d'Angéla.

**C'est Bella.** Elle répondit. **Bella ! Tu es où ? **Nous vîmes Angéla pâlir et commencer à trembler. **Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ? **Un silence très pesant s'installa entre nous, attendant tous une réaction de la part d'Angéla. **J'arrive Bella, je viens tout de suite. Reste au téléphone. **Mais merde que se passe-t-il ? **J'arrive. **Dit-elle au téléphone. **Bella parle moi**, elle se mit à crier. **Bella. **Elle commença à se lever.

**Angéla que se passe-t-il merde ?**

**Je ne sais pas, Bella est dans les toilettes, elle a mal mais elle ne répond plus. Putain il faut y aller. **

Nous partîmes tous vers les toilettes, nous ouvrîmes la porte. Et là l'horreur, Bella était au sol, il y avait un peu de sang. Elle était inconsciente. Tout le monde était figé devant la porte. Je me réveillais et aller vers elle. Je m'agenouillai devant elle, et mis sa tête sur les genoux.

**Bella réveille toi mon ange, pitié ma belle. **Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il lui fallait de l'aider. **Alice va chercher l'infirmière, Rosalie va chercher le directeur avec Ben, Emmet tu appelles une ambulance, Jasper tu préviens Carlisle et Charlie, et Angéla tu viens vers moi.** Mais personne ne bougea. **Mais merde bougez-vous.** Deux secondes plus tard, tout le monde était partit. Ils revinrent au bout d'un moment. Le proviseur et l'infirmière demandèrent des explications mais tout le monde conclu à une agression. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et je montais avec eux, mes frères et sœurs prirent ma Volvo. Angéla et Ben restaient avec le proviseur et ils nous rejoindraient après.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, mon père nous attendait. Les ambulanciers firent sortir Bella de l'ambulance et ils expliquèrent l'état de santé de Bella. Mon père me demanda de rester dans la salle d'attente pendant qu'ils emmenaient Bella au poste opératoire. Ma famille me rejoignit, nous ne parlions pas, si nous avions été là, Bella ne se serait jamais fait agresser. Mais qui a pu faire cela ? Je sais Tania, elle n'était pas dans le a cafétéria ce midi, puis elle déteste Bella depuis tellement longtemps mais delà de passer des mots méchants à l'agression physique.

Nous entendîmes du bruit venait de l'accueil, c'était une voix familier qui criait. Nous regardâmes et vîmes Charlie. Je me levais.

**Charlie !**

**Edward, mon dieu, où est ma fille ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ?**

**Charlie, nous allons nous assoir**

**Edward, je veux savoir.**

**Je sais et je vais tout vous dire mais allons nous assoir.** Nous allâmes dans la salle d'attente. **De ce que nous savons Bella s'est fait agresser dans les toilettes du lycée, quand nous sommes arrivés,** je retenais ma respiration pour ne pas pleurer, **elle était inconsciente. Nous avons appelé les ambulanciers et en arrivant à l'hôpital, Carlisle l'a emmenait au bloc. Voila ce que nous savons**. Finis-je en larmes

**Mais qui a pu faire cela ? Putain c'est ma petite fille et je ne suis même pas capable de la protéger correctement.** Dit-il en pleure.

**Nous non plus nous n'avons pas su la protéger, je lui ai promis d'être le grand frère qu'elle a toujours rêvé mais il a fallu une dispute et je ne l'ai pas surveillé, j'aurai du aller vers elle, lui montrer que je l'aime mais je n'ai pas réussi. Putain je suis le plus mauvais frère du monde.** Nous dit mon frère en pleure. Mes sœurs le prirent dans les bras en pleure.

Plus personne ne parla préférant certainement penser à Bella. En tout cas, moi c'est que je faisais, je l'aimais dans mes pensées et je ferai tout pour l'aimer encore dans la vie. Mais je me promettais aussi de la venger.

Nous fîmes sortit de nos pensées par Angéla qui arriva avec Ben.

**Alors comment va-t-elle ?**

**Nous ne savons pas encore. Et vous des nouvelles ?** Demandai-je.

**Ouais et pas des joyeuses ?**

**Comment ça ? Vous savez qui a fait cela à ma fille ?**

**Oui Charlie, mais Bella ne nous a pas tout dit non plus. Laissez-moi finir, je suis passée dans son casier avant de venir, et j'ai trouvé une lettre.** Regardez. Elle me la tendit. **Lis-la à haute voix**.

Je regardais le mot et pris horreur des propos.

_**Ma grosse Baleine, je sais que tu sais qui je suis, tu n'as pas du chercher bien loin la dernière fois et j'en suis fière car tu vas trembler de peur. Tu crois que sortir avec Mon Edward va te protéger mais il va rompre avec toi quand il fera ton corps. Et encore plus après mon passage. J'espère pour toi que tu ne seras jamais seule sinon fais gaffe à tes arrières. **_**Putain je vais la tuer cette meuf**.

**Qui a écrit cela ? Depuis quand menace-t-elle Bella ?** Me demanda Charlie

**Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'en a pas parlé.** Lui dis-je en larmes.

**Moi je sais, jeudi, elle lisait un mot en cours et elle est devenue blanche comme un linge. Elle n'a pas voulu me montrer ce mot.** Nous dit Alice.

**Elle avait déjà été menacé et nous n'avons rien vu, nous sommes vraiment des amis pitoyable.**

**Arrêtez les enfants, vous avez été les meilleurs amis du monde pour elle, elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps et toi Edward, elle t'aime alors si tu l'aimes encore bats-toi pour elle.**

**Je le ferai Charlie.**

**Bien mon garçon. Nous allons porter plainte de toute façon mais il faudra des preuves et nous n'en avons pas.**

**Nous en aurons, je vous le promets.** Lui dis-je.

**Hum hum.** Nous tournâmes notre regard vers la personne qui venait de faire une intrusion. Carlisle.

**Papa, comment va-t-elle ?**

**Carlisle dit moi qu'elle va bien.**

**Rassure-toi mon ami, elle va bien. Elle a sombré dans l'inconscient à cause du sang, elle a été tabassée dans le ventre, et un vaisseau sanguin à casser c'est à cause de cela. Son esprit s'est protégé lui-même en sombrant**. **Voila**. **Elle est réveillée, elle sera couverte de bleu mais elle va bien, je lui ai prescrit une pommade pour ses équimoses et des antidouleurs pour ses muscles. Mais il faudra faire attention aux dosages car cela peut être dangereux.**

**Elle pourra sortir quand ? Je peux la ramener à la maison ? Je peux la voir ?**

**Charlie, calme-toi. Elle peut sortir ce soir, et tu peux aller la voir mais seulement toi, elle ne veut voir personne d'autre.**

**Elle sait que nous sommes là papa ?** Demanda Alice

**Oui Alice, je lui ai dit, je lui ai tout dit mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Je suis désolé les enfants. Putain elle ne voulait pas me voir. Edward, je comprends ta peine, je suis désole mais je sais qu'elle t'aime encore avant de se réveiller, elle t'a appelé, elle a juste peur, attend-la mon fils.**

**Merci papa. Charlie allez la voir et dites-lui bien que je l'aime de tout mon cœur.**

**D'accord merci mon garçon.**

Et il partit avec mon père, vers la chambre de ma petite femme, nous laissant dans nos pensées.

_(BELLA POV)_

Je réveillais dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas, les murs était blancs comme tout ce qui était dans la chambre. Putain, je suis à l'hôpital. Je me remémorais ce qui s'était passé Tania et son clan qui me tapait dessus sans cesser un instant.

**Bonjour Bella !** Je stoppais mes pensées, et vis Carlisle.

**Docteur Cullen ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est vous qui vous êtes occupé de moi ?**

**Oui Bella, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi, mes enfants me l'ont demandé et puis tu es comme ma fille donc voila. Tu n'as rien de grave, tu as des équimose sur le ventre mais à part ça rien, je t'ai prescrit une pommade à mettre sur ton ventre. Bella, qui t'a fait cela.**

**Personne et puis de toute manière vous avez eu ce que vous voulez nous sommes venu manger chez vous alors maintenant vous pouvez me laisser.**

**Bella, j'ai demandé certes à mes enfants d'aller vers toi mais jamais je n'ai demandé de t'aimer, ils l'ont fait d'eux même et surtout Ed..**

**Je ne veux pas savoir, je veux rentrer.**

**Bien Bella, mais ils sont tous dehors avec ton père, ils aimeraient te voir.**

**Je m'en fous, je ne veux pas les voir. Dites juste à mon père de venir. Merci.**

**Bella…**

**Laissez moi c'est à cause de vous tout cela alors partez.** Il alla vers la porte et me regarda une dernière fois et partit.

Mon père arriva peu de temps après les larmes aux yeux. Depuis que maman est parti mon mère souffre. A cause de moi, il doit travailler beaucoup plus, il ne dort plus beaucoup à cause des heures de boulot. A cause de moi, il est triste car je n'aime pas ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, il pleure encore car je me suis faite tabassée. Maman avait raison, je suis une moins que rien, j'aurais jamais du vivre.

**Bella ma chérie…**

**Papa ramène moi à la maison s'il te plait.**

**Bien sur ma chérie, j'ai déjà signé les papiers. Je t'attends dans le couloir.**

Il partit le temps que je me change. Je remis les mêmes vêtements et ouvrit la porte difficilement. Mon ventre me tirait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une brique posait sur le ventre. Mon père me prit le bras et me conduisait à la voiture de patrouille. Je vis des gens se levaient de la salle d'attente, je reconnaissais Edward mais je ne voulais pas le regarder. Donc je demandai à mon père de continuer de marcher. Il m'installa dans la voiture et prit la direction de la maison. En rentrant, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

**Bella, je vais commander des pizzas pour ce soir, je t'en prends une comme d'habitude.**

**Non papa, je n'ai pas faim.**

**Bella, il faut que tu manges.**

**MAIS MERDE LACHE MOI.** Criais-je en partant vers ma chambre.

Le fait de crier m'avoir fait super mal au ventre j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle doucement. Mais la douleur ne passa pas avant 15 minutes, je décidais de me mettre sur mon lit. Je m'endormis directement. Je sentis juste une main sur mon front et j'entendis **« Il t'aime ma puce pardonne lui ». **Je préférais me rendormir.

_(EDWARD POV)_

Elle était partie sans venir nous voir, elle m'avait regardé mais elle avait vite retourné son regard. Putain elle ne pouvait pas nous faire cela, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de la poursuivre et de l'obliger à me parler mais je sais que je ne pouvais pas faire cela, j'étais anéanti. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je perdis l'équilibre en pleurant. C'est mon frère qui me rattrapa.

**Edward tu dois tenir le coup, elle va nous revenir, nous ferons tous pour cela.**

**Emmet, je l'ai vraiment perdu, j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie. Je l'aime Emmet.** Lui dis-je en pleure

**Je le sais petit frère, et elle t'aime aussi depuis le tout premier jour. Elle va te revenir mon petit frère, je te le promets. Allez tu dois y croire.**

**Mais putain, elle est partie sans me regarder, elle m'a quitté.** Cédai-je en pleure.

**Emmet, ramène tout le monde à la maison. Je vous rejoins à la maison.**

Mon frère m'aida à me lever et m'emmena à la voiture. Je me mis sur le siège passager. Un silence pesant régnât dans la voiture, à peine arrivé à la maison. Je montais dans ma chambre, je ne voulais voir personne, j'avais besoin d'être seul. A peine arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'écroulais sur mon lit et regardais mon portable. J'avais envoyé à Bella des dizaines de messages mais je n'en ai eu aucune réponse. Je me rappelais qu'Alice nous avait pris en photo, je me mis à regarder dans mes photos et je vis la plus belle des photos, Bella avait sa tête sur ma poitrine et je la tenais dans mes bras. Je décidais d'envoyer cette photo à Bella.

_**Bella, mon amour**_

_**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur**_

_**Pardonne-moi.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**P.S : Je te joins la plus belle photo de nous.**_

Je reçu l'accusée de réception, j'attendais une réponse mais rien ne vient pendant 20 minutes. J'attendrais toute la nuit s'il faut. J'entendis frapper doucement, cela ne peut être qu'Alice.

**Entrez**

**Bonjour mon grand frère !**

**Qu'est ce qui t'emmène petit lutin ? Tu n'es pas avec Jasper ?**

**Non, leurs parents les ont appelé et puis Emmet est avec maman, elle se sent vraiment mal. Et en fait, elle se coupa et pour la première fois je la vis gêné, je voulais te voir, et être avec toi.**

**Viens là petit lutin.** Elle s'installa dans mes bras sur le lit.

**Elle te manque ?**

**Oui Alice plus que tu peux le penser. Alice, je n'ai eu qu'un jour de bonheur, ensuite elle m'a été enlevée. Tania ne va même pas comprendre sa douleur et ses copines non plus. Elles vont souffrir comme Bella s'est 5 dernières années, je le promets.**

**Tu as changé mon grand frère, l'amour te va vraiment bien. **

**Merci ma puce.**

**Edward, parle moi de Bella, je veux tout savoir de ce que tu ressens, elle me manque tellement.** Me dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans mon cou en pleurant.

Je la serrais fort, et lui racontais ma magnifique journée avec Bella et ce que mon cœur avait ressenti pendant toute la journée.

_(BELLA POV)_

Je fus réveillé par une douleur au ventre. Je décidais de descendre et prendre mes médicaments et je vis dans le salon mon père couchait sur le canapé des larmes avaient séché sur son visage et des cernes sous ses yeux. Je lui mis une couverture sur lui et lui embrassa le front.

**Je suis désolée mon papa, je t'aime. Pardonne mon geste.**

Je montais dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais plus rester comme cela mon père souffre à cause de moi tout les jours, il n'est plus heureux, cela doit cesser. Je pris mes médicaments dans ma main mais j'en mis plus que la dose. Je devais faire cela rapidement. Je me mis sur mon lit, e regardais une dernière fois mon téléphone et vis un message d'Edward, il contenait une photo de nous deux, les larmes me montèrent, je ne dois plus faire souffrir personne et pris mes médicaments.

Les effets ne furent pas immédiat mais petit à petit l'inconscient me rattrapa avant de fermer mes yeux, je regardais une dernière fois Edward et moi. Mais le noir arrivait déjà. C'est fini.

* * *

Voila, je ne sais pas comment vous allez prendre ce chapitre.

En tout cas merci pour toute celle qui l'ont lu.

Une pensée pour une amie qui n'aurais jamais la même fin que Bella. Je pense à toi ce chapitre est ta fin.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir,

je tenais à vous remercier pour tout vos messages. Et pour vous remercier je vous met la suite.

Je tenais aussi à dire quelque chose. Certaines personnes vivent ce que Bella vit dans ma fiction. Alors s'il vous plait ne tomber pas le même geste que Bella, pensez votre famille, vos amis et oubliez les gens comme Tania car vous en connaitrez toute votre vie alors restez avec les gens qui vous aiment et n'essayer pas de devenir amis avec des gens immonde comme Tania.

Voila bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

SAMEDI

_(CHARLIE POV)_

Je me suis réveillé dans le salon avec une couverture sur le dos. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir mis une couverture sur moi. Je me levais et allais vers la cuisine, je mis la machine à café en route et je remarquais que les médicaments de Bella n'était plus sur la table. Peut-être avait-elle une mal et elle s'était levée pour les prendre et c'était elle qui m'avait mis la couverture. Je décidais d'aller voir comment elle allait.

Je montais vers sa chambre, je frappais mais elle ne répondit pas donc je rentrais tout doucement dans sa chambre. Et je la vis coucher dans son lit, j'allais vers elle. Elle était blanche, je touchais son front, il était presque froid. Je lançais mon regard dans toute la chambre et je trouvais en bas de son lit la boite de médicaments presque vide. Non ce n'est pas possible pas ma fille. Pas ma Bella. Elle n'a pas pu faire cela.

**BELLA, REVEILLES TOI BELLA**. Criai-je en la secouant. Tout son corps était comme un légume, elle ne réagissait pas. J'entendis un bruit, je remarquais que son portable était tombé, je le regardais et vis une photo d'elle et d'Edward. **BELLA REVEILLES TOI.**

Je devais agir vite, je pris son portable et appela les secours pour leurs signaler l'adresse et l a tentative de ma fille. Il devait arriver dans 5 minutes. Je coupais la communication et appelais Carlisle.

**Bonjour, mais vous avez vu l'heure ?** Me demanda-t-il au téléphone.

**Carlisle, c'est Charlie**. Arrivai-je à dire en pleurant.

**Charlie que se passe-t-il ? Réponds-moi Charlie.**

**Bella, elle a pris toute la boite de médicaments, elle ne réagit pas, Carlisle j'ai appelé les secours mais j'ai peur.**

**Charlie, je suis là, je vais m'occupé d'elle. Je parts directement de la maison. Je laisse un message et j'arrive t'inquiète j'arriverai en même temps que les ambulanciers. T'inquiète pas je m'occupe d'elle je te le promets.**

**Merci Carlisle j'ai peur. Les ambulanciers arrivent, je te laisse.**

**J'arriverais en même temps que vous à l'hôpital. A tout de suite.**

Je raccrochais, je descendis et ouvris la porte aux ambulanciers, je leurs montrais la chambre. Ils redescendirent avec un brancard contenant ma fille.

**Shérif vous montez avec nous ?**

**Oui, le docteur CULLEN nous attend à l'hôpital.**

**D'accord en route.**

Je montai dans l'ambulance, les ambulanciers s'occupaient de Bella. Ils avaient l'air inquiets mais je ne comprenais rien à leur charabia médical. Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôpital. Carlisle était là avec deux infirmières.

_(CARLISLE POV)_

Je fus sorti de mon sommet par la sonnerie de mon téléphone mais qui pouvait appeler à 5 heures du matin.

**Bonjour, mais vous avez vu l'heure ? **Demandai-je

**Carlisle, c'est Charlie.** Me dit Charlie en pleure

**Charlie que se passe-t-il ? Réponds-moi Charlie. **J'avais osé le ton cela réveilla Esmée, elle voulut parler mais je lui indiquais de se taire

**Bella, elle a pris toute la boite de médicaments, elle ne réagit pas, Carlisle j'ai appelé les secours mais j'ai peur.**

**Charlie, je suis là, je vais m'occupé d'elle. Je parts directement de la maison. Je laisse un message et j'arrive t'inquiète j'arriverai en même temps que les ambulanciers. T'inquiète pas je m'occupe d'elle je te le promets.** Dis-je la voix rauque les larmes aux yeux.

**Merci Carlisle j'ai peur. Les ambulanciers arrivent, je te laisse.**

**J'arriverais en même temps que vous à l'hôpital. A tout de suite.**

Je me préparais.

**Carlisle que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Charlie t'a-t-il appelé ?**

**C'est Bella, elle a voulu mettre fin à sa vie. Charlie la retrouvait inanimé ce matin, il m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle. Je cours à l'hôpital.** Lui expliquai-je en m'habillant. Je me retournais vers Esmée, elle était en larmes. **Je t'aime Esmée**.

**Moi aussi Carlisle. Sauve-la s'il te plait.**

**Je ferai tout pour.**

Je quittais la chambre. Au moment de passer les escaliers, Alice et Edward sortirent de la chambre de ce dernier.

**Papa que se passe-t-il ?**

**Je n'ai pas le temps les enfants, je suis désolé, j'ai une urgence. Allez voir Maman**. Je descendis les marches**. Edward, je suis désolé**.

Je partis enfin, je pris ma voiture et accélérai comme jamais. Ma voiture arriva en 5 minutes à l'hôpital alors que d'habitude, il me fallait 15 minutes en respectant les limitations. Je garais ma voiture et partis vers l'accueil. J'expliquais la situation et demandai à Sue, la chef des infirmières et à Carmen, une excellente infirmière de venir avec moi. Au moment où nous sortîmes nous vîmes l'ambulance arrivé. Charlie sortit le premier, il était anéanti. Les ambulanciers sortirent le brancard, je me dirigeais vers eux et ils me firent un topo. En gros son pou était très faible et son corps réagissait très mal, elle avait besoin d'un lavage d'estomac. Nous allâmes dans une salle d'opération et je commençais le lavage d'estomac.

L'intervention dura 2 heures, 2 longues heures. Je savais que ma famille était là pour soutenir Charlie, Carmen était allé donner des nouvelles et m'avait que tout le monde était là à attendre. Les heures passaient et toujours rien, je ne devais pas abandonner.

(EDWARD POV)

Nous entendîmes du bruit venant du couloir. Je me levais et je fus suivi par Alice. Je sortis dans le couloir et vis mon père se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

**Papa que se passe-t-il ? **lui demanda Alice

**Je n'ai pas le temps les enfants, je suis désolé, j'ai une urgence. Allez voir Maman**. Il commença à descendre mais il se retourna pour me regarder**. Edward, je suis désolé**.

Pourquoi est-il désolé ? Je ne comprenais pas. Mais je n'eu pas le loisir de lui poser la question qu'il avait déjà démarré la voiture. Alice me regarda, elle ne comprenait pas non plus.

**Allons voir maman, Alice. **

Nous prîmes la direction de la chambre parentale. Nous frappâmes, elle nous dit un tout petit entrez. Nous entrâmes et vîmes notre mère assise sur son lit en pleure. Alice courut vers Maman, elle la prit dans ses bras.

**Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Alice.

**Ma chérie, c'est de ma faute, je suis désolée. Edward me pardonneras-tu un jour ?**

**Mais de quoi maman ?** Lui demandai-je la prenant dans mes bras. **Maman pourquoi papa est-il partit ?**

**C'est Charlie qu'il la appelé ce matin. **Dit-elle en pleure. **Bella a voulu se tuer, Charlie la découvert mais elle ne réagissait plus. Alors il a appelé une ambulance.**

Je ne comprenais pas. Ma Bella avait voulu se tuer, la femme de ma vie avait voulu partir sans me voir, elle avait voulu mourir, NON. Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, ma mère me prit dans ses bras, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser mais elle n'y était pour rien, même si c'est elle qui avait fait la gaffe, elle ne savait pas non plus que nous lui avions menti. Putain ma douce allait peut-être mourir.

**NON, NON, NON.** Me mis-je en criant.

Mon frère arriva dans la chambre ne comprenant pas mon crie. Alice lui expliqua tout malgré ses larmes. A la fin du récit c'est mon frère qui se mit à pleurer. Je décidais d'aller m'habiller. Je me dirigeais vers la porte.

**Edward tu vas où ? **Me demanda ma mère.

**Je vais à l'hôpital, Charlie aura besoin de nous et j'ai besoin d'aller le voir. Je comprends sa peine et je veux être là quand Bella se réveillera.**

**Je viens aussi.** Dit Alice.

**Nous y allons tous. Dans 10 minutes tout le monde en voiture.** Nous ordonna Esmée.

Nous partîmes tous en courant vers nos chambres, je pris une douche vite fait et sortis la voiture du garage, j'attendis que tout le monde arriva. Dès que la voiture fut pleine de ma famille, je conduisis la voiture à l'hôpital, je me moquais royalement des limitations de vitesse. Nous rivâmes quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil et Esmée demanda ou se situait Charlie. La standardiste nous indiqua le chemin que nous devions prendre. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait Charlie, il était en larmes. Il leva le regard vers nous. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras, je ne savais pas quoi faire mais au bout de quelques secondes, je répondis à son étreinte.

**Elle a voulu mourir, ma fille a voulu mourir. Je n'ai pas été la pour elle.**

**Moi non plus. J'aurais du lui dire que je l'aime et me faire pardonner mais je n'ai pas eu le courage hier soir, j'aurais du. Je ne veux pas la perdre.**

**Edward, regarde moi mon garçon, elle t'aime, je le sais. Quand, je l'ai vu ce matin, son portable est tombé mais il était allumé sur un message, ton message. Il y avait une photo. Elle a du la regarder avant de … **Il ne finissait pas sa phrase mais je savais ce qu'il voulait dire.

**Charlie, je vous promets que si elle se réveille, je ferais d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde, je l'aimerai tous les jours.**

**Je le sais mon garçon, je le sais. Merci à tous d'être venu pour moi, venez-vous assoir.**

Je m'installai sur un siège. Charlie prit Alice dans ses bras pour la réconforter, il fit de même avec Emmet et Esmée. Emmet se proposa pour aller chercher des cafés, il nous avertit qu'il s'occupait de prévenir les jumeaux. Il revint 10 minutes après avec nos cafés et nous dit que les jumeaux arrivaient. A peine dit que les jumeaux arrivaient. Nous attendîmes dans le silence.

Au bout de deux heures, Carmen vint nous voir.

**Charlie, Esmée, les enfants. Carlisle a réussi à enlever toute trace du médicament dans son organisme. Maintenant, il essaye de lui redonner un rythme cardiaque normal. Nous faisons tous ce que nous pouvons Charlie.**

**Je le sais Carmen, merci pour tout.**

**De rien, je dois retourner au près d'eux mais je reviens si jamais il y a de nouveaux.**

Elle partit vers la salle d'opération. J'étais soulagé que Bella ait une chance de s'en sortir. Je devais y croire, croire qu'elle allait se réveiller et que j'allais pouvoir enfin la prendre dans mes bras et l'aimer encore et encore. Je devais croire que bientôt ma Bella redeviendrait mienne, et qu'elle aurait de nouveaux le sourire.

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que Carmen était venue nous informer que Bella allait peut-être se réveiller mais maintenant nous n'avions plus de nouvelles. Putain, que se passe-t-il ? J'en ai marre. Je me levais mais au moment d'aller vers l'accueil, je vis mon père arrivait.

_(EMMET POV)_

Ma petite sœur avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours à cause de notre mensonge mais aussi à cause de Tania, je le jure que Tania va souffrir comme personne n'a souffert avant, elle va être la risée de tout le lycée et je vais l'humilier à un point qu'elle n'imagine même pas.

Quand j'avais appelé Rosalie pour l'avertir de ce que Bella avait tenté de faire, elle était anéantie et Jasper également. Jasper avait pris la place de Rosalie dans la conversation et il me promit d'arriver le plus rapidement possible. J'étais revenu auprès de ma famille et de Charlie pour leur dire. Les jumeaux arrivaient peu de temps après. Rosalie me sauta dans les bras pour être réconforter ce que je fus bien sûr sans hésiter j'avais besoin d'elle aussi. Je nous mis sur mon siège mais la garda dans mes bras, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Carmen nous avait dit que Bella pouvait encore s'en sortir, j'étais soulagé qu'il y ait encore une chance même si elle était très fine. Mais maintenant voila quatre heures que nous attendions des nouvelles mais rien du tout. Edward se leva mais se stoppa direct. Je regardais pourquoi et vis Carlisle.

_(JASPER POV)_

Rosalie n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit donc elle était venue dans ma chambre. Je l'avais gardé dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Vers 6h30 nous fîmes tirer de notre court sommeil par le téléphone de Rosalie. Elle répondit.

**Emmet que se passe-t-il ?** Lui demanda-t-elle. **Comment ça ?... Non ce n'est pas possible pas elle….Comment va-t-elle ? …NON…**se mit-elle à crier, elle était en pleure.

**Rosalie parle moi que se passe-t-il ?**

**Bella, elle ….a …voulu… mourir.**

Avais-je bien compris Bella a voulu se tuer, non pas elle pas ma petite sœur. Je n'ai pas pu assez profiter d'elle. Rosalie avait lâché le téléphone, je le pris pour avoir des explications.

**Emmet que s'est-il passé ?**

**Je ne sais pas Jasper, Charlie a appelé Carlisle ce matin pour lui demander de s'occuper de Bella car elle avait pris la boite de médicaments. Mais pour le moment je n'en sais pas plus. Jasper venait s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de voir Rose et Alice a besoin de toi. Et je pense qu'Edward a besoin de nous avoir tous autour de lui.**

**Bien sur, on n'arrive des que possible. Je raccrochais et me mis à hauteur de Rosalie. Rosalie, Emmet a besoin de toi alors nous y allons tout de suite va t'habiller. **

J'avais dit cela avec un ton ferme. Elle comprit et partit s'habiller. Nous descendîmes et nous prîmes la voiture. En arrivant Rosalie se jeta dans les bras d'Emmet et moi j'allais vers mon Alice pour la soulever de sa chaise et la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais besoin d'elle et elle aussi.

Nous nous installâmes sur une chaise. Carmen était venue nous dire que Bella avait peut-être encore une chance mais maintenant cela fait quatre heures que nous attendions des nouvelles mais rien. Edward en avait marre cela se voyait. Il se leva pour partir mais s'arrêta. Je regardais dans sa direction et vis Carlisle.

(BELLA POV)

Je vis une lumière blanche, je pensais que c'était fini mais pas encore. Une personne approcha de moi, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage.

**Bella, ma puce, la mort n'est pas encore arrivée. Mais pourquoi ce geste ?**

**Tatie ?**

**Oui ma puce, je veille sur toi depuis là-haut mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?**

**Je ne voulais plus voir mon père souffrir, il doit être heureux mais à cause de moi, il pleure tous les jours. **

**Ma puce, il pleure car il s'est que tu n'es pas heureuse mais il t'aime ! Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir quand il va se réveiller et que tu seras inconsciente. Bella, je sais que ses jours-ci ne sont pas facile…**

**Pas facile, une fille me déteste au point de me tabasser, l'homme que j'aime et mes seuls amis me mentent. J'en peux plus. Maman avait raison, j'aurais du mourir ou ne jamais naitre. Tatie, je souffre depuis trop longtemps, j'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. **

**Ma Bella, je sais que tu n'as pas eu la vie que tu rêvais. Mais ton rêve n'était pas en train de se réaliser.**

**Si mais Edward m'a mentis.**

**Bella, penses-tu qu'Edward t'aurais embrassé et touché s'il ne t'aimait pas.**

**Je ne sais pas.**

**Bella, ma toute belle, la vie ne t'a pas gâté mais elle t'a offert le bonheur ces derniers jours, non ?**

**Oui.**

**Et tu l'aimes ? Tu as toujours aimé Edward n'est-ce pas ?**

**Oui.** Je me sentais de plus en plus bizarre. **Tatie, que m'arrive-t-il ?**

**La vie t'offre une deuxième chance !**

**Mais je ne veux pas, mon père va encore souffrir.**

**Il souffre déjà car il croit t'avoir perdu et il n'est pas le seul.**

**Tatie. Je ne voulais plus voir mon père souffrir.**

**Bella, tu as le choix soit de venir avec moi dans la lumière mais plus jamais tu ne pourras voir Edward et ton père. Soit tu restes ici et tu attends de te réveiller et ainsi tu pourras pardonner à Edward.**

**Mais…**

**Bella, tu sais ce que je souhait c'est que tu vives pour moi et que tu aimes tout les gens qui t'aiment. Ma Bella, tu as une dizaine de personne qui t'aiment et qui n'attendent que toi alors vit ma Bella, je serais toujours là. Me dit Tatie en s'éloignant. Maintenant à toi de voir soit tu attends pour te réveiller soit tu vas dans la lumière. Je ne peux pas décider pour toi. Alors choisis.**

**TATIE.** Criais-je mais elle était déjà partit.

Que dois-je faire ? Suivre la lumière et ne plus jamais souffrir ? Ou partir de l'autre côté est souffrir mais je serais peut-être également heureuse ? J'avais choisi

_(CARLISLE POV)_

Cela faisait des heures que nous surveillions Bella pour que ses constances reviennent mais rien ne se passa, son cœur était trop faible, elle était sur respirateur c'est cela qui la maintenait en vie. Mais elle n'était déjà plus avec nous. Je ne voulais pas abandonner, j'avais donné ma parole à Charlie et à mes enfants que j'allais la sauver et c'est ce que j'allais faire même si je devais y passer des heures

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa mais le cœur de Bella reprenait un rythme normal, son pou devient normal. Et par je ne sais qu'elle miracle, elle toussa dans son sommeil car l'aide du respirateur la gênait. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, elle respirait enfin d'elle-même.

**Carmen, nous allons lui virer ce respirateur. Vérifie son pou et toutes constances. Sue, tu vas m'assister. **Pendant que Carmen s'occupait des constances de Bella, Irina se posa à la tête de Bella. **Un, deux, trois**. Je retirais le tuyau. Et je vérifiais sa respiration, tout aller bien. **Bella est sauvé. Je vais prévenir sa famille. Emmenez-la dans une chambre pour une seule personne et faites en sorte qu'elle est tout le confort nécessaire. **

Je partis de la salle d'opération pour aller retrouver Charlie et les miens. Je pressais le pas. En arrivant vers la salle, je vis Edward près à partir, je ne sais où. Quand il me vit, il s'arrêta. Je me dépêchais de la rejoindre, j'essayais d'avoir un visage neutre mais je n'arrivais pas à enlever mon sourire heureux sur le visage.

**Papa, comment…** Je coupais la parole à mon fils.

**Viens mon fils, allons voir tout le monde.** Je lui indiquais à l'aide de ma main la direction de la salle. Quand nous fîmes arrivés, tout le monde me regarda, ils étaient près à parler mais je pris les devant. **Elle est sauvé, je ne sais pas comment pour être franche mais elle a repris un rythme normal et elle peut respirer toute seule.**

**Elle est sauvée c'est sur. **Me demanda Charlie en pleure.

**Oui Charlie, elle ne risque plus rien.**

**Merci merci Carlisle. **Me remercia Charlie en me serrant dans ses bras.

**De rien mon ami.**

**Je peux aller la voir.**

**Bien sur Charlie, je vais t'y emmener. **Je l'emmenais dans la chambre de Bella. Il ne parla pas pendant le chemin, je crois qu'il était trop heureux. Rentres mon ami, elle doit encore dormir mais va la voir.

**Merci, merci pour tout Carlisle.**

**De rien.**

Et il disparut dans la chambre de Bella, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Quant à moi, je reprenais la direction de la salle d'attente pour voir ma famille.

_(EDWARD POV)_

Ma Bella est vivante, elle est en vie. J'ai envie de sauter de joie tellement je suis heureux. Je regarde ma famille, Alice et Rosalie sautent joie en pleurant. Elles rigolent même. Emmet et Jasper pleurent de joie avec des sourires idiots sur le visage. Et Esmée sourit comme jamais, elle a le regard qui pétille, elle ne peut pas cacher son bonheur. Mon père revient quelques minutes après et vient vers moi.

**Tu vas la retrouver mon fils.**

**Merci papa.** Lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

**De rien, tu vas enfin être heureux ensemble. Et vous tous aussi mes enfants. Bella est revenu et c'est pour toujours. Allez câlin familial.** Dit mon père en ouvrant ses bras, tout le monde vint dans ses bras. **Plus jamais de mensonges mes enfants, vous aimez Bella alors ne lui mentez plus, votre mère et moi-même avons des torts. Nous avons eu 3 jours horrible, alors maintenant est c'est un ordre, je ne veux que vous voir heureux tous les jours me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

**Oui papa !** Disons-nous tous en même temps.

Nous parlâmes encore pendant quelques temps, les filles faisaient des projets pour les futures journées et soirées avec Ma Bella. Mes frères prévoyaient de l'emmener faire des tours à la fêtes foraines, des jeux à la plage enfin tous ce que font des frères et sœurs. Et moi, je pensais à toutes les intentions dont j'allais couvrir mon ange.

**Excusez- moi ?** Nous interrompit Charlie.

**Charlie comment va Bella ? Elle s'est réveillée ?** Demandai-je

**Tu calmes mon garçon. Bella dort encore mais je voulais te demander un service, peux-tu aller veiller sur elle, le temps que j'aille au commissariat. Mon bipper n'a pas arrêté de sonner donc peux-tu aller vers elle ?**

**Bien sur Charlie.** Je lui sautais au cou. **Merci pour tout.**

**Allez vas-y.**

**Merci.**

Je me mis à courir vers la chambre de mon ange, j'entrais doucement, et je vis mon ange dormir, elle avait l'air si sereine. Je m'avançais le plus doucement possible vers son lit. Je voulais la voir. Elle avait le visage d'un ange. Je lui embrassais tendrement le front et ses lèvres. Je pris sa main et je m'installais dans le fauteuil. Je la contemplais comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde. En tout cas pour moi, c'était la plus belle chose que le monde pouvait porter. Je réalisais que je m'endormais de plus en plus. Je posais ma tête délicatement sur le lit de ma douce. Et je m'endormis.

_(BELLA POV)_

J'avais choisi, je devais vivre. Même si Edward m'avait menti, je l'aimais et son message me le prouvait, il ne jouait pas avec moi. Tatie avait raison, il m'avait rendu heureuse. C'est pour lui et pour ma famille y comprit les Cullen que je devais me battre.

Je commençais à me réveiller tout doucement, je distinguais une lumière blanche. Je mis du temps à m'adapter à ce changement de lumière. Je regardais la pièce où je me trouvais, je sentis quelque chose sur ma main. En tournant mon regard, je vis l'homme qui hantait mes rêves les plus profonds. Tatie avait raison, il m'aime. Je le contemplais. Je me mis à caresser ses magnifiques cheveux qui étaient indomptable. Je l'entendis se réveiller petit à petit. Il leva enfin le regard sur moi. Il allait parler mais je lui mis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**Chut mon amour, c'est moi qui doit te demander pardon, j'aurai t'écouter et ne pas croire que tu pouvais jouer avec moi. Pardonne-moi Edward. **J'enlevais mon doigt de ses lèvres et avec ma main, je lui caressais le visage. Edward pencha son visage sur ma main.

**Mon ange, si tu savais comme je t'aime. **Dit-il en m'embrassant enfin.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes bougeaient en harmonie, elles avaient enfin retrouvaient leurs place. Edward prit mon visage en coupe pour approfondir notre baiser. Il caressa mes dents avec sa langue pour me demander l'accès de ma bouche, j'acceptais sans réfléchir. Et un instant magique commença, nos langues dansaient comme jamais, je ressentais tout son amour, toute sa peur, toute la tristesse de notre séparation. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je stoppais notre baiser par un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Une toux me prit, j'avais du mal à récupérer mon souffle.

**Pardon mon ange, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Pardonne moi ma Bella Je vais chercher mon père, il va pouvoir t'ausculter.**

**Edward reste ici, je vais bien. Edward, tu ne veux pas venir près de moi s'il te plait. **

**D'accord. Mais je vais quand même bipper une infirmière**. Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton rouge.

**Ok c'est bon**. Il s'installa sur mon lit, il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais si bien là.

**Bella, tu m'as pardonné si vite. Je t'aime Bella, je te promets que je n'ai jamais joué avec toi et même si c'est mon père qui nous a demandé de venir vers toi, les sentiments qui sont ressorti venez de nous et seulement de nous. Je te jure que je ferais tout pour te montrer que je t'aime vraiment et que tu fais parti de moi.**

**Je le sais Edward, je le sais maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on en parle s'il te plait.**

**D'accord, mais avant d'oublier, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait cela.**

**Nous aussi, nous aimerions bien savoir ! **Dit mon père qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, il était suivit de tous les Cullen/Hale.

**Papa, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. **Dis-je en pleure.

**Ma chérie chut**. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, Edward s'était levé pour aller près de sa famille. **Mais tu dois tout me dire. Je ne vais pas t'engueuler mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu voulais me quitter. **

**Je ne voulais plus souffrir et te voir souffrir. Depuis que maman est parti, tu es toujours triste, tu travailles beaucoup plus pour pouvoir me payer des choses, tu dors de moins en moins. Si je n'étais pas là tu serais plus heureux, tu pourrais même avoir une nouvelle femme comme Sue mais tu ne le feras jamais de peur que je le vive mal. Alors voila pourquoi puis tu rajoutes à cela Tania qui m'agresse parce que les Cullen sont mes amis puis la dispute avec Edward, je n'en pouvais plus.** Expliquais-je en larmes

**Mais ma chérie pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?**

**Parce que tu es un homme ! Je voulais avoir une mère à qui parlait de tout cela mais je n'en ai pas. Et la seule qui représentait une image maternelle c'était Tatie mais elle est morte. Je n'avais plus personne.**

**Chut ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime ma puce. Mais t'aurais du me dire que tu savais pour Sue pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?**

**Je voulais que tu le fasses mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Donc j'ai cru que tu avais abandonné.**

**Oui j'ai abandonné mais pas à cause de toi mais pour toi ma belle.**

**Mais moi je veux que tu sois heureux.**

**D'accord je vais faire des efforts mais il faut que tu en fasses aussi. Je veux que tu me promettes de tout me dire et d'être toujours heureuse. Tu as des amis qui t'aiment et surtout maintenant tu as Edward.**

**D'accord papa. Je t'aime.** Lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras

**Moi aussi ma puce. Bon si tu laissais Carlisle t'examinait car il attend que cela.**

**Bah il va devoir attendre encore car je n'ai pas eu mon compte de câlin aujourd'hui. Vous attendez quoi vous là-bas ?** Demandai-je aux Cullen/Hale.

**Putain petite sœur tu m'as manqué**. Dit Emmet en me prenant dans ses bras.

**A nous aussi ma chérie !** Dit Alice, Rosalie et Jasper.

**Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, je te préviens petite sœur. Je ne veux plus mettre les pieds dans un hôpital c'est compris.**

**Oui Emmet, je suis désolée de tous vous avoir inquiété mais j'ai compris maintenant. Je vous promets de ne plus recommencer mais promettez moi de ne plus jamais me cacher des choses.**

**Promis petite sœur. Nous en avons parlé et nous regrettons maintenant plus de mensonges que du bonheur.**

**Merci Emmet. Bon je pense qu'il faut que vous laissiez la place à Carlisle car là il va péter un câble.**

**Ouais je m'inquiète pour ton état Bella, alors dégagez les enfants que j'examine ma patiente préférée. **

**Mais papa, on peut rester à côté d'elle, dis oui s'il te plait papa.**

**Alice va au bout du lit et tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire des yeux de cocker donc au pied du lit tout le monde.**

Elle s'exécuta avec les autres, moi je levais mon regard vers Edward qui me regardait lui aussi, il était au près de sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il faudra vraiment que je parle à Esmée.

**Bon Bella, comment te sens-tu ?**

**Bien, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ca va. J'ai juste faim si c'est possible.**

**Bien sur, je vais juste vérifier tes reflexes.** Il prit son marteau et tapota mes genoux. **Bon tu semble normale mais je préfère te garder en observation pendant 4 à 5 jours.**

**Mais je vais louper mes cours.**

**Oui bah tant pis, mes enfants te rapporteront tes cours et ils t'aideront volontairement surtout Edward je pense.** Je me mis à rougir gêné par les propos de son père.

**Je me ferais un plaisir de l'aider, cela me donnera une raison pour aller la voir. **Répliqua Edward.

**Ah parce que moi seulement je ne suis pas une bonne raison, s'il n'y avait pas les cours, tu ne viendrais pas me voir.**

**Si mais je ne pense pas que ton père accepte que je vienne comme cela dans ta chambre.**

**Je vais être franc mon garçon, j'allais te demander de t'occuper d'elle pendant mon absence pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule. Je sais que tu es un garçon bien élevé et je sais que tu la respectes alors tu peux ranger l'excuse des cours, Ok ?**

**Merci Charlie. **

**De rien. Bon nous allons laisser les amoureux ensemble pendant que nous allions chercher un bon repas pour tout le monde.**

**D'accord. Bon à tout à l'heure les amoureux et pas de bêtises vous êtes dans un hôpital.**

**Emmet. **Crions-nous tous en même temps.

**Attendez Esmée, je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plait.**

**Bien sur ma chérie. Je vous rejoins après.**

**Je vous laisse toute les deux. A tout de suite ma puce.** Me dit Edward en m'offrant un chaste baiser. Il partit et ferma la porte.

**Que voulais-tu ma chérie ?**

**Esmée, je voulais que vous arrêtiez de vous en vouloir, il fallait que je le sache mais ce n'est pas de votre faute si j'ai fait cette bêtise.**

**Si j'avais rien dit, tu n'en aurais pas voulu à Edward et tu n'aurais pas été triste. Je m'en voudrais toujours.**

**Arrêtez s'il vous plait, je ne vous en veux pas. Alors ne vous en voulez pas non plus.**

**Je vais faire un effort.**

**Merci Esmée.**

**De rien Bella. Bella avant que je ne te laisse avec Edward, je voulais te dire que si jamais tu as envie de parler à une femme, je suis là. C'est vrai je ne suis pas ta mère mais je veux être là pour toi si tu en as besoin. En une semaine, tu as rendu ma famille beaucoup plus heureuse que d'habitude. Je te dois tellement.**

**Merci Esmée. **

**Bon je te laisse à mon fils. A bientôt.**

**A bientôt Esmée.**

Elle partit mais avant, elle m'embrassa le front. Comme une mère aurait fait. Edward frappa doucement à la porte, je lui demandais entrer. Je lui indiquais de venir sur le lit près de moi. Il accepta. Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et je calais ma tête sur son torse.

**Edward, je souhaiterai qu'on reprenne comme jeudi. Je veux tout oublier.**

**Moi aussi ma Bella mais je m'en veux j'aurais du être là avec toi vendredi et j'aurais du te prouver que je t'aimais. Je m'en veux. Je t'ai abandonné et toi tu me pardonnes si vite.**

**Edward, j'ai réalisé que tu ne pouvais pas jouer avec moi. Un homme ne peut pas embrasser une femme comme moi s'il ne m'aimait pas. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru ou du moins ne pas t'avoir écouté.**

**Bella, moi je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Ma puce, j'ai tellement eu peur ce matin quand ma mère nous a dit que tu avais voulu mourir. J'ai eu peur, peur de te perdre pour toujours.** Me dit-il en pleure.

**Edward, mon amour c'est fini. Je suis là maintenant, je regrette d'avoir fait cela, mais je ne voulais plus souffrir.**

**Chut, je sais mon amour. N'en parlons plus. Bella, ma douce, regarde moi**. Je relevais les yeux vers lui. **Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi Edward.** Il m'embrassa pour mettre fin à toutes discussions. Ce baiser exprimait tout l'amour que nous avons pour l'autre. Il était tendre et passionnel en même temps.

**Nous dérangeons encore c'est ça ?** Demanda Rosalie morte de rire.

Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne ambiance. Personne ne reparla de ma tentative. Toute le monde avait compris mes motivations. Je pense que si je n'avais pas vu Tatie, je serais partie vers la lumière. Merci Tatie sans toi, je ne serais pas là à vivre ce bonheur dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

A la fin du repas mes yeux se faisaient de plus en plus lourd. Je posais ma tête sur la poitrine de mon ange et fermais les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

_(EDWARD POV)_

Ma Bella m'avait pardonné, tout était comme avant. Elle nous avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et le pourquoi de sa tentative. Cela nous avait tous bouleversé. Elle pensait à son père avant son propre bonheur. Cette fille est ma femme et je compte bien la rendre heureuse comme il se doit.

Nous avons mangé dans une ambiance des plus agréable. Tout le monde voulait oublier ces trois derniers jours et moi également. Vers la fin du repas, je sentis Bella se poser sur ma poitrine. Elle s'était endormie. Mon père le remarqua.

**Laissons la dormir, elle doit récupérer. Nous viendrons demain la voir. Allez tout le monde dehors. **

Je reposais Bella sur son oreiller, en n'oubliant pas d'embrasser son front et de lui dire que je l'aime. Tout le monde embrassa Bella.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre de ma petite femme, Esmée, Carlisle et Charlie parlaient entre eux dehors. Nous les rejoignîmes.

**Les enfants, Charlie avait envie de vous demander quelque chose.**

**Oui !** dit Alice.

**Alice, Rosalie, je sais que vous avez vu la chambre de Bella. Elle ne l'a pas changé depuis la fuite de sa mère. Je sais qu'elle rêve d'une belle chambre. Esmée m'a proposé de lui refaire mais je me demandais si vous pouviez vous en occuper avec elle avant le retour de Bella à la maison.**

**Vous voulez que nous refassions la chambre de Bella ?**

**Oui, je sais que ça lui plairait.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous les filles, nous pourrions lui faire ce cadeau ?** Demanda Esmée aux filles.

**Non Esmée, j'ai dit que c'était moi qui payais.** Gronda Charlie.

**CHARLIE SWAN TU M'INTERDIS DE FAIRE PLAISIR A MA BELLE FILLE, J'ESPERE QUE TU N'ES PAS SERIEUX ?** Demanda ma mère à Charlie.

**Dis que tu acceptes.** Souffla mon père à Charlie. **Sinon je ne paye pas cher de ta peau.**

**D'accord.** Souffla Charlie.

**Alors les filles votre réponse ?** Demanda Esmée.

**OUI !** Crièrent les filles.

**Voila c'est réglé, nous commençons demain. Pendant que les garçons s'occuperont de Bella.**

Ma mère était tout excité et mes sœurs aussi. Nous prîmes congés de Charlie et lui promis d'être là demain matin. Je rentrais à la maison et montais directement dans ma chambre. J'étais fatigué, j'avais besoin de dormir. Le sommeil fût facile à avoir, j'avais juste à fermer les yeux et penser à ma douce et tendre petite femme. Je t'aime Bella.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, et oui me revoila.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais je n'ai eu mes congés que samedi et aujourd'hui donc voila, j'ai fait de mon mieux j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Merci énormément pour vos messages.

Bisous bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

LUNDI (BELLA POV)

Je me réveillais pour la deuxièmes fois dans cette chambre d'hôpital, j'avais super mal aux muscles à cause de cette sale… de Tania. Et en plus je commençais à en avoir marre. Je veux ma chambre et mon lit. Je ne voulais plus être surveillé de tous les côtés. Entre Carlisle qui vient toute les heures et les infirmières qui elles viennent toutes les demi-heures car le docteur Cullen leur a demandé. C'est incroyable. Mais bon, je sais qu'il pense à bien quand il demande cela. Je sais qu'il essaye de se faire pardonner, Emmet me l'a dit hier. Et oui hier, j'ai eu de la visite. Les hommes sont restés avec moi toute la journée, et les filles je ne sais pas où elles étaient, je ne les ai vus que pour le moment du déjeuner après je ne les ai plus vu. Pareil pour Edward, il s'est absenté une ou deux heures mais il est revenu après. Pendant son absence, Emmet avait voulu me parler donc les pères se sont éclipsés.

FLASH BACK

**Petite sœur, je peux te parler**. Me demanda Emmet tout bizarre.

**Bien sur. Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Je sais que c'est à cause de nous si tu as fait cette bêtise, je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses à mourir, c'est vrai personne n'en parle mais ça nous a tué à l'intérieur de nous quand nous avons su que tu avais voulu mourir. Dans la salle d'attente, nous étions anéantis, et mon frère, n'en parlons pas. Je crois qu'il pensait même à te rejoindre si ta connerie avait fonctionné. . Et moi j'aurais perdu mon frère et ma sœur. Je ne veux plus jamais pensé à cela. BELLA, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS A REVENIR ICI. TU M'AS BIEN ENTENDU.** Me demanda Emmet, moi pour ma part j'étais en larmes, je me mis à sangloter difficilement mais acquiesçai d'un signe de tête car je ne pouvais pas parler. Emmet s'en rendis conte et me pris dans ses bras**. Je suis désolé petite sœur mais il fallait que je te le dise. Pardon. Pardon.**

**Ce n'est rien Emmet, tout le monde me cache ce qu'il ressent et toi tu me le dis. Alors merci à toi-même si cela me fait mal.**

**Si tout le monde se tait c'est que nous savons tous que tu ne nous as pas totalement pardonné.** J'allais parler mais il alla plus vite. **Et ne me dis pas le contraire. Tu ressorts peut-être avec mon frère mais tu ne lui fais plus confiance, ai-je tort ?** Me demanda Emmet.

Non, il n'avait pas tort. J'aime Edward et je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour moi et qu'il m'aime sincèrement. Mais je sais aussi qu'Emmet a raison, je ne faisais pas confiance à Edward, il m'avait menti déjà une fois pourquoi il ne recommencera pas. Mais comment baser notre relation si je le lui faisais pas confiance, c'est perdu d'avance.

**Bella, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais arrêtes, les traits que prend ton visage n'apporte rien de bon.**

**Désolée, mais je réfléchissais.**

**Bella, je sais à quoi tu pensais, tu n'as plus confiance en Edward mais ne gâches pas votre relation, Edward se battra pour regagner ta confiance alors ne gâches pas tout. Et moi pour être franche, je ne veux plus jamais voir mon frère comme il était pendant votre séparation. Petite sœur, il était mort en lui, il ne vivait plus. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sans s'arrêter, il ne pensait qu'à toi jour et nuit. Il t'aime Bella, il aime tes formes, il aime ton corps, il aime ton esprit et il aime tout de toi ma puce. Et il ne voit que toi. Bella, je sais que tu ne vas pas nous faire confiance tout de suite mais ne doutes pas de l'amour d'Edward et du notre.** Il me faisait encore pleurer, il me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

**Tu as raison Emmet, je dois croire en votre amour mais je ne sais pas quand la confiance reviendra.**

**Elle reviendra toute seule petite sœur, mais s'il te plait ne t'éloigne pas de nous. **

**Promis Emmet.**

Nous parlâmes encore jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edward. Quand il nous vit, il se mit à sourire. Emmet se leva, et Edward prit sa place sur mon lit en m'embrassant tendrement le front, je levais doucement le visage pour mieux le voir et je vis dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ressentait. Je l'embrassais chastement et il y répondit dans le plus beau des baisers.

**Alors de quoi parliez-vous ?** Demanda Edward.

**De toi grand frère !** Répondit Emmet en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Edward hocha la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait mais bon, je ferai plus tard. **Ah en fait petite sœur, papa a décidé de te couvert tout le temps donc ne fais pas attention si tu vois plein d'infirmières et de médecins débarquer toutes les heures.**

**Mais pourquoi il fait cela ? **Demandai-je.

**Il veut se faire pardonner, c'est tout. Alors sois gentil et accepte le. **Me répondit Edward.

**D'accord.** Dis-je en boudant. Je me voyais déjà épier par des pleins d'infirmières. Mon dieu cet hôpital va me tuer.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon avec beaucoup de rire et beaucoup de baiser. Edward n'arrêtait pas de me dire je t'aime et de m'embrasser. J'étais aux anges mais j'avais toujours une boule dans le ventre, je ne sais pas comment l'enlever.

FIN FLASH BACK

Je regardais l'heure. Il était 8heure Edward et sa famille allaient au lycée ce matin. Je savais qu'ils allaient le faire payer à Tania, ils ne me l'avaient pas dit mais cela se voyait dans leurs yeux.

Je sentis mon portable vibrait. Oui je sais les téléphones sont interdits dans les hôpitaux mais avec le chef des médecins et du shérif de la ville, personne n'avait refusé mon téléphone. Je regardais mon portable et vis un message d'Edward.

_**Bonjour mon tendre amour,**_

_**Nous sommes au lycée, 8heures loin de toi,**_

_**Tu me manques, je pense fort à toi.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

Je me mis à sourire comme une folle. J'aimais tellement cet homme et depuis 4 jours, il était mon homme.

POV EDWARD

Je me réveillais en sursaut après encore un cauchemar, je voyais mon père arrivait vers nous pour me dire que Bella était morte. J'en pouvais plus. Bella était vivante, je le sais. J'essayais de me rendormir. Et j'y arrivais enfin.

Et voila, nous sommes déjà lundi. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'école car premièrement Bella ne sera pas avec moi puis en plus, j'allais voir Tania et je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de la tuer. Elle avait fait tellement de mal à ma Bella depuis tellement longtemps. Ma Bella, rien que de penser à elle me donner le sourire. J'avais passé un merveilleux dimanche en sa compagnie. J'étais parti aider mes sœurs et ma mère pour la chambre de Bella, elle était magnifique. Et en revenant dans la chambre d'hôpital de Bella, je vis mon frère et ma femme enlacés, non je n'étais pas jaloux, j'étais heureux car peut-être un jour tout redeviendra comme avant. Quand ils virent Emmet me fit un signe de tête, je comprenais son message. En fait ce matin, j'avais parlé de mes craintes à Emmet, je savais que même si Bella me pardonnait j'allais devoir me battre. Et là je comprenais qu'Emmet en avait touché deux mots à Bella. Ce simple hochement de tête me faisait comprendre beaucoup de choses, et j'en étais heureux. Je ferais tout pour que ma petite femme redevienne comme jeudi. Le reste de la journée fut combler de rire et de baiser.

Mon dieu ce que j'aimais embrasser ma douce. Elle avait des lèvres magnifiques et j'aimais toucher son corps pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'espérais un jour, la voir offerte à moi sans gêne, pouvoir la combler avec ma langue sans avoir peur de l'effrayer, pouvoir faire qu'un avec elle et pouvoir la contempler dans son orgasme. Mon dieu je la désire tellement, je me vois la gouter, l'aimer, la pé…..Putain de réveil de merde qui me rappelle à l'ordre. J'ouvrai les yeux et je remarquais que j'ai une gole d'enfer. Et voila je suis bon pour une bonne douche froide.

Je levais avec beaucoup de mal, mon érection commençait vraiment à me tirer. Je fis couler l'eau et rentrer dans la douche sans réfléchir.

**OH PUTAIN SA MERE C'EST GELÉ. **Criai-je pour moi-même.

L'effet fut immédiat, je n'avais plus d'érection mais je n'avais plus non plus de cerveau, il était congelé. Je me lavais rapidement et sortit pour m'habiller. J'optais pour un jean et un tee short blanc. Bien sur choisi par Alice. Et je descendis enfin pour manger. Tout le monde était déjà à table.

**Bonjour tout le monde.** Dis-je en m'asseyant.

**Bonjour tout seul.** Me répondit Emmet. **Alors, elle était bonne la bouche. Pas trop froid.** Je le regardais ne comprenant pas.

**Mon chérie,** reprit ma mère**, nous t'avons entendu ce matin. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste te demander c'était volontaire l'eau froide ou c'était un accident. **Demanda ma mère pendant que le reste de la famille pleurait de rire. Moi je passais au pivoine.

**Ce n'était pas un accident. J'en avais besoin. D'autres questions.** Personne ne répondit**. Bien parce que moi j'ai faim.**

**Bah oui petit frère, l'amour creuse.** Lança mon frère mort de rire.

**Et tu en connais quelque chose, Emmet. Vu comment tu manges.**

**Et ouais. Ma Rosie est insatiable. **Dit-il avec un sourire niais

Le reste du repas se continua dans la bonne humeur. Nous partîmes vers le lycée, Jasper et Rosalie avaient pris leur voiture ce matin. Arrivés au lycée, nous savons que tout Forks était au courant pour Bella et sa tentative. A peine avions nous mis le pied en dehors de la voiture que tout le monde nous regardait. Pour ne pas m'énerver, je sortis mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à ma petite femme.

_**Bonjour mon tendre amour,**_

_**Nous sommes au lycée, 8heures loin de toi,**_

_**Tu me manques, je pense fort à toi.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

J'attendais sa réponse qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

_**Bonjour mon prince,**_

_**J'attendais ton message avec impatience.**_

_**Vivement ton retour ici,**_

_**Tu me manques, je t'aime.**_

_**Ta Bella**_

J'avais envie de pleurer, elle me manquait. Je détestais la voir dans ce lit d'hôpital, je détestais la savoir loin de moi. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser tout le temps mais je ne pouvais pas à cause de cette grosse conne de Tania, ok, je ne suis pas blanc comme neige dans cette histoire mais si Tania ne l'avait pas envoyé à l'hôpital, j'aurais pu parler à ma douce et tout lui expliquer. Putain elle va mourir cette sale pute.

**Edward,** m'appela tendrement Alice, **je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais allons en cours.**

**Oui allons-y. **Répondis-je.

Nous primes le chemin du lycée, nous passâmes devant les casiers et là nous vîmes des tas de bouquets et de cadeaux aux pieds du casier de Bella. Il y avait même des messages pour elle. En regardant cela, je ne pouvais plus cacher mes larmes, ma sœur le vit et me prit dans ses bras, je mis ma tête dans son cou et pleurer sans m'arrêter.

**Edward, elle va revenir.** Me consola Alice. **Viens le professeur nous attend.**

Je la suivis dans les couloirs, le prof était déjà là, je rentrais sans le regarder et m'installai à ma palliasse. Le cours commença mais je ne l'écoutais pas, j'étais avec Bella dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Je fus sorti de mes songes par l'arrivée du directeur dans notre classe.

**Bonjour à tous.** Nous salua le directeur. **Entrez s'il vous plait.** Demanda-t-il à l'extérieur. Et là contre toute attente nous vîmes toutes les classes de terminal entrés dans notre classe. **Je sais que nous allons être serrés mais je devais vous parler. Installez-vous s'il vous plait. **Emmet s'approcha de moi.

**Que se passe-t-il ?** Demandai-je à Emmet.

**Je ne sais pas, il est venu dans la classe et nous a demandé de le suivre et voila.**

**Bon vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai tous réuni. Voila, je sais que tout le monde est au courant pour Melle Swan.** Un brouhaha se fit entendre. **S'il vous plait laissez-moi parler. Vendredi midi, Melle Swan s'est fait agresser dans l'enceinte du lycée, je sais qui lui a fait cela mais je ne peux rien faire, alors que cette personne profite de son statut mais qu'elle sache maintenant qu'au moindre problème pour elle, je ne serai pas là. Alors pour tous ceux qui la connaisse faites passer le message. A trop jouer on se brule et pour moi cela c'est de trop. Passons, suite à cette événement Melle Swan a essayé de mettre fin à sa vie.** Dit le directeur avec la gorge noué, il était triste. Je regardais l'assembler et je vis des larmes coulées sur les joues d'Angéla et de Ben mais également sur celles de ma famille et de d'autres inconnus**. Voila, je sais que certains sont très touché par cette situation et j'ai également constaté beaucoup d'intention sur le casier de Melle Swan et je vous en remercie. Ce que Melle Swan a fait est grave mais également très instructive.** Je commençais à voir rouge de rage. **Pas dans le mauvais sens, je n'arrive plus à m'expliquer. Melle Swan nous a montré sa détresse et j'espère que vous en tirez tous une morale. Je sais que Melle Swan n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais je vois certaines personnes touchés donc je vous accorde votre après-midi.** Je pensais entendre des cris de joie mais personne ne cria. **Bien avant de partir, je souhaiterai voir les Cullen, les Hales, Angéla et Ben. **

**Attendez monsieur serait –il possible que je parle à la promotion ? **Demanda Mike, le délégué des élèves.

**Oui bien sur, je vous attends dans le couloir. **Nous dit-il en sortant.

**Bien, je sais qu'on ne se parle pas tous et encore moins à Bella, mais je sais que tout le monde est touché. Personne ne réagissait quand Tania l'insultait même si nous voulions aller vers elle, personne ne le faisait. Vendredi Tania et son clan, qui sont comme par hasard absent, l'ont agressé. Et suite à cela, elle a voulu mourir.** Dit-il en larmes. **Alors voila, je souhaitais savoir, vu que cette aprèm nous sommes priver de cours, si vous souhaitez que nous lui faisions un présent pour la soutenir et les Cullen pourront lui amener.** J'étais touché par ces propos, il souhaitait être là pour Bella, je ne connaissais pas Mike tout ce que je savais de lui était que ses parents tenaient le magasin de sport et qu'il bossait dur pour aller en fac, un brave jeune homme. **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Et vous les Cullen ? **Je regardais ma famille. Je pris la parole.

**C'est noble de ta part de proposer cela, mais si c'est par pitié Bella le rejettera.**

**Pour ma part, il n'y a pas de pitié. J'aurais du l'aider avec Tania mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je veux juste lui montrer mon soutien. Je déteste Tania et je ne suis pas le seul mais j'étais trop lâche et trop fière de ma popularité donc je n'ai rien dit. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends conte que c'est aussi de notre faute si Bella a fait cela.** Je vis la salle acquiesçait aux dires de Mike. **Alors êtes-vous d'accord** ? Demanda Mike.

**D'accord nous lui apporterons**. Dis-je.

**Merci donc rendez-vous à tous ceux qui souhaitent dans la salle d'art plastique à 14heures. **

**Ok **dirent-ils. Tous les élèves des autres terminales commencèrent à partir. Nous également vu que le directeur voulait nous voir.

**Les enfants suivaient moi. **Nous dit le directeur à peine étions nous sorti de la salle. Il nous conduisit dans son bureau. **Installez vous les enfants, je n'ai pas assez de chaises désolé.**

**Ce n'est pas grave. Installez-vous les filles.** Dis-je, les filles s'installèrent. **Bon pourquoi avoir demandé à nous parler ?**

**Voila, je sais que vous êtes amis avec Isabella et toi Edward je sais que tu sors avec elle. Donc je pense et j'en suis sur que toute cette histoire vous attriste. Donc je tenais à vous dire que je suis à votre écoute si vous avez besoin.**

**Moi j'ai une question.** Intervient Emmet.

**Vous avez dit que vous saviez qui a fait cela à Bella mais que vous ne pouviez rien faire, je ne comprends pas. Vous pouvez l'exclure si vous savez qui lui a fait cela.**

**Normalement, je pourrais mais là je suis lié, je ne suis pas mettre de mes mouvements. Je voulais intervenir depuis tellement longtemps mais je ne peux pas.**

**Mais pourquoi ? **Demandai-je.

**Savez-vous qui finance l'école et toutes ses activités ? Nous secouâmes la tête négativement. Monsieur DENALI autrement dit le père de Mlle DENALI. Depuis des années, je veux intervenir mais des que je convoque Mlle DENALI, son père me menace. Je ne peux rien faire.**

**C'est déguelasse.** S'exclama Alice.

**Je sais et cela dur depuis 8 ans. Les enfants, je sais que vous souhaitez vous venger cela se voit dans vos regards alors je vous demanderai juste de paraitre discret et de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Ne fait pas de témoins enfin pas des gens influents. Alors faites ce que vous voulez, mais promettez moi de venger Melle Swan, elle ne mérite pas tout cela, elle a trop souffert. Il faut maintenant que la partie s'inverse. Alors les enfants faites gaffe. Allez retourner en cours et passer le bonjour à Mlle Swan.**

**Merci Monsieur. **Dis-je en me levant, les autres sortirent mais j'avais une question. **Monsieur pourquoi faites-vous cela ?** Demandai-je en me retournant.

**En fait, je connais Charlie et Renée depuis le collège. Nous avons suivi le même parcours scolaire, j'ai même assisté à leur mariage mais avec le temps nous nous sommes éloignés. Mais deux jours avant que Renée parte, elle est venue me voir, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de dix ans mais là elle était là dans mon bureau. Elle souhaitait me parler, elle a commencé à me raconter sa vie, elle m'a dit qu'elle détestait sa vie, qu'elle avait rencontrée un homme et qu'elle partait avec lui dans 2 jours. Elle avait le regard tellement méchant et horrible. C'était devenu une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Elle a quitté mon bureau. Deux jours après, j'ai appris la fuite de Renée, j'aurais pu prévenir Charlie. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je me suis promis de protéger Isabella mais je n'ai pas pu car Mlle DENALI était protégée. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est de trop alors si je ne peux pas la protéger faites-le. Elle mérite d'être heureuse et de penser à elle enfin.**

**Nous ne savions pas. Bella le sait-elle ?**

**Non mais c'est aussi bien ainsi.**

**Mais Charlie ?**

**Nous ne faisons plus parti du même monde. C'est la vie. Nous sommes dans la même ville mais plus du même monde. Nous nous croisons et nous parlons un peu mais cela ne dépasse pas les banalités. Ne vous méprenez Monsieur Cullen, la vie est comme cela, enfin à l'époque.**

**Je comprends. Merci Monsieur. Vous savez je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu faire changer d'avis la mère de Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle mais Renée avait déjà pris sa décision. Alors ne vous en voulez pas. **Dis-je ne partant.

Ma famille m'attendait dans le couloir, je leur racontais ce que m'avait confié le directeur. Personne ne parla. Nous allâmes chacun à notre salle de cours. Avec Alice, nous reprîmes nos places et nous écoutâmes le cours, jusqu'à la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours de la matinée. Emmet et le reste de la fratrie nous attendaient dehors.

**Alors nous faisons quoi ? Nous allons voir Bella ? **Demanda mon frère.

**En fait, je souhaiterai savoir si je pouvais passer un peu de temps seul avec Bella, je ne vous demande pas de ne pas aller la voir mais si vous pouviez attendre 16 heures avant de venir, ce serait cool. J'aimerais juste l'avoir rien que pour moi pendant quelques heures.**

**Mais Edward, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu moi hier. J'aimerais bien la voir un peu aussi.**

**Je sais Alice mais je vous demande que 4heures avec elle après vous viendrez nous rejoindre.**

**Mais…**

**Alice, laisse-le. Il a de besoin de voir Bella tu peux comprendre cela. Toi quand tu veux voir Jasper, tu ne veux pas de nous. Bah c'est pareil pour lui.** Dit Rosalie. **Allez Edward files la rejoindre et penses à son déjeuner. Elle en a marre de la bouf chimique de l'hôpital.**

**Merci Rose. Je vous dis à 16 heures.** Dis-je en partant vers ma voiture.

Je démarrais rapidement et passer chez un traiteur chinois pour prendre un déjeuner pour ma petite femme et moi. J'arrivais enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital et sortis rapidement de ma voiture et partis en courant vers la chambre de ma femme.

**EDWARD CULLEN VEILLEZ RALENTIR.** Me cria Sue mais je préférais ne pas l'écouter. J'arrivais enfin à la chambre t'en attendu.

**Bonjour mon amour !** Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

POV BELLA

La matinée se passait trop lentement. J'étais trop pressée d'être à midi pour avoir enfin des nouvelles de mon homme.

Il était 9 heures et comme prévu mon merveilleux médecin arriva dans ma chambre.

**Bonjour ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?** Me demanda le docteur Cullen. Il m'embrassa tendrement le front et regarda ma fiche de soin.

**Bonjour Docteur Cullen ! Tout va bien ce matin. Et vous ?**

**J'irais mieux si tu arrêtais c'est « Docteur Cullen ». Appelles moi Carlisle s'il te plait et tutoie-moi s'il te plait. Tu es ma belle fille donc tu fais partie de la famille.** Je me mis à rougir de ses propos. **Ne rougis pas ma belle. Tu sors avec Edward et vous vous aimez alors tu fais parti de la famille.**

**Merci Doc…**Je me repris à temps vu le regard qu'il me faisait…**Carlisle.**

**De rien, Bella, je voulais te parler et vu que nous sommes seuls, je vais en profiter. Je tenais encore une fois à m'excuser je n'aurais jamais du demander à mes enfants de venir vers toi mais ils l'ont fait et je te jure que tous les sentiments qui sont ressortis de cette demande sont pures et vrais.**

**Je sais Carlisle. Vous savez, je n'ai pas fait cette bêtise pour cela. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. J'avais mal physiquement et mentalement et j'ai saturé, je voulais que mon père soit de nouveaux heureux. Et je pensais que sans moi, il le serait. Mais je me suis trompé.**

**Oui tu sais, ton père est mon ami depuis mon arrivé ici et à chaque fois que je le vois il me parle de toi, tu es sa princesse. Il était triste de te voir malheureuse et ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais maintenant, il sait que tu es heureuse enfin. Alors ma chérie, ne te prive pas de ce bonheur. Ton père ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec ta mère mais je sais qu'Emmet est au courant et je pense que tu devrais en parler à Edward, je sais que lui faire confiance et dure en ce moment mais tu as besoin d'en parler et de vider ton esprit de ce malheur.**

**Je vais y penser Carlisle, merci.**

**De rien. Même si je ne te connais pas beaucoup, tu fais parti des miens. **

**Merci.**

**Allez, je parts. Je te laisse te reposer. **Dit-il en allant vers la porte. **Et Bella, Sue est quelqu'un de bien. Mais tu connais ton père.** Je comprenais son message.

**Oui je le connais mais je veux qu'il soit enfin heureux et j'aime bien Sue. Donc je vais jouer les marieuses. **Dis-je ne rigolant.

**Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi.** Dit-il en partant mort de rire.

Je repensais à comment faire pour que mon père et Sue se retrouvent enfin dans la même pièce et que mon père ne pense qu'à eux. Je devais absolument voir cela avec les filles.

Voila il était midi et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de mon homme. Cela commençait à m'inquiéter, j'avais peur et s'il s'en était pris à Tania et si Edward avait été exclu du lycée. Non je ne pouvais pas penser à cela, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner.

**Bonjour mon amour !** Dit Edward en arrivant dans la chambre. J'étais soulagée. Il ne m'avait pas abandonné. J'allais le tuer cela fait une demi heure que j'attends de ces nouvelles et là monsieur arrive le sourire aux lèvres.

**Bonjour ! Tu te moques de moi cela fait une demi-heure que j'attends de tes nouvelles.**

**Pardon ma chérie ! **Dit en s'installant sur mon lit. **Mais le directeur nous a donné notre après-midi donc je voulais te faire la surprise en venant avec un bon repas pour nous deux.**

**Oh désolée mon cœur, en fait Bonjour mon amour ! **Dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui. Il sourit et m'embrassa langoureusement.

**Bonjour mon cœur ! Bon, Repas chinois cela te tente ?** Dit-il en installant le repas sur la tablette qui sert de table.

**Bien sur mais j'ai une question Edward ! Pourquoi tu as dit que le directeur vous avez donné votre après midi, je ne comprends pas ?**

**En fait ma chérie, **commença Edward tout gêné,

**Dis moi Edward, tu m'as promis de ne plus rien me cacher.**

**Ouais mais ce n'est pas facile. Voila tout le monde est au courant pour vendredi et samedi. Tu sais comment est Forks tout se s'est tout de suite. Alors voila.**

**Que veux-tu dire ? **Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me disait.

**Tout le lycée est au courant de ce que Tania t'a fait dans les toilettes mais aussi de te **…se coupa-t-il, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas se rappeler ce samedi matin. Je lui relevai le menton pour qu'il me regarde.

**Tu veux dire que tout le monde s'est pour ma tentative. Il secoua la tête comme pour s'interdire d'y penser.**

**Ouais. **Cracha-t-il.

**Edward, je me doutais que cela allait se savoir. Mais pour être franche, je ne pensais plus être de ce monde…**

**Bella, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire cela. Tu m'entends plus jamais.** Dit-il en se levant du lit, il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. **Si tu savais ce que cela a été dur pour moi, de voir tout le monde parlait de toi, et de se dire que s'ils avaient été plus courageux, ils t'auraient soutenu. Mais MERDE, ILS N'ONT PAS EU A ATTENDRE LE RETOUR DE MON PERE POUR SAVOIR SI TU ETAIS ENCORE VIVANTE. MOI OUI. ET J'AI ENCORE PEUR LE SOIR. JE FAIS DES CAUCHEMARS TELLEMENT J'AI EU PEUR DE TE PERDRE POUR TOUJOURS. **Cria-t-il en larmes.

J'étais sous le choc, je ne savais pas qu'il le vivait si mal, je ne me rendais pas compte. Je me mis à pleurer, j'avais vraiment été égoïste.

**Pardon Edward, je ne pensais pas que tu allais si mal. Pardonne-moi, je te promets de ne plus jamais dire cela ! Pardonne-moi !** Dis-je en larmes.

**Excuses moi aussi mon amour, je n'aurais jamais du te dire cela. **Dit-il en se remettant sur le lit. Je me précipitais contre son torse, je mis ma tête contre sa poitrine. **Il bat pour toi mon amour, si tu n'étais plus là mon cœur ne battrait plus. Je t'aime mon ange.**

**Je t'aime Edward, je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Chut n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**Oui.** Dis-je en l'embrassant délicatement. Il y répondit mais ne l'amplifia pas. Ce baiser montrait nos sentiments, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Je me remettais contre son torse. **Donc tu disais que le directeur vous avez donné votre après midi pour moi. **Je voulais dire à cause de moi mais je pense qu'Edward aurait gueulé.

**Oui, en fait le lycée est retourné. Toute la promo est triste. Ils s'en veulent tous ou au moins une partie, je pense qu'ils ont compris plus en un weekend que pendant ces 16 dernières années. Même ton casier a des attentions. Les autres te les apporteront tout à l'heure. **

**Et c'est tout ?** En une matinée il s'en passait des choses au lycée.

**En fait pas vraiment, le directeur a aussi demandé à nous parler dans son bureau.**

**Que vous voulait-il ? Vous n'avez rien fait ? Rassure moi tu n'as pas touché à Tania ? **Demandai-je commençant à paniquer.

**Non mon amour, Tania et son clan n'étaient même pas là. Pour tout te dire, il voulait nous dire que si nous devions nous venger, il fallait être discret le plus possible et faire seulement des petits trucs.**

**Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous a-t-il dit cela ? **Je regardais Edward mais il ne répondit pas à ma question, il semblait gêner. **Edward dis moi, je ne me fâcherai pas, dis moi s'il te plait ?**

**D'accord en fait, le directeur ne peut pas virer Tania car son père finance le lycée. Il souhaite agir depuis longtemps contre les médisances de Tania, mais il ne peut pas, il est bloqué. Mais là c'est de trop et il est d'accord pour fermer les yeux. Imagines la réaction d'Emmet, il est tout content, il imagine déjà les pires trucs pour qu'elle se tire d'elle-même. **Il se mit à rire mais son rire ne sonnait pas vrai.

**Edward, tu ne me dis pas tout. Pourquoi le directeur fait-il cela ?**

**Bella, ce n'est pas facile.**

**Essaye s'il te plait.**

**D'accord, ledirecteurconnaittamère. **Dit-il super vite.

**Je n'ai pas compris.**

**Putain, je ne vais pas y arriver.** Il prit une inspiration**. Le directeur connaissait ta mère et ton père.**

**Je ne comprends toujours pas, je sais que le directeur et mes parents ont fait l'école ensemble mais je ne vois pas le rapport.**

**Ok, ce n'est pas facile, ce que je vais te dire alors s'il te plait ne t'énerve pas, tes muscles de ton ventre ne doivent pas se contracter de trop. **

**D'accord.**

**Tes parents et lui étaient amis. Mais avec le temps, ils se sont séparés. Mais avant le départ de ta mère, cette dernière est venue voir le directeur. Elle avait besoin de parler et elle s'est confiée à lui. Il ne l'a pas cru capable de partir mais quand il a appris son départ, il s'en ai voulu et s'est promis de te protéger au lycée. Mais il n'a pas pu à causer de Monsieur DENALI. Il s'en veut et veut se racheter, je pense. Voila. Tu sais tout.**

**Ah, ok…**Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne pensais pas que ma mère avait pu en parler à quelqu'un, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était au courant

**Bella ça va ?**

**Désolé mais j'étais perdu, il sait tous alors.**

**Il s'est ce que ta mère lui a dit mais pas ce qui s'est passé chez vous. Seulement ton père et toi le savaient.**

**Pas tout à fait Edward, Emmet le sait aussi.**

**Ah d'accord, je sais qu'avec mon frère vous avez une forte amitié, je comprends la confiance se gagne. **Dit-il penaud.

**Edward, ce n'est pas cela. J'avais besoin de lui parler mais tu sais, il ne sait pas tout. Edward, tu es l'homme que j'aime et il faut que tu saches, j'en ai besoin. Je dois me confier en toi si je veux une vraie relation entre nous. J'ai besoin de libéré ma conscience et de me livrer à toi alors s'il te plait, tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'énerver.**

**Promis mon ange. **Dit-il en refermant sa prise sur moi.

Je me mis à lui conter mon histoire, les sentiments que j'avais éprouvés à ce moment-là. Mais également comment je vivais aujourd'hui. Je lui dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, que quoi que je dise ou face, les propos de ma mère restait sans cesse dans ma tête que je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne m'aimais pas. Il resta là à m'écouter, à me serrer dans ses bras, à sécher mes larmes et à me réconforter. Je ne pouvais regretter de lui avoir parlé, il était là pour m'écouter, Carlisle avait raison, j'avais besoin de tous dire à Edward pour être enfin moi-même avec lui.

**Ma chérie, ce que t'as dit ta mère n'est que pur méchanceté. Je sais que tu ne t'aimes pas mais moi je t'aime mon ange, je ne vois pas ton physique, je te vois toi. Tu es la bonté même, tu as un cœur énorme, tu es intelligente, tu as un visage d'ange. Tu es cultivée, douce, aimante avec tout le monde. Tu es unique, et je t'aime ma Bella.** Me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. J'étais touchée ses mots, je ne pensais pas qu'il me trouvait ainsi. **Bella, un jour je te montrerai comment moi je te vois vraiment. Je t'aime ma Bella. **Me dit-il en m'embrassant.

**Je t'aime aussi Edward, merci de m'avoir écouté.**

**Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin, en fait même si tu n'en as pas besoin, je serais là. **Dit-il en rigolant. Je t'aime ma princesse. Rajouta-t-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

**Edward, raconte-moi des histoires de ta famille. **Demandai-je en commençant à manger.

POV EDWARD

Je savais enfin la vérité sur le départ de sa mère, cela m'avait bouleversé de voir le visage de Bella revivre ce terrible moment et je haïssais sa mère de l'avoir traité de la sorte et d'avoir réussi à briser ma femme. Je me promettais que si elle revient ici, je lui ferais regretter une bonne fois pour toute.

Pour changer de sujet, elle avait voulu que je lui raconte des anecdotes de ma famille. Donc je lui contai les folies d'Alice qui étant enfant voulait toujours habiller les animaux du voisinage, qui s'amusait à jouer au coiffeur avec eux. Bella était morte de rire rien que de s'imaginer la tête des propriétaires quand ils voyaient leur animaux rasée, coiffer, colorer et j'en passe. Sur le moment, je ne rigolais pas mais maintenant oui. Je lui racontais aussi comment Emmet s'était tapé une bonne crise de foie avant pâques. Et oui mon très cher frère à 12 ans, pendant l'absence de nos parents, s'était faufilé dans la chambre des parents et avait trouvé les chocolats de pâques, et il n'avait pas résisté, il les a tous mangé. Le problème c'est qu'il en a était malade comme un chien après. Mais bon cela ne l'empêche pas de manger du chocolat. Mais bon mes parents, Alice et moi nous sommes toujours mort de rire quand Pâques est là.

Le temps passait vite avec la femme de ma vie, nous avions beaucoup rit et beaucoup parlé. Nous avions besoin de ce moment rien qu'à nous pour parler et se confier. Elle savait ce que je ressentais et je savais ses sentiments aussi. Elle me dit également qu'elle ne me faisait pas tout à fait confiance mais je lui promettais que je lui montrerai mon amour.

Notre moment de solitude fut interrompu à 16 heures piles par l'arrivée de ma famille.

**Salut Bella !** Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

**Nous ne dérangeons pas aujourd'hui ? **Demanda Rosalie.

**Ne le demande pas Rose, il nous a dit 16 heures et il est 16 heures. Alors qu'il soit content ou pas c'est pareil, je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Bella depuis Dimanche donc ca va. Non mais depuis quand les mecs décident.** Nous étions morts de rire.

**Tu as raison Alice, et non Rose vous ne nous dérangez pas ! Allez Alice dis moi pourquoi Rose et toi étiez introuvable hier ? **Demanda ma Bella.

**Euh en fait c'est une surprise donc je ne peux rien te dire. Mais bon raconte moi ta journée. **Dit elle en s'installant sur la chaise en face du lit, elle fut rejointe par le reste de ma famille.

**Il n'y a rien à raconter. Ah si les filles, il va falloir m'aider pour que mon père et Sue se mettent ensemble, ils se plaisent cela se voit donc il faut les aider. Je ne sais pas comment faire mais bon à trois nous irons plus vite donc mettez vos méninges en route. **

**Je sens que nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer. Trop bien petite sœur. **Dit Emmet. **En fait petite sœur, tiens**. Il tendit un paquet à Bella. **Ce sont des présents que nous avons trouvé sur ton casier. Cela vient des lycéens. Regarde par toi-même.**

Bella l'ouvrit sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Elle commença à sortir des fleurs. Elle les sentit pour s'imprégner de leurs odeurs.

**Emmet, tu peux aller demander à l'accueil des vases s'il te plait.**

**Bien sur petite sœur.** Il partit de la chambre et revint avec 3 beaux vases. **Et voila des vases pour madame.** Il les posa sur la table de la chambre. Il alla mettre de l'eau dedans et prit les fleurs que Bella lui tendit.

**Merci Emmet, cela donne des couleurs à cette chambre trop blanche.**

**Bon Bella tu ouvres le reste s'il te plait. Les garçons n'ont pas voulu que nous regardions les petits mots.**

**Et ils ont eu raison Alice. Non mais ces mots sont pour Bella pas pour toi. Quand vas-tu grandir. Non mais….**Je me stoppais en sentant une main sur mon torse. Je tournais mon regard vers ma petite femme**.**

**Arrête s'il te plait Edward, c'est Alice, tu ne vas pas la changer. Elle a déjà attendu 4 heures avant de venir ici. Ne lui demande pas non plus d'attendre encore plus de choses. Elle n'y arrivera jamais.**

**Tu as raison mon amour. Bon lis les messages avant qu'elle ne nous assassine. **

Elle se mit à regarder de nouveau dans le sac, elle en sortit des nounours par dizaine. Et il vint enfin le temps des messages. Elle commença à les lire. C'était principalement des lettres d'excuses et de soutien. Bella en avait les larmes aux yeux. Nous également.

**Bah, alors les enfants que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda mon père en entrant dans la chambre suivi de ma mère qui vint embrasser le front de ma femme et de Charlie qui salua tout le monde et vint vers Bella pour l'embrasser. **Alors les enfants ?**

**Bah en fait, c'est à cause du lycée. **Dit Emmet.

**La je ne comprends pas. **Dit Charlie.

**En fait papa, ce que veut dire Emmet c'est que les élèves du lycée m'ont laissé des intentions sur mon casier aujourd'hui et voila, cela nous a touché.**

**D'accord, je comprends mieux. Pour ma part, j'ai eu le droit à un coup de fils d'Eléazar SMITH, c'est votre directeur. Il ne peut rien faire contre Tania donc les enfants, je compte sur vous. **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons déjà tout prévu. **

**Vous me rassurez les enfants.**

**Bon papa, parlons sérieusement. Bella, elle aura le droit de sortir quand, elle va bien là donc elle peut rentrer chez elle.**

**Je voulais la garder jusqu'à jeudi soir.**

**Si longtemps, non c'est hors de question.**

**Et pourquoi donc Alice ?**

**Parce que et en plus, elle ne supporte plus l'hôpital. Allez quoi laisse la sortir demain au moins ?**

**Pour être franche Carlisle, j'aimerai bien que ma fille revienne à la maison aussi.**

**D'accord mais pas avant demain midi car demain matin Madame CADOR viendra te voir, Bella.**

**Et c'est qui ? Demanda Bella.**

**C'est une psychologue.**

**Et pourquoi veut-elle me voir ?**

**C'est ce qui se passe à chaque fois.**

**Mais je ne veux pas lui parler, c'est hors de question. Puis je suis mineure, elle ne peut pas me parler sans le consentement ou la présence de mon père. ET JE NE VEUX PAS LA VOIR. **Cria Bella, en larmes.

**Carlisle c'est hors de question qu'une personne vienne voir Bella, je le refuse.**

**Charlie c'est pour son bien. Elle a besoin de parler, de son confier sans être jugé.**

**Non c'est HORS DE QUESTION, ma fille rentre à la maison demain midi et c'est tout. Elle ne verra pas une psychologue et tu le sais depuis longtemps. **S'exclama Charlie.

**Je sais Charlie, mais Bella doit en parler.**

**J'en ai parlé et j'ai seulement besoin d'Edward, d'Alice, de Rose, d'Emmet et de Jasper. C'est tout, je ne veux parler à personne d'autres. S'il vous plait Carlisle.**

**D'accord ma princesse, personne d'autres mais je ne veux plus que tu te renfermes sur toi, parles leurs d'accord ma puce ?**

**Oui merci Carlisle. **Remercia Bella, elle avait enfin le sourire. Je lui embrassais le front.

**Je t'aime ma Bella. **Lui dis-je pour lui montrer que j'étais là.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la bonne humeur. Mon frère n'arrêtait pas d'embêter ma petite femme mais aujourd'hui, elle préféra répliquer avec les histoires que je lui avais racontées. Je sens que ca va être ma fête à la maison. Mais bon, je suis près à tout pour entendre rire ma petite femme.

Mais l'heure du départ arriva trop vite et la quitter pour toute une nuit et toute une journée était trop dur. Mes frères et sœurs embrassèrent Bella. Et partirent. Ma mère embrassa ma femme sur le front et lui dit qu'elle passait demain midi pour la prendre. Et mes parents partirent. J'embrassais ma belle sans jamais arrêter de lui répéter mes sentiments. Elle pleurait encore. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule et je la comprenais. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et partit rejoindre ma famille qui m'attendait dehors. Charlie nous rejoignit peu de temps après.

**Je n'aime pas la voir ici.** Me dit Charlie

**Moi non plus Charlie. Charlie pourquoi Bella, ne veut-elle pas voir une psychologue.**

**En fait après le départ de Renée, Bella était très mal donc je l'ai emmené voir une psy mais le problème est qu'elle a pris le parti de Renée, elle disait que Renée avait dit vrai. Bella allait encore plus mal et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais l'envoyer voir des psys. Voila l'histoire.**

**Merci Charlie.**

**De rien Gamin, tu apportes le bonheur à ma fille donc c'est moi qui doit te remercier. Bon allez, il faut que je passe au poste. Je vous dis à demain chez moi. Bye tout le monde.** Nous dit Charlie en partant.

Bon nous aussi à la maison.

Les Hales partirent chez eux et nous nous rentrâmes chez nous. Le diner fut comme notre journée, rempli de rire.

Avant d'aller dormir, j'envoyais un dernier message à mon ange.

_**Bonne nuit mon tendre amour**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Fais de beaux rêves.**_

_**Les miens seront peuplés de toi.**_

BELLA POV

Les messages que j'avais reçu m'avaient beaucoup touché. L'après midi fut rempli de bonheur, j'étais comblée. J'avais eu tout le monde autour de moi je me sentais complète. Mais cela se gâta quand Carlisle parla du psy. Je ne voulais pas revivre cela, je ne pouvais pas. Avant de partir, je demandai à mon père de parler à Edward de ma phobie des psys car moi je ne pouvais pas lui dire, il accepta et partit.

Je me retrouvais seule dans cette chambre toute blanche. Mon dieu vivement demain, je n'en pouvais plus de me retrouver entre ces 4 murs. Le repas arriva et je mangeai sans envie.

Je me mis devant la télé pour m'endormir mais c'est un message de mon homme qui changea mes plans.

_**Bonne nuit mon tendre amour**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Fais de beaux rêves.**_

_**Les miens seront peuplés de toi.**_

Cela ne fait même pas trois heures qu'il est parti et il me manque déjà.

_**Et les miens de toi**_

_**Tu me manques**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**A demain**_

Je regardais la photo de mon portable et plongeais dans mon sommeil peuplé de mon Edward.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon absence mais j'ai été muté à marseille pour mon travail donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos messages qui m'ont beaucoup touché.

Et merci à laeticia qui m'a écrit sur ma boite mail, elle voulait savoir pour la prochaine édition et bah voila, après ton message, je me suis mis à écrire et voila, je te poste le chapite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

Mardi

POV EDWARD

Et voila, nous sommes enfin mardi. Ma petite femme va enfin sortir de l'hôpital et nous allons pouvoir oublier et passer à autres choses. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand elle pourra remettre les pieds au lycée mais une chose est sur aujourd'hui, nous nous allons au lycée et j'espère pour le bien de Tania qu'elle n'y ait pas car cela va être sa fête.

Je me lève comme tous les matins et vais rejoindre ma petite famille en bas. Tout le monde a le sourire aux lèvres. Notre déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur et dans les rires. Nous nous mîmes en route vers le lycée. En arrivant qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir Tania et son clan devant la décapotable rose bonbon de cette connasse. En descendant de la voiture, nous remarquâmes que tous le lycée regardaient Tania et ce n'était pas joyeux. Elle par contre ne remarquait rien.

**Edward, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Avant qu'elle nous attire des problèmes. Rappelle toi pas de bavures que de petits accidents.**

**Je sais Alice mais j'ai envie de la taper à mort pour ce qu'elle a fait à Bella, elle n'avait pas le droit.**

**Je le sais Edward mais nous allons nous venger petit à petit je te le promets.**

**Merci.**

**Edward, allez courage. Nous sommes là aussi tu le sais.** Me dit Emmet.

**Merci les mecs. Bon allons y.**

Nous avançâmes l'air de rien pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais c'était sans compter la connerie et la blondeur de cette très chère Tania.

**Edward, tu ne remarque rien de changer sur moi ?** Me demanda-t-elle sans même me saluer. Je me retournais vers elle et lui lançais un regard mauvais.

**Non tu as toujours la même tête immonde et la même gueule de pute que d'habitude.** Je lui tournais le dos pour partir mais elle se mit devant moi. Elle me toucha le bras et je me dégageais rapidement. **Ne pose pas des mains pleines de puces sur moi.**

**Mais… Mais je t'aime. Regarde, je t'ai même débarrassé de la grosse baleine. Alors maintenant on peut s'aimer. **Je la chopais par le cou.

**C'était ta plus belle erreur de toucher à Bella. Alors maintenant comprend bien une chose. Ta vie au lycée sera pourris car NOUS ALLONS LA POURRIR JUSQU'A CE QUE TU PARTES. JE NE T'AIME PAS, JE TE HAIS ALORS MAINTENANT PROFITES BIEN DE TES HEURES DE COURS CAR CE SERA TES SEULS MOMENTS DE CALME OK ?** Dis-je menaçant. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne me répondait pas. **JE N'AI PAS ENTENDU.**

**Oui d'accord mais mon père…**

**Il ne pourra rien faire. Le shérif est avec nous. Le lycée aussi et le proviseur également donc fais gaffe à tes arrières.** Elle commença à faire marcher arrière et à rejoindre ces copines en baissant la tête. Mais je crois que mon pied n'était pas d'accord avec cela car il se trouva malencontreusement sur son passage, elle se retrouva face contre terre en peu de temps. J'entendis des éclats de rire de partout. Tout le lycée venait d'assister à notre altercation. Ses copines l'aidèrent à se relever, elle avait le nez en sang. **Bah voila, je t'ai aidé, tu pourras refaire ton nez cela arrangera peut être ta tête mais bon il y a peu d'espoir. Mais essaye toujours.**

Je lui tournais le dos et partis vers ma famille qui avait un sourire m'y figé m'y amuser. J'arrivais vers eux et pris le chemin du lycée. Mais je me rendais conte qu'ils ne me suivaient pas.

**Alors vous venez ?** Demandai-je.

**Euh ….Ouais.** Dit Emmet en avançant. **Attends, s'il te plait. Il faut que je me remette, je suis choqué. Putain petit frère tu as assuré.** Continua Emmet en me tapant dans la main.

**C'est clair Edward, j'en suis sur Bella sera fier de toi, tu étais trop sexe. Mon dieu j'en ai des chaleurs.**

**Rosalie, je te rappelle ma présence si jamais tu as oublié.**

**Mais non mon nounours. Mais avoue, il était trop …Mmmh, il m'a donné envie.** J'étais tout gêné qu'elle parlait de moi comme cela.

**Et bah tu te soulagerais toue seule en pensant à Edward**. Dit Emmet en se renfermant.

**Mais mon nounours.**

**C'est bon je ne veux rien savoir, nous en reparlerons ce soir.**

**Bon maintenant que leur crise est passée, je suis fière de toi également jumeau.** Dit Alice en me prenant dans ses bras. Je la serrais fort dans les miens. La close nous interrompit. **Allez en cours. Vous venez.** Dit Alice en sautillant vers le lycée. Je la suivais et Jasper se mit à côté de moi, je ralentissais le rythme.

**Tu as un problème Jasper ?**

**Non Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. **

**Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Je n'étais pas beaucoup dispo pour vous dernièrement mais maintenant tout va redevenir comme avant.**

**Je ne t'en veux pas mais en fait, je pense souvent à toi et à Bella. J'espère que vous arriverez à combattre tout cela. Car même si pour le moment, elle fait comme ci de rien n'était. J'ai peur que cela revienne dans un moment.**

**J'ai peur également. Je sais que j'ai perdu sa confiance, je n'aurais pas du lui mentir mais j'avais peur de la perdre. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait voulu mourir, je voulais mourir aussi. Je l'aime et aujourd'hui la boule dans le ventre et son retour au lycée, j'ai peur que cela lui rappelle la semaine dernière et que je la perde à nouveau.**

**Si jamais elle redoute encore, nous serons tous là pour lui rappeler que nous l'aimons et je pense que ce midi, elle s'en rendra vraiment conte en voyant sa chambre.**

**Je l'espère. **

Nous arrivâmes à notre salle. Tout le monde nous regardait et me félicitait pour ce que j'avais fait à Tania. Je rentrais en cours, le prof allait commencer mais j'envoyais un message à ma femme.

_**Bonjour mon amour !**_

_**Je pense à toi, vivement cette aprèm pour enfin te voir.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

POV BELLA

Et voila, ma dernière matinée dans cet hôpital. Je n'avais qu'une envie s'était de rentrer chez moi et de retrouver mon train train habituel. J'allumais mon portable pour voir si Edward m'avait écrit ce matin. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en en trouvant un.

_**Bonjour mon amour !**_

_**Je pense à toi, vivement cette aprèm pour enfin te voir.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

Je pouvais dire ce que je voulais Edward se montrait très attentionné vis-à-vis de moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait et que je lui manquais. Il faisait tout pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais moins je ne pouvais pas encore j'avais toujours cette peur en moi qui me disait de me méfier le plus possible et d'attendre encore un peu. Je revenais sur son message. Je devais lui répondre avant qu'il ne range son portable.

_**Bonjour mon amour,**_

_**Je suis aussi pressée de te voir tu me manques.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**P.S : Tout va bien au lycée ?**_

J'avais peur que Tania soit là aujourd'hui, je savais que les Cullens lui en voulaient et je lui ne voulais aussi mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils aient des ennuis à cause de moi et qu'ils se fassent virer par ma faute. Je ne pouvais plus voir le lycée et ma vie sans eux. Maintenant que mon rêve s'est réalisé, je ne veux plus qui se termine, je veux que ce rêve devienne ma vie pour toujours.

_**Ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas pour le lycée**_

_**Nous t'en parlerons ce soir la journée n'est pas terminée.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

Son message ne me rassurera pas, je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit. Merde je veux savoir.

**Bonjour ma petite patiente préférée !** Dit Carlisle en entrant dans ma chambre.

**Bonjour Carlisle ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Je pourrais aller mieux si tu décidais à me tutoyer enfin mais bon et toi ?**

**Très bien et je vais essayer de dire tu mais ce n'est pas facile.**

**Bah essaye quand même.**

**D'accord mais bon passons j'ai une remarque à vous pardon à te faire. je suis peut-être votre patiente préférée mais je crois surtout que je suis la seule vu que vous passez toute la journée avec moi. Elles doivent être triste toutes vos petites patientes d'avoir perdu leurs sexy docteur.** Dis-je mort de rire.

**Je vois que quelqu'un n'a pas pu tenir sa langue, mais je suppose que ton père ne t'a pas raconté ses petits ragots.**

**Non mais j'attends avec impatiente que tu me racontes.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas nous avons encore le temps mais je te promets tu auras le droit à toute les histoires magnifiques du shérif de Forks.**

**Merci bon tu commences tes examens pour que mon père vienne me chercher.**

**En fait il y a un changement de programme. Ton père nous a appelés ce matin, il ne peut pas venir te chercher ce midi donc ce sera Esmée qui t'emmènera chez toi. Je sais tu vas me dire que tu ne peux pas sortir sans l'autorisation de ton père mais bon si ma fonction peut servir à ma belle fille cela ne sert à rien.** Dit-il mort de rire.

**D'accord donc quand ta crise de rire sera passée, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer.**

**Port Angeles avait besoin de ton père. Donc Esmée s'est proposé de te ramener chez toi.**

**Mais je peux rentrer toute seule, je n'aurais qu'à prendre un taxi. Je ne voudrais pas déranger.**

**Tu ne déranges pas du tout Esmée, elle est ravie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, tu sais, elle t'aime beaucoup. Elle s'en veut pour ce qui s'est passée jeudi à la maison.**

**Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre. Moi je ne lui en veux pas du tout.**

**Bah elle si mais bon dis lui toi-même que tu ne lui reproches rien car elle ne me croira pas.**

**D'accord pas de problème. Bon tu me fais mes examens s'il te plait.**

**Oui.** Dit-il en sortant son matériel. Il prit mon pouls, vérifia ma respiration, mes constances. Il commença à soulever ma chemise de nuit. **Je veux juste voir tes muscles, Bella. **Je le laissais faire. Il toucha mon ventre, cela me faisait mal, il dut le voir sur mon visage car il arrêta son examen.** Cela te fait mal ? **J'acquiesçais.** Je fais te redonner des médicaments pour chez toi, moins puissants mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas en abuser et de ne pas refaire ce que tu nous as fait samedi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter et je crois que ma famille non plus.**

**Je te le promets, je ne veux plus jamais voir leurs visages si tristes. Je ne veux plus voir Edward et mon père anéantis. Je te promets de ne plus jamais rien tenter contre ma vie. Je sais que tu voulais que je parle à quelqu'un mais Edward est là pour moi, il m'écoute, je lui ai parlé de ma mère et il ne m'a pas quitté, il était là pour moi. J'ai seulement besoin de lui et des autres.**

**D'accord mais au moindre problème, à la moindre peur que tu ressentes, je veux que tu en parles à quelqu'un et si jamais mes enfants ne sont pas disponibles, je suis là. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, je serais toujours disponible pour toi.**

**Merci Carlisle.** Dis-je en pleurant.

**De rien tu es ma belle fille**. Dit Carlisle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer à cause de mes muscles. Ils me tiraient de plus en plus. **Allez, je vais faire tes papiers de sorti et je vais appeler Esmée pour qu'elle vienne te chercher. Toi tu prépares tes affaires. D'accord ?**

**Oui. **

Je me levais difficilement de mon lit et commençais à ranger mes affaires personnelles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps après Esmée arriva dans ma chambre.

**Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ce matin ?** Me salua Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Bonjour Esmée, je vais très bien et vous ?** Demandai-je en lui redonnant son étreinte.

**Très bien ma belle mais tutoie moi s'il te plait.**

**D'accord.**

**Alors tu es pressée de rentrer chez toi ?**

**Oh oui, nous y allons ?**

**Oui, je prends ton sac et nous pouvons y aller.**

Elle prit mon sac, Carlisle nous attendait à la sortie de ma chambre. Il nous emmena vers la sortie. Sue me salua chaleureusement comme toutes les infirmières. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin pour m'annoncer ma liberté, je respirais un bon coup ce qui fit rire Carlisle et Esmée. Carlisle embrassa mon front et me dit à ce soir. Esmée me guida à sa voiture, elle déposa mon sac dans son coffre et m'ouvrit ma porte. Je montais dedans et m'attachais le temps qu'Esmée fasse de même. Elle prit la direction de mon chez moi. Au bout de 15 minutes, je vis enfin les premiers signes de ma maison. Elle se gara dans l'allé de ma maison. Je sortis avant même que le moteur soit coupé. Elle sortit de la voiture, prit mon sac et me rejoignit à la prte d'entrée.

**Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ?** Me demanda Esmée, c'est vrai je regardais la porte mais je ne l'ouvrais pas. **Allez rien n'a changé en un weekend ma belle.**

**Oui. **

J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée, et elle avait raison rien n'avait changé dans ma maison. Tout était à sa place. Je me mis à explorer ma maison comme ci je la revoyais après une longue absence.

**Tu ne veux pas monter tes affaires dans ta chambre ?** Me demanda Esmée.

**Si bien sûr. **

Je montais enfin les marches suivi de près par Esmée. J'ouvris ma porte de chambre et là…Mon dieu se n'est pas possible. Je rentrais dans ma chambre, j'observais toute ma chambre, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Mon dieu s'est magnifique. Je me mis à tournoyer dans ma chambre. Je me crois dans un rêve. C'est ça je rêve. Ce n'est possible.

Ma chambre est magnifique, elle est dans les tons marron crème. J'ai un nouveau bureau couleur chêne avec un ordinateur portable fermé entouré d'un ruban. Je n'osais pas le toucher.

**C'est un cadeau de la part de tout le monde. Il est à toi.** Me dit Esmée.** Si quelque chose ne te plait pas je peux changer.**

**Non Esmée c'est magnifique, il y a tout ce que j'aime. Merci Esmée. **Dis-je en pleure en la serrant dans mes bras.

**De rien ma puce, c'est ton père qui en a eu l'idée, nous nous avons juste réalisé. Chut ne pleure plus ma puce.** Me réconforta Esmée.

**Merci pour tout.**

**Allez regarde tu as plein d'autres surprises qui t'attendent.**

Je me remis à explorer ma chambre. J'avais une nouvelle armoire, je devrais plutôt dire un nouveau dressing. Sur les portes du dressing, il y avait des photos de nous tous, et surtout une photo de tout le monde en grand, je pleurais encore plus, comment avaient-il pu faire cela en si peu de temps ? Je les aime plus encore. En dessous de ma fenêtre se trouvait un rocking-chair vieillit, je m'y installais, les larmes ne cessaient pas. Et au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un lit en baldaquin avec un magnifique couvre lit bleu nuit. Je sautais sur le lit. J'en rigolais et pleurais en même temps. Je fis sur la table de chevet un cadeau, je le pris mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais l'ouvrir maintenant.

**Tu peux l'ouvrir, c'est un cadeau de la part d'Edward.** Me dit Esmée en s'installant sur mon lit.

Je l'ouvris doucement. Et je découvris un cadre photo, il y avait une photo d'Edward et de moi c'était la même qu'il m'avait envoyé. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes.

**Chut ma belle.** Me réconforta Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras. **Ils voulaient tous te faire plaisir. Cela te plait au moins.**

**Oh oui c'est magnifique, c'est la chambre que j'ai toujours rêvé. Mais pourquoi ?**

**Ton père voulait que tu tournes enfin la page de ton enfance. Et nous nous voulions te montrer que nous t'aimons. **

**Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres.**

**Tu n'as même pas besoin de me dire merci. Tu sais si je n'avais pas gaffer, Edward et toi ne vous seriez pas quitté et Tania ne t'aurait pas ….**

**Chut Esmée, ce n'est pas de votre faute, je ne vous en veux pas et je pense que personne ne t'en veut. Alors s'il te plait ne culpabilise pas.**

**Merci ma chérie. Bella, je voulais te dire, tu sais que je…enfin je veux dire je sais que parler à son père de certaines choses ne sont pas facile alors je voulais te dire que si jamais tu avais besoin de conseils d'une mère ou que tu avais des problèmes et que tu voulais l'avis d'une mère et bah je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi si tu en as le besoin. Tu sais je te connais par ton père depuis des années et aujourd'hui tu fais parti de ma famille, tu es ma belle fille c'est comme si tu étais ma fille alors je veux être là pour toi comme le serait une mère. **

Ce qu'elle me disait me fit pleurer jamais une personne m'avait dit cela, elle voulait prendre le rôle de mère dans ma vie.

**Merci Esmée, je ne l'oublierais pas.**

**Allez, sèches tes larmes et je vais te faire à manger et après tu iras te reposer d'accord ma belle ?**

**D'accord.**

Nous nous levons, elle prépara le repas. Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Je me reposais sur le canapé, elle me mit ma tête sur ces genoux. Elle commença à me caresser les cheveux. Cela eu le don de m'endormir.

POV EDWARD

La matinée fut vite passée. Avec le groupe nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. Nous commençâmes à manger tranquillement mais nous ne pouvions pas ignorer les regards de tous les étudiants sur nous. Au bout de quelques minutes, nos regards se braquèrent vers l'entrée de la cafétéria où Tania et son clan venaient d'arriver. Et là des éclats de rire se mirent à éclater. C'est Emmet qui comprit le premier.

**OH PUTAIN LE PIF MORT DE RIRE.** S'écria Emmet plié en deux.

Nous regardâmes tous Tania, et nous ne pouvions arrêter nos rires, elle avait mis un énorme pansement sur son nez. Mon dieu elle ne pouvait pas faire plus ridicule.

**Mon dieu j'aurais honte, regardez moi sa tête.** Rigola Emmet.

**Elle veut se faire plaindre mais je ne pense pas que cela marchera vu les rires qui nous entoure.** Nous dit Alice. **J'aimerai que Bella soit là pour pouvoir rire d'elle et se venger. Edward tu as réussi à la joindre.**

**Non elle ne répond pas, elle doit se reposer. Papa lui a prescrit les mêmes médicaments donc elle va dormir.**

**Les mêmes que la dernière fois ?** Demanda Rosalie.

**Oui.** Dis-je songeur, je ne pouvais pas le nier j'avais toujours peur qu'elle veuille de nouveau partir.

**Edward, Bella ne va pas refaire de bêtise, elle t'aime.** Me rassura Jasper

**Je sais mais bon je n'y peux rien. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle me quitte pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Elle me manque tout le temps et la peur de la perdre encore une fois me bouffe.**

**Edward, tu ne reperdras pas Bella, elle t'aime et s'il faut que nous lui disons toute les 5 minutes que nous l'aimons, nous le ferons. N'ai pas peur ou dis lui tes peurs, je pense qu'elle a besoin de savoir. **

**Peut-être.** Dis-je pensif

**De quoi parlez-vous ?** Demanda Alice.

**De rien qui te regarde !** répondis-je.

**Je m'en fous Jasper me le dira !**

**Désolé mon ange mais non je ne dirai rien.**

**QUOI ? tu ne peux pas me faire cela.**

**Et si allez on sort.**

Nous sortîmes de la cafétéria, Alice faisait toujours la gueule mais bon nous nous en rigolions. L'aprèm passa dans la même ambiance, et la fin des cours sonna enfin pour nous dire de retrouver ma femme. Je sortis le premier et arrivais également le premier à la voiture.

**Allez on se dépêche, Bella nous attend.**

**On sait petit frère mais doucement.**

**Non allez en voiture.**

Tout le monde monta dans la voiture, et je pris la direction de chez Bella. A peine avais-je coupé le moteur que nous vîmes Bella sortir de la maison. Je sortais de la voiture et elle me courut vers moi, j'ouvrais mes bras pour pouvoir l'accueillir. Et elle arriva enfin dans sa place. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras, je n'oubliais pas de l'embrasser partout où j'en avais accès.

**Je t'aime ma Bella, je t'aime tant mon ange.**

**Je t'aime aussi mon cœur !** Me dit Bella en se retirant de mon cou pour prendre mon visage entre mes mains.** Merci pour tout mon amour, j'adore ton cadeau, je t'aime tellement.**

**Je t'aime aussi ma puce.** Dis-je en la faisant tournoyer. **JE T'AIME.** Elle était morte de rire.

**Edward pose moi tu vas te faire ….**

**Je refuse que tu continues ta phrase, je ne vais pas me faire mal en te portant alors oublie cette phrase tout de suite.** Dis-je un peu énervé.

**Pardon je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Je suis désolée.** Dit-elle

**Et ma belle, ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime mais cela me fait mal de t'entendre dire des choses comme cela sur toi.**

**D'accord.** Dit-elle timidement.

**Hey ma puce, je n'ai pas encore eu mon baiser.**

**C'est une grave erreur.** Répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

**Oses-tu te moquer.**

**Non jamais.**

**Tu vas voir.** Dis-je en m'emparant de ses lèvres.

Mon dieu quel gout exquis elle avait Je l'embrassais tendrement mais j'avais besoin de plus. Je demandais l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'accorda sans mal. Nos langues dansaient ensemble sans complexe. Les mains de Bella s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux, ces caresses me firent gémir et cela n'échappa pas à mon frère.

**Et vous n'allez pas nous faire un petit sur la pelouse non plus.** Nous dit Emmet nous entendîmes un bruit surement un claque. **Aie Rose ça fait mal. **

**Bah tu arrêteras peut-être de dire des bêtises. **

**Mais c'est vrai, regarde…**

**Emmet ma main va repartir.**

**Ok je ne dis plus rien mais Bella pourrait nous dire bonjour au moins.**

**Mais j'arrive mon nounours. **

Bella quitta mes bras, et elle embrassa tout le monde et elle remercia tout le monde pour le magnifique cadeau que nous lui avions fait, elle était radieuse aujourd'hui.

**Elle est belle ta Bella.** Me dit Jasper.

**Elle a toujours été belle mais aujourd'hui elle est radieuse, elle est sur un nuage. Elle me rend heureux, rien que de la voir comme cela me rend heureux.**

**Les enfants vous rentrez. J'ai fait des cookies.**

**On arrive maman.** Cria Emmet.

Bella vient vers moi, je la pris dans mes bras pour sentir son odeur.

**Je t'ai manqué, on dirait !** Rigola Bella.

**Plus que tu ne le penses ma princesse. Et puis te voir heureuse me rend heureux.**

**Je suis vraiment heureuse, je te le promets. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que vous m'aimiez aussi beaucoup et cela me remplit de joie. Je t'aime mon amour.** Dis-je en l'embrassant. **Allez, rentrons.**

Je lui pris la main et je la guidais vers l'entrée. Ca sentait divinement bon dans la maison. Nous nous installâmes à table, je ne voulais pas que Bella quitte mes bras, je voulais la garder avec moi. Je m'asseyais à ma place et guida Bella sur mes genoux. Par contre, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

**Asseyes toi sur moi.**

**Mais…**

**Je t'ai dit quoi Bella ?** Elle acquiesça. **Je n'ai juste pas envie que tu quittes mes bras** **alors s'il te plait, viens sur mes genoux.**

**D'accord.** Elle prit place enfin sur mes genoux, je mis mes bras autour d'elle et embrassa son cou.

**Je t'aime.** Lui chuchotai-je.

**Moi aussi mon amour.**

Nous commençâmes à gouter, ma mère était la reine des cookies c'était trop bon. Nous passâmes l'après midi à parler de tout et de rien. Nous racontâmes à Bella mon altercation avec Tania, elle était morte de rire. Ce sont les pères en arrivant qui coupèrent notre après midi. Bella sauta dans les bras de son père et de mon père, elle était vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui. Les parents étaient aux anges. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur tout le monde rigolait. Mais le moment de partir était arrivé et je ne voulais pas quitter mon ange. Nous sortîmes dehors, Bella m'accompagna à ma voiture. Je mis mes bras autour de sa taille. Bella mit ses bras autour de mon cou.

**Je te vois demain après midi, vu que mon père veut que tu restes encore une journée à la maison.**

**Edward, je reviendrai bientôt à l'école promis**. Me dit-elle en me donnant un chaste baiser**. Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi. Un dernier baiser et j'y vais. Avant qu'Emmet casse mon Klaxon.** Je l'embrassais langoureusement pour me donner des forces pour la nuit et pour demain. **Bonne nuit mon ange.**

**Bonne nuit. **

Je montais dans la voiture et partis direction la maison. En rentrant je montais directement dans ma chambre et me couchais en pensant à ma petite femme.

POV BELLA

La journée avait été magnifique. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse et cela grâce à Edward et sa famille. Je les aime tellement tous. Je ne pourrais plus jamais voir ma vie sans eux cela n'est plus possible. Ils étaient partis, je souhaitais une bonne nuit à mon père et je partis me coucher en pensant une dernière fois à mon homme.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?

Si vous avez des idées de vengeances dites les moi cela pourra m'aider. Merci.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous,

Je voulais m'excuser de cette longue absence. Ce n'est pas volontaire. j'ai beaucoup de soucis avec mon boulot, je vis très mal l'ambiance là-bas. Donc écrire même si cela me libère cela mais également du temps.

Donc voila je vous poste le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bisous.

Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 15

JEUDI

POV EDWARD

Voila le jour tant redouté arriva enfin. Bella revenait au lycée aujourd'hui bon d'abord mon père devait aller chez elle et l'a réexaminé une nouvelle fois et après, elle irait au lycée. Donc je ne la verrais pas avant encore deux bonnes heures mais bon cela nous laisser le temps à mes frères et sœurs de préparer la vengeance de Tania, nous avons plein d'idées même les parents s'y étaient mis. Nous avons acheté de la poudre qui au contact de l'eau passait au bleu violacé. Et vue que les filles ont sport aujourd'hui, elles vont pouvoir s'amuser. Et moi je suis pressé de la voir encore une fois humilier devant tout le monde. J'en rêve depuis bien trop longtemps.

Nous n'avions cours qu'à 10 heures pour le sport donc c'est avec joie que nous nous rendîmes à notre cours, les filles, dans la voiture, ont vérifié qu'elles avaient bien la poudre. Le cours se passa tranquillement, ce cours n'était pas un cours mixte donc nous ne pouvions pas voir les filles et inversement. J'étais pressé de quitter ce cours et de savoir déjà si la vengeance allait fonctionner mais également de pouvoir prendre ma Bella dans mes bras et qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais les quitter.

Le cours se finissait enfin, les garçons et moi-même partirent vers les vestiaires et nous attendîmes les filles dehors. Quand elles sortirent enfin elles avaient un sourire aux lèvres. Contre toute attente les amis de Tania sortirent également, les garçons et moi ne comprenions rien mais les filles nous demandaient de nous taire. Donc c'est ce que nous faisions. Les filles partirent devant pour aller vers les casiers. Pour ma part, je ne voulais que voir ma Bella mais je ne savais pas si mon père l'avait déjà libéré. Mais bon, je me dirigeais moi-même vers mon casier.

**Vous pensez qu'elles vont nous dire ce qu'elles ont fait car perso, je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre pour savoir si ça a fonctionné.** Nous demanda mon frère.

**Je ne sais pas mais je suis dans le même état que toi Emmet. Rassura Jasper. Et toi Edward ?**

**Edward, lui il attend patiemment le retour de sa petite femme. Papa t'a dit quand elle revenait ?**

**Oui, il m'a dit qu'elle serait là pour le repas. Mais j'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de la voir. **

**T'inquiète pas, elle va arriver. **Nous surprit Rosalie avec un sourire espiègle. Je ne savais même pas depuis quand elles étaient là. **Et pour répondre à vos autres questions, nous vous dirons tous à table avec Bella. Elle a le droit de savoir donc voila. Aller, nous allons poser vos sacs.**

Nous prîmes la direction de nos casiers, je posais mon sac mais gardais mon portable dans ma poche au cas où Bella m'appellerait. Mais bon si elle est encore mon père, je ne voudrais pas la déranger.

Nous partîmes vers la cantine mais pour cela il fallait passer par le casier de ma femme et je savais qu'il était encore fleuri de milles surprises car j'y étais passé ce matin pour y accrocher une rose rouge et blanche que j'avais cueilli dans mon jardin.

En avançant, je vis la plus belle merveille du monde. Et oui ma petite femme était devant son casier en train de regarder ses surprises. Putain, j'avais envie de courir pour la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je devais me contenir nous étions au lycée.

**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va la rejoindre.** Me glissa Rosalie dans l'oreille. **Allez cours. **

Elle avait raison, je partis d'un pas rapide vers ma femme, elle ne m'entendit pas arriver . Donc je passais dans son dos, et la prit dans mes bras en lui embrassant tendrement derrière l'oreille. Elle sursauta.

**Bonjour mon tendre amour.**

BELLA POV

Enfin je reprenais les cours, ce n'est pas que j'en avais envie mais il fallait que je passe à autre chose. C'était vital. Mon père avait toujours peur pour moi, je le comprends, je pense qu'il va mettre du temps avant de me refaire confiance à cause de ma connerie mais bon à moi maintenant d'être enfin heureuse et je sais qu'Edward va me rendre heureuse, il fait déjà tellement pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, je devais les rejoindre tous à la cantine mais avant fallait que Carlisle se dépêche mais bon comme il dit, il est consciencieux. Il veut que tout aille bien avant que je ne reparte à l'école. Je ne sais pas comment appréhender cette journée mais surtout mon retour, la dernière fois que j'y étais cela a mal fini. Même si je sais qu'aujourd'hui tout est différent car j'ai tout le monde avec moi, les Cullen seront toujours là maintenant.

Je sortis de mes pensées car Carlisle venait d'arriver dans ma chambre avec Charlie.

**Alors comment va ma belle-fille ?** Me demanda Carlisle en m'embrassant le front.

**Ca va. Et mon beau-père ?** Dis-je ne riant.

**Très bien bon que dis tu si nous t'examinions et qu'après tu ailles rejoindre mon fils car ce matin, monsieur était grognon même s'il ne le dira jamais, il a besoin de te voir. Donc avant que je me fasse taper dessus, on descend et vite. Comme ça tu pourras manger avec eux. Allez zou.**

Nous descendîmes dans le salon. Il me fit enlever mon pull. Il regarda mon buste pour voir si chacune de mes blessures guérissaient bien. Mes côtes me faisaient encore mal mais cela passait, je devais juste faire attention encore une petite semaine puis ça ira, elles avaient juste eu un choc mais bon Carlisle faisait très attention. Cela faisait une heure qu'il m'examinait dans chaque recoin. Je commençais à en avoir marre et cela se voyait mon père était mort de rire derrière Carlisle mais lui ne voyait rien. Jusqu'à ce que je brisais le silence.

**Carlisle, tu sais que tout va bien, pourquoi cherches-tu encore ?**

**Car je veux être sur que tu vas bien, je ne veux pas revivre la même fin de semaine.**

**Je te promets que tu ne revivras pas la même semaine, tu sais pourquoi ?**

**Non mais dis-moi.**

**Parce que je vous ai tous et maintenant je le sais. Je ne veux pas tous vous perdre. Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise mais maintenant je veux vivre et profiter de vous tous. Alors ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi. Cela vaut pour toi aussi Papa. Je sais que je vous ai fait de la peine mais aujourd'hui je le regrette, si je pouvais je remonterai le temps. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce que vous avez fait de ma chambre m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait tourner la page, je ne suis plus la fille de Renée qui est détruite et sans ami. Aujourd'hui je suis la fille du Shérif et je suis entourée de gens que j'aime. J'ai une grande famille avec moi.**

J'avais tout débité sans prendre le temps de respirer, je lançais un regard vers Carlisle et mon père et je vis beaucoup d'émotions dans leurs regards. Mon père fut le premier à réagir, il me prit tendrement dans ses bras en me murmurant combien il aimait. Et se fut le tour de Carlisle de me prendre dans les bras.

**Tu fais partis de ma famille maintenant. Je ne te laisserais plus. Nous sommes même d'accord avec ton père pour que tout nos weekend, nous nous organisions des repas et des sortis tous ensemble. Nous sommes une grande famille maintenant. **

**Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Esmée et toi. Vous m'avez fait réfléchir, je vous aime tellement maintenant. **

**Et nous nous t'aimons aussi. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. **

**Merci.**

**Ma fille, Carlisle a raison. Nous sommes une grande famille maintenant, j'ai toujours été proche des Cullen, j'ai toujours rêvé que nous soyons tous amis et aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler et que je ne suis pas, je sais que tu pourras toujours aller vers Carlisle ou Esmée. Et maintenant, je veux que tu parles même si ce n'est pas à moi, Esmée est là. Je sais que tu l'apprécies alors ne te renfermes plus sur toi-même d'accord ?**

**D'accord, je vous aime tous, je vous le promets. **

**Allez câlin avec les pères.** Ils me prirent tous les deux dans les bras. **Bon allez va te changer pour aller au lycée, ton père te déposera. Mais avant de partir Rosalie et Alice m'ont dit que tu devais les appeler avant de partir. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas donc appel les. **

**D'accord, je monte me changer.**

Je montais dans ma chambre, je décidais de mettre un pantalon noir avec un haut blanc un peu décolleté. Je devais changer ma garde robe, je le sais mais je ne sais pas comment associer les couleurs mais bon je sais aussi que deux personnes ne demandent que cela. Je pense que je vais regretter de leurs demander des conseils.

Je finissais de m'habiller, je passais un coup de fils à Rosalie, elle était dans les vestiaires, je voulais envoyer un message à Edward mais elle m'interdit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais vu le ton de sa voie, je ne voulais pas savoir.

En descendant, je trouvais mon père et Carlisle à l'entrée entrain de m'attendre.

**C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller ?** Me demanda mon père.

**Oui je suis prête.**

Nous sortîmes tous les trois de la maison, je saluais Carlisle. Et mon père et moi partîmes vers le lycée. En arrivant sur le parking, je ressentais de la peur mais fallait que je me dise que les Cullen étaient avec moi.

**Ma puce, ce soir Edward te raccompagne à la maison. Je ne rentrerais pas avant 20heure donc si demande lui s'il veut rester avec toi, ou allez chez lui, je viendrais te chercher. Mais appel moi après ta journée de cours.**

**D'accord pas de soucis.**

**Allez va rejoindre ton chéri.**

**Merci papa, à ce soir. **Je l'embrassais sur la joue et sortis de la voiture.

J'étais heureuse de voir le parking désert. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier. Mais là je vis mille et une surprises. Mon casier était recouvert de fleur et de nounours. C'était magnifique, il y avait même des mots partout pour me dire combien tout le monde était désolé. Je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup de pitié dans ses messages mais j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de remord. Mais le mot qu'il me faisait le plus plaisir était un mot de mon chère et tendre. Il avait mis au milieu de mon casier une rose rouge et blanche avec un petit mot.

_**Je t'aime mon tendre amour,**_

_**Reviens-moi vite.**_

_**Ton homme.**_

Mon homme ? Mon dieu oui c'est mon homme maintenant. J'étais en train de rêver que je ne sentis pas quelqu'un arrivait. Des bras me prirent la taille, je sursautais un doux baiser sous mon oreille me fit comprendre à qui était ces bras.

**Bonjour mon tendre amour. **Je mis mes bras sur ses bras et serrais fort ses mains.

**Bonjour Mon homme.** Dis-je en calant ma tête sur son épaule.

**Hummmmmmmm ! Que j'aime entendre ce mot dans ta bouche. **

**Et moi j'aime le dire.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi mon amour. **Dis-je en tournant ma tête pour demander ses lèvres.

Et pour le plus grand des bonheurs, il prit enfin mes lèvres. Notre baiser était la plus douce des tendresses. Il quémanda rapidement l'accès de ma bouche que j'acceptais volontiers. Je me tournais pour pouvoir être dans ses bras sans quitter ses lèvres. Il prit ma taille et me plaqua contre mon casier. Notre baiser prit de l'ampleur, mes mains parcoururent ses cheveux, il se mit à gémir. J'adorais l'entendre gémir, cela signifier que je lui faisais de l'effet.

**Si nous dérangeons encore, il faut nous le dire. Non mais c'est vrai avec vous, nous avons l'impression de toujours être de trop.** Nous dit Emmet, mais il fut vite couper par un bruit de calque. **Aie mais Rose j'ai raison. **

**Oui mais tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à voie haute. **

Edward quitta mes lèvres et mit sa tête dans mon cou, où il m'offrit des milliers de baiser. J'aimais quand il était comme cela.

**Je suis heureux que tu sois enfin là.**

**Moi aussi mon amour.**

**Bon nous aussi, nous pouvons lui dire bonjour. **

**J'arrive frérot. **Je levais le visage d'Edward. **Merci pour la rose, elle est magnifique. **Je déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Et partis vers ma famille. **Bonjour tout le monde. **

Je pris toute ma famille dans mes bras. Ils ne m'arrêtaient pas de me dire que je leur avais manqué et qu'ils étaient heureux de me revoir au lycée. Je rejoignis Edward à mon casier et me calais dans ses bras.

**Bon ce n'est pas que j'ai faim mais quand même. **Nous dit Emmet.

**Moi aussi.** Dis-je, je mourrais de faim. **On y va, tu viens Emmet.** Je pris la main d'Emmet et nous partîmes vers la cantine. Nous balançâmes nos bras comme des grands enfants, Emmet était aux anges. A peine arriver dans la cantine que tout les regards se braquèrent sur nous, je me sentais mal à l'aise tout à coup.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là. Viens on va prendre nos plateaux**. Me dit Emmet.

Je pris mon plateau comme ci de rien n'était, Emmet passa avant moi pour me guider, j'vais du mal avec tous ces regards sur moi. Je payais mon plateau et suivis Emmet jusqu'à leurs table. Je m'asseyais à côté de mon grand frère, je tournais le dos à la cafétéria. Edward arriva et se mit à côté de moi, il mit son bras sur mes épaules et m'embrassa tendrement le front.

**Je t'aime ma puce.**

**Moi aussi. Je suis heureuse de revenir ici, je me sens enfin chez moi. **Dis-je en me calant dans les bras d'Edward.

**Tu es chez toi ma belle**. Me murmura Edward en m'embrassant mon crâne.

**Bon ce n'est pas que je veuille gâcher ces magnifiques retrouvailles mais j'en ai marre d'attendre. **

**D'attendre quoi, Emmet ?**

**Bah en fait, nous avons décidé de rendre la vie impossible à Tania. Donc ce matin, elle a eu le droit à une belle vengeance que les filles ont préparé mais elles ne voulaient pas nous en parler sans toi. Alors maintenant que tu es là, elles peuvent nous raconter. Hein les filles ?**

**Bien sur maintenant que Bella est là, nous allons tout vous dire.** Nous dit Rosalie avec un sourire à faire peur**. Bon en fait Bella, nous avons décidé de lui mettre de la poudre qui devient bleu au contact de l'eau.**

**D'accord, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ce mystère ?**

**Bah c'est parce que ce n'est pas tout**. Sautilla Alice.

**Bon je vais continuer car je ne pense pas qu'Alice puisse tout raconter. Donc en arrivant dans les vestiaires nous avons tous préparé, pendant le cours, Alice a prétendu vouloir aller aux toilettes alors qu'en fait pendant ce temps, elle mettait de la crème sur tous les miroirs des douches. Puis après ce fut à moi de vouloir aller aux toilettes, le problème de Tania, c'est qu'elle n'est pas intelligente car son code de casier est le même depuis la primaire donc passons, j'ai pris son shampoing qui entre parenthèse fait douche en même temps. Je ne voulais en mettre que pour ses cheveux mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mais j'ai eu un petit problème, au lieu de mettre qu'un peu de poudre, j'ai mis tout le sachet. Oups !** Tout le monde à table se mit à rire. Emmet était intenable, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

**C'est trop fort. Mon dieu, elle va être magnifique. Mais pourquoi ces copines sont parties en même temps que vous ?**

**Bah facile, on a dit à Tania que Bella revenait aujourd'hui donc si elle voulait garder la vedette, elle avait intérêt à être magnifique et à faire une entrée fracassante. Bien sur en parfaite blonde, elle nous a cru et elle a demandé à ses copines de partir devant. Donc voila. Je pense que son entrée va bientôt se faire**. Nous dit Rosalie en sautillant partout accompagnée d'Alice.

Personnellement, elles faisaient peur. Bon c'est vrai que j'étais pressée de voir la tête de Tania. Mais j'avais quand même de la peine pour elle.

**Bella, je ne sais pas quoi tu penses mais oublies tout de suite**. Me menaça Rosalie.

**Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?**

**Bella, ton regard parle pour toi, tu regrettes ce que nous avons fait ?** Me demanda un peu sèchement Rosalie, je baissais machinalement la tête.

**Rosalie !** La réprimanda Edward.

**Oui désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas te dire cela comme ça.**

**Ce n'est rien. **

**Bella, ma puce, regarde-moi. **Me demanda mon homme en me soulevant le menton. **A quoi penses-tu ? Tu peux tout nous dire tu le sais ?**

**Oui ce n'est pas contre vous. Je me disais juste que j'avais de la peine pour elle. **

**Mais pourquoi ? Tu as vécu beaucoup plus de chose qu'elle. Bébé, je ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que c'est que d'être humiliée ?**

**Si mais je sais que c'est que de voir des gens se moquaient de soi mais moi j'étais seule. Elle, elle croit être aimée et elle l'est de certaines personnes. Mais là, elle va tomber de haut car si elle est vraiment horrible, ça va être la fin de son mythe. Ne croyez pas que je ne veuille pas qu'elle souffre au contraire, je veux qu'elle en bave pour toutes ses années mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle. **

**Ouais bah oublie la pitié, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. **Me dit Emmet.

**D'accord. **Répondis-je plus pour moi-même.

**Bella, mon amour, ne culpabilise pas.** **Ce que nous voulons te dire, c'est que toi tu as un cœur, c'est pour cela que tu penses à elle mais ma puce, elle n'a pas de cœur alors ne penses pas lui faire du mal. Tu sais quand je lui ai cassé le nez, elle est revenue à la charge après. Ma puce, elle est blonde et son cerveau aussi. **

**Tu as raison, elle m'en a fait trop baver.** **Maintenant c'est son tour. **

**C'est bien ma puce. Viens dans mes bras maintenant, ca fait trop longtemps. **Me dit Edward, en déplaçant sa chaise pour que je me mette sur ses genoux. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire mal, mais c'est vrai que j'étais en manque de sa chaleur. **Bella, viens s'il te plait. Et t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas me faire mal.**

**Je sais cela. Je ne disais juste qu'en fait des bras me manquaient et que je voulais un câlin. **Dis-je en m'installant sur ses genoux. Je mis mes jambes sur le côté et entourais son cou de mes bras.

**Bah la prochaine fois, n'attends pas que je te demande.** **Mes bras sont à toi. Donc fais ce qu'il te plait.**

Je m'étais en pratique ce qu'il me disait, en l'embrassant. C'était la première fois que je l'embrassais sans qu'il ne fasse le premier pas. Et j'aimais cela, lui aussi apparemment car il répondit vite à mon baiser. J'aimais l'entendre gémir quand je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher quant à lui ses mains passaient sous mon pull pour venir caresser mon dos. J'aimais être aussi proche de lui.

**Humm, humm. On va encore dire que je parle de trop mais je pense que Tania ne va pas tarder à arriver. **Je me détachais d'Edward, et regardais Emmet.

**Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? **

**Parce que des gens arrivent en rigolant comme des fous. Alors si tu veux voir son entrée, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu te mettes dans l'autre sens ! **M'avertit Emmet en rigolant.

**D'accord mais je reste sur Edward, Nah ! **Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue. Je me levais des genoux d'Edward et me remis sur ses genoux mais vers la porte. **Voila. **Toute contente. Emmet me tira la langue et je lui rendis.

**De vrai gamin. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous avez quel âge. Mon dieu Edward, on sort avec des gosses.**

**Bah personnellement Rose, j'adore. **Répondit Edward en me regardant dans les yeux, je virais au rouge directe. **J'adore encore plus ses magnifiques joues. **Me murmura Edward dans l'oreille. **Hum t'entendre frémir me plait tout aussi**.

**Arrêtes Edward.** Lui demandai-je en tapant sur son torse gentiment.

Nous fîmes interrompus pour un énorme éclat de rire, nous tournâmes nos regards vers la porte et vîmes Tania dans sa plus grande splendeur. Mon dieu, comment elle avait pu ne rien remarqué. Elle était bleu enfin elle ressemblait plus à un dalmatien mais avec des taches bleu à la place du noir. Toute la cafétéria était en pleure mais c'était à cause des rires.

**Mon dieu, regardez moi ses cheveux ! **Rigola Emmet.

**Elle se bonne pour une nouvelle couleur !**Rajouta Jasper.

**Je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte ! **Sautilla Alice. **Attendez, je crois qu'elle a compris quelque chose.** Tania se mit à regarder ses bras, elle releva sa manche et….

**AAAAHHHH ! MMMMOOOONN DDDDIIIIIEUUUUU ! NOOOONNNNN. **Cria-t-elle en partant vers la sortie en courant mais elle percuta le torse de Monsieur, oh ce n'est pas vrai, elle vient de rentrer dans le directeur. Les rires se firent encore plus présents. Monsieur Le Directeur prit Tania par le coude et l'emmena vers le couloir. Beaucoup d'élève partirent dans la même direction.

**C'est nul c'est déjà fini. **Bouda Emmet. **Mais j'ai pris des photos.** Rajouta-t-il en sautillant. Alice le rejoignit elle aussi en sautillant.

Mon dieu, mais ils sont tous fous. Toute notre table était en train de rigoler. Les rires prirent du temps avant de se calmer. C'est seulement 10 minutes après que nous avons pus reprendre notre respiration. Je décidais de parler car je ne comprenais pas tout. Je sortis ma tête du cou de mon homme. Et me tournais vers la table.

**Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : c'est pourquoi elle ne l'a pas remarqué avant ?**

**Perso, je n'en sais rien.** Me répondit Rosalie. **Mais bon t'as vu ses mains, elle n'avait pas de tâches, je pense que c'est grâce aux gants de toilettes. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est conne car même si cela met au moins 5 minutes pour bien apparaitre cela se voit un minimum. Mais bon blonde pour être blonde, elle s'est le pur stéréotype. **

**Oh moins, elle nous a bien fait rire.** Rigola encore Emmet.

**Ouais mais ça part en combien de jours ?** Demandai-je.

**Aucune idée, mais je ne pense pas que demain elle soit là. Cela va nous permettre de prévoir encore plein de choses.**

Emmet et les autres parlèrent entre eux des nouveaux plans d'attaque pour faire craquer Tania. Pour ma part, je voulais juste un câlin avec l'homme que j'aime et il ne me refusa pas. J'étais trop bien dans ses bras. C'est la sonnerie de reprises de cours qui nous ramena à la réalité. Nous nous mîmes par couple et partîmes vers notre salle. Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules et moi autour de sa taille.

**Tu as quand même aimé notre vengeance ?** Me demanda Edward.

**Bien sûr que je l'ai aimé. Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?**

**J'ai eu peur que tu regrettes.**

**Non tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est vrai cela me fait de la peine pour elle mais elle m'en a fait tellement bavé que c'est à mon tour maintenant. **

**Tu as raison, c'est à ton tour. Bella ?**

**Hummm !**

**Ton père m'a demandé de te ramener chez toi..**

**Ah oui je devais te demander. Oups désolée de t'avoir coupé.**

**Ce n'est pas grave vas-y demande moi.**

**Bah voila mon père ne sera pas revenu avant le diner et je me demandais si je pouvais aller chez toi. **Demandai-je timidement.

**Ma puce, bien sûr que tu peux venir chez moi, je ne souhaite pour rien au monde te laissais seul surtout si c'est pour t'avoir dans mes bras pendant 4 heures entière.**

**Merci.**

Le prof était déjà là, il nous fit rentrer en cours. Je lâchais Edward pour aller m'installer à côté d'Alice qui m'attendait gentiment. Nous parlâmes pendant toute l'heure. Le prof n'arrêtait pas de nous réprimander mais c'était gentil. Il nous laissait même faire en fait. A la fin du cours, je rangeais vite mes affaires, je voulais être avec Edward mais ce n'était pas de l'avis du prof.

**Mademoiselle Swan, je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir parmi nous et en plus avec le sourire.**

**Merci beaucoup. **

**Je voulais vous dire que si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je suis là pour cela.**

**Merci beaucoup, monsieur.**

**Aller filez. Il y a un jeune homme qui vous attend.**

**Au revoir Monsieur.**

**Au revoir Isabella.**

Je sortis de la salle et courus dans les bras de mon homme qui me serra contre lui sans attendre, c'est vrai quoi 2 heures sans le toucher alors qu'il est près de moi, ce n'est pas normal.

**Tu t'es bien amusé en cous mon ange ! **

**Oui, nous avons bien rigolé avec Alice. On y va, j'ai hâte de voir Esmée.**

Je pris la main d'Edward et le tirai vers le parking. Arrivé là-bas, nous ouvrions la voiture et nous prîmes la direction de chez mon homme. Emmet et Jasper était dans la Jeep. A peine arrivé que je courrais vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur une Esmée rayonnante.

**Bonjour Esmée.**

**Bonjour ma chérie. **Elle me prit dans ses bras. **Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

**Ca va. Et toi ?**

**Très bien maintenant que je vois tous mes enfants heureux. **

**Oui c'est trop bien**. Dis-je en sautillant partout.

**Elle va bien ?** Demanda Esmée à ces enfants.

**Elle est comme ça depuis cette après midi. C'est trop bien. **Dit-Edward.

**Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bon j'ai fait des cookies. Je vous les apporte dans le salon. **

Nous partîmes dans le salon, j'attendais qu'Edward s'installe sur le canapé et sans lui demander son avis, je pris place sur ses genoux. Il m'entoura rapidement de ses bras.

**J'aime quand tu es heureuse.**

**C'est grâce à vous. Je t'aime mon homme.** Dis-je en tournant mon visage vers lui pour quémander ses lèvres.

**Bon, on fait quoi ce weekend ?** Demanda Alice.

**Euh en fait Alice, je voulais voir cela avec Rosalie et toi.**

**Oui c'est quoi ?** Demanda Rosalie.

**Bah voila, vous avez refait ma chambre mai il y a quelque choses qui ne va pas.**

**Elle ne te plait pas ?** Demanda Alice.

**Si, elle me plait énormément mais vous avez oublié quelque choses.**

**Et quoi donc ? **S'impatienta Alice.

**Je sens que je vais le regretter mais mes vêtements.**

**Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Samedi shopping. OOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII. Mon dieu, il faut qu'on prépare tout, alors il ya les hauts, les jupes…**

J'arrêtais d'écouter, je savais que j'aurais du me taire mais bon. Je calais ma tête dans le cou d'Edward pour ne penser à rien d'autres.

EDWARD POV

Ma puce voulait refaire sa garde robe, elle aurait mieux fait de demander à ma mère car là Rosalie et Alice préparaient un vrai plan de combat.

Bella s'était cachée dans mon cou, rien que de sentir son souffle sur moi, me rendais fou mais je devais me contrôler, c'est Bella ma femme, je ne dois pas être brusque. Je lui caressais les cheveux et je crois qu'elle s'est endormie dans mes bras car son souffle se faisait plus régulier. Ma puce dormait, c'est vrai qu'avec les médicaments, les journées étaient longue. Mes frères et sœurs remarquèrent que Bella dormait et ils baissèrent d'un ton. Ma mère me proposa même de la mettre dans mon lit. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter sa chaleur.

C'est seulement quand son père arriva, que je me décidais de réveiller ma douce, elle était vraiment très fatiguée. Donc pour qu'elle puisse aller dormir rapidement, ma mère fit un repas rapide. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, nous racontâmes ce qui s'était passé avec Tania, tout le monde était mort de rire.

Bella était vraiment fatiguée, son père s'installa tranquillement sur son siège passager. Tout le monde lui embrassa le front.

**Dors bien ma petite femme, je t'aime.** Dis-je en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

**Je t'aime.**

Je fermais sa portière et regardais la voiture de patrouille partir.

En allant me coucher, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette magnifique journée. J'avais eu Bella, toute la journée dans mes bras, elle avait été heureuse. Et je sais que maintenant j'allais la voir tout les jours avec ce magnifique sourire. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 16

VENDREDI

BELLA POV

Et c'est encore un matin où un sourire avait sa place sur mon visage. Depuis que les Cullen/Hale faisaient parti de ma vie, j'étais heureuse. Bon c'est vrai, j'avais fait une connerie car j'ai eu une journée noire mais maintenant cette journée et loin de nous même si c'était il y a une semaine jour pour jour. Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Je me souvenais de la tête de Tania quand elle était rentrée à la cafétéria. Mon dieu, j'en rigolais encore. C'est sur une bonne humeur que je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je regardais l'heure et j'étais en avance. Arriver dans la cuisine, je ne vis pas mon père mais la table était déjà dressée et un mot m'y attendait.

_**Ma fille, **_

_**Je suis partie tôt ce matin.**_

_**Je ne serais donc pas là pour ton départ de l'école.**_

_**N'oublie pas de prendre ton médicament pour la douleur. **_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Bonne journée. **_

_**Papa.**_

Il était vraiment plus attentionné avec moi depuis vendredi dernier. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait tant de mal, mais je voulais qu'il soit heureux et dès demain, je lui rendrais tout ce qu'il m'a donné. J'avais demandé en cachette à Carlisle d'inviter Sue pour moi samedi soir. Bien sur tous les Cullen étaient invité et avec les filles nous devions rapprocher Sue et Charlie. Et oui nous allons jouer les marieuses et je suis pressée.

Je repartais dans mon petit déjeuner, je prenais donc tout mon temps pour le savourer. J'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable retenti, je courrais dans ma chambre pour pouvoir arriver à temps mais je me suis dépêchée pour rien, vu que c'était un texto de MON HOMME. Je m'ouvris.

_**Ma petite femme,**_

_**Déjà bon matin. J'espère que tes rêves ont été doux ?**_

_**Les miens sont merveilleux depuis que tu es dans ma vie.**_

_**Je voulais savoir si tu acceptais d'être ma cavalière pour une soirée en amoureux, toi et moi ?**_

_**Et aussi, si tu voulais dormir à la maison ce soir ? J'ai déjà proposé à ton père et il est ok. **_

_**J'attends avec impatience ta réponse. **_

_**Je t'aime bébé.**_

_**Ton Homme.**_

Il me proposait un vrai rendez-vous rien que tout les deux en amoureux et en plus de passer la nuit chez lui. MON DIEU.

_**Mon Homme.**_

_**Mes rêves sont merveilleux depuis que tu en fais parti.**_

_**Oui j'accepte sans exciter ta proposition, je veux passer une soirée rien qu'avec toi.**_

_**Toi et moi ne amoureux.**_

_**Je t'aime mon amour.**_

_**Ta femme**_

La réponse arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais.

_**Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureux.**_

_**Cela fait plus de 3 heures que je suis debout, j'attendais le bon moment pour te le demander.**_

_**Et maintenant, j'attends le bon moment pour te revoir.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

Il avait attendu 3 heures avant de m'écrire mais il est fou. J'avais envie de le voir maintenant mais j'étais encore en pyjama. Mais si je me dépêche de me préparer peut-être qu'il pourrait me rejoindre ici. Je devais lui demander.

_**Mon amour,**_

_**Tu pourrais peut-être venir me chercher. **_

_**Et venir plutôt.**_

_**En fait, j'ai aussi envie de te voir donc je pensais que tu pourrais être chez moi dans 20 minutes, le temps que je m'habille.**_

_**Comme cela on pourrait se voir. **_

_**Tu me manques.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Mon tendre amour,**_

_**Je suis là dans 20 minutes,**_

_**Je parts tout de suite de chez moi.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

Il arrivait. Je ne réfléchissais pas deux minutes et partis sous la douche, je me lavais avec mon gel douche à la fraise. A peine sorti, je me séchais rapidement et mis ma crème à la fraise ainsi que la crème soignante sur mes bleus. J'avais déjà préparé mes affaires que je mis en toute hâte. Il ne me restait plus que mes cheveux et le maquillage. Je regardais combien de temps il me restait. J'avais encore 10 minutes. Et bah dis donc, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant pressée. Je me séchais les cheveux et me fis un chinon lâche. Pour le maquillage, je restais très discret. Les filles m'apprendront demain à me maquiller joliment. Quand j'eus fini, j'entendis une voiture se garer, je regardais par la fenêtre et vis la voiture de mon homme. Je dévalais les escaliers et ouvris la porte d'entrée Il venait juste de sortir de sa voiture, il me sourit. Je ne pus résister et lui courrais dans les bras qui me tendirent. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Et mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes sans poser de questions. Je quémandais rapidement l'accès à sa bouche, il me l'accorda. Nos langues pouvaient enfin s'aimer à leur manière et danser sans s'arrêter. Mais je voulais plus, j'aimais l'entendre gémir. Je caressais donc ses cheveux, il réagit aussitôt. Pendant que mes mains parcouraient sa tignasse, lui, il me caressait le dos et les hanches avec ses mains. Il arrêta notre baiser et colla son front contre le mien.

**J'adore ta façon de m'accueillir bébé !**

**Et j'aime la façon dont tu réponds à mon accueil. **Il calla sa tête dans mon cou, il m'embrassa doucement dans ce dernier, il était tendre, j'aimais vraiment nos moments câlin.

**Humm, je suis bien dans tes bras mais on pourrait peut-être rentrer enfin si tu veux.**

**Bien sûr. **Je lui pris la main et le guida vers ma maison. Je l'incitais à s'installer sur le canapé.

**Tu veux un café, un chocolat ou manger ?**

**Si tu as du café je veux bien mais seulement si tu prends quelque chose.**

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je prends mon chocolat. J'apporte tout. **

J'allais dans la cuisine pour préparer notre collation. Je revins rapidement dans le salon, je posais les deux tasses sur la petite table et m'installais à côté d'Edward qui me regarda bizarrement.

**Qu'est-c e qu'il y a mon amour ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?**

**Si mais j'aurais aimé que tu viennes sur moi. Tu m'as trop manqué.**

**Mais je vais te gêner pour prendre ton café puis à force tu vas avoir mal à tes jambes.**

**Bébé, je n'aime pas quand tu dis cela et tu le sais. J'aime t'avoir sur moi, je pensais qu'hier tu avais compris, tu dormais et pourtant tu étais dans mes bras, j'aurais pu te mettre dans un lit mais je te voulais sur moi. Alors s'il te plait, viens sur mes genoux, j'ai besoin de te serrer dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas pris contre moi. **

Comment refuser après de telles déclarations. Je m'installais directement dans ses bras. Je me sentais entière dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule pour pouvoir embrasser son cou, il commença à frémir. Nous nous montrâmes très câlin, je ne quittais pas son cou, je caressais chez cheveux et sa nuque. Quand à lui, il me serrait fort dans ses bras et me caressait le dos. Je ne sais pas quand nous devions partir mais cela ne devrais pas tarder.

**Edward ?**

**Humm !** Me répondit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou, j'en frissonnais. Je sentis un sourire se former contre mon cou. **J'aime te faire frémir bébé.** Je me mis à rougir, je n'étais pas habitué à entendre cela.

**Edward !** Dis-je en lui tapant gentiment le torse.

**Ok, j'arrête. Mais je ne changerais jamais d'avis, j'aime tout de toi et principalement ces merveilleuse rougeurs qui se forment sur ton visage. Mais ce que j'aime aussi énormément est quand tu débordes, quand tu me surprends, cela te rends terriblement sexy. **Il m'embrassa mes joues, j'aimais l'entendre me dire des choses comme cela mais je ne savais pas déborder comme il le disait, je me mis à douter et s'il me quittait parce que je n'étais pas assez entreprenante. Moi je ne veux pas le perdre, je devais trouver des idées mais pour le moment, je ne devais pas y penser. **Et Bébé, je t'aime toi.**

**Je t'aime aussi. **Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement. Je reprenais doucement mon souffle.** Mon amour on doit partir quand ?** Il regarda sa montre.

**Dans 15 minutes si tu veux avoir le temps de voir les autres.**

**Oh oui, il faut que je parle aux filles par rapport à samedi soir. **

**Pourquoi samedi soir ?**

**Bah samedi soir, tu viens manger avec ta famille chez moi mais il y aura aussi Sue donc avec les filles nous allons jouer les marieuses. Et ton père est dans le coup aussi. **

**Il est infernal celui là.**

**Oui mais c'est trop drôle.** Dis-je en rigolant.

**Je suis d'accord. J'aime te voir heureuse.**

**Moi aussi et je le serais encore plus ce soir pendant notre soirée en amoureux. Tu as prévu quoi ?**

**Bah d'abord, je te ramène chez toi après les cours pour que tu te prépares. Ensuite, je viens de chercher à 18h pour aller au cinéma puis au restaurant et pour finir, une ballade en amoureux.**

**C'est super. C'est notre premier rendez-vous.**

**Et oui mon amour, notre toute premier rendez-vous. Bébé, tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième proposition.**

**De quoi tu parles ?**

**De ma demande de dormir à la maison. Bébé, je te promets que si tu veux dormir dans la chambre d'ami, tu peux même si je préférerais que tu dormes avec moi. Je ne t'oblige à rien et surtout, je te promets que je ne tenterais rien avec toi. J'ai juste besoin de t'avoir avec moi rien qu'une nuit. J'ai envie que notre soirée soit mémorable. Et pour être franc, je ne pense pas avoir le courage de te laisser partir loin de moi ce soir.**

**Moi non. Je voudrais toujours être dans tes bras. **

**Alors tu es d'accord ?**

**Oui. Et comme ça, tu pourras venir avec nous faire du shopping ? Tu ne me laisseras pas seule avec tes sœurs ?**

**Bella, elles sont folles quand elles sont dans les magasins.**

**Donc tu m'abandonnes ? **Dis-je en le taquinant, il voulait que je sois plus sexy bah, je vais l'embêter**. D'accord**. Je quittais ses jambes et m'installais à côté de lui. Il me regarda sans comprendre. Je bus mon chocolat tranquillement pendant qu'il buvait son café**. Bon il va falloir y aller, les autres font nous attendre. **Je partis poser les tasses dans la cuisine, je les lavais rapidement et les laissais sécher. Edward vint m'entourer de ses bras.

**Bébé, nous avons encore le temps pour des câlins. **Je me dégageais de ses bras. Et oui, j'allais le faire languir, il ne veut pas m'accompagner donc je ne vais pas l'embrasser ni le câliner de toute la journée.

**Non, je ne veux pas les faire attendre Aller, je vais chercher mon sac et je reviens. **Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac de cours. Je descendais Edward m'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. C'est bon, je suis prête nous pouvons y aller. Je commençais à sortir mais il me retint par le bras.

**Je pourrais au moins avoir un bisou.** Me demanda-t-il.

**Non, tu ne veux pas venir demain avec moi au centre commercial donc pas de bisou et ni de câlin.**

**Bébé, ce n'est pas juste.**

**Et si solidarité mon amour. Bon aller en voiture. **

Il semblait déçu mais bon, il ne m'aidait pas. Je le laissais sortir en premier et fermer la porte derrière moi. Je montais dans sa voiture. Il ne parla pas de tout le trajet mais il avait ma main dans sa main, je pouvais lui accorder cela. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée. Edward se gara à côté de la voiture d'Emmet. A peine garer, je sortis en courant vers les autres. Je sautais dans les bras de mes grands frères qui me serrèrent dans leurs bras.

**Bonjour mes grands frères !**

**Salut petite sœur ! Tu as l'air en forme ? **Me dit Emmet.

**Oui en pleine forme. **Je regardais les filles. **Mes copines ! **Criais-je en leurs sautant dans les bras. Nous faisons un câlin de filles. Vous venez, il faut tout organiser pour demain soir.

**Oui.** Elles sautèrent de joie. Et nous partîmes vers le lycée, nous avions besoin de parler entre filles. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc avant le début des cours.

**Bella, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? **

**Bah, rien nous sommes d'accord, faut rapprocher mon père et Sue. Je veux que mon père soit de nouveau heureux. Vous allez bien m'aider ?**

**Oui mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais savoir.**

**Tu voulais savoir quoi Rose ?**

**Bah pourquoi tu es partie sans embrasser Edward ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu qu'il t'ouvre ta porte ? Enfin tout cela, d'habitude nous devons vous décoller de force. Alors je veux savoir.**

**Ouais moi aussi je veux savoir. c'est bizarre.** Enchaina Alice.

**Vous voulez savoir ça ! Fallait le dire plutôt. Bah en fait j'ai demandé à Edward de venir avec nous samedi Après midi, mais il a refusé donc je l'ai privé de câlins et de baisers. **Elles étaient mortes de rire.

**Mais pourquoi il ne dit pas oui ? **Me demanda Rosalie.

**Bah car pour lui, vous êtes complètement déchainées quand vous faites les magasins. Alors en fait, il se protège mais moi, il s'en fout. Enfin, je rigole mais bon, je veux m'amuser aujourd'hui et vu que notre copine n'est pas là, faut bien trouver autres choses. **

**Tu as raison, et je vais jouer aussi. **Décréta Rosalie.

**Moi aussi.** Dit Alice en sautillant.

Nous étions mortes de rire, nous parlâmes de notre plan pour caser Sue et Charlie. Nous redevînmes sérieuses en voyant les garçons arrivés vers nous.

EDWARD POV

C'est en sueur que je me réveillais ce matin, j'avais le plus merveilleux rêve que je n'avais jamais fait. Mon boxer était d'accord avec moi. Mon dieu, j'étais encore bon pour une bonne douche froide. Bella a un pouvoir dingue sur moi, j'ai toujours envie d'elle. Mais j'avais peur de lui montrer que je la désirais et si elle s'enfuyait en sentant l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Pourtant, j'aimais quand elle faisait ce qu'elle avait envie, elle était trop sexy. Je devais arrêter de penser à cela. Je partis donc directement sous la douche. De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus dormir, je voulais voir ma petite femme et la prendre dans mes bras. La douche me fit un bien fou, elle a réussi à calmer ma gole.

Je me mis sur mon lit et réfléchis à ce que je pouvais faire pour ma petite femme. C'est con, je me rends compte que nous n'avons jamais eu de premier rendez vous en fait, nous n'avons jamais eu un seul moment rien que tous les deux en amoureux loin de cette ville. Je devais lui proposer un rendez-vous pour ce soir. Je pris mon téléphone mais avant d'écrire un message, je vis l'heure, il n'était que 4h45. Je ne pouvais pas la réveiller à cette heure-ci, je devais attendre. Je me mis donc sur mon pc pour rechercher où nous pouvons aller ce soir. Je devais lui offrir un premier rendez-vous digne de ces rêves. Je sais, il y a une séance au cinéma pour PS : I LOVE YOU, après, je pourrais l'inviter à diner dans ce petit restaurant français, et pour finir, une petite ballade dans les rues. Avant de rentrer et de la laisser chez elle. Et ça, je ne voulais pas.

J'entendis des bruits dans le couloir et des pas descendre l'escalier. Je regardais l'heure, il était 6h. Je décidais d'aller rejoindre mes parents dans la cuisine.

**Bonjour maman !** Dis-je en n'entrant dans la cuisine et embrassais ma mère sur son front**. Bonjour papa !** en l'embrassant également.

**Et bah dis donc, t'as vu Esmée, j'ai eu le droit à un bisou aussi. Et toc.** Dit mon père mort de rire. Ma mère secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme blaser. **Tu te lèves tôt mon garçon.**

**Oui, j'ai fait un rêve. Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir donc j'ai préparé un rendez vous en amoureux avec Bella.**

**Oh mon fils est romantique. **Me dit ma mère en me posant mon assiette avec des pancakes.

**Merci. Et oui, je suis romantique mais seulement avec Bella. **

**Fils, si tu dors mal, je peux te donner quelque chose.**

**Non, ça va passer.**

**Mais quels sont ces rêves ? C'est toi qui a utilisé la douche ce matin ? **Me demanda ma mère.

**Euh, oui. J'avais besoin de faire baisser la tension. Mais rien de grave maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste pressé de revoir Bella, ça me soule de ne la laisser partir le soir, j'aimerais bien un jour qu'elle reste toute une nuit. Mais bon. **

**Fils, tu sais, Bella pourrait dormir ici ce soir. Son père est d'accord. Il me l'a dis hier. Il n'est pas souvent à la maison et il sait que tu es un gentleman avec Bella. Alors, je lui passe un coup de fils ce midi pour l'avertir et c'est bon. **

**Merci papa. **

**De rien, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux avant que Bella fasse parti de vie. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu cette maison aussi heureuse que maintenant. Alors si profite de ta soirée et de ta nuit avec elle. Bon il faut que j'aille me laver.**

Quant à moi, je restais dans la cuisine avec ma mère, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Elle me questionna sur mon programme pour ma soirée romantique. J'entendis mon père partir de la maison, il était maintenant 7heure du matin. Je me levais pour prendre mon téléphone. Et j'écrivis à mon tendre amour. Nous nous envoyâmes des messages mais le plus beau est quand elle me demanda de venir tout de suite chez elle. Mon dieu que je l'aime cette femme, je n'avais pas à lui parler de mes envies qu'elle me devançait.

Je descendis rapidement et avertis ma mère que j'allais rejoindre Bella, je courrais partout, j'étais heureux.

Arrivé chez elle, elle m'avait accueilli comme un prince, nous nous étions câlinés, embrassés et caressais. J'aimais toucher son corps. Mais j'avais vite déchanté quand elle me proposa d'aller avec elle samedi après midi, j'ai refusé et maintenant, elle décide de me le faire payer en me priver de câlins et de baisers. Dans la voiture, j'avais eu le droit de lui tenir la main mais à peine arriver au lycée, elle m'abandonna pour aller voir les autres, elle partit même avec les filles.

Je m'appuyais contre ma voiture, j'avais besoin de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras, c'était vital. J'étais bien que quand elle était dans mes bras. Mais merde, je ne vais pas céder, je déteste faire les magasins avec les filles, elles sont en transe quand elles font du shopping. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains.

**Bah petit frère, t'as l'air blasé ? Maman, nous a pourtant dit que tu es parti heureux rejoindre ta petite femme. Alors est-ce que ce bonheur c'est transformé en ta fête ? Parce que perso ta petite femme a l'air en forme.**

**Ça pour être en forme, elle est en forme. **Dis-je en secouant la tête plus que blaser.

**Raconte-nous tout petit frère. **Me dit Emmet en s'installant à côté de moi sur ma voiture.

**Ouais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Me demanda Jasper en faisant pareil qu'Emmet.

**Bah tout aller à merveille mais elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner demain pendant son shopping avec les filles. Et mon dieu, j'en ai horreur. **Les garçons approuvèrent**. Donc pour se venger ou pour s'amuser, je ne sais pas, elle a décidé de me priver de câlins et de baisers. Mais merde, j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux pas rester là à la regarder. J'ai besoin de la toucher moi. Merde, je suis un mec, j'ai des besoins.**

**Je te comprends. Putain, elle est comme même vache**. Me dit Emmet mort de rire.

**Ouais, je ne pourrais pas vivre cela**. Répondit Jasper plié en deux.

**Ouais bah pour le moment, je dois encaisser. Bon allons rejoindre nos femmes.**

Nous arrivâmes au banc où les filles s'étaient installées. Elles rigolèrent entre elles et nous calculaient même pas. Emmet et Jasper me regardèrent blaser. Ils avaient compris Rosalie et Alice allaient jouer aussi. Les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la sonnerie retentit. Les filles se levèrent et partirent vers le bâtiment. Nous les suivîmes gentiment.

**Je n'ai pas rêvé, elles jouent là ? **Nous demanda Emmet.

**Eh je crois bien frérot. **Répondis-je.

**Non mais attends, nous, nous n'avons rien fait. C'est toi Edward.**

**Et je n'ai pas demandé aux filles de jouer, moi ! Elles ont du trouver cela amusant et voila. Maintenant vous savez ce que cela fait.**

**Ouais bah MERDE.** S'écria Emmet.

Les filles s'étaient regroupées devant notre salle de cours. Nous les rejoignîmes. Rosalie embrassa Alice et Bella. Jasper quant à lui voulait embrasser Alice mais elle détourna la tête pour qu'il ne puisse embrasser que sa joue.

**Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui t'arrives Alice, nous n'allons pas nous revoir avant 3 heures et toi, tu ne me laisses pas t'embrasser. Pourquoi ?**

**Ouais moi aussi, je veux savoir. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? D'habitude, tu es même demandeuse et là rien. **

**Mais cela s'appelle la solidarité mon cœur !** Lui répondit Rosalie en roucoulant.

**Donc en gros toutes les trois, vous nous privez de câlins et de baisers. **Leurs demanda Jasper. Elles acquiescèrent. **Ok. Bon bah solidarité masculine les mecs, moi aussi je veux jouer. Vous êtes d'accord ?** Nous acquiesçâmes. **Voila, nous jouons tous.**

**Et je peux savoir à quoi va consister votre jeu ?** Demanda Alice.

**Bah nous aussi, nous allons vous priver de câlins et de baisers. Bonne matinée ma chérie.** Il s'approcha doucement d'Alice et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, elle vira au rouge tout de suite. Et Il partit sans un bisou ni rien pour Alice qui n'aimait pas du tout. Emmet et Rosalie la suivirent. Je les regardais partir. En me retournant, je vis qu'Alice était folle de rage et rouge comme une tomate

**Non mais il se prend pour qui lui. Il aura ceinture pendant 1 mois. **Elle rentra directement dans la salle. Bella me regarda avec un grand sourire.

**Ton jeu a pris de l'ampleur mon amour. **Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle mais sans la toucher.

**Oui, je ne pensais pas que ça ira jusque là. J'espère juste que pour Alice et Jasper se n'est pas trop grave. Je ne voudrais pas être la responsable d'une grande dispute.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas bébé. Ils seront réconciliés ce midi. Bon il faut rentrer.**

**Ouais.**

Elle partit rejoindre Alice à sa table. Putain pas même un câlin pour m'encourager dans cette matinée. J'en ai marre. Ok je suis un mec mais elle me tient. Je l'aime, je ferais tout pour elle-même supporter une après midi dans les magasins.

Le cours commença, je pris des notes mais j'étais sur mon nuage avec ma Bella. En fait, la matinée est passé plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je n'avais pas arrêté de m'imaginer la merveilleuse soirée que j'allais passer avec ma princesse. La sonnerie retentit mais le professeur nous retint pour parler de nos devoirs. Moi je n'avais qu'une seule envie, retrouver ma Bella. A peine le prof eut-il fini son explication que la moitié de la classe se trouvait dehors. Je rangeais mes affaires, je vis Alice partir en marchant très rapidement en dehors de la salle. Je me retournais et vis Bella me sourire. Je lui tendis la main qu'elle accepta sans rechigner. Nous sortîmes main dans la main et fîmes Rosalie et Emmet enlacés et Jasper portant Alice et s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

**Je constate que nous ne jouons plus ! **Dis-je aux garçons, les garçons me regardèrent penaud. **D'accord, de toute façon, j'allais abandonner.** Je me tournais vers Bella. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, elle attendait. **Tu es à gagner bébé, je viendrais avec vous demain après midi. **

**C'est vrai ?**

**Oui, je ne peux rien te refuser. Je t'aime trop pour cela. Tu auras ma mort mon amour.**

**Non, je ne veux pas cela moi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.**

**Alors ne me prive plus jamais de tes bras et de tes baisers. J'ai crus devenir fou. Je suis trop faible devant toi, tu es ma faiblesse mon amour.**

**Je t'aime mon homme. **Me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Mon dieu que cela m'avait manqué. J'aimais quand c'était elle qui commençait nos baisers. Très vite, je repris le contrôle de notre baiser pour demander accès à sa bouche, nous dansâmes un tanga enflammé dans sa bouche. Je la rapprochais le plus possible de moi, elle devait sentir l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Mon pantalon devenait de plus ne plus serrer. Même si je devrais faire attention, je ne pouvais arrêter se baiser. Je pris ses fesses entre mes mains pour la plaquer contre moi, je pensais qu'elle se retirait en sentant la bosse que former mon pantalon. Mais les gémissements qu'elle m'envoyait dans ma bouche ne furent comprendre qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Le souffle commençait à nous manquer, je ralentis notre baiser par plusieurs petits baisers chastes et collais mon front contre le sien. Je regardais son visage et vis qu'elle était toute rouge. J'avais peut-être été trop loin.

**Bébé, je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. Pardon mais au….**

**Chut, mon amour. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. J'ai adoré ce baiser. Et si j'ai un baiser comme cela en te privant de moi. Je crois que je vais recommencer.** Dit-elle en m'embrassant le nez. **Et c'est la première fois que je ressens cela. **

**Ressentir quoi mon bébé ?** Dis-je en la taquinant.

**Bah, j'ai des ….**

**On gêne toujours avec vous ! Ce n'est pas possible ! **S'écria Emmet. **Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Nous ça fait plus de 5 minutes que nous avons finis de nous embrasser. Il faut savoir se contenir les enfants.**

J'étais mort de rire et les autres aussi. Mais ma petite femme, elle, elle était rouge de honte, elle cacha son visage contre mon torse.

**Bella ne te cache pas, c'est l'amour on connait. Aller go, faut aller manger. J'ai faim, moi. **Nous dit-Emmet en partant vers la cafétéria avec Rosalie.

**Il n'est possible celui là. Il ne pense qu'à son ventre. Tu es sur que c'est notre frère Edward ? **me demanda Alice.

**J'en ai bien peur mais bon c'était que le premier essai. Regarde, nous nous sommes réussis. **Lui répondis-je mort de rire.

**Ouais ta raison. Tape là jumeau.** Je quittais le corps de Bella pour aller taper dans la main de ma sœur. Bella partit rejoindre Jasper, ils étaient morts de rire. **Bon, nous allons manger aussi avant qu'Emmet mange tout.**

**Tu es méchant Edward, Emmet ne mange pas tant que cela.** Me réprimanda ma petite femme.

**Oh si mon bébé, et tu verras demain soir chez toi, ça va être beau. **Dis-je en la prenant par les épaules et en lui embrassant le front. Elle mit sa main dans ma poche arrière et me pinça les fesses. J'étais étonné, elle n'avait jamais agi comme cela. Mais personnellement, j'adorais quand elle se montrait comme cela**. Je t'aime ma petite femme. **

**Moi aussi, je t'aime et si tu ne veux pas venir samedi après-midi ne vient pas. Je voulais juste de t'embêter un peu.**

**Je viendrais mon amour comme ça, je pourrais être avec toi-même si c'est dans les magasins.**

**Merci mon homme.**

Nous arrivâmes à la cantine. Emmet et Rosalie étaient déjà à la table avec Ben et Angéla. Nous prîmes nos plateaux et rejoignîmes les autres à table. Bella se mit à côté de moi, je rapprochais sa chaise.

BELLA POV

Avant d'aller en cours, les garçons nous avertirent qu'ils allaient jouer aussi. Pour ma part, je ne pensais pas que me priver d'un câlin aller me rendre si triste. J'espérais juste qu'il ne le prenait pas mal. J'avais envie de m'amuser.

Je m'installais à ma paillasse avec Alice, elle était en colère mais gênait aussi. Je me demandais ce que lui avait murmuré Jasper.

Le cours commença. Alice commença la conversation.

**Bella, je crois que je vais arrêter de jouer.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Car Jasper n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages chauds, j'ai envie de lui. **

**Tu as quoi ?**

**Bella, ne fais pas ta prude. **

**Je ne fais pas ma prude, c'est juste que…**

**Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai l'impression que tu caches quelques choses ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Tu es ma meilleure amie.**

**Je sais Alice mais je ne sais pas en fait.**

**Dis-moi simplement ce qui t'arrives ?**

**En fait, ce matin, Edward m'a dit qu'il aimait que je le surprenne. Mais je ne sais pas faire. J'aimerais être comme toi et Rose, vous faites ce que vous avez envie.**

**Alice, je vais juste de poser une question, tu n'as jamais senti la queue de mon frère en érection ?**

**Euh…**

**Attends, tu rigoles ?**

**Non, enfin, peut-être qu'il n'as pas envie.**

**Mon frère pas envie. Bella, il te voit comme une déesse. Et je te promets qu'il n'en est pas à sa première douche froide !**

**Comment cela ?**

**Bella, mon frère te désire, il essaie juste de se contrôler.**

**Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se contrôle. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte dans quelque temps parce qu'il en aura marre de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retienne. Alice, tu peux m'aider.**

**Bella, déjà mets toi dans le crâne que mon frère ne te quittera pas, il t'aime trop ma puce. Et bien sur que je vais t'aider. Ce n'est pas compliqué ma puce. Et j'en suis sure qu'Edward apprécierait énorme si tu devenais plus entreprenante. Et même pour toi, tu seras plus heureuse ma puce et mieux dans ton corps si tu acceptes tes envie. **

**D'accord dis moi ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui pour lui montrer que je l'aime vraiment et que je veux être meilleure pour lui.**

**Bella, Edward ne veut pas que tu changes mais seulement que tu laisses tes désires prendre le contrôle. Laisse toi aller ma puce, fais ce que tu as envie. Tu as déjà mis la main aux fesses à mon frère ?**

**Non ! **M'écriais-je. **Je ne peux pas faire cela.**

**Si, tu as juste à mettre ta main dans la poche arrière de son jean.**

**Mais…**

**Mais rien, il appréciera. Et pendant un baiser, laisse le prendre les commandes, laisse les faire. Et si tu le laisses faire, tu verras et il fera le travail à ta place mais n'est pas peur si tu sens sa queue ce sera normal.**

**D'accord, je peux faire quoi d'autres ?**

**Bah, à table mets-toi à califourchon sur lui et embrasse-le. Tous les mecs adorent cela. Ils aiment aussi les bisous dans le cou et derrière l'oreille. Et ils adorent qu'on leur dise qu'on a envie d'eux mais bon pour cela tu vas attendre encore un peu. **

**Mais, je ne peux pas me mettre à califourchon sur Edward. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne pourrais jamais faire cela. **

**Ce n'est pas compliqué. Je t'aiderais à faire cela. Ne t'inquiète pas no stress. Et puis, nous nous ferons une soirée pyjama avec Rose et nous te diront plein de truc de filles et sur le sexe. **

Nous continuâmes à parler encore un peu. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder son téléphone, je soupçonnais Jasper d'envoyer encore des messages à Alice. La matinée passa très vite. Alice m'avertit qu'elle allait sauter sur Jasper car elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle me conseilla d'aller doucement avec Edward.

Elle sortit en courant de la classe, c'était mort de rire. Pour ma part, je rejoignis Edward à sa place et lui tendis la main qui accepta sans exister. Arriver dans le couloir, Edward accepta de venir avec moi faire du shopping. Et il m'offrit le plus magnifique des baisers. Au début, c'est moi qui m'avait embrassé mais après je lui avais laissé les rênes de notre baiser. Je suivais les conseils d'Alice. Je le laissais prendre le contrôle. Je fus surprise quand il me toucha les fesses pour me coller à lui. Au début, je voulus reculer mais je me souvenais des paroles d'Alice donc je le laissais faire. Il poussa mon bassin contre le sien et je sentais pour la première fois la queue de mon homme. J'ai eue peur mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter maintenant ce baiser était trop bon. Je ne connaissais pas ce que je ressentais, c'était bizarre mais très agréable. J'avais envie et besoin qu'il me touche plus. Il brisa notre baiser par plusieurs baisers.

Après avoir bien rigolé, nous avons pris le chemin de la cafétéria. Notre repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Emmet nous faisait rire avec des conneries plus grosses que lui. Alice me regarda avec instance mais je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'elle me demandait, j'avais déjà bien avancé en touchant les fesses d'Edward. Là, elle m'en demandait beaucoup.

**Bella, tu viens avec moi, je vais me chercher une pomme**. Elle se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris et me penchais vers Edward pour l'embrasser doucement.

**Je reviens mon cœur.**

**A tout de suite Bébé.**

Nous partîmes vers le stand aux fruits.

**Bella quand tu y retournes, tu t'installes sur Edward à califourchon sur lui.**

**Mais je ne peux pas.**

**Pourquoi Bella ? Tu t'installes bien sur ses genoux c'est pareil.**

**Non, là, ce que tu me demandes, c'est plus poussé, tu veux que je monte sur Edward. Déjà que j'ai du mal à me dire que je ne lui fais pas mal en m'installant sur lui alors là me mettre complètement sur lui. Je vais lui faire mal.**

**Mais arrêtes Bella. Edward se moque de ton poids et merde si tu étais si grosse que cela, mon frère ne te garderait pas toutes les cinq minutes sur ses genoux. Tout à l'heure, tu as senti la queue de mon frère n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je crois.**

**Alors tu sais l'effet que tu fais sur mon frère. Alors maintenant, tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et faire plaisir à mon frère. Tu veux te décoincer. Bah il faut y aller franco. Aller zou. Tu vas rendre mon frère heureux.**

**Je ne peux pas Alice.**

**Bella, tu veux plaire à mon frère. **J'acquiesçais**. Tu veux être plus sexy ?** J'acquiesçais encore**. Alors fais ce que je te dis. **

**D'accord, je vais essayer. **

Nous reprîmes la direction de notre table. Alice m'encouragea une dernière fois, je pouvais le faire, je devais le faire pour devenir la nouvelle Bella. Edward me regardait se demandant pourquoi je m'étais tant de temps à revenir vers lui. Je m'approchais doucement de lui. Il m'ouvrit ses bras. Il recula sa chaise pour le laisser la place, il m'aida dans cette manœuvre. Et le plus doucement possible, je m'installais sur lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il suivit tous mes mouvements. Je cachais rapidement ma tête dans son cou et lui embrassais ce dernier. Il mit du temps à réagir mais dès qu'il le fit, il me serra fort contre lui. Il releva ma tête et m'embrassa durement, jamais il ne m'avait embrassé comme cela. Dans ce baiser, je ressentais son amour, son besoin et son manque. Je ne pouvais que lui rendre, je ressentais la même chose. Il lâcha mes lèvres et calait sa tête dans mon cou, je fis de même et lui caressais les cheveux. Il gémissait contre mon cou. J'entendis juste Alice tapait dans ses mains. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet prit la parole.

**Putain, c'est chaud ici. Mon dieu, le jour où ils passeront à l'acte. Aie Bébé ça fait mal. Pourquoi ma Rose, tu me tapes toujours la tête, je ne vais plus avoir de neurones si tu continues. Je décide de l'embêter un peu.**

**De toute façon, pour ce qu'il y a dans ton cerveau, tu ne vas pas perdre grand-chose. **Dis-je innocemment en gardant ma tête contre le cou d'Edward. J'entendis des rires s'élevés à notre table même Edward rigolait.

**Ouais bah ma Rosie elle m'aime comme cela donc je m'en moque. **Nous déclara Emmet moqueur. Je souriais contre le cou d'Edward, je sentis Edward frissonnait.

**Mon amour !** me chuchota Edward à l'oreille**. C'est la plus belle surprise que je n'aie jamais eu. Je t'aime mon bébé.**

**Je t'aime aussi Edward. Je ne veux jamais que tu te lasses de moi.**

**C'est ce que tu pensais que j'allais me lasser de toi. Ma puce, je te promets que jamais au grand jamais je ne me lasserais de toi. Ce soir, nous aurons plus de temps pour parler. Pour le moment, je vais te montrer que je t'aime comme un fou.** Il prit mes fesses en coupe et m'embrassa langoureusement. Il demanda rapidement l'accès à la bouche que j'acceptais sans mal. Nos langues se bataillaient pour gagner. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux, je les tirais, les caressais, lui massais le cuir chevelu. Il gémissait de plus en plus contre ma bouche, il rapprocha nos bassins, je pouvais sentir son entrejambe bien dur contre mon intimité. Je bougeais sans le vouloir mon bassin, cela créa une friction entre nos intimités. Edward gémissait un peu trop fort pendant que moi, je m'accrochais à ses cheveux pour m'éviter de gémir tellement ce simple acte était bon.

**Hum ! hum !** Se racla la gorge Emmet. **Les enfants, le directeur arrive. Alors calmez-vous.**

Edward me déposa plusieurs baisers sur mes lèvres pour calmer notre câlin.

**Je t'aime mon bébé.** Me déclara Edward en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Moi aussi Edward.** Je l'embrassais une dernière fois.

**Bella, tu devrais descendre d'Edward, ma puce. Je ne suis pas sur que le directeur accepte ta position.** Me dit Rose.

**Je n'ai pas envie, je suis trop bien là.** Dis-je en calant ma tête dans le cou d'Edward. Edward me caressa le dos.

**Bébé, si tu veux nous pouvons sortir. Nous irons sur l'herbe et tu pourras être encore dans mes bras.**

**D'accord. **

Je me levais, je pris mon plateau d'une main et de l'autre, je pris la main d'Edward. Nous posâmes nos plateaux accompagnés de la famille. Il y avait un peu de soleil, nous nous installâmes dans l'herbe. Chaque couple s'écarta des autres pour avoir de l'intimité. Edward s'assit en premier et je me mis rapidement contre son torse, mon dos contre lui. Je pris ses bras et les nouais autour de mon ventre. Je calais ma tête contre son épaule. Je tournais ma tête et capturais ses lèvres. Edward répondit rapidement à mon baiser. Il commença à caresser mon ventre au dessus de mon haut mais très vite, il passa en dessous. Je me figeais de suite. Je ne voulais pas qu'il touche mes bourrelets. Je m'écartais de lui.

**Bébé ?** Edward me regarda pour essayer de comprendre mon geste. **Bébé ? Pourquoi t'as fait cela ?**

**Je ne peux pas Edward, je suis désolé.**

**Tu ne peux pas quoi ? **Je ne répondis pas. **Bébé, tu ne peux pas faire quoi ? Dis-moi mon amour.**

**Tu ne peux pas me toucher.**

**Pourquoi ? Mon amour, tu as senti mon érection, tu m'as même laissé toucher tes fesses. Je pensais que nous avions abattu une barrière. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je te touche les ventes ?**

**Mais Edward, je suis moche, j'ai des bourrelets. C'est horrible.**

**Bébé, ce n'est pas horrible, je t'aime et j'aime ton corps. Tu crois que je banderais si tu me dégoutais.**

**Edward, ne dis pas des choses comme cela.**

**Pourquoi ? Bella, mon bébé, je te désire tellement. Je… **Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie. **Nous parlerons de tout cela ce soir, je veux que nous parlions de tous ce soir. Plus de tabous.**

**Edward…**

**Bébé, s'il te plait. **Il me tendit la main pour que je me lève. Il colla son front au mien, il me maintient par la taille.** Nous somme un couple, je t'aime et j'ai besoin que nous nous parlions. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de non dits.**

**Moi aussi, je tiens trop à toi mon amour. Je suis désolée, promis ce soir nous parlerons. **

Il m'embrassa rapidement. Il prit ma main et nous mena à notre salle. Nous avions que des cours peu intéressants cette après midi. Je ne vis pas le temps passé. Avec Alice nous parlâmes de ma tenue pour ce soir. Mais n'ayant pas encore fait de shopping avec les filles, je ne savais pas quoi mettre, je n'avais pas grand-chose.

A peine, la sonnerie retentit, je commençais à avoir le trac. Edward me conduisit chez moi, je l'embrassais rapidement et rentrais me préparer. Les filles arrivèrent peu de temps après. Je tournais en rond dans la chambre.

**Bella calme toi. Tu sors déjà avec Edward donc il ne va rien arriver de grave ce soir.** Me dit Rosalie. **Tu aimes Edward ?**

**Bien sur.**

**Alors de quoi tu as peur ? Edward t'aime comme un fou. Alors tu files sous la douche. Ensuite tu mettras tes affaires puis nous nous occupons du reste. Et Bella, tu es beaucoup plus belle quand tu es comme ce matin, pleine de vie et de bonheur. Redeviens comme cela, s'il te plait.**

**Promis Rose. Je me préfère aussi comme cela. **Dis-je en rigolant

Rosalie avait raison, je sortais déjà avec Edward donc je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Je partis sous la douche, à peine laver que les filles m'habillèrent, me coiffèrent et me maquillèrent. Durant cette torture, elles me donnèrent des conseils sur comment rendre fou Edward, je prenais des notes dans mon cerveau. Je pourrais en ressortir quelques unes. Elles me conseillèrent aussi de laisser Edward me toucher, Que ce que j'avais fait ce midi à Edward avant de reprendre les cours n'était pas bien, que si Edward n'aimait pas mon corps, il ne me désirerait pas. Je compris que j'avais peut-être blessé Edward ce midi. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je devais devenir la vraie Bella pas celle que ma mère avait créé.

Une fois prête, je me regardais dans le miroir et me sentais belle pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je sautais dans les bras des filles pour les remercier. Les filles partirent juste au moment où la voiture de mon homme se garait sur mon allée. Je sortis de la maison, je fermais la porte en me retournant, je vis Edward me regardais intensément. Je m'approchais de lui doucement comme me l'avait conseillé les filles. Je voulais prendre mon temps, le faire languir. Mais Edward me prit les hanches et m'embrassa durement.

**Tu veux ma mort mon amour ?** Me demanda mon homme.

**Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?** Demandais-je innocemment.

**Tu es magnifique ce soir. Les filles ont pris ton sac pour ce soir ?**

**Je crois Alice m'a dit de ne toucher à rien alors je pense que c'est bon.**

**Bien alors allons-y mon amour, le film ne va pas tarder à commencer.**

Il m'ouvrit la portière et je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Nous prîmes la route vers Port Angeles. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien dans la voiture. Edward me tenait la main durant tout le trajet. J'aimais cette ambiance, il n'y avait que nous deux. J'étais bien. Je me promis de libérer ma conscience se soir. Je ne voulais rien cacher à mon homme.

Edward se gara sur le parking, je n'attendais pas qu'il vienne m'ouvrir la portière. Je l'attendais en sautillant, j'étais heureuse c'est notre première rendez vous en amoureux. Il me prit la main et nous guida vers l'entrée. Edward se colla à moi au guichet, il prit les places et nous guida vers le stand à friandises. Il acheta des popcorns au sucre. J'adorais cela mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je mange beaucoup. Nous nous installâmes au fond de la salle. Le film commença directement. Je n'aimais pas les sièges de cinémas, il y avait toujours des accoudoirs qui empêchaient d'être proche de son partenaire. Edward mangea des popcorns mais moi, je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme ce midi. J'embrassais doucement le cou d'Edward qui frissonna directement.

**Bébé !** Me réprimanda Edward tandis que je continuais. **Bébé, tu ne veux pas regarder le film ?**

**Si mais je veux aussi que tu me prennes dans tes bras.**

**Bébé ! **Soupira Edward, je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois dans le cou. **Aller viens sur moi. **

**Merci mon amour.**

Il écarta les jambes pour que je puisse mes mettre entre ses jambes. Je me collais à Edward, j'étais enfin chez moi. Je fis le même schéma que ce midi, je pris les mains d'Edward et les glissais doucement sous mon haut pour qu'il touche mon ventre. Je me contractais mais ne disais rien, je devais battre mes démons pour l'homme que j'aime.

**Bébé, tu n'es pas obligé. Mais merci d'avoir essayé.** Il tenta d'enlever ses mains mais je l'en empêchais. **Bébé ?**

**Edward, tu as raison, je ne dois pas avoir peur. Tu m'aimes, je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi alors s'il te plait, laisse tes mains sur moi.**

**Je t'aime tant mon amour.**

Il m'embrassa mon cuir chevelu. Il recommença à regarder le film, je m'y mis aussi. Il me caressa doucement le ventre, il toucha mes bourrelets mais je ne devais pas avoir honte, c'est mon homme. Le film prit fin rapidement, je ne pensais pas que ce moment s'arrêterait si vite. Edward nous fit lever. Nous allâmes à pied vers un restaurant italien. J'étais toute excité, je n'arrêtais pas de sautiller sur le chemin vers le restaurant. Edward n'arrêtait pas de rigoler, il semblait heureux, certainement autant que moi. Nous arrivâmes très vite au restaurant, nous fûmes guider par un maitre d'hôtel vers une table. Edward commanda des cocas pour apéritif.

**Edward, c'est une superbe soirée mais ce restaurant est cher.**

**Bébé, je me fiche du prix. C'est notre premier rendez-vous. Alors je veux que tout soit parfait et surtout que tu sois heureuse.**

**Je t'aime Edward. **

**Moi aussi.**

Le repas se passa rapidement, Edward voulait que nous parlions d'aujourd'hui mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de parler dans le restaurant. Il me proposa donc à la fin du repas d'aller vers la plage. Nous nous baladâmes mains dans la main. Arriver à la plage, je m'asseyais sur le sable. Edward se positionna derrière moi.

**Aujourd'hui était une merveilleuse journée mon amour ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant.**

**Bébé, pour moi aussi cette journée était un rêve.**

**Même avec ma petite plaisanterie de pas de bisous ni câlins.**

**Je vais être franc, j'ai détesté être privé de tes lèvres. Mais j'ai eu la meilleure récompense avec ce baiser qui m'a envolé dans les cieux. C'est la première fois, que je te sentais libre, je n'avais pas peur de te montrer l'effet que tu avais sur moi. A chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, tu me fais cet effet là. Maintenant, je n'ai plus à avoir peur de te montrer cette partie là de moi. Puis ce midi, quand tu m'as….quand tu t'es installé sur moi. Je….Je ne peux pas te dire combien j'ai aimé. **

**Moi aussi n'en doutes pas. **

**Bébé, ce matin quand je t'ai dit que j'aimais quand tu étais entreprenante. Je ne voulais pas dire de changer. Bébé, je ne vais pas te quitter et je ne me lasserais jamais de toi. Je t'aime toi. Si tu n'aimes pas ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas grave…**

**Si Edward, j'aimais c'est vrai que je ne sais pas trop comment faire mais j'aime te voir gémir et frémir contre moi. C'est nul ?**

**Oh non Bébé. J'aime te faire gémir aussi. Me** confia-t-il en m'embrassant le cou.

**Humm, Edward, je t'aime vraiment et pour ce midi, je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas quitter des bras comme cela. Mais pour être franche, j'ai honte de mon corps tu le sais. Je n'ai pas envie que tu remarques mes bourrelets.**

**Bébé, je sais que tu as des formes. Mais je les aime et je t'apprendrais à les aimer aussi. Bébé, regarde-moi ! **Je tournais mon visage vers lui. **C'est à cause des propos de ta mère que tu penses.**

**Oui en autres. Mais…**

**Bébé, parles ne te prives pas.**

**Cela va gâcher la soirée.**

**Non cela va mettre un terme à ta souffrance. Parle-moi mon amour.**

**Tu sais quand ma mère est partie, j'avais une mauvaise image de moi puis Tania en a rajouté donc je me suis toujours vu en grosse. Mais maintenant tu es là. J'essais de me voir autrement mais ce n'est pas facile.**

**Je sais ma chérie. Ta mère t'a détruite. **Dit-il froidement.

**Oui.** Je penchais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, il me serra fortement contre lui. Tu sais pourquoi des fois je me vois comme un monstre ? Il secoua la tête. **Car je préférerais me dire que ma mère est morte plutôt que de voir la réalité, plutôt que de voir qu'elle a préféré nous abandonner pour convoler avec un joueur de ballon. Si elle était morte, je ne serais pas la grosse abandonnée par sa mère. Je serais seulement Bella et je serais beaucoup plus heureuse. **

**Bébé !**

**Pourtant quand je vais mal, je pense à elle. Tu veux savoir mon plus beau souvenir avec elle ? Il m'embrassa le front pour m'encourager à continuer. Je me souviens de ma rentrée en maternelle. Elle était si fière de moi. Elle disait que j'allais découvrir la vie et l'amour. Elle m'avait accompagné jusqu'à ma classe puis m'avait embrassé comme toute les mères Elle était venue me chercher le midi pour la passer avec moi. Nous avions passé l'après midi ensemble à faire des gâteaux. Elle n'aimait pas cuisiner, elle était même nulle. Mais j'avais adoré cette journée. **Dis-je en retenant mes sanglots. **Oui, elle m'a détruit mais c'est ma mère et durant cinq ans, elle a été la meilleure mère au monde. Elle me manque même si je ne le dis pas. Quand je vois Alice ou Rose qui parlent à leurs mères de leurs copains, qui ont des moments de complicité mais moi, je n'ai pas cela.** Avouais-je en larmes, mais je devais continuer. **Quand j'ai eu mes règles, je n'avais personne à qui parler, c'est Angéla qui a été là pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je suis avec toi et je n'ai personne à qui parler le soir de ces sentiments incroyable et merveilleux qui m'inondent et qui me font sourire. Je me dis que jamais ma mère me verrait à la remise des diplômes, jamais elle me verrait dans une robe blanche, jamais elle ne me verrait avec un gros ventre attendant un bébé, jamais elle n'assistera à le moindre événement de ma vie. Tout cela à cause de son égoïsme.** Dis-je en m'écroulant dans les bras d'Edward.

**Bébé, je suis là moi. Et je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime mon amour pour toujours. Chut mon amour…..**Il me réconforta de la meilleure des façons, il me chuchota des mots tendres durant tous mes pleures. J'arrivais enfin à me calmer. Je relevais mon visage pour voir le sien. Il avait les yeux rouges. J'avais été nulle, mon homme avait pleuré à cause de moi. Je le serrais dans mes bras.

**Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je suis égoïste.**

**Mais non mon amour, si j'ai pleuré c'est que tu avais tellement mal. Je t'aime et si tu as mal, j'ai mal.**

**Oh, je t'aime aussi.** Dis-je en l'embrassant passionnément. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura notre échange mais j'étais bien. Je commençais à sentir le froid.

**Rentrons mon amour, il va commencer à faire froid. **

Il me tendit la main et se colla à moi en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je mis ma main dans sa poche arrière et lui embrassais le cou. Nous arrivâmes vite à la voiture, nous prîmes la direction de la maison Cullen dans le plus grand silence. Je tenais la main d'Edward, je ne voulais pas le lâcher, j'avais besoin de le toucher. Nous arrivâmes chez lui. Il gara la voiture et m'aidai à y sortir. Il nous mena vers sa chambre. Il y avait mon sac sur son lit ainsi qu'une nuisette en soie à côté. Je regardais Edward pas sereine du tout. Il se mit contre mon dos en m'entourant de ses bras.

**Edward, tu crois qu'elle m'a pris un pyjama de chez moi ?**

**Je ne sais pas, ouvre ton sac, tu verras bien ? Je** commençais à ouvrir le sac mais je ne reconnaissais aucun des vêtements. Je regardais la taille, ce n'était pas la mienne. Je trouvais un mot.

_**Et non Bella, **_

_**Pas de teeshirt horrible. **_

_**Tu n'as pas de vêtements donc tu es obligé de porter la nuisette.**_

_**Je sais tu m'aimes.**_

_**Bonne nuit.**_

_**Alice.**_

**Je vais la tuer. Je ne peux pas mettre cela.**

**Moi je la trouve très bien cette nuisette.** Je me retournais pour être dans les bras d'Edward.

**Mon amour, tu rigoles, je ne peux pas mettre cette tenue. S'il te plait, tu n'as pas un teeshirt avec un short.** Il rigola. **D'accord, je suis plus grosse que toi, je vais aller voir Emmet.** Je commençais à partir mais il me retint.

**Ne parts pas. Emmet et moi, nous avons les mêmes hauts pour courir. Il** partit vers sa penderie. **Tiens**. Il me tendit un teeshirt et un short de sport.** Cela devrait t'aller.**

**Merci mon amour.** Je le serrais dans mes bras. **Je t'aime. **

Je partis me changer rapidement dans la salle de bain. En revenant, Edward était déjà dans le lit. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Edward due comprendre mon trouble car il m'ouvrit le lit. Je m'y installais doucement. Je me couchais loin de lui mais pourtant, j'avais envie d'être dans ses bras.

**Bébé, tu ne veux pas te coller à moi. J'ai besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras.**

**Moi aussi Edward.** Je me rapprochais de lui et mis ma tête contre son torse**. Je t'aime mon homme, merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée et merci d'avoir été là.**

**Bébé, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime.** Il me serra plus fort contre lui. **Aller dors ma puce.**

**Bonne nuit mon amour.**

**Bonne nuit ma femme.**

Morphée ne tarda pas à venir me chercher, je me sentais soulager.

EDWARD POV

La soirée avait été magique, tout s'était bien passé. J'avais vécu mon rêve avec la femme de ma vie. Le moment où elle m'a parlé de sa mère m'a fait mal. Je n'aimais pas la voir souffrir et sa mère l'a détruite. Je me suis promis à ce moment-là d'être l'homme qui ferait de Bella la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Je l'aime c'est la femme de ma vie. Et ce soir, elle était là dans mes bras. Elle venait de s'endormir. Je la rejoignis rapidement.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 17

SAMEDI

BELLA POV

Je me réveillais doucement, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormis que cette nuit. Je sentais les bras d'Edward autour de ma taille et son torse contre mon dos. J'entendais gémir Edward, je ne savais pas de quoi il rêvait mais je commençais à sentir son érection. J'espérais sincèrement que c'était moi dans son rêve. J'eus ma réponse quand il gémit mon nom. J'étais tellement heureuse d'être dans ses rêves comme il était dans les miens. Cette nuit, j'avais rêvé de lui également, je me souviens de mon rêve, il m'avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, il avait été tellement tendre. Bella arrête de penser à cela.

Je me retournais pour regarder l'homme de ma vie, il avait l'air si paisible. Je me souviens d'hier soir, il avait été merveilleux, il m'avait montré qu'il m'aimait, il avait écouté mon récit sans rien dire. Je suis sure d'une chose Edward est l'homme parfait pour moi. Je devais lui rendre l'appareil, il était tellement tout pour moi. Je devais être tout pour lui aussi. Il m'avait avoué avoir adoré mon débordement d'hier. Je devais absolument parler à Alice. J'embrassais rapidement Edward et je me levais du lit. Je descendis doucement les escaliers et arrivais à la cuisine, je vis Esmée et Alice en train de boire le café.

**Bella, tu es déjà réveillée.** Me demanda Esmée.

**Oui, je voulais faire une surprise à Edward en lui apportant le petit déjeuner**. Dis-je en embrassant Esmée et Alice.

**Il va adorer, je vais te chercher un plateau. **Me dit Esmée en partant vers la buanderie.

**Tu as bien dormis Bella ?** Me demanda Alice soucieuse.

**Oui Alice, nous avons passé une merveilleuse soirée, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.**

**Alors je suis contente même si tu n'as pas mis ma nuisette pour dormir mais bon tu portes ses vêtements donc je ne dirais rien.**

**Merci Alice, tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Je t'adore tu sais.**

**Moi aussi ma puce.**

**Alice, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Bien sur.**

**Hier midi, quand j'étais sur Edward enfin tu vois quoi.**

**Oui…** Elle me força à continuer moi, j'étais rouge de honte.

**Bah, j'ai de nouveau senti son érection mais…**

**Tu n'as pas aimé ?**

**Si bien sur, c'est cela que je ne comprends pas. J'avais envie de bouger et de le sentir encore. Je suis une obsédée c'est ça. **Dis-je en cachant ma tête dans mes mains. J'entendis Alice rire. **Ouais vas-y moque toi de moi.**

**Mais Bella, je ne me moque pas de toi. Ma puce, tu n'es pas une obsédée. Tu aimes juste mon frère.**

**Je ne comprends pas. **

**C'est simple, tu désires mon frère. Bella qu'as-tu ressentis quand tu as senti son érection ?**

**Je ne sais pas, j'avais chaud et j'avais des papillons dans le ventre et je voulais que….. **Je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela.

**Bella, je croyais que tu pouvais tout me dire.**

**Oui mais c'est gênant.**

**Bella, je fais l'amour avec Jasper, je connais son corps par cœur et je connais les sensations que l'on ressent. Alors dis-moi.**

**Bah voila, hier midi, j'avais envie de faire toucher nos intimités. C'est nul.**

**Non Bella, c'est juste que ton corps pense à la place de ta tête et te montre ce qu'il désire.**

**C'est-à-dire ?**

**Que ton corps réclame celui d'Edward.**

**Mais je dois faire comment ?**

**Bella, je ne peux pas tout te dire car sinon, tu ne feras jamais ce que tu as vraiment envie. Donc laisse toi faire et apprécie.**

**Merci Alice.**

**De rien. **Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Bah c'est le moment câlin. Moi aussi j'en veux un.** Nous dit Esmée en arrivant avec un plateau remplis de tartines, de jus et de boissons chaudes. Elle posa le plateau et vint nous rejoindre. Elle nous embrassa sur le front et nous regarda. **Aller Bella monte moi ce petit déjeuner à mon fils. Et profiter de votre matinée. Je ferais en sorte que personne ne vous dérange. **

**Merci Esmée.**

**De rien. Aller va le rejoindre.**

Je n'en écoutais pas plus et montais dans la chambre de mon homme avec le plateau. Je faisais attention de ne pas le faire tomber car connaissant ma maladresse. Mais, j'arrivais à bon port sans aucun souci.

Je rentrais doucement dans la chambre mais je vis qu'Edward était déjà réveillé. Il me regarda rentrer.

**J'avais peur que tu sois parti.**

**Tu voulais que j'aille où ?**

**Dans mes bras.**

**Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner. **Dis-je en lui montrant le plateau.

**Bah, il peut attendre une ou deux minutes. S'il te plait, je voudrais un câlin. **

**Moi aussi.**

Je posais le plateau sur le bureau et me faufilais sous la couette. Edward me prit contre lui.

**Bonjour Bébé.** Me salua-t-il en m'embrassant le nez.

**Bonjour mon Homme.** Dis-je en l'embrassant enfin.

Le baiser prit vite de l'ampleur, je ne pouvais pas résister je lui agrippais les cheveux. Edward prit vite le contrôle, il se retrouva entre les jambes et sur moi. Je devais respirer, il m'embrassa le cou pendant que je lui caressais le dos.

**Voila un merveilleux bonjour.** Il se leva du lit et prit le plateau que j'avais apporté, il le posa sur le lit et s'installa derrière moi. Il commença à manger mais ne parla pas. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive

**Edward s'il te plait parle moi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?**

**Rien mon amour.** Me dit-il en m'embrassant le crâne. Je me retournais pour pouvoir voir son visage.

**Edward, je t'aime et j'ai adoré notre rendez-vous, notre première nuit et aussi notre bonjour. Ne gâche pas tout en te taisant. Edward, tu m'aimes ?**

**Bien sûr.**

**Et je t'aime aussi. Alors sache que tu peux tout me dire. Aller mangeons.**

Pendant notre petit déjeuner, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Il bougea pour virer le plateau du lit et le posa par terre. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, il m'embrassait à en perdre la raison. Il n'y avait rien de brusque seulement son amour, je tentais quelque choses, je me couchais sur le dos et l'entrainer avec moi, il se coucha sur moi mais il faisait attention de ne pas me faire de mal. Il ne colla pas son bassin. Je voulais plus, rien que l'entendre gémir me rendais folle. Je le poussais pour qu'il se couche sur le lit, il le fit sans rechigner. Je le regardais dans les yeux et me mis sur lui. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, je sentis enfin son désir pour moi. Il voulait se lever mais je l'empêchais en mettant mes mains sur son torse. Je caressais son torse du bout des doigts, je le sentis frissonner, il ferma les yeux et je l'entendis gémir. Je me penchais pour pouvoir enfin gouter ses lèvres. A peine avais-je posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il m'embrassa de toute ses forces, il prit possession de ma bouche où il entraina ma langue dans un tango endiablé. Je pris ses mains et les mirent sur mes fesses. Je voulais qu'il me touche, je commençais à bouger et cela créa une friction entre nos deux intimités et j'aimais cela, je recommençais à en gémir. Cela faisait tellement de bien. Edward arrêta notre baiser et calma mes frictions en stoppant mon bassin.

**Bella, je… Nous ne pouvons pas.** Je le regardais interdite.

**Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?**

**Bien sûr que j'aime et tu n'imagines pas à quel point mais je ne veux pas déraper. Je ne veux pas te choquer.**

**Edward depuis hier, mon corps me crie qu'il a besoin de caresses, je ressens des choses inconnues. **Je devais lui dire.

**Quelles choses inconnues ?**

**Bah, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre dès que tu me touches, j'ai chaud dans tout le corps,… **

Je ne pouvais pas finir car mes lèvres venaient d'être prise d'assaut par la plus douce et magnifique torture. Edward m'embrassait sauvagement, il prit mes fesses en coupe et créa une friction contre nos deux intimités. Je sentis sa queue dure touchée par-dessus le vêtement mon clitoris qui me faisait souffrir et qui voulait plus. Pour Edward cela devait être pareil car il nous retourna et je me retrouvais coucher sur le lit et lui entre mes jambes. Il enleva son tee-shirt, je pouvais le voir, il était tellement beau. Il prit mes mains et les mis sur son torse. Je traçais chaque ligne de son buste, il était tellement beau et il était à moi. Je posais ma main sur l'emplacement de son cœur, il battait tellement vite.

**Il bat pour toi mon amour, c'est cela que je ressens quand tu es proche de moi, j'ai toujours envie de toi mais je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de mon envie et de mes hormones. S'il faut que j'attends des mois avant de pouvoir faire un avec toi alors j'attendrais. **

**Edward, je ne suis pas prête à faire l'amour avec toi, j'ai envie de toi cela je le sais mais je ne suis pas prête. **

**Alors j'attendrais**. Il commença à partir. Je le retenais en enfermant ses hanches de mes jambes.

**Edward, nous pouvons peut-être commencer par étape. **Il me regarda avec envie.

**Explique-toi mon amour.**

**Bah on pourrait commencer par se toucher et se faire du bien par-dessus les vêtements, puis enlever le haut, ensuite le bas, après les sous vêtements et pour finir, par faire l'amour. Je sais c'est nul mais….**

**Chut mon amour, j'adore cela, on fera comme cela. Donc si je comprends bien, il faut que je remette mon haut. **

**NON….. Enfin, je veux dire….**

**Oui ! **

**Je n'ai pas envie de te voir remettre ton haut.**

**Tant mieux car je n'ai pas envie de le remettre non plus. **

Il m'embrassa passionnément, il reprit de suite nos frictions, mon dieu que c'est bon. Je sentis mes tétons durs contre son torse, il avait besoin d'attention. Mais, je voulais que ce soit lui qui me touche aussi. Je voulais qu'il découvre mon corps même avec les vêtements.

**Edward touche moi s'il te plait.**

**Tu es sur ?**

**Oh oui.**

**Oh mon dieu, je t'aime femme de ma vie.**

Me dit-il en prenant mon sein droit dans sa paume et en le massant. Oh mon dieu c'est divin. Je l'entendis gémir, je ne pouvais pas me retenir mais je le devais car sa famille était là. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier tellement c'était bon. Il embrassa mon cou et m'embrassant ma poitrine par-dessus son tee-shirt et sans avertissement il prit mon téton dans sa bouche, il tira dessus, le téta. Je voulais crier mais je me retenais ma lèvre souffrait.

**Bella, mon amour, ne te retiens pas. J'ai besoin de savoir si cela te plait.**

Mon dieu comment pouvait-il douter de cela, je ne me retenais plus et gémissais son prénom. Je décidais de lui faire du bien aussi. Je nous retournais pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarda avec envie, j'aimais son regard, il était tellement brulant. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et bougea mon bassin fortement contre le sien. Il gémit de plus en plus fort et moi aussi. C'était tellement bon. Je sentais mon corps près à exploser. Je ne comprenais pas les réactions de mon corps mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de bouger. Edward prit mes fesses en coupe et créa une friction de plus en plus rapide.

**Bella, je ne peux plus me retenir. Viens avec moi mon amour.**

** !**

** ! **

Je m'écroulais sur lui, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer mais je savais une chose c'est que j'étais heureuse et sereine.

**WHOA, c'est merveilleux mon amour.** Me dit Edward en m'embrassant le crâne.

**Pour moi aussi Edward mais….**

**Mais quoi mon amour ?**

**Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Je ne comprends pas mon corps.**

**Bella, cela s'appelle l'orgasme. Et je te promets que je t'en donnerais encore. Je t'aime tellement mon amour.**

**Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime. **Dis-je en l'embrassant calmement.

**Bella mon amour, je dois aller me changer. Je reviens tout de suite.**

**Mais pourquoi ?**

**Euh…..**

EDWARD POV

Ce matin en me réveillant, j'avais une gole d'enfer mais le souci s'est que Bella le sentait, je devais penser à autre chose. Je fermais les yeux et attendais une réaction de Bella mais rien. Elle m'embrassa et quitta la chambre. C'était de ma faute si elle avait fuit le lit.

Quand elle fût revenu, je fis comme si de rien n'était mais ce n'était pas facile, je pensais qu'elle s'était habitué aux réactions de mon corps. Je n'avais préféré rien lui dire. Et contre toute attente, nous nous étions très rapprochés.

Nos intimités se frictionnaient, mon dieu s'était divin. Elle m'avait donné un merveilleux orgasme. Je m'étais vidé dans mon caleçon. Je devais me changer et me laver. Mais Bella ne comprenait pas. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire.

**Edward dis moi ? J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ?**

**Non mais je dois changer de caleçon, j'ai…éjaculé dans mon caleçon.**

**Ah, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas à cela. **Elle s'écarta de moi**. Bella, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime, je reviens de suite. **

**Reviens vite mon amour. **

Je l'embrassais doucement et partis vers la salle de bain. Je me lavais rapidement et remis à caleçon propre. Je revins le plus vite possible dans ma chambre. Bella n'avait pas changé de place, dès qu'elle me vit, elle me sourit et me tendit les bras. Jamais je ne pourrais dire non à cette femme, je ferais tout pour elle. Je courus sur le lit, elle était morte de rire. Je l'embrassais pour lui montrer tout mon amour.

Je m'installais derrière elle, et l'entourais de mes bras. Elle pencha sa tête pour qu'elle soit sur mon épaule. Je lui fredonnais une berceuse pour nous câliner dans la meilleure ambiance. Elle me donnait tellement, comment pourrais-je être digne de son amour ?

**Merci mon amour !**

**Pourquoi me remercies-tu Edward ?**

**Car tu t'es donné à moi ce matin. Tu m'as fait confiance de la plus belle des façons. Tu m'as montré que tu m'aimes vraiment…**

**Tu en doutais ?**

**Non bien sur que non mais ….**

**Mais quoi Edward ?** Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

**J'ai peur des fois de te reperdre à nouveau. Et je ne pourrais pas vivre ma vie sans toi. Oui je sais nous sommes ensemble que depuis une semaine mais je t'aime tellement. Nous nous étions promis de ne jamais en parler mais il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars la nuit.**

**Sur quoi ?**

**Sur ta tentative. Je sais c'est bête mais Bella, je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela. Et le fait que ce matin, tu me laisses te montrer que je te désire, me montre que je ne pourrais pas te perdre à cause de cela. Et cela me rend heureux.**

**Edward, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu refaisais des cauchemars.**

**Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.**

**Mais Edward, tu aurais du m'en parler.**

**Bella, nous avions tous décidé de ne plus parler de cela.**

**Oui mais je veux que tu me parles de ce qui ne vas pas. Hier, je t'ai bien parlé de ma mère. Edward, nous sommes un couple, je veux que nous parlions de tout et surtout de ce qui nous fait peur. **

**D'accord.**

**Edward, je t'aime et ce matin, c'était magique, je me suis sentie aimer. Edward plus jamais je ne referais cette connerie. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre. Et si faut que je te le dise tout les jours, je le ferai. **

**Je t'aime Bella.**

**Pas autant que moi.**

**Ah oui ! Tu vas voir.**

Je la retournais pour la coucher sur le lit et me remis à la chatouiller dans tout les côtés. Elle rigolait à en pleurer, elle était tellement belle.

**Alors qui aime le plus ?**

**Nous… Nous…Sommes à égalité. S'il te plait, j'en peux plus.** Je continuais à la chatouiller mais je ralenti le rythme. **Bébé, embrasse-moi s'il te plait.**

Elle savait comment me faire craquer, je ne pouvais pas résister à ses lèvres si tentantes. Je fondis sur ses lèvres. Je demandais rapidement l'accès à sa bouche, je voulais sa langue tellement. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, elles ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. C'était tellement bon, Bella n'arrêtait pas de gémir dans ma bouche, mon dieu mais je ne pourrais jamais me retenir, j'avais la bite en feu. Putain pense à autre chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose que Bella puis elle avait l'air de se moquer que ma bite soit de nouveau dure. Ce sont des bruits dans le couloir qui nous arrêtèrent.

**Mais maman, il est plus de 11h puis on ne s'est pas ce qu'ils font dedans. Tu as entendu leurs cris ce matin ? Bah moi j'en suis sur qu'ils ne faisaient pas que des bisous. Aie Rosie mais cela fait mal.**

**Bah la prochaine fois, tu éviteras de dire n'importe quoi. Alors maintenant, tu descends.**

**Mais moi, je veux voir ma petite sœur. Elle est toujours avec vous ou Edward. Elles ne passent plus beaucoup de temps avec moi comme avant**.

Nous les entendîmes descendre. Bella ne me regardait pas, elle regardait la porte, je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait. Je lui fis tourner la tête pour qu'elle me regarde. Elle avait le regard triste.

**Bébé, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Emmet à raison. Avant on parlait beaucoup ensemble maintenant je ne suis qu'avec toi ou les filles. Je m'en veux d'avoir négligé Emmet, je l'aime tellement c'est mon grand frère. Mais je ne veux pas non plus arrêter là notre matin. Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras.**

**Bella, nous en aurons d'autres des matins. Et personnellement, j'ai adoré ce matin. Alors va prendre une douche pendant que je m'habille.**

**Merci Edward. **Elle m'embrassa rapidement et partis avec son sac vers la salle de bain. Mais avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, elle se retourna vers moi**. Edward, je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi mon amour. **

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain, cinq minutes après j'entendais l'eau coulé. Je me levais péniblement car je ne voulais pas quitter notre lit. Je m'habillais le plus vite possible. J'attendais Bella sur le lit, j'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas trop longue. Ma prière fut entendue car ma belle sortit enfin. Je me levais pour la prendre enfin dans mes bras, elle m'avait manqué.

**Tu es ravissante ce matin. **

**Merci mais c'est grâce à toi et à ton amour.** Je ne pus résister et l'embrassais amoureusement.

**Bon descendons sinon moi je ne me retiens plus et je me jette sur toi. **

**Ne dis pas cela.** Me dit-elle en rougissant.

Je lui pris la main et nous descendîmes dans le salon. Nous allâmes au salon, les autres nous virent et nous sourirent. Je m'installais sur le canapé et pris Bella sur mes genoux. Je vis Emmet ouvrirent la bouche, cela sent mauvais.

**Bonjour Petite Sœur, alors comment était cette matinée ?**

**Très bien. Et toi ? **Je cachais ma tête dans le cou de Bella.

**Moi, elle aurait été meilleure si je n'avais pas entendu ma petite sœur criait dans la jouissance. Cela va me faire faire des cauchemars. **Bella se tourna et cacha sa tête contre mon torse. Je lui caressais doucement le dos, pendant que je fusillais du regard mon frère. **Mais ne te caches pas, ce n'est pas grave, je suis même heureux pour vous. Aller viens me faire un câlin ma sœurette. **Bella sortit de mon torse et alla dans les bras d'Emmet. **Je t'aime ma puce.**

**Moi aussi Emmet. Merci pour tout.**

**De rien ma puce, je suis là pour toi et tu le sais.**

**Oui.**

**Bon ce n'est pas que votre étreinte me gêne mais j'aimerais bien récupérer ma femme. **

**Oh ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. Tiens, j'ai eu une idée.**

**Attention tout le monde à l'abrit.** S'écria Jasper ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf Emmet.

**Ouais, ouais fait attention à toi Hale. Bon revenons à mon idée, pourquoi nous ne jouerons pas à la wifi en faisant des équipes frères et sœurs. Edward tu te mets avec Alice, Jasper avec Rosalie et Moi avec Bella. Cela vous va ? **

**Oui. **Criâmes tous en même temps.

Bella se leva pour m'embrasser une dernière fois et nous commençâmes la partie. Les filles étaient mortes de rire du début à la fin. C'était tellement plaisant de voir cette bonne humeur, tout le monde était heureux et moi, encore plus car la femme que j'aime est aimée de ma famille et surtout elle m'aime moi. C'est ma mère qui fit stopper notre jeu car elle nous appela pour le repas. Tous les couples partirent sauf moi qui retins Bella par le bras.

**Edward, ta mère va nous engueuler.** Je me rapprochais d'elle et prit ses hanches pour qu'elle soit prisonnière de mes bras.

**Je m'en moque , elle me disputera mais j'en doute, j'aurais juste à lui dire que j'avais besoin d'embrasser la femme que j'aime parce que cela fait une heure que je ne l'ai pas fait. Et je te promets qu'elle ne dira rien. **Je m'approchais de son visage**. Tu m'as manqué mon amour.**

**Edward, tu m'as manqué aussi.**

Sur ce je l'embrassais passionnément, elle m'avait trop manqué. Et j'avais bien l'impression que c'était réciproque. Nous rejoignîmes les autres à table. Alice parlait de notre journée shopping. Je ne voulais pas y aller, les mecs n'ont plus mais bon Bella voulait que je vienne alors je ne pouvais pas dire non. Bella écoutait les filles parler mais ne disait rien.

**Ma puce, tu as un problème ? **Lui demandais-je.

BELLA POV

Alice nous parlait des magasins où nous allons aller et certains était pour de la lingerie. Je savais qu'Edward ne voulait pas y aller et je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes nouveaux habits avant que je ne lui montre puis j'avais besoin de parler entre filles.

**Ma puce, tu as un problème ? **Me demanda Edward.

**Euh, Edward, je voulais te dire. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous. **

**Bella, tu veux que je vienne alors je viens que cela me plaise ou pas.**

**Edward ne vient pas. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.**

**Bella, je viens un point c'est tout.**

**Euh, en fait….** Dis-je en bégayais et en baissant la tête. £

**Bella, mon amour, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? **

**Bah, en fait, j'ai besoin de parler avec les filles. J'ai besoin d'être seule avec elle. J'ai de nouveaux sentiments en moi et j'ai besoin des conseils des filles. **

**Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi et que tu pouvais tout me dire. Alors d'accord, je ne viendrais pas. **Accepta Edward vexé.

**Edward, je te fais confiance c'est juste que j'ai besoin de parler aux filles. **

**D'accord.**

**Ed…**

Je ne pus continuer car Esmée revint à table avec le dessert. Nous parlâmes du repas de ce soir, Carlisle était excite comme une puce de jouer les entremetteuses car oui, il se mettait du côté des filles. Nous terminâmes le repas très vite car Alice pressa le pas. Edward ne m'avait toujours pas regardé. Tout le monde se leva de table. Edward commença à partir vers le salon mais je le retins dans le salon.

**Edward ne fait pas la tête s'il te plait.**

**Je ne fais pas la tête c'est juste que je suis triste de voir que tu ne fais pas assez confiance pour me parler.**

**Mais si Edward je te fais confiance, c'est juste que ce que nous avons vécu ce matin m'a donné tellement qu'il faut que je sache ce que c'est. Je t'en ai parlé mais tu es mon homme, ce n'est pas pareil. Alors que les filles bah ce sont des filles. **

**Tu as raison mais j'aimerais que tu me confies ce que tu ressens.**

**Tu le sais ce que je ressens mon amour. Mais le problème c'est que je ne me reconnais plus.**

**Bella, je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas. Oui j'ai aimé hier et ce matin mais si tu es mal à l'aise, je ne t'obligerais pas mon amour.**

**Je le sais Edward, mais en fait ce n'est pas que je suis mal à l'aise. C'est en fait que j'ai aimé cette Bella là. **Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

**C'est vrai ? **

**Oui Edward, j'ai tout ce qui s'est passé mais il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas et que j'ai besoin d'avoir l'avis des filles. J'ai besoin de leur parler pour me sentir mieux dans ma peau.**

**D'accord, si tu peux être mieux dans ta peau. Mais promets-moi que tu me le diras si jamais tu vas mal. Je suis ton amoureux et je veux être aussi ton confidence et ami.** Il était tellement touchant quand il était si romantique. Je m'approchais de lui et crochetais son cou de mes bras.

**Tu es mon meilleur ami Edward et tu es mon homme. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Ne doutes jamais de cela. **

**Je ne doute pas ma puce mais je veux aussi que tu me parles. **

**Promis.**

**Aller embrasse moi et allons rejoindre les filles.** Me dit Edward en rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes.

Enfin, je pus gouter ses lèvres, nous étions enfin que tout les deux dans notre nuage. Nous prîmes la route du salon où tout le monde avait son manteau et ils nous attendaient tous.

**Bon vous êtes enfin là ! Vous prenez vos manteaux et on y va.** Nous ordonna Alice en partant vers la porte avec les garçons qui n'avaient pas l'air très heureux.

**En fait, les garçons ne viennent pas.**

**Pourquoi ? Edward qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Bella ? **Demanda Alice.

**Rien mais Bella veut être seule avec vous.** Expliqua Edward, Alice me regarda comme émue.

**C'est vrai ? **

**Oui. Même si je n'aime pas être trop loin de mon homme. Mais bon, je veux aussi être avec vous.**

**C'est super. **Me dit Alice en me sautant dans les bras. Je tendis les mains vers Rosalie pour qu'elle vienne dans notre étreinte.

**Merci Bella, je n'aurais pas pu supporter une après midi shopping. **Me remercia Emmet.

**Vous savez quoi ? Bah les garçons vous n'avez qu'à nous rejoindre au café de la place à 17h, comme ça, nous irons tous faire les courses pour le repas de ce soir.**

**D'accord. **

Je mis mon manteau et rejoignis les filles à la porte. J'embrassais rapidement Edward et nous partîmes dans la voiture. Nous Prîmes la direction de Port Angeles. Dans la voiture, les filles me regardaient avec insistance mais elles ne parlaient pas.

**Ok, qu'est-ce que vous avez les filles ?**

**Bah on attend que tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé ce matin.**

**C'était magique comme dans un rêve.**

**Bella, vous n'avez pas fait l'amour ?** Me demanda Rosalie inquiète.

**Non, je ne suis pas prête et il le sait. En fait, vous allez trouver cela con mais je lui ai demandé d'avancer par étape.** Elles regardèrent sans comprendre. **Je lui ai demandé si nous pouvions avancer doucement dans la découverte de nos corps. Pour le moment, on se découvre avec les vêtements, après sans le haut, puis sans le bas, ensuite sans les sous vêtement et pour finir, on fera l'amour. C'est nul ? **Demandai-je.

**Non ma puce, c'est même super.** Me dit Rosalie. **Mais cela veut dire que tu ne voudras plus de nos conseils ?**

**Non maintenant, je vais vous demander plein de conseils pour me faire désirer.**

Elles tapèrent dans leurs mains, très heureuse. Elles parlèrent de mes nouveaux vêtements, je sens que cela va me plaire. A peine arriver, elles nous sortirent de la voiture et nous partîmes vers les magasins. Elles me trouvèrent de magnifiques vêtements, j'étais heureuse, bien qu'elles ne me laissaient rien payer. Mais bon, ce sont mes meilleures amies, je ne peux pas leur dire non. Nous arrivâmes aux magasins de lingeries, je savais très bien que les soutifs à ma taille coutaient cher mais elles s'en moquaient, elles me firent essayer de superbes ensembles. Au moment d'arriver en caisse, je pensais à quelque chose.

**Les filles ?**

**Oui Bella.** Me répondit Rosalie.

**Je ne me sens pas à l'aise en nuisette pour le moment. Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas des ensembles pantalons/débardeurs sexy ?**

**Mais Bella, les nuisettes sont sexy, surtout celles que je t'ai acheté la semaine dernière.** Me répondit Alice tristement.

**Je sais Alice mais ….**

**Alice, Bella ne se sent pas à l'aise. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle les mettra mais pour le moment on peut aller regarder les magnifiques ensembles. **

**Tu as raison, pardon Bella.**

**Merci les filles, je vous aime.**

Elles me trouvèrent de merveilleux ensembles de toutes les couleurs. Je regardais l'heure, il était tant de partir rejoindre les garçons, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. J'avais même aimé cela. Nous partîmes vers le café en voiture. Nous nous garâmes à quelques pas du lieu de rendez-vous. Je vis enfin mon homme qui me regardait arriver. Je ne pus résister et je courrus dans ses bras. Il me vit arriver, il se leva et m'ouvra ses bras. Je mis réfugier sans réfléchir. J'étais enfin chez moi. Je m'accrochais à son cou, et me réfugiais contre son torse. Edward me releva le menton pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**Tu m'as manqué mon homme.**

**Toi aussi ma douce. Tu t'es bien amusée ?**

**Oui, j'ai passé un bon moment avec les filles mais je suis heureuse de te voir. Et toi tu as fait quoi ?**

**Nous avons fait du sport avec les garçons. **

**D'accord. Mais si je t'ai manqué pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'embrasses pas encore ?**

**Il faut juste le demander.**

Il m'embrassa enfin. Je voulais profiter de ce moment mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Emmet qui se racla bruyamment la gorge. Edward m'embrassa doucement pour stopper notre baiser. Je me tournais vers les autres, ils étaient déjà tous installés. Edward s'installa sur sa chaise, et me prit les hanches pour que je m'installe sur lui. Je ne me fis pas prier et m'installais sur ses genoux face à mes amis.

**Mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous allez nous faire un petit. J'ai déjà entendu des bruits ce matin cela me suffit pour au moins un siècle.** Gronda Emmet.

**Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?** Emmet me regarda avec un regard noir. Je me tournais vers Edward.

**Emmet m'a dit que je ne devais pas toucher à sa sœur quand il était là. **

**Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne toucheras pas à Alice. **Lui répondis-je. J'entendis les rires des autres et je voyais Edward se mordre la joue. **Mais pourquoi vous rigolez ?**

**Bella, ma puce, Emmet ne parlait pas d'Alice.** M'expliqua Rosalie. **Pour être franche, Emmet n'a pas du tout apprécier les bruits que tu as fait ce matin, j'ai même du l'embrasser pour qu'il se calme.**

**Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait cela.**

**Bella, tu es ma sœur MERDE.** C'était la première fois qu'Emmet me disait réellement cela, j'étais touchée. Je me levais des jambes d'Edward et partis dans les bras d'Emmet.

**Je t'aime aussi grand frère. Et promis la prochaine fois, je serais plus discrète.**

**Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois.**

**Comment cela ?**

**Bah, je vais dormir avec vous comme ça, je suis sur qu'Edward gardera ses mains dans ses poches.**

**Mais tu ne peux pas. Imagines si Jasper dormait avec Rose et toi.** Il grimaça à cette idée. **Et bah pour moi c'est pareil.**

**D'accord, je ne dormirais pas avec vous mais s'il te plait, ne fais plus autant de bruits. **

**Promis grand frère.** Je lui embrassais la joue et partis rejoindre mon homme.

**Tu es exceptionnelle mon amour.**

**Merci.**

Nous commandâmes notre boisson. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. J'étais tellement bien aujourd'hui. J'étais comblée. Les filles devaient aller se préparer, Edward décida de rester avec moi pour aller faire les courses. Nous allâmes faire les courses, j'achetais tout les produits nécessaires pour le repas. Edward voulait payer mais je refusais. Nous arrivâmes à la maison à 18h30, j'avais une heure pour faire le repas et m'habillais. Edward posa les courses sur la table de la cuisine et me proposa son aide. Je lui demandais de s'occuper de l'entrée pendant que je m'étais mes lasagnes dans le four. Une fois le four en route, je m'attaquais à mon tiramisu à la fraise. En mélangeant, je sentis deux bras m'entouraient la taille. Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour pouvoir avoir un moment câlin. Je pris une cuillère et pris un peu de préparation et tendis la cuillère à mon homme.

**Hummm, c'est exquis mon amour !**

**Merci, je mets le tiramisu au frais et je vais m'habiller. Tu peux surveiller les lasagnes le temps que je m'habille..**

**Oui t'inquiète dès que je sens du cramer, je coupe le four. **Me dit-il sérieusement, je lui tapais doucement le bras.

**Mais non, dès que tu entends la minuterie, tu coupes le four.**

**Je sais mon amour, aller va te changer.**

**Merci mon cœur.**

Je mis le tout au frais et embrassais mon homme. Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre pour prendre ma douche. Les filles m'avaient choisi ma tenue pour ce soir. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'habiller. Une fois prête, je descendis rejoindre mon homme qui m'attendait patiemment dans le salon. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, dès qu'il me vit, il se leva et me prit fermement dans ses bras.

**Tu es magnifique mon amour.**

**Merci.** Je l'embrassais doucement pour lui montrer tout mon amour.** Tu peux m'aider à mettre la table, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.**

**Pas de soucis. Guide-moi et je m'exécute.**

Nous mîmes la table ensemble, on rigolait bien. Les Cullens arrivèrent juste après suivi par mon père et Sue. Je saluais Sue chaleureusement, j'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle soit là. J'installais tout le monde dans le salon mais c'est les filles qui choisirent les places. C'était à mourir de rire, mon père se retrouva en face de Sue et entourait des garçons cela se voyait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Je revenais avec l'apéritif et les mises en bouches. Je m'installais à côté de Sue pour pouvoir faire sa connaissance.

Sue semblait à l'aise chez nous et cela me faisait chaud au cœur. J'invitais tout le monde à prendre place à table. Je partis vers la cuisine avec le plateau de l'apéritif, je pensais être seule mais je fus surprise par l'arrivée dans la cuisine de mon invitée d'honneur.

**Sue que fais-tu là ?**

**Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'un coup de main ?**

**Mais non retourne à table.**

**En fait, je voulais aussi te remercier pour l'invitation, cela me touche vraiment.**

**Mais de rien, quand mon père m'a dit que vous vous étiez fréquenté et qu'à cause de moi, vous vous étiez séparé. Je m'en voulais, je n'avais rien vu. Et là mon père te revoie et il est heureux. **

**Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps ensemble mais Bella, j'aime ton père, je ne lui en veux pas de vouloir ton bonheur avant le sien. Si j'avais des enfants c'est ce que je ferais. **

**Comment ça s'est passé entre mon père et toi ? Combien de temps cela a duré ?**

**On se connait depuis le départ de ta mère, nous nous rencontrions souvent à l'hôpital. Nous nous parlions beaucoup puis il y a 5 ans, nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Mais au bout de deux mois, Charlie a rompu car tu étais de plus en plus malheureuse, il voulait être présent pour toi. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu.**

**Mais vous n'avez jamais pensé à tout les deux avant de penser à moi. **

**Bella, je ne te connaissais pas mais ton père t'aime tellement que dans ses dires, je te connaissais.**

**Tu ne m'en as jamais voulu ?**

**Non, Bella, tu as assez souffert comme cela. Puis je t'ai vu pour la première fois lors de ce terrible weekend. J'ai vu ton père anéanti et je l'étais aussi.**

**Pardon.** Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

**Moi je ne suis pas désolée, j'aime tellement ton père que je pourrais l'attendre toute une vie.**

**Tu n'auras pas à attendre. Bon, retournons dans la salle sinon ils vont s'inquiéter. **

**Tu as raison**.

Elle prit le saladier avec la salade et je pris le plat de lasagnes. En arrivant à table, j'embrassais mon père et mon homme rapidement. Carlisle s'amusait à nous raconter des anecdotes de l'hôpital, c'était trop drôle. J'apportais mon tiramisu et il fit beaucoup d'heureux. Je regardais mon père, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Sue, il l'aimait cela se voyait et à cause de moi, il s'était interdit ce bonheur. Mais maintenant, je suis heureuse alors il peut se le permettre aussi. Je débarrassais la table, il était maintenant plus de minuit. Les invités commençaient à se lever. Je regardais mon père, il était peiné en regardant Sue. Je devais faire quelque chose. Sue commençait à saluer tout le monde, elle arriva à moi.

**Bella, merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée, j'espère à très bientôt.**

**Tu ne vas pas déjà rentrer ?**

**Bah, il le faut bien.**

**Non, vous avez beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec mon père.** Charlie se tourna vers moi. **Oui vous avez besoin de parler.**

**Ma chérie, on va te déranger !**

**Mais non si Esmée et Carlisle sont d'accord pour m'accueillir chez eux, il n'y aura pas de problème.**

**Cela nous ferait très plaisir de t'accueillir chez nous pour la bonne cause.** Me répondit Carlisle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je regardais Edward, il me regardait avec insistance. **Enfin après faut voir cela avec Edward peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas.**

**Mais tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries toi.** Répondit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras. **Je serais ravi de t'accueillir dans ma chambre mon amour. **

**Voila, le problème est réglé. Bon je vous laisse, je vais préparer mes affaires. Pendant ce temps, installez-vous sur le canapé. J'arrive tout de suite.**

Je montais dans ma chambre et pris mon nouveau pyjama ainsi que mes nouveaux vêtements. Je redescendis rapidement. Les Cullens m'attendaient dans l'entrée. J'embrassais rapidement Sue et fit un câlin à mon père.

**Je l'aime beaucoup papa. Tu as le droit d'être heureux aussi.**

**Merci ma puce, je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi.**

**Aller va rejoindre ton homme.**

**Bonne soirée papa.**

Je montais dans la voiture d'Edward. Il me prit la main pendant tout le parcours, il était heureux lui aussi. Arriver chez lui, je descendis de la voiture. Tout le monde était dans le salon. Carlisle était excité comme une puce.

**Mon copain va avoir une copine.** S'écria Carlisle.

**Il est fatigué ton père, je crois**. Dis-je à Edward.

**Tu as raison, je crois qu'on va aller se coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.**

**Bonne nuit.**

Nos montâmes dans la chambre, Edward me proposa de me rendre en premier dans la salle de bain. Je me lavais rapidement le visage et les dents et mis mon nouveau pyjama. Je retournais dans la chambre, Edward s'était changé. Il me vit et écarquilla les yeux.

**Tu es ravissante mon amour.**

**Je voulais te faire plaisir.**

**Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir que ce soir. Tu as été éblouissante toute la soirée, tu dors avec moi et là tu… WOAH. Je vais me laver et je reviens.**

Il partit rapidement vers la salle de bain, je me mis dans son lit à la même place que la veille. Il arriva enfin, il éteignit la lumière et se colla à moi dans le lit.

**Je t'aime mon amour.**

**Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit.**

**Bonne nuit.**

Il m'embrassa passionnément sans déborder et je m'endormis sereine dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie.

CHARLIE POV

Ma fille et les Cullens venaient de partir, j'étais seule avec la femme que j'aimais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Bella avant de partir m'avait donné sa bénédiction et c'était la seule chose que j'avais besoin que ma fille aime la femme que j'aime. Nous étions assis sur le canapé personne ne parlait.

**Charlie, je vais rentrer, c'est un mauvais plan**. Me dit Sue en se levant, je lui pris le bras pour la retenir.

**Non, Sue, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Mais….Je…. Merde, ce n'est pas facile.** Sue me caressa la joue.

**Je t'aime Charlie et je ne t'en veux pas.**

**Je t'aime Sue.** Dis-je en l'embrassant enfin.

Cela allait être le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous.

Je voulais m'excuser de cette attente mais j'ai du déménager fin janvier et après je n'avais pas internet, je viens juste de le récupérer.

Voila désolé encore.

Et bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 18

EDWARD POV

Je me réveillais et pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, j'avais le corps de la femme de ma vie dans mes bras. Son dos était contre mon torse et je pouvais sentir sa douce odeur qui me mettait dans tous mes états. Je regardais le réveil, il n'était que 9 heure, ma douce pouvait encore dormir, pour ma part, je me remis à penser à un hier matin. Bella m'avait fait le plus beau cadeau, même s'il y avait les vêtements, j'avais pu sentir le corps de ma femme et mon dieu que je l'aimais. Rien que me rappeler de son corps, de ses pointes durcies pour moi que j'avais embrassé, mordillé et désiré, de nos moments de bassins qui nous menèrent à une merveilleuse jouissance, j'avais déjà une gole énorme. C'est Bella qui me sortit de mes songes en gigotant ses fesses contre moi. Je le jure cette femme aura ma morte et pour pimenter le tout, elle se mit à gémir. Mon dieu, il me faut une bonne douche froide.

**Hummmmmmmm, Edward plus fort, HUMMMMMMMMMM**.

Ma petite femme fait un rêve érotique avec moi comme partenaire. Mon dieu que je l'aime. Elle continua de gémir et de bouger contre moi. Mais moi aussi, je voulais la toucher. Elle m'avait dit que je pouvais la toucher sur les vêtements. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller contre sa volonté mais je voulais lui faire découvrir encore plus de choses avant de vraiment lui faire l'amour, il y a d'autre façon de lui faire l'amour, et je voulais commencer maintenant pour que son rêve devienne réalité. Je descendis ma main qui se trouvait sur sa hanche vers ses jambes que je caressais tendrement et doucement. Je caressais son genou et remontais vers son centre que je désirais tant. Je passais ma main tendrement sur son intimité pour qu'elle ne sente qu'une caresse. Bella sembla apprécier car elle bougea son bassin pour toucher ma main. Je décidais de continuer ma main œuvre. J'appuyais ma main contre son intimité et la caressais plus durement pour qu'elle sente à travers son pyjama. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, je sentais son humidité même à travers son bas. Je continuais ma caresse et lui embrassais le cou.

**Je t'aime ma petite femme. Réveille toi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de voir que je te fais du bien, j'ai besoin de voir tes yeux.**

**Je suis réveillée mon amour, et je te le jure, ce que tu me fais est une pure merveille. J'adore. Continue s'il te plait.**

**Je ne contais pas m'arrêter. **Je continuais ma caresse mais je ne devais pas faire comme il fallait car ma princesse se retourna pour être sur le dos et prit ma main pour appuyer plus fort.

**S'il te plait Edward, appuie plus fort.**

**A tes ordres ma princesse. **

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait, elle gémit de plus en plus. Son clitoris était en feu, je décidais de m'occuper de lui en le touchant à travers les vêtements. Sous la surprise, Bella se cambra et cria de joie. Je ne pus attendre et fondis sur ses lèvres qui demandaient aussi mon attention. Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que Bella crie sa jouissance, elle était tellement belle.

**En fait, Bonjour mon ange. **Dis-je en lui embrassant le front pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

**Bonjour mon homme et merci pour ce magnifique réveil.**

**De rien ce fut un vrai plaisir. Et je te promets que toute ta vie, je t'offrirais des réveils de ce type. Je t'aime femme de ma vie.** Je savais qu'en lui disant cela, je m'offrais à elle pour la vie mais c'est ce que je voulais. Je ne peux pas vivre ma vie sans elle maintenant.

**Oh Edward…**Elle sauta à son cou**. Je t'aime aussi tellement fort. Tu es ma vie.**

Je l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'avais dans mon cœur. Elle me guida pour que je vienne sur elle, j'évitais de peser mon poids sur elle. Ses mains me caressaient sans s'arrêter. Elle baissa ses mains pour qu'elles arrivent à mon entre jambe. Mais je ne voulais pas la forcer à faire cela, j'arrêtais notre baiser.

**Bébé, tu n'es pas obligé.**

**Mais tu as une érection, je veux t'aider. **

**Ma puce, tu n'as pas à faire cela.**

**Mais tu me l'as fait.**

**Bébé, ce n'est pas parce que je le fais que tu dois le faire aussi. Je ne te demande rien. Tu sais une bonne douche froide et il n'y aura plus rien.**

**Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes une douche froide alors que je suis là. J'ai besoin de connaitre ton corps.**

**Bébé, je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu en as envie et pas parce que je te l'ai fait. **

**Tu as raison mais je voudrais tellement** **te rendre ce que tu m'apportes.**

**Mais tu le fais ma puce. Je suis heureux quand tu l'ais. **

**Oui mais je sais que tu as envie d'aller plus loin et à cause de moi tu ne le fais pas. Je voudrais tellement ne plus être frigide.**

**Tu ne l'ais pas ma puce, regarde ce matin et encore hier matin. Bella, si je dois n'avoir que des mouvements de bassins pour me soulager avant de faire l'amour avec toi alors c'est que j'aurais. Je suis satisfait ma puce, je ne suis pas en manque, j'ai tout ce que je veux chez moi alors arrête de te prendre la tête et embrasse moi. **

**D'accord mais une dernière chose. On pourrait peut-être … Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu prennes une douche froide donc on pourrait… Euh…**

**Bella ma puce dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.**

**Ce n'est pas toi qui doit faire quelque chose enfin si mais pas entièrement.**

**Là ma puce, je suis perdu. Dis-moi tout, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

**Ok, je voudrais en fait recommencer ce que nous avions fait hier matin, j'aimerais…. **

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase car elle me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Elle me fit basculer pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver à califourchon sur moi, je comprenais mieux maintenant. Je ne peux qu'aimer cette femme, elle est la femme parfaite. Elle commença à bouger son bassin contre le mien, Je gémissais rien qu'avec de faible mouvement mais très vite, nos mouvements prirent de l'ampleur et je ne pus freiner mes gémissements et Bella non plus. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur mon bassin, ses mouvements se firent plus rapide, elle se cambra sous ses gémissements. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle était belle, j'avais bientôt jouir si elle continuait comme cela. Je pris ses hanches pour freiner ses mouvements. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

**Edward plus vite s'il te plait, je vais ….. Plus fort…**

**Mon amour, je ne vais pas tarder….Viens s'il te plait.**

**.**

**BBBEEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAAAA.**

Elle tomba sur moi et je refermas mes bras autour d'elle. Je lui caressais le dos le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration. Nous nous câlinâmes durant un bon moment avant d'être interrompu par ma très chère jumelle.

**Debout la dedans, il est 10 heure. Nous vous attendons en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner en famille. Aller debout. **

Bella me regarda des qu'Alice avait dit famille. Je savais déjà que mon dimanche matin au lit avec ma femme c'était fini. Bella sautilla sur moi. Je pris ses hanches pour stopper ces mouvements qui étaient en train de réveiller mon anatomie. Elle me regarda désolée et toute timide.

**On arrive Alice. **

**D'accord à tout de suite. **

Nous l'entendîmes descendre les escaliers. Bella commença à se lever. Elle enfila un de mes peignoirs et des chaussons qui allaient avec son pyjama. Elle arriva à la porte et me regarda car moi j'étais toujours dans le lit et je devais aller prendre un douche.

**Edward, dépêche-toi. Ta famille nous attend et je ne veux pas louper mon premier petit déjeuner avec ma belle famille. Aller mon cœur lève toi.**

**Bébé aurais-tu oublié ce que nous avons fait, il y a à peine dix minutes ?** Elle rougit immédiatement. **Alors tu dois savoir que je dois passer sous la douche. Mais vas-y, je te rejoins. **

**Mais je ne vais pas te laisser là. Non, je vais t'attendre.** Mon dieu ce qu'elle est têtue ma femme. Je me levais de mon lit et allais vers elle. Je la pris par les hanches. **Bébé, va rejoindre ma famille, j'arrive dans dix minutes. D'accord ?**

**Mais….** Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche.

**Ne dis rien et descend.** Je l'embrassais chastement sur les lèvres. **Aller zou, je te rejoins après. **

**D'accord, mais tu me rejoins vite.** Me demanda-t-elle avec sa petite moue.

**Oui aller.**

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois et partit vers le couloir. Pour ma part, je partis me laver.

BELLA POV

Ce matin, j'avais eu le plus beau réveil de ma vie. Edward m'avait caressé doucement et sensuellement sur la partie de mon corps qui ne demandait que son attention. J'avais adoré et je savais que lorsque les vêtements disparaitraient, les sensations allaient se multiplier et j'étais pressée. Après avoir recommencé à nous frictionner, Alice nous avait interrompu et avait proposé un petit déjeuner en famille. J'étais trop heureuse d'entendre que je faisais partie de la famille. Edward devait se laver donc je descendis sans lui-même si j'étais un peu triste de le quitter mais bon, il avait insisté donc j'ai abdiqué. Je rejoins la famille dans le salon où la table a été dressée. Il ne manquait plus qu'Edward et moi.

**Bonjour ma petite sœur !** Cria Emmet, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

**Bonjour tout le monde. **Saluais-je tout le monde avec un énorme sourire.

J'embrassais toute la famille avant de m'installer à côté de mon grand frère.

**Dis donc ma puce, nous avons tous le droit à un bisou et en plus tu es rayonnante.** Me dit Carlisle.

**Merci beau papa.**

**Ouah et en plus elle m'appelle beau papa. Voila maintenant moi aussi, je vais être heureux pour la journée. **Nous rigolâmes tous sauf Emmet, je ne comprenais pas.

Je me tournais vers Emmet. Je lui touchais le bras, il tourna son regard vers moi.

**Alors petite sœur, ton réveil a été bon ?** Me demanda-t-il mais bizarrement.

**Emmet, s'il te plait laisse Bella tranquille.**

**Mais maman, elle m'avait promis. **Je ne comprenais toujours pas où était le problème.

**Je ne comprends pas Emmet, qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**Bah, je ne sais pas peut-être le fait d'avoir encore entendu ma sœur criait ce matin. Je baissais la tête directement. En plus la veille, tu me promets que tu ne crias plus.**

**Je suis désolée Emmet mais…**

**Elle pensait à moi et je ne vais pas la priver de la parole alors que mon frère fait la même chose avec la personne que je considère comme une sœur. Alors le sujet est clos et je te prierais d'arrêter de faire culpabiliser ma femme.** Nous interrompit Edward en se plaçant dans mon dos**. Sur ce fait, Bon matin tout le monde**.

Il se pencha vers moi avant de s'assoir, il s'approcha de mon oreille. Et Rebonjour à toi ma petite femme, tu as vu je me suis dépêché. Il m'embrassa chastement et s'installa à mes côtés.

**Je ne voudrais pas dire mais nous avons eu tous le droit à un bisou de ma belle fille mais pas de la part de mon fils. Comme quoi. Je crois que je vais t'adopter à la place de ce mal propre.** Tout le monde rie de Carlisle.

**Si c'est un bisou que tu veux mon papa, je vais t'en faire un.** Edward se leva et fit un bisou baveux à son papa. **C'est bon, je suis pardonné ?**

**Oui, c'est bon papa est heureux.**

**Mon dieu, j'ai honte, je suis mariée à un gamin.**

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne entente, Emmet se déridait un peu par contre Rosalie avait un sourire coller au visage. Nous nous levâmes pour débarrasser, les filles partirent dans la cuisine pendant que les garçons rangeaient le salon. Je commençais la vaisselle avec Esmée quand les filles arrivèrent avec le reste des plats.

**Alors ma chérie, Edward te rend-t-il heureuse ?**

**Oui Esmée, il est tellement tendre, gentil, aimant. C'est l'homme de ma vie. **

**Oh, je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie. **Me dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Nous aussi nous sommes heureuses pour toi Bella, Edward fera de ta vie un paradis. **Me confia Rosalie les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ma Rosie.

**Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Demandais-je en essayant ses larmes.

**C'est rien, c'est ton mec aussi.**

**Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Edward est la cause de tes larmes.**

**Bah, tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit de moi tout à l'heure.**

**Oui mais ce n'était pas méchant.**

**Mais je ne pleure pas de tristement mais de joie.**

**Rosalie ma fille, explique nous car nous sommes perdus.**

**Edward, il me considère comme sa sœur.**

**Mais nous le savions déjà ma puce.** La réconforta Esmée.

**Oui mais il ne me l'avait jamais dit en face. Là j'étais là et il me regardait en disant cela.** Elle pleura dans les bras d'Esmée.

**Ma puce, tu pleures parce qu'Edward et toi vous vous aimez comme de véritables frères et sœurs, c'est cela ? **Elle acquiesça, Esmée était pleine de bonheur car pour elle nous étions tous ses enfants.

**Rose, va voir Edward. Aller, il sera heureux. **Lui dis-je.

**Tu penses ?** J'acquiesçais. **D'accord mais on finit d'abord ici. Et après on y va.**

Nous terminâmes la vaisselle et de tout ranger dans la cuisine. Nous allâmes enfin rejoindre nos hommes qui étaient installé sur les canapés du salon. Edward se leva quand il me vit. Je voulais aller le rejoindre mais je laissais Rosalie aller le voir en première. Rosalie partit en courant dans ses bras, Edward au début dubitatif referma ses bras autour du corps de Rosalie.

**Merci grand frère.** Lui dit Rosalie. Edward lui embrassa le front.

**Je t'aime Rosie même si je ne te le dis pas souvent, tu es ma petite sœur. Ne te sous estime pas ma puce.**

**Promis merci Edward.**

**De rien ma puce, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Alors n'hésite pas.**

**Promis. **

**Aller va rejoindre mon frère avant qu'il ne me tue.**

Elle partit enfin rejoindre son homme, je me dépêchais donc d'aller rejoindre le mienne. Il me prit directement dans ses bras.

**Tu es un homme merveilleux mon amour.**

**Et toi une femme merveilleuse.**

Je l'embrassais doucement. Il nous guidait vers un fauteuil car tous les autres étaient pris par les couples de la maison. Edward s'assit et me prit sur ses genoux, j'avais toujours cette peur de lui faire mal mais il ne disait rien alors je me taisais. Je me calais contre le torse d'Edward et lui m'entoura de ses bras.

**Bella, j'ai appelé Charlie tout à l'heure pour les inviter à déjeuner avec nous. **Me signala Esmée.

**Mais il ne fallait pas, j'aurais pu préparer un plat rapide à la maison. Là cela va te forcer à faire un grand repas. **

**Mais je suis contente et je ne dois pas à être la seule car je ne pense pas que mes enfants auraient été heureux de te voir partir ce matin.** Pour répondre à la question d'Esmée, Edward me mordilla le cou, il va me marquer s'il continue. **Bon les enfants, vous allez tous vous laver et après vous m'aiderez avec le repas. Aller tout le monde dans les chambres**. Tout le monde se leva des canapés, Edward prit ma main et nous commençâmes à monter quand Esmée nous rappela. **Et les enfants, nous sommes dimanche, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a Bella que le rangement des chambres ne doit pas se faire. **

Tous les enfants râlaient mais moi je riais nostalgique. J'aurais aimé que ma mère me dise des choses comme celle là. Edward me prit par la taille et nous guida vers sa chambre.

**Bella ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Rien Edward, je vais aller me laver, on s'occupera de ta chambre après. **Je partis vers la salle de bain mais il me retint par le bras.

**Bella dis moi, s'il te plait.**

**Ce n'est rien, ta mère m'a fait penser à ma mère. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me parle comme ta mère mais cela n'arrivera jamais..**

**Bella si tu veux, je peux te prêter ma mère et ses punitions.** Je lui tapais le torse en rigolant. **Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Je suis là moi et ma famille aussi, alors ne pense pas à ta mère. Un jour elle regrettera et voudra revenir vers toi mais ce jour là, tu seras forte et tu pourras lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Et je serai là pour toi.**

**Merci mon amour.**

Je l'embrassais et partis vers la salle de bain d'Edward. Me laver me fit un bien fou, je pus me détendre dans tous mes pores.

EDWARD POV

Bella était partie se laver dans la salle de bain. Je m'installais sur mon lit et attendais son retour. Je savais une chose c'est que Bella avait beaucoup de chemin avant de redevenir elle-même, sa mère avait fait beaucoup de dégâts depuis son départ et je pense que je ne sais pas tout. Je fus sortir de mes songes par ma petite femme qui vint s'installer sur mes genoux. Je calais ma tête dans son cou et l'embrassais doucement, elle commença à frémir sous mes baisers.

**Edward….**Dit-elle en gémissant**…On… ne peut pas….**

**Hummm !**

**Edward. **Elle tira ma tête hors de son cou. **On doit ranger ta chambre et après aider ta mère. Alors ne commence pas.**

**Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ma chambre, je préfère m'occuper de toi.** Dis-je en retournant dans son cou.

**S'il te plait Edward.** Me dit-elle en suppliant.

D'accord tu as gagné mais tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner très vite.

Promis. Aller Bébé debout maintenant. Me répondit-elle en me prenant la main pour que je me lève.

C'est donc à cause de ma petite femme que je me mettais à ranger ma chambre. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas cela mais bon je préférais prendre ma femme dans mes bras. Mais bon grâce à l'organisation de Bella, nous terminâmes vite de ranger et nous pûmes descendre en bas pour aider ma mère. Bella m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine. Quant à moi, j'aidais mon père et mes frères à mettre la table. Mais mon esprit était occupé par ma Bella, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

**Edward, mon fils, qu'est-ce que tu as ?** C'est la voie de mon père qui me sortit de mes pensées.

**C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment une mère a pu faire cela à une petite fille de 5 ans. Pourquoi nous, nous avons eu des parents aimant et pas elle ? Bella est tellement tout pour moi, et pourtant même si elle n'avait que 5 ans, je sais et je le ressens, sa mère la détruite. Je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à ce que Bella redevienne ma Bella pour toujours. Vous ne devez pas comprendre mais quelques fois Bella est tellement vive, joyeuse, elle est elle-même mais souvent elle repense à sa mère et là, elle redevient la Bella d'avant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? **Dis-je en larmes dans les bras de mon père.

**Mon fils, Ta Bella est heureuse, petit à petit elle oubliera son malheur et elle ne vivra que dans son bonheur. C'est à nous tous de lui apprendre. Bella n'a jamais eu d'enfance, des que sa mère est partie, elle a tout fait pour s'occuper de son père, elle a appris à faire à manger, la lessive, le repassage. Charlie m'a tout raconter, Bella a grandi trop vite et a zappé la case d'enfance et d'innocence.**

**Mais pourquoi elle ne nous parle pas ?** Nous demanda Emmet.

**Moi, elle me parle seulement quand un souvenir lui revient. Elle ne se confie pas d'un coup, elle attend que le moment soit là. **

**On doit faire quoi alors ?** Demanda Jasper.

**La laisser venir vers vous quand elle en a besoin, et surtout ne rien changer. Vous l'aimez votre Bella ?**

**Oui ! **

**Moi aussi c'est ma fille. Aller Edward sourit votre mère arrive.**

A peine avait-il finit que ma mère débarqua pour voir l'avancer des travaux. Elle repartit aussi vite après avoir approuvé notre travail.

BELLA POV

J'étais dans la cuisine avec les filles. Je faisais une salade avec Esmée pendant que les filles préparaient le gâteau au chocolat. Esmée me parlait des garçons quant ils étaient petits, j'étais morte de rire, je ne pensais pas mon homme aussi caskou. Mais bon il est trop touchant.

**Bella, je voulais te redire que si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.**

**Promis Esmée. Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas comment faire pour parler. Mon père est tout ce que j'avais et maintenant j'ai une deuxième famille, deux sœurs, deux frères, un beau père et une belle mère et peut-être maintenant une vrai deuxième mère. Et Edward. Ca va peut-être trop vite mais je ne sais pas, je me sens tellement heureuse. **

**C'est normal ma puce, c'est nouveau. Mais tu verras, tu t'y ferras puis on s'accroche et tu n'es pas prêt de nous perdre. Nous t'aimons tous.**

**Moi aussi je vous aime.**

Nous terminâmes la salade et elle partit voir les garçons pendant que moi j'aidais les filles à faire la vaisselle. Nous rigolâmes beaucoup cela faisait du bien. Je me sentais chez moi. Au bout d'un moment, Esmée vint nous avertir que mon père était arrivé. Je sortis de la cuisine en courant et vis mon père sur le palier du salon. Je courais dans ses bras qui me réceptionnèrent avec facilité. Je serrais fort mon père dans mes bras, j'étais heureuse pour lui et il m'avait manqué.

**Ma fille, tu m'as manqué. Ca a été ta mâtiné ? **

**Oui mais je suis contente de vous voir. **

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et regardais à sa droite Sue. Je quittais les bras de mon père et partis dans les bras de Sue, je l'enlaçais doucement par peur qu'elle me repousse mais ce fut le contraire, elle me serra fort et m'embrassa le front.

**Ca va ma puce.**

**Oui et toi ? Ca va avec papa, il n'a pas été trop grognon ?** Elle rigola en me regardant tendrement.

**Ca va jeune fille, je ne te permets pas de parler de moi comme cela ! **Répondit mon père en prenant la taille de Sue de son bras**. Et je ne suis pas grognon le matin puis si je le suis c'est de famille. Donc cela veut dire que toi aussi tu l'es.**

**C'est pas vrai, hein chéri je ne suis pas grognon le matin. **Demandais-je à mon chéri sérieusement. Je le voulais qu'il s'empêchait de rire mais par contre les autres rigolaient à gorge déployer. J'attendais la réponse de mon chéri mais elle ne venait pas. **Chéri ?**

**Bella, ma puce…**

**Edward tu t'enfonces, est-ce que je suis grognon le matin ?**

**Bébé…. **C'était le goutte d'eau je me tournais vers mon père qui était mort de rire.

**Je m'en fous, car tu es grognon aussi. Et toc.** Je lui tirais la langue et mon père fit de même. **Tu es un vrai gamin. Imagine ce que pense Sue à ce moment.**

**Sue pense qu'elle est très heureuse d'être dans une famille comme celle là.** Répondit Sue.

**C'est vrai ?** Demanda mon père.

**Bien sur, je ne serais pas là si je n'étais pas bien avec ta fille et toi. **Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

**OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII. Sue a embrassé mon papa. Vous avez vu les filles. FFFFFFOOOOOOUUUUUUU le bisou. **Les filles rigolèrent avec moi et elles me tapèrent dans les mains.

**Tu es heureuse Bella ?** Me demanda Sue.

**Oui, je voulais vraiment vous voir ensemble. Puis je t'aime bien donc tout va bien. Je suis même pressée que tu viennes vivre à la maison avec nous. **

**Bébé, nous en avons parlé avec Sue car elle vit chez son oncle en ce moment mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne vivre à la maison sans ton accord.** Me dit mon père.

**Tu veux dire que nous allons vivre à trois maintenant ? **

**Seulement si tu es d'accord ? Nous nous aimons et nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps à cause de moi et je ne veux plus la perdre mais si toi tu préfères qu'on attende alors on attendra le temps que tu veux. **

Je lui sautais dans les bras pour lui montrer mon accord, mon père m'avait toujours fait passer en première alors maintenant c'est à moi de penser à son bonheur et j'aime Sue. J'aurais enfin une vraie famille. Mon père m'embrassait le front, les cheveux, il n'arretait pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait et cela pour toujours.

**Je t'aime aussi papa, et je suis ravie que Sue vienne vivre avec nous. J'aurais un semblant de famille à la maison.** J'invitais Sue à se joindre à nous dans notre câlin. J'étais à ma place.

Notre étreinte se termina par des baisers sur mon front, je me tournais vers ma belle famille, ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde nous félicita. Carlisle s'amusa à taquiner mon père. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon pour prendre des petits toasts. Je m'installais au côté d'Edward sans le regarder, je savais que cela allait le souler. Il n'y avait pas de glaçons, je me portais volontaire et allais à la cuisine. Je pris un plat et sortis les glaçons du congèle. J'allais vers l'évier mais je fus arrêter par deux bras qui m'encerclaient la taille. Je lui tapais les mains pour qu'il me lâche mais il ne m'écouta pas.

**Edward, je dois mettre les glaçons dans le saladier et nous devons retourner vers la famille. Alors s'il te plait lâche-moi.**

**Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. **

**Bah tans pis.** Je desserrais ses mains pour me libérer, il se laissa faire. Je partis faire ce que j'avais à faire. Une fois tout préparé, je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

**Tu comptes me bouder longtemps.**

**Je ne boude pas, je vais juste apporter les glaçons avant que cela devienne liquide. **

**Je sais que tu boudes. Bébé, si je n'ai pas répondu c'est que tu savais la réponse. Bébé, j'aime quand tu es grognon, car après tu es toute câline, j'aime tout de toi. Alors s'il te plait arrête, tu sais que je n'aime pas être distant avec toi surtout quand tu es prêt de moi. Alors s'il te plait, je t'aime et je te demande pardon. Laisse-moi t'embrasser. **

**Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire tout cela. Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu, cela fais longtemps que je t'ai pardonné ton impolitesse envers ta femme.** Je mis mes bras autour de son cou. **Puis je t'aime aussi. Je ne peux pas te faire la tête trop longtemps. **

**Tu es diabolique ma petite femme. **

Il m'embrassa durement, son baiser ressentait toute la passion qui nous liait, et toute la frustration que nous avions accumulée.

Le baiser prit fin et nous retournâmes enlacer dans le salon. Je posais les glaçons sur la table et m'installais sur les genoux de mon homme. Nous rigolâmes pendant tout le repas, Sue, Esmée et les filles parlaient de son emménagement à la maison. J'étais vraiment pressée de la voir venir à la maison. Je sais cela peut paraitre bizarre mais je sais qu'elle va préparer les repas, qu'elle va s'occuper de la maison et surtout qu'elle va être avec nous tout les jours, j'aurais enfin une présence féminine à la maison. Tout ce que j'attendais, je l'avais. Ma vie devient mon rêve.

**Bella tu en penses quoi ?** Me demanda Sue

**Je suis désolée Sue, j'étais dans mes pensées. Vous parliez de quoi ?**

**Esmée me proposait de refaire la décoration de ta maison, mais je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je m'impose chez toi. J'aime ta maison, et si tu ne veux pas que cela change alors d'accord.**

**Sue, tu sais à quoi je pensais ?**

**Non !**

**Je me disais que maintenant j'avais tout pour être heureuse. Tu as pris soin de moi à l'hôpital, tu as été attentive à moi hier soir et aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse car tu viens vivre avec nous. J'aurais enfin une présence féminine chez moi, hier tu m'as dis que je pourrais toujours te parler. Tu es celle qui manquait à la maison. Alors si tu veux refaire le salon, la cuisine et le reste. Fais-le. Car cette maison n'a pas changé depuis le départ de ma mère. Je serais heureuse que cette maison ait une autre image. **

**Merci Bella, tu sais je ne pourrais pas remplacer ta mère mais je pourrais être une belle mère des plus attentives. **

**J'en serais heureuse Sue.**

**Alors c'est dit je refais la maison la semaine prochaine. **

Le reste du repas se termina par des compliments sur la cuisine. Nous décidâmes de laisser les hommes dans le salon pendant qu'on rangeait la vaiselle et la table. J'embrassais rapidement mon homme et j'allais dans la cuisine. Nous mîmes peu de temps pour tout ranger, nous retournâmes vite rejoindre nos hommes.

EDWARD POV

Nos parents décidèrent d'aller se balader un peu dans notre bois pour faire découvrir à Sue notre domaine. Nous nous décidâmes de se poser devant la télévision. Je m'installais sur un canapé et pris Bella dans mes bras, elle se calla contre mon dos. Alice décida de mettre la chaine enfant, il y avait « frère des ours » qui passait à la télé. Nous adorions les walt Disney. Nous étions tous fasciné par ce dessin animé. Quand la fin arriva, Alice voulait éteindre la télé mais Bella voulait voir le générique. Tout le monde la regarda.

**Bella, tu n'as jamais vu « Frère des Ours » ? **lui demanda Alice. Bella se mit à rougir.

**En fait, tu devrais plutôt me demander si j'ai déjà vu un Walt Disney.**

**Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais vu de Walt Disney ?** Demanda Rose.

**La petite sirène ?** Bella secoua la tête.

**Cendrillon ?** Encore secoue de tête.

**Hercule ?** Encore non.

**Bébé.** Je lui tournais le visage. **Tu n'as jamais vu ces films ?**

**Non.**

**Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda Rose.

**Je devais avoir quatre ans et demi quand ma mère m'a voir un walt Disney, je ne me souviens même pas du nom. Quelques mois après elle est partie. Je n'ai jamais voulu aller les voir au cinéma car je voyais tout le monde à l'école y aller avec sa mère. Mais moi j'en avais pu. Donc je les ai oubliés. J'aurais pu les acheter mais cela sert à quoi quand il n'y a personne avec qui les partager. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêchais de rêver grâce à toi Rose.**

**Je ne comprends pas.**

**On était en primaire, un jour tu es apparu avec un pull rose avec une princesse blonde dessus. Elle était tellement belle cette princesse. Je savais que c'était ta grand-mère qui t'avait fait ces pulls avec des princesses. Alors tous les soirs, je rêvais que ma mère me tricotait des pulls avec les mêmes princesses dessus. Je ne connais pas les histoires avec cette princesse. Je n'en connais aucune. **Expliqua ma petite femme en pleure, je la serrais fort dans mes bras pour prendre sa peine avec moi. **C'est nul.**

**Ma puce, cela n'est pas nul. Nous te ferons découvrir tous les Walt Disney. Je te promets**. Elle pleurait de plus en plus et les filles également, elles étaient dans les bras de mes frères. **Bébé, viens là mon amour.** Je tournais Bella pour qu'elle vienne dans mes bras. Elle mit sa tête contre mon cou et pleura les larmes qui lui restaient**. Je t'aime mon amour. Je te promets que maintenant tu serais l'adolescente la plus comblée au monde, je vais t'aimer à un point que tu vas vouloir me mettre dehors. **Elle rigola enfin.

**Tu racontes que des betises, jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi**.

**Alors embrasse moi et souris mon amour**.

**Je t'aime mon homme**.

**Moi aussi femme de ma vie**.

Je l'embrassais tendrement mais très vite elle demanda accès à ma bouche que je lui accordais immédiatement. Elle commença à être pressante. Elle devint gourmande de caresses, j'étais dans le même état que moi.

**Je crois que j'aurais du m'annoncer avant de voir ma fille dans cette position**

Je lâchais les lèvres de Bella immédiatement après avoir entendu Charlie. Bella était rouge comme un poisson, elle était trop belle. Mes frères et sœurs étaient mort de rire. Mais les parents n'étaient pas dupes, ils voyaient bien que nous avions pleuré et je savais que Charlie allait en parler vu comment il regardait Bella.

**Tu peux rougir jeune fille mais bon cela passe pour cette fois par contre jeunes gens c'est quoi ses têtes ?**

**C'est de ma faute papa.**

**Non, c'est de la faute de ta mère Bella. **S'écria Emmet.

**Je ne comprends pas tout là. **S'exclama Charlie.

**Nous avons regardé un Disney et Bella n'en a jamais vu. Voila c'est tout.** M'expliquais-je.

**D'accord, je comprends mieux, merci mon fils.**

**Je t'en pris Charlie.**

Les parents s'installèrent avec nous. Je savais que l'heure du départ était arrivé mais je ne voulais pas laisser Bella partir, je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi.

**Bon nous allons devoir rentrer, si nous voulons que Sue prenne des affaires chez elle. **

**Déjà.** Dit Alice avec cette petite tête.

**Et oui, aller debout Bella. Bella se leva. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invités, et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.**

**De rien mon ami.** Lui répondit Carlisle en lui faisant une accolade.

Charlie et Sue dirent au revoir aux enfants et partirent dehors avec les parents. Il ne restait qu'à Bella de dire au revoir et elle n'en avait pas envie.

**Bon, je dois y aller aussi. On se voit demain à 7h30 ? **Demanda Bella.

**Bien sur petite sœur.** Lui répondit Emmet.

Bella embrassa et câlina tout le monde avant de me prendre la main et de nous guidait dehors. Elle embrassa mes parents en passant et les remercia. Sue et Charlie étaient installés dans la voiture de patrouille. J'emmenais Bella vers sa portière. Je l'embrassais langoureusement pour combler le manque que j'aurais ce soir.

**Je t'aime ma douce. Je t'appelle ce soir avant de dormir.**

**D'accord.** Me dit-elle tristement.

**Bébé, si tu fais cette tête, je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser partir. **

**Je sais mais je ne veux pas te quitter.**

**Je serais chez toi à 7h00.**

**Tu me le promets ?**

**Promis mon amour. Aller embrasse moi et dis-moi que tu m'aimes.**

**Je t'aime**. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je lui ouvris sa portière et elle s'y installa. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et la laissais partir.

BELLA POV

Nous avions emmené Sue à la réserve pour qu'elle puisse prendre des affaires et sa voiture. Elle nous prépara à manger et pour la première fois, nous passâmes un repas en famille à parler de tout et de rien. J'étais vraiment heureuse ce soir. En me couchant Edward m'appela, je lui racontais mon diner et il était content pour moi. Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et tombais dans les bras de morphées.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 19

LUNDI

EDWARD POV

J'étais à l'hôpital dans un couloir sans fin, je regardais dans les salles mais je ne trouvais pas Bella. J'entendais un bip comme dans un film ce qui annonce qu'un cœur s'arrête. J'avais de plus en plus peur, j'avais beau crier son nom, personne ne me répondit. Au fond du couloir, je vis Charlie et ma famille en pleure, je m'approchais d'eux mais il ne me vit pas, je criais dans le vide. Je regardais la chambre devant laquelle, ils étaient. Et là...

**NNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN, BBBBBBEEEEEEELLLLLLLAAAA**

Je me réveillais en pleure dans mon lit. C'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar.

**Edward, mon chéri, ça va ?**

Je n'avais pas vu ma mère rentrer. Elle s'installa sur mon lit et me prit dans ses bras. Je calais ma tête contre son cou et pleurais. J'avais besoin de vider mon corps de mes larmes.

**Pleure mon chéri, maman est là**

**J'ai tellement peur de la perdre à tout moment. J'ai peur d'avoir un coup de fils de Charlie qui me dit que Bella est à l'hôpital.**

**C'est fini mon chéri. Bella est avec nous et elle est heureuse. **

**On n'en s'est rien. Peut-être qu'elle nous cache la vérité. **

**Arrête mon chéri. Tu le sais dans ton cœur que Bella est heureuse avec nous. **

**Tu as raison, je me prends la tête tout seul. **

**Aller, mon chéri. Va sous la douche et viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.**

Elle m'embrassa puis se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle me regarda une nouvelle fois, je lui soufflais un merci.

Je filais sous la douche pour me détendre, j'en étais sur qu' Emmet et Alice m'avaient entendu. J'espère qu'ils ne diront rien à Bella.

Une fois laver et habiller, je descendis faire la salle à manger. Tout le monde était installé mais personne parlait. Je fis le tour de la table et embrassais tout le monde. Je m'installais à ma table et me servis de mon petit déjeuner. Je sentis les regards de ma famille sur moi. Je devais briser la glace.

**Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.**

**Tu es sur que tu vas tenir en cours ?** Me demanda mon père.

**Oui, je vais voir ma petite femme et tout va bien aller. Par contre, Emmet, Alice, s'il vous plaît ne parlait pas de cela à Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. **

**D'accord. Mais si tu ne vas pas bien et que tu te renfermes sur toi. Je lui dirais tout. **Me menaça Alice.

**Promis Emmet ?**

**C'est OK.**

**Merci. Bon, il va être l'heure d'y aller. **

Nous nous levâmes et nous prîmes nos sacs. Une fois dans a voiture, je passais prendre Rosalie et Jasper. Sur la route, Bella m'envoya un message pour me dire qu'elle était sur le parking et qu'elle m'attendait. J'avais besoin de la voir, c'est donc plus rapidement que je nous conduisis vers le lycée. J'arrivais à l'entrée du parking, je vis Bella à côté de sa voiture, je me garais à côté d'elle. Je coupais le moteur et sortis de ma voiture. Je courus jusqu'à Bella. Je la serrais fort contre moi.

**Tu m'as manqué mon amour.**

**Toi aussi Edward. Mais... **

Je ne la laissais pas finir car je pris possession de ses lèvres. Je forçais rapidement le barrage de ses dents pour faire rentrer ma langue dans sa bouche, je commençais un ballet sensuelle avec sa langue, je pris ses fesses en coupe pour la rapprocher de moi. Je collais nos intimités ensemble. Je plaquais Bella contre sa voiture. Je n'arrêtais pas de l'embrasser. C'était un besoin. Bella stoppa notre baiser pour reprendre de l'air mais moi, je gardais mes lèvres contre elle. J'embrassais son cou sous tous les angles. Bella caressait mes cheveux comme elle faisait pour calmer mes ardeurs.

**Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin de tes lèvres.**

**Elles seront toujours là quand tu en auras besoin. **

**Merci ma douce. En fait, désolé, je ne t'ai même pas dit Bonjour.**

**Alors il faut te rattraper mon amour. **

**Avec grand plaisir. Bonjour mon amour.**

**Bonjour mon beau prince.**

J'embrassais cette fois tendrement ses lèvres. Je voulais approfondir mais mes frères et sœurs n'étaient pas d'accord.

**Vous n'allez pas recommencer. Aller maintenant c'est notre tour. Alors zou Edward.**

Je me séparais du corps de ma petite femme. Je laissais ma famille dire bonjour à Bella. La cloche sonna, je récupérais ma petite femme et nous partîmes avec Alice vers notre salle de cours. J'embrassais une dernière fois Bella, et nous rentrâmes dans notre salle de cours. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon cauchemar. Je ne vis pas même pas les deux heures de cours passer. C'est seulement quand la cloche sonna que je réalisais que le cours était fini. Je rangeais doucement mes affaires. Je vis Bella m'attendre devant ma table. Je lui pris la main et nous partîmes dans le couloir.

**Edward que se passe-t-il ?**

**Rien ma puce.** Je lui embrassais le front.

**D'accord, mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin. **

**Je sais.**

**Bella, tu viens, on va au toilette. **

**D'accord, j'arrive.**

Bella m'embrassa rapidement, et elle partit avec les filles. Je me calais contre le mur, les garçons se mirent en face de moi.

**Edward, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? **Me demanda Emmet.

**Oui, je suis fatigué, c'est tout.**

**D'accord. **

**Attention le dalmatien est de retour.** Nous avertit Jasper.

**Super, il ne manquait plus qu'elle**. Râlais-je.

**Eddychou.** Tanya vint se coller contre moi.** Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que la grosse n'est qu'une passade. Un jour où l'autre, elle te laissera tomber ou elle refera une tentative de suicide et peut-être que cette fois, elle fonctionnera. Et je serais là pour toi, nous serons heureux tout les deux dès que la baleine ne sera plus de ce monde. **C'était de trop. Je la choppais par le cou.

**Je t'interdis de dire cela, tu entends. JE TE L'INTERDIS.**

**Mon Eddychou. Je serais mieux avec toi.**

**TA GUEULE.**

**Edward calme toi.** Me dit Jasper.

**Que je me calme. TU TE FOUS DE MOI.**

**Edward, pense à Bella. Tu veux qu'elle te voie comme cela. Aller pose Tanya. **

**Non.**

Je jetais Tanya et partis en courant dans les couloirs. J'entendis la cloche sonner. J'attendis que tout le monde rentre en cours. Je me calais dans un couloir au dernier étage. J'avais besoin de taper. Je tapais les murs jusqu'au sang. Je ne pourrais jamais protéger Bella de tout cela. Je ne pourrais jamais rendre heureuse Bella. JAMAIS JAMAIS...

BELLA POV

Ce matin, je me réveillais grâce à une magnifique odeur de crêpes. Mais qui pouvait être dans la cuisine ? Charlie ne cuisine pas ? Mais je suis conne, Sue habitait avec nous maintenant. Je regardais l'heure, il était 7 heure du matin. Edward allait arriver dans 30 minutes. Je pris mon peignoir et descendis dans la cuisine. Je vis mon père installer à la table de la cuisine et Sue était devant les fourneaux.

**Bonjour tout le monde !** J'embrassais mon père et partis embrasser Sue. **Comment était ta première nuit chez nous, Sue ?**

**Merveilleuse, je suis trop heureuse d'être avec vous deux. Assis toi, j'ai préparé des crêpes, tu en veux ?**

**Oui bien sur, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire à le petit déjeuner. Je peux le faire si tu veux.**

**Non maintenant, tu peux arrêter de faire l'adulte et tu peux profiter de ton adolescence. **

**Mais, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles parce que tu fais tout.**

**Mais je ne partirais pas. **Elle vient vers moi et me caressa la joue**. Je vous aime tout les deux et je veux prendre soin de toi.**

**Je suis heureuse alors. **

**Moi aussi et tous les matins seront comme cela. Tu aimes quoi pour le matin ?**

**Tout me va.**

**D'accord. **

Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Je montais au bout qu'une demi-heure pour me laver et m'habiller. Je voulais me faire belle pour mon homme . Je choisis une tunique avec un leggins. Je me maquillais légèrement. Je me regardais dans le miroir, je me trouvais belle. Je m'aimais pour une fois dans ma vie et cela grâce à mon homme. J'étais enfin prête. J'embrassais mon père et Sue. Et je montais dans ma voiture. Je partis rapidement vers le lycée. Je me garais mais ne vis pas la voiture de mon homme. Je décidais d'envoyer un message pour l'avertir.

_**Mon homme,**_

_**Je suis arrivée mais je ne te vois pas.**_

_**Je t'attends à côté de ma voiture.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Ta Bella.**_

Comme je le pressentis, Edward arriva très vite. Mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ses baisers n'étaient pas les mêmes. Bien qu'ils m'aient plu, ils ne représentait pas la même chose. Un fois notre baiser finit, j'avais essayer de le détendre en lui caressant les cheveux mais cela ne marcha pas complètement. Il redevint un peu plus comme d'habitude mais je ne sais pas, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Nous allâmes en cours. J'adorais ce cours. C'est donc passionner que je me mis à fond dans le cours. Je regardais parfois Edward, il avait l'air dans la lune. La cloche sonna enfin, j'attendis Edward devant sa table. Je lui pris la main et nous partîmes dans le couloir où nous attendait Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper.

**Edward que se passe-t-il ?**

**Rien ma puce**. Il m'embrassa le front comme pour me rassurer mais je ne l'étais pas du tout. Mais je fis semblant de le croire.

**D'accord, mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin. **

**Je sais. **J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais Alice nous coupa.

**Bella, tu viens, on va au toilette. **

**D'accord, j'arrive.**

J'embrassais rapidement Edward et partis avec les filles. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward.

**Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Je ne sais pas, Edward est bizarre ce matin. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude. J'ai l'impression de le perdre.**

**Ne dis pas de bêtises. Edward t'aime à la folie.** Me rassura Rosalie. Je regardais Alice et vis qu'elle ne disait rien.

**Alice, tu me caches quelques choses.**

**Non Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien. Aller, allons retrouver nos hommes.**

Je laissais tomber et partis avec les filles rejoindre nos hommes. Mais quand j'arrivais, je ne vis pas Edward. Je regardais les garçons et ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre. La cloche sonna, je devais rentrer en cours mais il n'était pas là. Le professeur nous appela. Je rentrais en cours.

Les minutes passèrent mais il n'arrivait toujours pas.

**Bébé,**

**tu es où ?**

**Je t'aime.**

J'attendais sa réponse mais rien ne vint.

**S'il te plaît **

**réponds moi,**

**je m'inquiète.**

**Je t'aime**

**Ne m'oublie pas.**

J'attendis mais toujours rien. J'avais de plus en plus peur. J'avais besoin de le voir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'envoyais un message à Emmet.

**Emmet,**

**Edward ne me répond pas.**

**Dis moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ?**

_**Tu n'as rien fait ma Belle.**_

_**Edward a fait un cauchemar cette nuit,**_

_**il a revécu ta tentative**_

_**puis à la récrée, Tanya lui en a reparlé.**_

_**Il a juste peur.**_

_**Je ne devais pas t'en parler.**_

_**Mais je n'aime pas vous voir triste.**_

**Merci Emmet.**

**Je t'aime grand frère.**

C'était à cause de cela. Mon dieu, il a peur à cause de moi. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre. La cloche de fin de matinée sonna enfin. Je sortis rapidement de ma classe et partis à la recherche d' Edward. Au bout de quelques minutes, les couloirs se firent vide. Je fis chaque étage mais je ne vis nulle part. C'est seulement au dernier étage que je le vis recroquevillais sur les marches. Il était en pleure. Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

**Edward mon amour, je suis là.** Il se leva et sans me regarder, il commença à faire les cents pas.

**Pardon d'avoir loupé les cours, tu pourras me passer tes notes pour que je les recopie. Ouais nous allons faire ça.** Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, il n'était plus avec moi.

**EDWARD, REGARDE MOI ET PARLE MOI.**

**Te parler de quoi ? Tout va bien.**

**Tu étais en pleure quand je suis arrivée alors parle moi. Explique moi.**

**T'EXPLIQUER QUOI ? HEIN... **Il me colla contre le mur et abattit ses deux mains sur le murs autour de mon visage. J'avais peur mais je sais qu' Edward n'est pas violent. Je lui caressais le visage.

**Edward parle moi. Je t'aime mon amour.**

**ARRETE SI TU M'AIMAIS TELLEMENT, TU N'AURAIS PAS VOULU MOURIR. TU AURAIS VOULU ETRE AVEC MOI.**

**Je suis désolée Edward. Mais je t'aime vraiment.**

**COMMENT JE POURRAIS LE CROIRE.** Me dit-il en pleure. Il semblait désemparer. Je vis pour la première fois les émotions d' Edward. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et approchais son visage de mon cou. Au début, il résista mais vite, il s'accrocha à moi comme une bouée. Il était secoué de larmes. Le voir comme cela, me fit pleurer aussi.

**Bébé, parle moi.**

**Bella, j'ai si peur.**

**Peur de quoi ?**

**De te perdre. Je fais des cauchemars. MERDE...** Il s'écarta et tapa fermement sur le mur. Je vis sa main en sang.

**Edward.** Je voulu le rependre dans mes bras mais il me repoussa.

**J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas heureuse. Que je vais avoir un coup de fils de ton père pour me dire d'aller à l'hôpital. J'ai peur de te revoir dans ce lit. De te revoir blanche presque morte. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressentis. NON TU NE SAIS PAS. TU DIS QUE TU ES HEUREUSE MAIS COMMENT JE PEUX EN ÊTRE SUR... DIS MOI... Je veux savoir.** Finit-il en pleure.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir comme cela, je le précipitais dans ses bras. J'écartais ses jambes, je me mis à genoux devant lui. Je relevais son visage, il avait les yeux plein de larmes.

**Edward mon amour, je suis heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Oui, j'aurais des moments où j'irais mal mais je sais que je n'aurais qu'à aller dans tes bras pour tout oublier. Edward, je ne ferais plus jamais de tentative de suicide car maintenant je vous ai vous et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à cause de cela. Je te promet que Tanya a tort. Je ne recommencerais pas. Je t'aime Edward, tu es ma vie maintenant, je te promet, je te quitterais plus.**

**Mais comment en être sur ?**

**Il faut que tu es confiance en moi.**

**J'ai confiance en toi, mais j'ai peur quand je dois te dire au revoir le soir. **

**Edward, je veux que tu m'appelles quand tu fais un cauchemar. Tu es là pour moi et je veux être là pour toi.**

**Bella, je t'aime.**

Edward me serra dans ses bras fortement. Je ne pus que lui rendre son étreinte. Je l'aimais tellement et à cause de moi, mon homme avait le cœur brisé.

**Edward je t'aime. S'il te plaît. Je sais que ce que je vous ai fait subir est impardonnable. Mais s'il te plaît pardonne moi.**

**Je t'ai pardonné, c'est juste que j'ai toujours peur de te perdre à tout moment.**

**Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Edward, j'attends depuis tellement longtemps que tu me regardes et que tu m'aimes enfin. Je ne veux pas perdre mon rêve. Alors qu'il vient juste de devenir réalité.**

**Quel rêve ?**

**Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais je t'ai toujours aimé Edward. Depuis toute petite. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui. Une famille avec plein de frères et sœurs, des beaux-parents. Et l'homme que j'aime à mes côtés qui me fait découvrir un corps que je ne connaissais pas. Edward je t'aime et tu es l'homme de ma vie. **

**Tu es la femme de ma vie, Bella. **

**Embrasse moi Edward, s'il te plaît.**

**Tu n'as pas à me le demander deux fois.**

Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais l'impression de revivre. Mais le bonheur avait une fin.

**Aïe !**

**Edward, c'est ta main.**

**Je crois que je me la suis foulé quand j'ai tapé dans le mur.**

**Elle saigne Edward. Viens on va à l'infirmerie. **

Je me levais rapidement et voulus le lever aussi mais il résista. Il se leva doucement.

**Ma puce, ce n'est rien. Ça fait mal mais ça va passer. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**On va à l'infirmerie et après je m'inquiéterais moins.**

**Si ça peut te rassurer.**

Je lui pris sa main valide et nous partîmes vers l'infirmerie. A peine arriver, l'infirmière examina la main d' Edward, elle faisait une drôle de tête. Elle m'inquiétait de plus en plus.

**Il y a un problème ?**

**Je pense Isabella, je crois que la main de ton petit ami est cassé.** Je regardais Edward.

**Et toi, tu disais que ce n'était pas grave. Mais tu es fou.**

**Bella.**

**Non, tu te tais.** Je me tournais vers l'infirmière. **Vous pouvez le soigner ou il faut l'amener à l'hôpital ?**

**L'hôpital est le mieux pour ce cas là. Je vais appeler une ambulance.**

**Non, je vais l'emmener moi même.**

**D'accord, j'avertis le directeur. **

**Merci beaucoup Madame.**

**Je vous en pris.**

Edward se leva et garda une poche de glace sur sa main. Je pris nos sacs et je les mis dans ma voiture.

**Appel tes frères et sœurs pour les avertir que nous allons à l'hôpital et appel ton père aussi.**

**D'accord.**

Je mis le moteur en route, j'entendis Edward parlait à Emmet et à Carlisle. Quand il raccrocha de sa dernière conversation, il mit sa main sur ma cuisse.

**Bella, tu vas faire la gueule longtemps ?**

**Je ne fais pas la gueule. C'est juste...**

**C'est juste que quoi ?**

**C'est à cause de moi si tu vas avoir un plâtre. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu ne racontes pas en connerie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, OK ? C'est moi qui aurait du te parler avant de me faire des idées.**

**Oui mais si je n'avais pas fait cette connerie, on n'en serais pas là.**

**Bella, on ne pourra pas revenir sur le passé. Vivons le présent.**

**D'accord.**

Nous étions arrivé sur le parking de l'hôpital. Edward sortit de la voiture en premier et vint me prendre la main. Carlisle nous attendait à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

**Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?**

**Une mauvaise journée.**

**Ouais, tu aurais du rester à la maison ce matin. Mais bon. Bonjour ma puce.**

**Bonjour Beau-papa. **Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**Aller venez, je vous emmène dans mon bureau. **

Il nous mena dans son bureau, il était très classe pour un docteur. Il installa Edward sur un lit d'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, je regardais les murs, il y avait beaucoup de livres. Mon dieu, ce ne sont pas des livres ce sont des dictionnaires. Je reportais mon attention sur mon homme. Carlisle avait l'air perplexe.

**Bon, il va te falloir une atèle. Je ne veux pas faire de plâtre sur ta main. Je préfère te mettre une atèle. Il n'est pas cassé, il est juste à la limite donc je te pose une atèle. Mais si jamais, tu fais un faux mouvement, je te mettrais un plâtre.**

**D'accord.**

**Mais il va le garder combien de temps ? **Demandai-je

**3 semaines voire 1 moi. **

**C'est long.**

**Je sais mais si mon fils ne s'amusait pas à taper dans les murs, il n'aurait pas à subir cela. **

**Papa, c'est bon, nous avons compris. **

**Oui bon. Je te pose l'atèle et tu rentres à la maison te reposer. **

**Oui.**

**Et c'est pareil pour toi Bella. Vous rentrez à la maison et vous vous reposez et parlez vous. **

**Carlisle, tu promets que ce n'est pas trop grave.**

**Promis, il va se remettre ton homme.**

**Merci.**

Carlisle alla chercher le matériel pour faire l'atèle. Je me dirigeais vers Edward. Il écarta les jambes et je m'installais entre elles. Je calais mon dos contre son torse. Il mit sa tête contre mon épaule qu'il embrassa.

**Merci d'être avec moi ma douce.**

**C'est normal. Un couple s'est fait pour être là dans les bons comme les mauvais moments.**

**Je t'aime ma puce.**

**Je t'aime aussi Edward. **

Je tournais la tête pour pouvoir embrasser mon amour.

EDWARD POV

J'étais dans le bureau de mon père avec Bella. J'embrassais ma tendre petite femme en attendant que mon père ramène son matériel pour me faire mon atèle. Mon père revint rapidement dans son bureau. Bella voulait quitter mes bras mais je ne voulais pas, j'avais besoin de sa présence, j'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi et d'oublier cette journée.

**Tu peux rester dans les bras d' Edward ma chérie.**

**Mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger. Je ne veux pas empirer l'état d' Edward.**

**Ma puce, je pense que si je te permettais de quitter les bras de mon fils, il me fera la tête donc tu peux rester là**

**D'accord, c'est toi le médecin.**

**Merci papa.**

**Je t'en prie. Aller, tend bien ta main. **

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Cela me tirait énormément, c'était une douleur invivable. Je grimaçais sous la douleur. Mon père le remarqua. Il finit rapidement mon atèle et partit chercher quelque chose dans son armoire à pharmacie.

**Tiens cela soulagera ta douleur. Tu n'en prends pas plus de 3 par jour. Cela veut dire 1 par repas et pas plus. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant la fin des cours. Rentrez à la maison et mangez un peu.**

**Merci papa pour ce que tu as fait.**

**De rien mais ne recommence pas.**

**Oui, la prochaine fois, je parlerai au lieu de me renfermer. **Dis-je en regardant Bella. **Pardonne moi ma puce, je sais que j'ai été con mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi. Mais promis, je vais changer, je te dirais tout. Même si je dois t'appeler à minuit.**

**Je demande que cela Edward.**

**Je sais. Je t'aime.**

Je l'embrassais doucement.

**Bon les enfants. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vous voir mais je dois terminer ma journée. Alors à la maison. J'appelle Esmée pour qu'elle prépare à manger et pour ce soir, j'invite Sue et Charlie à manger.**

**Carlisle ne t'embête pas avec cela. **Répondit Bella. Elle n'aimait pas embêter les gens mais moi, j'avais besoin de l'avoir le plus possible avec moi.

**J'y tiens alors maintenant en voiture et je ne veux plus vous revoir à l'hôpital avant un bon moment. **

**Promis Carlisle.**

**C'est bien Bella. Maintenant, tu vas prendre soin de mon fils. **

**Je te le promet. **

Bella sauta du lit et quitta mes bras. Elle alla embrasser mon père, cela se voyait que mon père aimait Bella et j'en étais heureux. Mon père prit Bella dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Je vis Bella se tendre, mon père avait du serrer trop fort. Mon père du comprendre car il décala Bella et se mit à la regarder.

**Ma puce, je t'ai fait mal ?**

**Mes côtes sont encore un peu douloureuses mais c'est seulement quand je suis trop serrée. Mais ce n'est rien.**

**Tu es sur ? **Demandai-je un peu inquiet.

**Oui Edward. Si j'avais eu beaucoup plus mal, je te l'aurais dit et je serrais aller te voir , Carlisle. **

**D'accord. Bon allez vous-en. Je vous vois ce soir à la maison. **

Bella embrassa mon père et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Je fis de même et je lui pris la main. Nous traversâmes les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je nous guidais jusqu'à la voiture de ma princesse. Je laissais ma princesse se mettre devant le volant et je m'installais à la place passager. Elle prit la route vers la villa. Je ne cessais de lui caresser la cuisse. Elle semblait heureuse pour la première fois de la journée. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait du mal.

**Edward mon amour à quoi tu penses ? Nous sommes arrivés depuis quelques minutes et tu es dans les vapes.**

**Désolé, je repensais à cette journée. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. **

**Moi je ne le suis pas. Au moins, je sais ce que tu as sur le cœur. Alors maintenant, je veux que tu oublies cette matinée et que tu penses qu'à ce moment présent. **

**D'accord. Aller viens ma mère va penser que nous voulons pas la voir. **

**Ne dis pas de bêtises.**

Elle sauta de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison, elle était tellement pétillante de vie. Je la suivis jusqu'au salon où je la trouvais dans les bras de ma mère. Elles étaient belle les femmes de ma vie. Ma mère me fit signe de les rejoindre, chose que je fis. Une fois, ma mère rassurait, nous pûmes quitter ses bras. Elle nous guida vers la salle à manger où une table était dressée.

**J'ai préparé du poulet avec des pommes de terre rôtissoire, j'espère que cela te convient Bella.**

**C'est parfait Esmée. Merci beaucoup pour cela, mais il ne fallait pas te déranger avec tout ça.**

**C'est un plaisir ma puce. Aller installez vous et mangez.**

**Merci maman**

**De rien mon chéri. Si je t'avais interdit d'aller à l'école tu n'aurais pas eu cela. **

**Maman, je ne t'aurais pas écouté de toute façon. Puis j'avais besoin d'y aller. Et même si j'ai mal à la main, j'ai pu parler à ma petite femme**

**Alors c'est bien. Mais maintenant parlez vous mes anges. **

**Promis.**

BELLA POV

Nous nous installâmes à table, Esmée nous avait gâté. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait préparé tout cela en aussi peu de temps. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, Esmée nous parlait de tout et de rien. Elle était tellement gentille alors que j'avais fait souffrir son fils à cause de ma connerie. Une fois le repas fini, elle nous congédia dans la chambre d' Edward. Il prit ma main et nous guida vers l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre où il tira les rideaux. Une fois la chambre dans une semi obscurité, il m'entraîna vers le lit où il se coucha. Il me guida pour que je me couche à côté de lui ce que je fis. Je me calais contre son cœur, je pouvais l'entendre battre. C'était le plus beau bruit du monde, j'aimais l'écouter vivre.

**Bébé à quoi tu penses ?**

**A tout et rien en même temps. Je me disais que j'adore entendre le bruit de ton cœur. J'aime sa mélodie, elle me dit que tu vis sous mon oreille. C'est merveilleux.**

**Bella, tu as dit que nous devions oublier cette journée alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?**

**Parce que je me dis que si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait, tu ne ferais pas de cauchemars et Tanya ne t'aurais pas cherché à cause de cela. **

**C'est fait alors on va oublier cela et penser à nous pendant encore une demi heure. Et là, j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser et de te caresser. Alors laisse toi faire mon tendre amour.**

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je fermais les yeux prête à apprécier ces caresses. Elles ne se firent pas attendre. Il monta sur moi et se cala entre mes jambes. Il m'embrassa passionnément. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne, il ne me laissa pas de répit. Sa langue quitta ma bouche pour aller vers mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir c'était tellement bon. Edward était tellement parfait, il était tendre, passionné et amoureux. Il s'occupait de moi comme pour me dire qu'il m'aimait. Il était patient avec moi, je devais lui montrer que je l'aimais aussi. Je fis une chose que je ne pensais pas faire avant un bon moment. Je repoussais Edward qui me regarda inquiet, je l'embrassais rapidement et fis passer mon top au dessus de ma tête.

**Bella !**

**Edward, je sais ce que je fais. J'en ai marre des barrières entre nous. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose...**

**Bella arrête toi, tu n'imagine pas le pas que tu viens de faire. Je t'aime mon amour.** Me dit Edward en m'embrassant sauvagement.

Il reprit là où je l'avais arrêté. Ses baisers se déplacèrent vers ma poitrine, j'avais peur de son regard sur moi, mais pour lui, j'étais prête à tout. Je sentais son regard sur moi, j'avais encore mon soutien gorge mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de me toucher. Ses lèvres partirent vers mes seins, il les embrassa, mes pointes étaient dressées pour lui. Il s'en empara, je gémissais de plus en plus fort.

**Edward, je veux plus.**

**Dis moi ce que tu veux ?**

**Edward, ne me force pas à le dire.**

**Mais je veux l'entendre mon amour. **

**S'il te plaît.**

**Bella, dis le moi. J'ai besoin que tu me le dises. Je sais ce que tu veux mais s'il te plaît dis le moi.**

**D'accord, j'ai envie que tu ….Enfin que tu …. Jeveuxquetufrictionneavecmoi.**

**Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, tu l'as dit trop vite.**

**Edward.** Dis-je en pleure de frustration.

**D'accord mon amour. Mais tu as dit que nous devions nous parler.**

**Oui mais là nous parlons trop. J'ai besoin d'autre chose. **

**Alors je vais nous occuper nos bouches. **

Sur ce, il fondit sur ma bouche, je le vis enlever son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Il se trouvait en caleçon devant moi. Je pouvais distinguer son érection dans son caleçon. Il se cala entre mes jambes et il commença à bouger contre moi. C'était tellement bon de le sentir. Il bougea de plus en plus vite, je le sentais de plus en plus proche, je l'étais aussi. Je griffais son dos tellement c'était bon. Je le sentis se tendre. Et j'atteignais le septième ciel.

** !**

** !**

Il s'écroula chez moi, il mit sa tête contre mon cœur, je lui caressais les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Nous entendîmes du bruit en bas, cela devait être les autres qui rentraient. Edward dut les entendre car il m'embrassa rapidement mais avec beaucoup d'amour, et il quitta mes bras pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je le regardais partir, il était tellement beau mon amour, mon homme était le plus beau du monde.

Au bout de quelque minutes, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il était habillé et tout propre. Il vint vers moi sur le lit.

**Ma douce, tu veux prendre une douche ?7**

**Cela ne te gêne pas ? **

**Ma salle de bain est la tienne. Aller ma douce va te détendre un peu.**

**Mais je suis très détendu mon amour. **Dis-je en lui caressant le torse.** Surtout après ce que nous venons de faire.** Je l'embrassais et partis en courant vers la salle de bain.

**BELLA LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ME DIS DES CHOSES COMME CELA, JE TE PROMET QUE TU NE QUITTERAS JAMAIS CETTE CHAMBRE.**

**Des promesses toujours des promesses.**

**BELLA...**

J'adorais taquiner mon amour. Il était tellement tout pour moi alors autant m'amuser avec lui. Il sait que je l'aime alors tout va bien.

Je pris une bonne douche, en sortant, je me rendis compte que je sentais mon homme, j'avais son odeur. Je m'habillais rapidement. Et sortis le rejoindre. Il m'attendait contre la porte de sa chambre. Il m'embrassa et nous prîmes le chemin vers le salon.

A peine arriver, nous vîmes toute la famille nous regarder. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour briser la glace. C'est mon homme qui le fit à ma place.

**Je sais ce que vous pensez mais je vais mieux. J'ai juste une atèle et dans 3 à 4 semaines, je n'aurais plus rien.**

**C'est tout ?** Demanda Alice. **Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pus avoir pire.**

**Je sais Alice mais je n'allais pas bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas Bella m'a assez engueulé. **

**Je te promet Alice, il en a bavé.**

**Je te crois Bella. Mais merde tu aurais pu te briser la main.**

**Je sais Alice, mais c'est fini. Je sais que je me suis mal comporté aujourd'hui mais je vous promet de ne plus me réagir comme cela. Je parlais au lieu de me refermer. **

**Tu promets ? **Demanda Alice, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

**Promis Alice.**

**Bon, je ne veux pas briser ce merveilleux moment mais si nous parlions d'autres choses. Ou nous pouvons jouer à la console.** Dit Emmet. J'étais d'accord avec lui nous devions penser à autres choses.

**Je suis d'accord avec toi, grand frère.**

**Merci petite sœur. Alors on fait filles contre garçons. **

Tout le monde fut d'accord. Nous nous mîmes devant la télé. Le jeu pouvais commencer, Emmet choisit de mettre Mario Cars. Nous étions mort de rire. Nous nous fîmes ratatiner du début à la fin. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous jouâmes tout ce que je sais c'est que nos pères arrivèrent dans le salon avec Sue.

Nous arrêtâmes de jouer pour aller saluer les parents. J'allais embrasser mon père et Sue.

**Ça va ma puce ?**

**Oui papa, même si je ne pensais pas que je retournerais à l'hôpital de si tôt.**

**Je pense bien mais bon Edward va bien.**

**Oui, c'est le principal. **

Je n'avais pas senti Edward se rapprocher, il cala mon dos contre son torse et serra la main de mon père.

**Alors jeune homme, on tape les murs ?**

**Oui chef, je suis désolé.**

**Des fois, il vaut mieux évacuer tout ce que ton cœur ressens pour mieux revenir. Maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir à l'hôpital vous deux c'est bien compris ?**

**Oui Charlie.**

**Oui papa**

**Bon et si nous passions à table. **Nous interrompit Esmée. **Car demain, il y a école les ****enfants.**

**Maman, nous ne sommes plus des gamins. **Râla Emmet.

**Mais serez toujours mes bébés.**

**Maman. **Crièrent Alice, Edward et Emmet en même temps.

Jasper, Rosalie et moi étions mort de rire. C'était à mourir de rire de voir la tête des enfants Cullen, ils pestaient comme des chiens.

**Ne rigolez pas vous car je parle aussi de vous quand je dis mes enfants alors on se tait et on passe à table.** J'étais estomaquée, elle avait parlé de moi aussi. Je lui courrais dans les bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi, je sentais mes larmes couler sur mon visage. **Chut ma puce, je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi. **

**Aller, va rejoindre ton homme avant qu'il m'en veuille. **

**Merci Esmée.**

**De rien ma puce.**

Elle partit et en quelques secondes, j'étais dans les bras de mon homme. Je calais mon dos contre son torse et j'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule. Il en profita pour m'embrasser le front.

**Tu es heureuse ma puce.**

**Oui, tu te rends compte elle parlait de moi aussi.**

**Je sais mon amour. **

**Ça fait du bien de vous voir comme cela. **Nous dit Alice.

**Merci Alice.**

**Aller maman a raison, nous devons aller manger.** Nous dit Emmet.

**Rosalie comment fais-tu pour le supporter, il a toujours fait ?** Demandais-je.

**On s'y habitue.**

**Et je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer de moi. **

**Pardon grand frère.**

**Ouais bon aller à table, je meurs de faim.**

**Comme toujours.** Lui répondit sa mère.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger en rigolant. Tout était posé sur la table. Nous nous mîmes à table dans la bonne humeur. L'épisode de l'hôpital était mis au poubelle, personne n'en parla de tout le repas et j'en étais heureuse. Edward ne me lâcha pas la main, j'aimais le sentir, avoir une connexion avec lui. Le repas se termina, il était plus de 21 heures. Mon père et Sue saluèrent les enfants. Carlisle et Esmée sortirent avec ma famille. Putain j'ai vraiment une famille maintenant. J'embrassais mes amis et sortis main dans la main avec mon homme. Je serrais dans mes bras Carlisle et Esmée. J'emmenais Edward vers la voiture et me calais dans ses bras. Je plongeais ma tête contre son torse. Edward me fit relever la tête.

**Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.**

**Moi non plus mais on n'a pas le choix.**

**Je sais. C'est pour cela que je vais t'embrasser tout de suite pour faire le plein jusqu'à demain matin.**

Il ne me laissa pas répondre que déjà ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Je crochetais mes bras sur sa nuque, je caressais ses cheveux, je sais qu'il aimait cela. L'effet ne tarda pas à arriver, il se mit à gémir contre ma bouche. Il était brutal et doux en même temps. C'était mon homme dans toute se splendeur. Je ne voulais pas que ce baiser se termine. Mais il était l'heure d'y aller. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois chastement. Je me remis dans ses bras.

**Au revoir ma douce et à demain.** Il m'ouvrit la portière et je m'asseyais à ma place. **Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi. A demain. **

**Charlie, qu'est-ce que t'en penses si Bella dort ici ce soir. J'ai l'impression que ces deux là ne veulent pas se quitter. **

**Je ne sais pas**. Répondit Charlie. Je sortis de la voiture.

**Papa, s'il te plaît. Je te promets que nous ne serons pas en retard au lycée.**

**Charlie,** dit Sue, **ta fille demande juste une nuit avec Edward. Tu peux faire cela pour elle. **

**Tu as raison. **

**Merci papa.** Je sautais dans les bras de mon père.

**Tu serais à l'heure à l'école et tu ne te couches pas tard. **

**Promis.**

**Merci Charlie. Je te promet que nous serons à l'heure. **

**Je te fais confiance.**

**Bon bah nous allons y aller. Bonne nuit ma princesse. **Mon père m'embrassa le front. **Dors bien ma puce. **

**Bonne nuit papa.**

Mon père s'installa dans la voiture. J'embrassais Sue et la remerciais pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Ma famille partit ensuite. Je remerciais également Esmée et Carlisle.

De rien ma puce. Aller maintenant au lit tout le monde.

Nous l'écoutâmes et partîmes nous coucher chaque couple dans sa chambre. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de pyjama. J'avertis Edward que j'allais voir Rosalie.

**Rosalie.**

**Oui ma puce.**

**Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour moi.**

**Mais bien sur, j'ai toujours des vêtements pour toi dans ma chambre.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je ne sais pas, on fonctionnait comme cela avec Alice au début de nos relations avec les garçons donc Alice et moi, nous avons des vêtements pour toi jusqu'aux moments où tu installeras tes vêtements chez Edward.**

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

**Dis seulement merci.**

**Merci.**

**Aller prends cela et bonne nuit.**

**Bonne nuit ma chérie**. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et partis rejoindre mon homme. J'allais d'abord me changer et je rejoignis mon homme sur le lit.

**Tu es magnifique mon amour.**

**Merci. Tu es très beau aussi.**

Je me calais contre son torse, ma tête posait contre sa poitrine, j'entendais son cœur battre. Ma vie était la dessous.

**Je t'aime mon amour.**

**Je t'aime aussi Edward. Bonne nuit.**

**Bonne nuit.**

Je l'embrassais tendrement et me remis dans ses bras pour passer une merveilleuse nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir a toutes,**

**voici un nouveau chapitre, je sais qu'il a mis du temps à sortir mais il est enfin là.**

**J'avais besoin d'écrire pour éviter de penser. Hier mon papy s'est éteint, ne pouvant pas être avec lui. Je fais ce qu'il aimait écrire.**

**Je t'aime papy, repose en paix avec les anges.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

**DIMANCHE**

**(Deux semaines après)**

**BELLA POV**

Nous sommes enfin dimanche, je n'en pouvais plus de ma semaine. La semaine dernière tout s'était très bien terminé, Edward et moi étions plus soudé que jamais.

Mais depuis lundi c'était un enfer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, il est distant avec moi, si j'ai un petit bisou par jour cela relève du miracle. Et pour couronner le tout, je sens bien que Rosalie est au courant de quelques choses car elle agit de façon bizarre, elle engueule Edward et lui cire même dessus alors qu'il y a trois semaines ils s'adoraient.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je ne me sens pas à l'aise, je sens que quelques choses va arriver et cela va faire mal. Cela avait commencé lundi à la fin des cours.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nous étions à la dernière heure de cours, Edward avait l'air bizarre depuis qu'il était revenu des toilettes, j'avais essayé de lui parler par message mais il ne m'avait répondu qu'un « ca va, ne t'inquiète pas ». je ne l'avais pas cru. La cloche sonna enfin, je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires pour attendre Edward mais quand je levais les yeux pour faire un tour de la salle, il n'était déjà plus là, je sortis de la classe avec Alice, je pensais voir Edward dehors mais non plus. Nous allâmes vers les voitures, il était là en train de parler avec les autres et cela n'avait pas l'air très gaie. _

_Rosalie et Edward faisaient une gueule d'enterrement. Nous nous approchâmes d'eux. Je commençais à entendre leur conversation. _

_**J'espère que tu n'iras plus pisser de travers maintenant Edward.**__ Cracha Rosalie._

_**S'il te plait Rosalie.**_

_**Enfoiré.**__ Je ne comprenais pas cette rage contre lui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

_**Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu lui parles comme cela ?**_

_**Pour rien, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Bon on rentre Jasper, je veux rentrer à la maison. **_

_**Tu ne viens pas à la villa ma puce ?**__ Demanda Emmet._

_**Non, je risque d'être méchante si je reste. **_

_**Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**__ Je regardais Edward car il était aussi en cause. Il ne me regardait toujours pas__**. Edward ?**_

_**Rien. Bon je te ramène, j'ai besoin de me balader.**_

_**Fais attention à ne pas te perdre cette fois.**__ Cracha Rosalie._

_**Comment cela cette fois ?**__ Demandai-je. _

_**Pour rien, elle est énervée. Bon je te ramène.**_

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

J'avais essayé de lui parler quand il m'avait ramené chez moi mais à part me faire plus de mal, il ne fit rien d'autre.

FLASHBACK

Je montais dans la voiture, j'essayais de parler avec Edward mais il ne répondit jamais. Il n'était plus le même, j'avais envie de pleurer mais je préférais attendre d'être chez moi. Il s'arrêta devant ma maison, je détachais ma ceinture, je pensais qu'il allait faire de même mais il laissa ses mains sur le volant.

**Tu ne descends pas ?**

**Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Et j'ai du boulot en retard.** Il m'embrassa sur la joue. **Bonne soirée, à demain. Je te rejoins sur le parking.**

**Tu ne viens pas me chercher ?**

**Je ne pense pas, cela dépendra des autres. Je t'envoie un message si je peux venir te chercher mais si tu n'as pas de messages, pars au lycée sans moi**. Il était froid dans ses propos. Je cachais mes larmes le mieux possible.

**D'accord. Tu m'appelles ce soir ?**

**Je ne pense pas non plus. Il faut que j'y aille Bella. **

**Oh oui. Bah bonne soirée. **

Je quittais la voiture le plus vite possible. J'ouvris ma porte et m'engouffrais dans ma chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Je pleurais toute la soirée, Alice m'avertit qu'Edward n'était pas encore rentré alors qu'il était près de 22 heures. Je ne le comprenais pas. Et je sentais que j'allais souffrir.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Mon seul moment de bonheur était quand Emmet m'avait demandé s'il pouvait me parler, j'aimais tellement Emmet, il est mon réconfort avec Jasper.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nous étions à table dans le réfectoire._

_**Bella, ma puce, je peux te parler ?**_

_**Bien sur Emmet, nous allons dehors ce sera mieux.**_

_**D'accord.**_

_J'embrassais rapidement Edward sur les lèvres et je lui murmurais à l'oreille._

_**Je reviens vite, je t'aime**_

_**Moi aussi. Mais fais vite, tu me manques déjà.**_

_**Edward on dirait un enfant.**_

_**Je sais mais tu m'aimes comme cela. **_

_**Tu as raison.**__ Je l'embrassais une dernière et me levais pour suivre Emmet._

_Emmet me guida à l'extérieur du réfectoire et il nous emmena vers la pelouse là où nous étions parlés pour la première fois._

_**Tu te souviens de cet endroit, petite sœur ?**_

_**Bien sur Emmet, c'est là que tu m'as parlé pour la première fois.**_

_**Ouais, Bella, tu sais, je pense souvent à ton rêve que tu m'avais décris.**_

_**Oui et ?**_

_**Il est devenu réalité non ?**_

_**Oui Emmet, mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.**_

_**Bah, tu es avec l'homme de ta vie. **_

_**Oui…**_

_**Bah….**__ Je n'avais jamais vu Emmet perdre la parole, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il arrivait à Emmet._

_**Emmet, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**_

_**Je sais mais je ne sais pas comment demander cela.**_

_**Demander quoi ?**_

_**Bah voila, je suis ton grand frère ? Enfin, c'est comme cela que tu voulais que je sois.**_

_**Tu es mon grand frère Emmet dans mon rêve mais aussi dans ma vie. Dis-moi ce que tu veux me demander.**_

_**Bah voila, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien passer une journée avec moi. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas voir mon frère et les filles mais…**_

_**Emmet tais-toi. Je peux très bien me passer d'Edward pendant une journée. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être collé tout le temps. Et je serais ravie d'avoir un moment avec toi, je ne savais pas comment te le demander. Mais bon même si cela a été laborieux, tu l'as fait avant moi. **_

_**Je suis content que tu acceptes,**__**j'avais peur que tu refuses. **_

_Il était tellement mignon mon grand frère, je ne pus résister et l'embrassais sur la joue. Emmet me serra fort dans ses bras. Je calais mon dos contre son torse comme je faisais avec Edward mais il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté entre nous. C'était un grand frère qui avait sa sœur dans ses bras. _

_**Tu sais Bella, j'ai beaucoup pensé à l'après midi où nous avons regardé le Disney. Je me suis promis de te faire connaitre tout les plaisir d'un enfant.**_

_**C'est-à-dire ?**_

_**Bah, dimanche, je viens te chercher à 10 heures, je t'emmènerais dans un parc à port Angeles, nous pique niquerons. Et ensuite nous passerons l'après midi à faire les enfants. **_

_**Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants.**_

_**Pour une journée si. Nous serons des enfants de 7 et 8 ans.**_

_**Cela me plait. Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire de la balançoire et du tourniqué. Je veux tourner aussi longtemps que je peux au point de devenir malade**_

_**Alors nous ferons cela. Et le soir, nous mangerons des happy meal comme les enfants. **_

_**Nous avons le droit ?**_

_**Bien sur, j'en prends toujours un quand je mange au mac do. C'est trop bien, j'ai toujours un jouet. **_

_Il est adorable quand il est comme cela. Dans ses paroles, j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous sommes tous les deux des enfants. J'aime mes moments avec Emmet. Je sais que je l'ai négligé depuis quelques temps ainsi que Jasper et les filles. Mais maintenant que tout va bien, je vais pouvoir profiter de tout le monde. Nous continuâmes à parler pendant un petit moment avant d'être interrompu par notre famille._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Si Emmet et Jasper n'étaient pas là, je n'aurai pas tenu. Rien qu'hier avait été la pire des journées. Alice avait proposé pour apaiser les tensions de passer l'après midi au centre commercial et de finir la soirée à la villa. J'avais tout de suite accepté rien que de savoir que j'aurais pu avoir une nuit dans les bras d'Edward me remplissait de bonheur. J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu parler mais ce ne s'est pas passé comme cela.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nous étions au centre commercial depuis deux heures, il y avait de la tension, personne ne parlait. Jasper essayait de parler mais la tension était tellement palpable que tout le monde se taisait, je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation entre Rosalie et Edward. Et pour couronner le tout, Edward ne me tenait à peine la main. Je crois bien que mon couple est fini. _

_Jasper proposa que nous allâmes nous assoir à un bar, tout le monde accepta. Nous nous installâmes à la terrasse. Edward partit aux toilettes. Quand il revint Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de lui gueuler dessus. _

_Tu ne t'es pas perdu ? Tu as peut-être perdu quelques choses encore une fois ?_

_Rosalie ta gueule._

_Non mais je veux savoir c'est tout. Savoir ce que mon prétendu frère est devenu, car je crois que je l'ai perdu pour de bon depuis lundi._

_Rosalie arrête de parler de cela._

_Non pas tant que tu seras ce lâche sans cœur. Cracha-t-elle avec haine._

_Emmet essaya de raisonner Rosalie mais il n'y arriva pas. Moi, je voulais savoir de quoi parler_

_Edward de quoi parle Rosalie, j'ai besoin de savoir._

_Rien de grave, je te le promets._

_Mais explique-moi, s'il te plait. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à te comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es distant avec moi, si tu veux rompre dis le tout de suite car là, moi, je sature, je ne sais plus comment je dois réagir avec toi. Ça fait une semaine que je suis face à un mur. J'étais en larmes devant lui et il ne réagissait pas. MAIS MERDE PARLE MOI. Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça, DIS LE MOI SI TU VEUX ROMPRE._

_Bella, je t'aime…._

_Non, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me dirais ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne me ferais pas souffrir comme cela. Il n'osait même pas me regarder. JE TE HAIS DE ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR._

_Je n'en pouvais plus, je partis en courant le plus vite possible. J'étais venu avec ma voiture, nous avions fait une voiture fille et une voiture garçon. Je montais rapidement dans ma voiture et je mis les voiles. Je vis Alice me courir après mais je n'en fis rien. La route fut difficile pour rentrer chez moi, je n'arrêtais pas pleurer. Et pour une énième fois depuis le début de la semaine, je montais en larmes dans ma chambre. Je sais qu'Alice est passé me voir mais je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je voulais être seule._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Et voila comment s'est passée ma semaine. C'est pour cela, que j'étais préssée de passer la journée entière avec mon frère, j'allais enfin penser à autre chose.

Il n'était que 10 heures quand j eme levais de ma chambre. Mon père était parti avec Billy à la pêche, je me préparais mon petit déjeuner tranquillement. Et j'allumais mon portable qui avait été éteint la veille. J'avais 6 messages/

_***Bella, **_

_**Je suis passée chez toi mais tu dormais, **_

_**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Edward,**_

_**Mais tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.**_

_**Je t'adore **_

_**Alice***_

_***Ma puce, **_

_**Désolée d'avoir gâchée notre après midi détente, **_

_**Je sais que c'est de ma faute**_

_**Si tu t'es engueulé avec Edward.**_

_**Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.**_

_**Je t'adore**_

_**Rosalie.***_

_***Ma petite Bella,**_

_**Je ne sais pas ce qu'à Edward**_

_**Mais je sais une chose, c'est qu'il t'aime à la folie. **_

_**Demain profite de ta journée avec Emmet**_

_**Et oublie tous les problèmes.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Jasper***_

_***Ma petite sœur,**_

_**Demain, je te ferais faire tellement de bêtises**_

_**Que tu oublieras ce gros nigaud.**_

_**T'aime**_

_**Emmet.***_

_***Bella, mon amour, ma moitié,**_

_**Je sais que j'ai merdé cette semaine,**_

_**Je ne suis plus celui que tu aimais **_

_**Mais je te promets de tout t'expliquer.**_

_**Demain, dès que tu rentres, je te dirais tout.**_

_**Tu me haïras certainement mais n'oublies pas que moi, je t'aime**_

_**Edward.***_

Tous ces messages dataient d'hier soir. J'en n'avais qu'un de ce matin et il était de mon frère.

_***ma puce,**_

_**Est-ce que tu veux toujours venir avec moi ?**_

_**Si tu n'as plus envie ce n'est pas grave,**_

_**Je ne t'en voudrais pas.**_

_**T'aime.**_

_**Emmet***_

Il pensait toujours à moi et à mes envies avant les siennes. Je lui répondis qu'il avait intérêt d'être là dans une heure maximum sinon, je lui ferais la gueule.

Il ne me répondit pas, je partis à la salle de bain. Une fois ma toilette finit, j'entendis la porte d'entrée. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte, que mon gros nounours de frère me faisait tourner dans les airs.

**J'ai eu trop peur que tu veuilles annuler.** Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Je n'aurais jamais annulé, Emmet. J'ai trop besoin de passer une journée rien qu'avec toi. Par contre nous pouvons aller vers le Mac Do ce midi car Edward veut s'expliquer ce soir.**

**Pas de problème. J'étais déjà au courant, il m'a demandé la même chose hier soir. Donc pas de soucis. Ce matin, nous allons nous balader dans les rues et vers midi, nous irons au Mac Do et après nous irons au parc. Cela convient à madame.**

**C'est super. Je vais chercher mon sac et nous pouvons partir. **

Je mis rapidement mes baskets et pris mon sac à dos. Emmet m'aida à monter dans sa jeep et nous partîmes vers Port Angeles. La route se fit sans encontre, Emmet me racontait des histoires quand son père et lui faisait des journées que tous les deux.

Carlisle mettait un point d'honneur à consacrer une journée entière par moi à chacun de ses enfants. Il faisait tous ce que ses enfants voulaient.

Avec Edward, ils faisaient de la musique ensemble, ils allaient dans des magasins de musiques ensemble, ils mangeaient au restaurant et ils visitaient des musées scientifiques.

Avec Alice, comme disait Emmet, c'était une journée horrible pour Carlisle. Alice m'emmener dans tous ces magasins préférés et Carlisle sortait sa carte bancaire à chaque fois, il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille chérie. Après, ils allaient au restaurant chic et ensuite, ils retournaient dans les magasins car Alice consacrait son après midi à relooker son père. Et quand ils rentraient à la maison, il faillait plusieurs aller et retour pour sortir les sacs de la voiture.

Et avec Emmet, cela consistait à passer la journée au parc à jouer au foot et à aller au mac Do. Il ne faisait rien d'autre.

C'est super que Carlisle puisse faire cela, cela laisse des souvenirs marquant. Et cela rend tout le monde content.

Emmet gara sa voiture sur le parking du Mac Do, il n'était que 11 heures. Emmet décida de m'emmener dans son magasin préféré. A peine, avais-je passé le pas de la porte, je savais dans quoi je rentrais. C'était un magasin de jouet, il y en avait partout.

Nous passâmes une heure à parcourir en large et en travers le magasin. C'était tellement, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de magasin. Mon père n'avait pas l'occasion. Et je ne lui avais jamais demandé non plus. C'est donc avec grand plaisir que je découvrais ce lieu magique. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes et de tous les types.

Nous retournâmes au Mac Donald, Emmet me commanda la même chose que lui, il voulait me faire la surprise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me réservait. Je m'installais sur la terrasse, j'étais pressée qu'Emmet revienne avec la nourriture cela m'empêchera de penser à Edward. Emmet exauça mon désir en arrivant avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Emmet posa le tout sur la table et croqua à pleine dents dans son sandwich, il gémit à sa première bouchée. J'en pleurais de rire tellement il était naturel en grand enfant.

Nous nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, il me parlait de sa rencontre avec Rosalie, cela se voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il était trop touchant, j'aimerais tant qu'Edward redevienne comme cela.

Nous partîmes au parc rapidement. Il n'y avait personne à l'air de jeu. Il y avait tout ce que je voulais faire. Emmet m'emmena à la balançoire. Il m'aida à bien m'installer sur le siège et il se mit derrière moi pour me pousser. Au début, il alla lentement mais je lui demandais d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais toucher le ciel, c'était tellement bon. Je n'arrêtais pas de rigoler. Emmet nous emmena faire d'autres jeux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vraiment 7 ans. Les gens qui passaient nous regarder comme ci nous étions des fous. Mais on s'en moquait. Vers 16 heures, Emmet nous guida sous un arbre, il me demanda de rester là, il alla chercher les encas. Il revint avec un énorme sac. Il me donna une brique de jus d'orange et des sandwichs au Nutella. Emmet me prit entre ses jambes. Je posais ma tête contre son torse, je me remis à penser à Edward.

**Tu ne vas pas bien, ma puce ?**

**Si pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?**

**Parce que cela se voit, tu a le visage tellement triste. Je sais que mon frère n'est pas parfait mais je sais une chose c'est qu'il t'aime de tout son cœur. Tu es la seule chose qu'il le fait sourire quand il va mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive depuis une semaine mais cela va s'arranger. Vous vous aimez et l'amour gagne à chaque fois.**

**Tu as peut-être raison. Je ne sais pas ce que va devenir notre relation.**

**Bella tu l'aimes ? **

**Bien sur quelle question. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Il est l'homme de ma vie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, il fait parti de moi.**

**Alors tu ne le perdras pas.**

**Merci Emmet.**

**De rien. Bon je suppose que j'ai plombier l'ambiance alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te ramenais chez toi, que tu prennes ta voiture et que nous allions chez moi.**

**D'accord mais tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir raccourci notre journée ?**

**Non, je te comprends de tout mon être car je sais que si un jour avec Rosalie, nous avons des soucis, tu seras là pour nous.**

**Je t'aime Emmet. Merci de tout mon cœur. **

**Moi aussi petite sœur. Et je te promets que tout va s'arranger pour toi. Tu vas être enfin heureuse.**

**Je l'espère grand frère. Je l'espère.**

Nous rangeâmes le reste de nourriture dans le sac et nous reprîmes la route vers Forks. Dans la voiture, Emmet mit une compilation de toutes les chansons de Disney. Emmet n'arrêtait pas de chanter à tue tête.

Emmet me déposa chez moi, la voiture de mon père n'était toujours pas là. Je pris le volant de ma camionnette, et nous partîmes vers la villa. Je me garais devant la maison des Cullen. Quand je sortis du véhicule, je remarquais une voiture rouge, elle n'appartenait pas aux Cullen et ni aux Hales. Je la connaissais pourtant. Je ne sais pas mais un mauvais pressentiment me prit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'entrais rapidement dans la villa et montais les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre d'Edward. Je décidais d'entrer sans avoir frappé mais je n'aurais pas du.

Comment, il avait pu me faire cela. Non pas cela, il ne pouvait pas et surtout pas avec elle. NNOOONN. Edward était là en train d'embrasser Tania.

**, tu n'as pas le droit. **

Edward écarta Tania de ses bras.

**Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le promets. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.**

Il essaya de s'avancer vers moi mais je me reculais.

**Bella, laisse moi te parler ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te promets que je ne l'ai pas invité. **

**Non, je ne peux pas.**

**Bella.**

**Ne peux pas….**

Sans réfléchir, je courus le plus vite vers la sortie. Emmet se leva quand il me vit mais je partis en courant vers ma voiture. Je mis rapidement le contact et je partis de la villa. Dans mon rétroviseur, je vis Edward me courir après mais je m'en moquais, il fallait que je parte d'ici le plus vite possible.

EDWARD POV

Bella venait de quitter la maison en pleure. Elle avait vu Tania m'embrasser mais cela ne c'était pas passé comme cela. Elle ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer, elle ne pouvait pas penser que je la trompais même si mon hatitude portait à confusion.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

_FLASHBACK LUNDI APRES MIDI_

_Il nous restait que deux heures de cours. Je partis vers les sanitaires pour me soulager. En sortant des toilettes, je croisais Tania. Je partis vers ma classe mais elle me prit le bras et m'emmena vers un couloir._

_**Tania, je ne veux pas être désagréable mais que me veux-tu ?**_

_**Rien juste passé du temps avec toi.**_

_**Tania, arrête ton manège. Je dois aller en cours. **_

_J'essayais de partir mais elle me retint. J'allais pour la repousser mais elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes sans que je ne puisse réagir. Je la repoussais de toute mes forces. _

_**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es folle ?**_

_**Non mais j'ai enfin eu ce que je voulais.**_

_Et elle partit en me laissant là comme un con. Je vis Rosalie partir en courant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir vu. Non, elle va tout raconter à Bella et j'allais la perdre. J'en étais. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Toute la semaine, j'avais eu peur que Rosalie parle. Elle m'avait engueulé comme un chien pourri. Mais hier, elle me lança un ultimatum, elle m'obligeait à parler à Bella mais je ne voulais pas la perdre moi, je l'aime Bella. Mais elle avait raison, Bella souffrait de me voir distant avec elle. Je lui avais envoyé un message pour lui demander de venir me voir après sa journée avec Emmet. Mais tout avait dérapé.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mais je m'étais retrouvé tout seul cette après midi. Quand la porte avait sonnée, je pensais que c'était Bella mais en ouvrant, je m'étais retrouvé nez à nez avec Tania. Elle ne me laissa pas parler et entra dans la maison. J'allais pour la faire sortir mais elle monta les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la première porte et rentra dans ma chambre._

_**Alors c'est là que tu dors ? Il a l'air confortable ton lit.**_

_**Tania dégage de chez moi. **_

_**Oh tu ne vas pas jouer ton mijauré.**__ Elle commença à me caresser le torse. __**Alors tu penses à moi depuis mon baiser.**_

_**Pas le moins du monde maintenant par de chez moi.**_

_**Ah oui, bah je peux recommencer alors.**_

_Et sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle m'embrassa, j'essayais de la repousser mais c'était en vain. C'est seulement quand j'entendis le plus beau son du monde que je la repoussais de toutes mes forces._

_**, tu n'as pas le droit. **_

_**Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le promets. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.**_

_J'essayais de m'avancer mais elle recula de plus en plus. J'avais l'impression de creuser un trou de plus en plus profond entre nous, j'allais la perdre si je ne faisais rien. _

_**Bella, laisse moi te parler ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te promets que je ne l'ai pas invité. **_

_**Non, je ne peux pas.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**Ne peux pas….**_

_Elle partit en courant._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Et voila comment je me retrouvais là sur le ponton en train de me demander comment j'allais faire pour reconquérir Bella. Emmet arriva vite derrière moi en entendant le moteur de la camionnette de Bella démarrer.

**Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**Plus tard. **

Je montais en courant vers ma chambre, Tania était étendu sur mon lit en sous vêtement. Je pris sa pile de vêtements qu'elle avait déposés au pied de mon lit. Je lui pris fermement le bras et la tirai de ma chambre, elle criait que je lui faisais mal mais je m'en moquais. Toute ma famille était réuni dans le salon, ils voulurent se lever pour m'arrêter mais je les en empêchais d'un signe de main. Je jetais Tania dehors avec ses vêtements. Elle cria qu'elle avait mal mais je m'en moquais. Je fermais la porte à clé et partis cherché mes clés de voitures. En revenant dans le salon, mon père m'arrêta.

**Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que je suis en train de perdre Bella à cause de Tania. Vous vous êtes tous demandés pourquoi je n'étais pas bien. Tania m'avait embrassé lundi pendant la récrée. Je me sentais comme un con. Et là aujourd'hui, Tania revient à la charge et Bella me surprend pendant que Tania m'embrassait. Je n'aime pas Tania, j'aime Bella et là, je cours voir si elle est chez elle pour pouvoir m'expliquer alors si vous pouviez m'aider à la retrouver, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi.**

**Bon chacun en voiture.** Ordonna mon père.

Nous partîmes tous vers nos voitures.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 21**

**LUNDI**

**EDWARD POV**

Nous avions cherché toute la nuit Bella mais elle n'était nulle part. Je ne savais pas où elle était. Nous avions du appeler Charlie, il m'avait demandé des explications de la disparition de sa fille. Je lui expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais en pleure devant lui. Il ne m'engueula pas contre toute attente, il me comprenait. Il avait décidé de regrouper les familles. Il avait appelé des gens de la réserve, il divisa tout le monde en groupe de deux. Il me demanda de faire équipe avec lui.

Il était 4 heures du matin et nous venions seulement de finir de vérifier Forks. Elle n'était nulle part. Charlie appela ses hommes en renfort. Il demanda à tout le monde d'avoir un portable près à appeler au cas où il la trouverait. Nous partîmes vers les routes de Port Angeles, d'autres prirent la direction de Seatle et d'autres restèrent à Forks.

Nous étions tous inquiet pour Bella, elle pouvait être n'importe où. J'entendis mon portable sonnait. Je le pris rapidement et vis que c'était Emmet.

**Emmet, vous l'avez trouvé ?**

**Non mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Hier, nous avons été au parc, tu sais celui où nous allions quand nous étions enfant. Là où il y a les jeux pour enfants. Pas très loin du Mac Do.**

**Je vois de quoi tu parles mais pourquoi tu me dis cela maintenant ?**

**Parce que là bas, elle rigolait peut-être qu'elle y sera allée. Tu connais Bella, elle recherche des bases, des repères. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver un endroit heureux. Écoute cela ne risque rien de passer vérifier. **

**Tu as raison. Pardon d'avoir été froid.**

**Ce n'est rien, je te comprends frérot. Mais va voir pour me rassurer au moins. **

**Pas de soucis. Je te tiens au courant. **

Je raccrochais rapidement.

**Emmet demande à ce que nous allions voir au parc qui est à deux rues du Mac Do.**

**Je ne connais pas Port Angeles, Edward.**

**Pas de soucis, je vais te guider.**

Je lui indiquais la route la plus rapide que je connaissais. Au loin, je vis une tâche rouge.

**Accélérez Charlie, je crois que j'ai vu sa voiture.**

**Où ça ?**

**Droit devant sur le parking.**

Il accéléra et nous vîmes enfin une voiture rouge. C'est une camionnette certes mais nous ne savions pas si c'était celle de Bella, ici ces modèles étaient courant. Charlie sauta de la voiture. Il revint vers sa voiture en courant.

**C'est la camionnette de Bella. Appelle tout le monde, elle doit être par ici.**

**D'accord**.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, j'appelais toute la famille. Ils arrivaient tous le plus vite possible. Je sortis de la voiture pour l'avertir. Charlie examina la voiture pour savoir si elle n'avait pas eu de choc.

**Elle n'a rien donc Bella n'a pas eu d'accident. Elle est arrivée ici en bonne santé. C'est déjà cela. **

**Mais elle peut être où ? Le parc n'est pas fermé. **

**Je ne sais pas fils, je n'ai pas été voir. **

**Bon allons…**

**AAAUUU SSSEEECCCOOOUUURRRSSSSSSSS ! **entendîmes-nous au loin.

**C'est Bella ! Edward viens vite.**

Il avait raison, c'est la voix de Bella que nous entendions crier comme cela.

**BELLA POV**

Comment Edward avait-il pu me faire cela ? Avec ma pire ennemie en plus ? J'avais confiance en lui, je lui avais tout donné. C'est parce que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour ensemble qu'il m'avait fait cela ? Ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas le Edward que je connais. C'est pour cela qu'il était distant cette semaine, il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Je n'étais qu'une bonne poire. Il avait joué de moi. J'étais seulement la distraction, j'en suis sur qu'il avait du rigoler de moi avec Tania.

J'avais roulé tellement longtemps, je ne sais même pas comment j'étais arrivé là. J'étais arrêtée devant le parc qu'Emmet m'avait fait connaitre cette après midi. Je regardais l'heure, il était plus de 3 heures de la nuit. J'avais roulé toute la nuit sans m'en rendre compte. Comment j'avais fait cela et comment ma camionnette a pu tenir aussi longtemps.

J'avais besoin d'oublier tout et de repenser à des moments de bonheur. Je fermais ma voiture à clé et je partis vers l'air de jeux enfants. Je pensais que des gardiens fermaient les grilles mais la grille à côté du parking était ouverte donc je ne sais pas peut-être qu'ils ont oublié cette porte.

J'arrivais à destination. L'aire de jeux est aussi calme qu'hier après midi, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Je décidais d'aller me balader un peu, j'avais besoin de bouger, je ne pouvais pas rester ici à attendre que le temps passe. Je revis toujours et encore Edward et Tania en train de s'embrasser, je les imaginais dans un lit en train de faire l'amour. Elle secoua sa tête pour s'enlever ses images de son crâne. Elle allait prendre un chemin quand elle entendit des voix derrière elle.

**Bonsoir ma beauté ! Alors que fait une aussi jolie fille comme toi toute seule dans un parc pendant la nuit ?**

**Rien, je vais rentrer.** J'essayais de passer à côté d'eux pour les éviter mais il n'était pas d'accord. Je vis tout à coup un autre homme noir et une femme rousse apparaitre devant mes yeux.

**Nous pouvons t'aider à rentrer, tu sais ?** Me proposa l'homme de couleur.

**Mais quelle bonne idée Laurent, cela doit être possible nous n'avons qu'à aller de ce côté ?** Il me montra le chemin dans le noir.

**Superbe idée James, allons-y.**

Le dénommé Laurent me tira vers la main pendant que ce James me prit par les hanches, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer de peur. J'avais peur qu'ils me fassent du mal.

**S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir, je ne dirais rien. **

**Non, ils vont tellement s'éclater avec toi que cela va m'exciter au plus au point. Ensuite, ils vont me soulager mais avant il faut qu'ils se soulagent. Tu ne crois pas ?** Me demanda la femme.

**Tu es trop bandante Victoria.** S'extasia James en l'embrassant sauvagement.

**Allez viens ma grosse, laissons-les un peu tout les deux.** Laurent me tira encore plus fort sur la main.

S'il vous plait ne me faites pas de mal.

**Tu prendras du plaisir, t'inquiète pas.**

**Laissez-moi partir.**

**PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS TE LA FERMER….**Cria James.

James me prit par la taille et me balançant contre un arbre.

**POV EXTERIEUR**

James s'approcha rapidement de Bella et commença à la toucher au dessus de ses vêtements. Bella était encore un peu sonné par la chute qu'elle venait de faire mais elle savait qu'elles allaient souffrir voire même mourir si elle faisait le moindre geste contre eux. Mais c'était dans son instinct, elle n'arrêtait pas de se débattre de la prise de James.

James appela Laurent pour qu'il vienne l'aider à la tenir. Laurent fit lever Bella et lui tient les épaules pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge. James en profita pour lui arracher ses vêtements, elle se retrouva nue devant les trois individus.

Pendant que les garçons étaient en train de s'occuper de Bella, Victoria en profita pour filmer la scène, elle rigolait de voir Bella se défendre.

Bella voulait se défaire de la prise de Laurent mais elle n'y arrivait pas. James était en train d'embrasser sa poitrine, il lui faisait mal.

James décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il arracha le pantalon de Bella, elle se retrouvait complètement nue devant eux, elle avait honte. Il défit son pantalon et se rapprocha de Bella,

**Non s'il vous plait, ne faites pas cela.**

**Mais j'ai envie de le faire.**

**NON AAAUUU SSSEEECCCOOOUUURRRSSS…..**

Laurent couvrit sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle crie encore mais elle lui mordit la main et continua à crier pendant que James commençait à entrer son pénis dans son intimité.

Edward et Charlie se rapprochaient du lieu où Bella se tenait. Pendant qu'ils courraient, Charlie appela ses gars pour savoir où ils étaient, ils l'enformèrent qu'ils arrivaient au par cet qu'ils bouclaient les issus.

Edward vit une chose qu'il lui glaça le sang, un homme blond était en train de violer Bella. Il avertit Charlie. Quand Charlie vit la scène, il n'hésita pas et il sortit son arme. Il tira sur le blond qui lâcha Bella d'un coup. L'homme blond fut blessé à l'épaule. L'homme qui tenait Bella et la femme rousse partirent en courant vers un chemin. Edward partit à leurs poursuites. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du parc mais des policiers étaient là. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur eux, Laurent et Victoria s'arrêtèrent et se rendirent aux policiers.

Pendant ce temps, Charlie avait menotté James et l'avait attaché à un arbre. Il essaya de se rapprocher de Bella mais elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Elle ne voulait pas être touchée. Edward revint vers eux, il essaya aussi de l'approcher mais elle refusa et s'éloigna des deux hommes. Edward vit son père arriver avec Rosalie. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'effondra dans les bras de son père.

**Edward, il faut que tu sois fort. Elle va avoir besoin de toi.**

**Papa, il était en train de la violer. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'ai même pas pu la protéger. **

**Edward, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Viens allons vers elle.**

Carlisle essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais elle refusa. Rosalie savait ce que Bella ressentait, elle l'avait déjà ressentit. Elle demanda aux garçons de s'éloigner et elle tenta une approche vers Bella.

**Bella, c'est moi ma puce Rosalie. S'il te plait laisse-moi venir vers moi.**

**Non, tu ne peux pas Rosalie.** Bégaya Bella.

**Ma puce….** Rosalie profita d'une faiblesse de Bella pour al prendre dans ses bras. Bella voulait la repousser mais Rosalie tenait bon**…..Ma puce, chut vas-y pleure….**Bella ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait**….On est là maintenant, c'est fini…..**

**J'ai si mal, Rosalie**

**Je sais ma puce, je le sais. **

Rosalie remarqua que Bella frissonnait, elle avait peur.

**Je pourrais avoir un manteau**. Demanda Rosalie aux garçons.

**Tiens, couvre la bien. **Lui demanda Charlie.

Rosalie mit le manteau de Charlie autour du corps de Bella pour cacher sa nudité et pour la réchauffer.

**Bella, tu dois aller à l'hôpital.** Rosalie sentit Bella resserrait sa prise sur son haut. **Bella, ma puce, je ne te quitte pas, je reste avec toi.**

Carlisle essaya de s'approcher mais Bella se recula encore un peu.

**Ma puce, Carlisle doit vérifier que tu vas bien avant de te mettre dans l'ambulance.** Bella se renferma dans les bras de Rosalie**. Ma puce, s'il te plait. Tu sais qu'il ne te fera rien. **

Elle acquiesça doucement. Rosalie fit signe à Carlisle d'avancer tout doucement. Carlisle arriva près des filles, il toucha doucement les cheveux de Bella, elle tremblait de peur.

**Bella, ce n'est que moi, je ne te ferais rien. Laisse-moi prendre ton pou s'il te plait. Ensuite, je t'emmènerais dans l'ambulance.** Elle se serra à nouveau vers Rosalie. Carlisle s'en aperçut et s'empressa de la rassurer**. Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie vient avec toi, elle sera à tes côtés. **

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Carlisle commença l'examen de Bella, elle avait un faible pou. Elle avait du mal à bouger ses bras, Carlisle décida qu'il en avait assez vu, le reste, il le ferait à l'hôpital. Il aida Bella à se relever avec l'aide de Rosalie. Bella releva le visage et vit tous ses hommes la regarder, il avait tous les agents de police ainsi que ses amis. Rosalie remarqua son trouble, elle prit Bella par l'épaule et la calla contre sa poitrine. Bella fut soulager de pouvoir se cacher. Carlisle guida Rosalie par la taille pour ne pas effrayer Bella, il les conduisit vers l'ambulance, les ambulanciers s'installèrent et laissèrent Carlisle gérait la situation. Rosalie monta la première et aida Bella à s'installer. Carlisle ferma la porte et ils partirent enfin à l'hôpital.

Dans l'ambulance, Bella commença à se sentir pas bien. Le moniteur accéléra tout à coup et Bella tomba dans l'inconscience.

**ROSALIE POV**

Je vis Bella tomber dans le pomme. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Carlisle s'activa autour d'elle. Il commença à l'examiner de tous les côtés. Il me tendit le manteau de Charlie, des marques commençaient à arriver sur la poitrine de Bella ainsi que sur ses bras mais mes yeux restaient fixés entre ses jambes, son sous vêtements étaient déchirée et du sang coulaient sur ses jambes. Je commençais à avoir. Pas elle, elle n'a pas pu être violée, non pas elle.

**Carlisle, est-ce qu'e….**

**Je ne sais pas Rosalie, je ne pourrais pas te le dire avant d'avoir vu un gynécologue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'elle ira bien. Bella est forte, elle a survécu à pire que cela. Et puis tu es là. Je sais ma puce que cela te fait revivre tes cauchemars mais tu es plus forte aujourd'hui et tu seras là pour aider Bella.**

**Je ferais tout pour l'aider. **

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'hôpital. Ils sortirent Bella et la conduisit dans les couloirs. Carlisle s'arrêta et m'avertit qu'il l'emmenait au bloc. Il m'embrassa le front et partit à la suite de Bella.

Je m'installais dans la salle d'attente, Charlie et ma famille arrivèrent rapidement. Je ne vis que mon homme et je partis me refugier dans ses bras. Je pleurais dans ses bras, le choc de la soirée et tous mes fantômes de mon passée, j'avais tellement peur pour elle. Emmet savait comment être avec moi, il ne disait rien mais me serrait fort dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux.

**Elle va s'en sortir ma chérie.**

**J'ai eu si peur Emmet.**

**Je le sais. Mais je suis là.**

Il me serra encore tendrement dans ses bras jusqu'au moment où Carlisle revient vers nous. Tout le monde lui fit face, nous attendions tous des nouvelles de Bella.

**Je ne sais pas si je dois parler à vous tous ou seulement à toi Charlie. C'est à toi de choisir.**

**Vous êtes notre famille Carlisle. Tu peux parler devant eux. Dis-moi comment va ma fille ?**

**Elle va bien. Elle s'est évanouie dans l'ambulance cela du au choc de la soirée. Elle a une entorse au poigné droit, ses côtes se sont cassées, elles étaient encore fragiles à cause de son accident à l'école et les brusqueries des deux hommes ont finis par les briser. Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie, je les ai bandé pour la stabiliser et je lui ai donné des calmant pour éviter qu'elle souffre. **

**D'accord mais tu ne me parles pas de tout. Est-ce qu'elle a été... **Charlie ne pouvait pas terminer sa voix, elle partit s'éteindre dans sa gorge.

**Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est réveillée quand j'ai fini de la bander. Je n'ai pas voulu la brusquer, elle avait déjà tellement peur en se réveillant que je n'ai pas voulu lui faire plus peur.**

**Je comprends. Mais est-ce que je peux la voir ?**

**Bien sur Charlie. Je vais t'accompagner. **

BELLA POV

Je venais de me réveiller dans cette salle blanche, je savais que j'étais à l'hôpital. A peine, me rendis-je compte d'où j'étais des souvenirs revinrent dans ma tête. J'avais tellement peur. Je revoyais ses mains sur moi, ses baisers dans mon cou et son pénis commençant à rentrer en moi. Je sentis une main se posait sur moi. Je partis en courant vers le fond de la salle.

**Bella, c'est Carlisle. Je sais que tu as peur mais je vais laisser Kate t'emmener dans ta chambre. Tu seras en sécurité, je te le promets.** Me chuchota Carlisle accroupis devant moi.

Tous les hommes de la pièce nous laissèrent. L'infirmière me fit monter sur un fauteuil roulant. En m'installant, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

**Tu as des côtes cassées Bella, nous te les avons bandé mais cela risque de te faire mal. Je vais te donner des antidouleurs quand nous serons dans ta chambre. **

Je la laissais me guider dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle me fit entrer dans une chambre, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit donc j'avais une chambre pour moi toute seule. Elle m'aida à monter sur le lit et me donner des cachets à avaler. Elle ne s'éternisa pas et me laissa seule dans cette chambre, mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de revivre encore et encore cette soirée, je voulais oublier; Je mis ma tête entre mes mains, mes larmes coulaient à flot.

Mon père rentra dans la chambre. Quand ses yeux se levèrent et rencontrèrent les miens, il courait vers moi et me prît fermement dans ses bras. Au début réticente, je reconnus l'étreinte réconfortante de mon père et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer dans ses bras protecteur.

**Je suis désolé ma princesse, je n'ai pas su prendre soin de toi.** Pleura mon père

**Papa, je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**Si j'aurais du être là pour toi.**

**Mais tu es là maintenant. Moi, je ne t'en veux pas.**

Mon père me serra fort dans ses bras, nous pleurâmes tout les deux. Mon père me consolait et je le consolais. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras protecteur.

Des petits coups à la porte nous séparèrent. Carlisle entra dans la chambre avec un officier de police.

**Désolé de vous déranger chef, mais nous avons besoin de vous au poste pour interroger les suspects. **Dit l'officier.

**Oui, j'arrive.** Il commença à se lever mais je l'attrapais par la veste. Mon père comprit que je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Il me regarda tendrement. **Ma puce, je dois aller au poste, je dois faire venir le juge pour faire enfermer en prison tes agresseurs. Toi pendant ce temps, tu dois te faire examiner ma chérie**. Je me crispais en entendant parler de l'examen. **Je sais ma chérie que ce n'est pas facile mais nous devons savoir. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. **

**Ne me laisse pas toute seule.**

**Je vais faire appeler Edward. **Nous avertit Carlisle.

**NNNOOONNN. **Carlisle se retourna en m'entendant crier.** Pas lui, je ne veux pas le voir. Il m'a trompé.**

**Bella, il faut que tu parles à Edward, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. **M'expliqua Carlisle.

**Je ne veux pas. S'il te plait, papa, je ne veux pas le voir. **

**D'accord. Carlisle, est-ce que tu penses que Rosalie pourrait rester avec elle, le temps que je parte au poste.**

**Oui, je pense que c'est possible. Je vais dire aux autres de rentrer se reposer.** Carlisle se tourna vers moi. **Tu veux bien que Rosalie reste avec toi.**

**Oui mais si elle ne veut pas ce n'est pas grave.**

**Arrête de dire des bêtises, elle sera ravie d'être avec toi. **

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et regardais Carlisle quittait la chambre. Charlie m'embrassa tendrement le front et quitta la chambre avec l'officier.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attendais mais Rosalie arriva enfin dans ma chambre. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle courut pour me serrer dans ses bras.

**J'ai tellement eu peur Bella.**

**Moi aussi, j'ai cru que ce cauchemar ne finirait jamais. Mais vous m'avez sauvé. Je ne veux plus parler de cette histoire.**

**Mais il faut que tu en parles Bella. Tu n'oublieras jamais la soirée d'hier soir mais tu apprendras à vivre avec.**

**Je ne veux pas. Je n'arrête pas de voir leurs visages sur moi, le rire de cette fille en train de nous regarder et je le vois entrer en moi. Me prendre ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Leurs visages me hantent. Je ne veux plus les voir. AIDE-MOI ROSALIE.** Criai-je en m'écroulant dans ses bras.

**Je sais ce que c'est Bella mais tu dois te faire examiner.**

**Tu ne peux pas savoir Rosalie.**

**Si je le sais car moi j'avais 12 ans quand cela m'est arrivé. **

**Mais je ne savais pas. C'était Emmet ?**

**Non.** Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. **Je te raconterais mon histoire tout à l'heure mais pour le moment, tu dois voir un gynécologue. **

**Je ne veux pas, j'ai trop peur.**

**Bella, je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle. Je resterais avec toi tout le temps.**

**Tu me le promets ?**

**Oui. **

**D'accord. **

**Bien, je vais chercher Carlisle. Je reviens de suite.**

J'acquiesçais à nouveau d'un signe de tête. Rosalie partit dans le couloir. Quand elle revint, elle était accompagnée d'une femme en blouse. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine. Elle avait l'air très gentille.

**Bonjour Bella ! Je me présente, je suis Maria WHITLOCK, c'est moi qui fait faire ton examen.**

**Bonjour Docteur. **

**Pas de docteur avec moi, tu peux m'appeler Maria.**

**D'accord.**

**Rosalie installe toi sur la chaise. **Rosalie s'installa sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. **Bon, je vais t'expliquer comment cela va se passer. Je vais t'emmener dans mon cabinet où tu vas enlever ton sous-vêtement, ensuite tu vas t'installer sur un siège avec des étriers là où tu mettras tes pieds et pour finir, je vais t'examiner ton intimité. On ira doucement.**

**Vous allez voir si j'ai été violé ?**

**Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas cela ne te fera pas mal, je te le promets.** J'acquiesçais. **Tu es d'accord de venir avec moi.** J'acquiesçais de nouveau.** Bien, je vais t'aider à te mettre dans le fauteuil roulant. **

Elle m'aida à me lever et je me glissais dans le fauteuil roulant. Elle nous fit sortir dans le couloir et nous mena vers une porte au fond. A peine rentrer, je vis le fameux fauteuil qu'elle me parlait, c'était étrange. Elle me fit glisser derrière un paravent et me demanda d'enlever mon sous-vêtement. Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et je partis ensuite m'installer sur le fauteuil. Rosalie m'aida à m'y installer. Je m'installais comme elle me l'avait demandé.

**Bella, je vais commencer si tu as mal, tu dois me le dire. D'accord.**

**D'accord.**

Elle commença son examen, je la voyais noter en même temps des choses sur une feuille, mais je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle pourrait dire de moi en tout cas dans l'immédiat. Elle commença à rentrer un truc en moi. Je ne pouvais pas. J'enlevais mes pieds de l'étrier. Je revoyais James rentrait en moi.

**Bella, ce n'est que moi tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne te ferais rien. **

**Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

**Je le sais, Bella. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Nous prendrons le temps qu'il faut pour que tu sois à l'aise. Je ne pourrais rien faire si tu n'es pas bien.**

**J'ai peur.**

**Bella, il n'y a que nous. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

**Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. **

**Je comprends Bella. Mais on va faire quelque chose. Rosalie tu vas lui parler, cela va la détendre pendant que je l'examinerai. Et le temps passera plus vite. **

**D'accord.** Accepta Rosalie.

Je me remis doucement dans les étriers. Rosalie commença à me parler d'Emmet, elle me raconta comment Emmet lui avait demandait quand elle avait 13 ans de devenir sa petite amie, c'était tellement touchante et drôle à la fois. Emmet avait demandé des conseils à Carlisle, il avait emprunté une chemise à son père, elle était bien trop grande pour lui, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était ridicule mais elle s'en moquait pour la première fois et une des dernières fois, il avait été romantique. Et moi, pour la première fois de la journée, je réussis à rigoler.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que Maria avait fini. Elle m'aida à remettre mon sous-vêtement et à mettre dans le fauteuil roulant.

Nous rejoignîmes calmement la chambre, Maria nous laissa pour aller chercher Carlisle. Je savais qu'à sa tête ce n'était pas bon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Rosalie comprit ma peine et se mit sur le lit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Carlisle et Maria entrèrent dans la chambre. Rosalie me tint la main pour me soutenir.

**J'ai voulu faire venir Carlisle car c'est ton médecin donc je voulais qu'il sache les résultats de mon examen. J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Le plus important est que tu n'as pas été violée Bella, ton hymen est en parfaite état. Par contre, tu as été blessée à l'intérieur juste avant. Ce sera douloureux pendant quelque jour mais après cela cicatrisera tout seul. **

J'étais soulagée, je n'avais pas été violée. Je serrais fort dans mes bras Rosalie. Elle me souriait, je savais qu'elle avait eu peur pour moi.

**Merci Maria, je vais en informer Charlie.**

**De rien, je vous laisse en famille. Bella ? **Elle me regarda, je lâchais des bras Rosalie et regardais Maria.** Je t'ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone si tu as le moindre problème de jour comme de nuit, tu m'appelles.**

**Merci beaucoup Maria.**

**De rien, je suis soulagée qu'ils ne t'aient pas tout pris. Ils ont déjà eu ton sourire, et ta joie de vivre. Ils t'ont laissée ce que tu as le plus précieux. J'espère Bella que tu iras mieux et que Carlisle reviendra un jour dans cette hôpital pour nous dire quel bonheur tu es. **

**J'essayerai**. Dis-je en larmes.

Maria vint m'embrasser le front et quitta la chambre. Carlisle s'approcha de nous deux, il s'installa sur la chaise posé à côté du lit.

**Bella, je vais aller avertir Charlie. Je voulais te demander si je peux avertir ma famille aussi. Ils n'ont pas voulu partir et ils sont encore dans la salle d'attente. Je sais que tu en veux à Edward mais tu pourrais peut-être le laisser entrer…**

**Non, je ne veux pas le voir. C'est fini entre nous. Vous pouvez leur dire les résultats mais je ne veux pas le voir. S'il te plait. Dis lui que je ne veux plus le voir, il peut rentrer chez lui.**

**Bella, je pense que tu fais une erreur mais je te comprends. Je vais les avertir. **

Il nous embrassa le front à toute les deux et il quitta la chambre.

**Bella, tu devrais parler à Edward, il ne t'a pas trompé, enfin pas complètement. Tania l'a manipulé….**

**NON. Je ne veux rien savoir. Il m'a menti et je ne peux pas lui pardonner. En plus, je suis sali maintenant, je ne vaux plus rien.**

**Bella, tu ne peux pas dire cela. **

**Si je peux, des hommes m'ont touché. Des hommes m'ont embrassé. JE ME SENS MINABLE.**

**Bella !**

**Laisse-moi Rosalie, je veux être seule. **

**Bella, je sais que tu ressens.**

**Alors tu comprends que je veux être seule. Que je ne veux voir personne.**

**Oui, je comprends.**

**Rosalie, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais s'il te plait laisse-moi. **

**D'accord, je te laisse mais si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles et je viendrais tout de suite.**

**Oui.**

**Je viendrais demain matin à l'heure des visites.**

Elle m'embrassa également mon front. Une infirmière vint me donner mes médicaments, elle me dit qu'ils me feront dormir et elle avait raison, en dix minutes, je m'endormis.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 22**

**BELLA POV**

**MARDI**

Ma nuit avait été très mouvementé. Je n'avais que très peu dormi, dès que je fermais les yeux, je n'arrêtais pas de voir leurs visages, les mains me touchant. Carlisle dut me redonner des calmants pour que je puisse enfin dormir. Ces propres mots étaient « pour que tu fasses une nuit sans rêve ».

Je me réveillais tout doucement, en ouvrant les yeux ce matin, je fis Carlisle et mon père assis sur le canapé de la chambre d'hôpital. Ils dormaient à point fermer. Sur leurs visages, il y avait tellement de peine, je m'en voulais de leur faire vivre cela, ils ne le méritent pas ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne pouvais plus voir leurs visages, je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans un miroir. Je dois partir loin de cette ville, je veux oublier tout cela et ici je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler, cela réveilla Carlisle et mon père. Tous les deux me regardèrent et me sourirent tristement. Carlisle fut le premier à se lever et à venir vers moi.

**Bonjour ma puce ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?** Il regarda la feuille de suivi qui se trouvait au bout de mon lit, celle que les infirmières avaient rempli pendant que je dormais. **Tout à l'air d'aller bien au niveau de tes constances ? Tu n'as pas refait de cauchemars ? Tu dois me le dire si tu as mal quelque parts, où si tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, je vais te donner des antidouleurs….**Il commença à partir

**Carlisle, je n'ai pas mal pour le moment et même si j'ai peu dormi, grâce à tes médicaments, je n'ai pas refait de cauchemars. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de bouger partout, tu me donnes la nausée.**

Et ce fut le cas, je vomissais tout ce que j'avais dans le corps sur le lit. Carlisle fut à mes côtés rapidement. Il me donna un médicament et un verre d'eau. J'eus du mal à boire et à avaler ce médicament, ma gorge me faisait trop mal.

**Cela va te faire du bien. Je vais demander à Rosalie de t'apporter ton petit déjeuner. **

**Elle est là ?**

**Oui, elle est rentrée hier soir avec les autres mais vers 5 heures du matin, elle est revenue ici. Je ne voulais pas mais tu connais Rosalie, elle est une vraie tête de mule. **

**Tu as raison.**

**Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de lui mais il est là aussi, je lui ai interdis de venir dans ta chambre….**

**Je ne veux pas savoir s'il te plait Carlisle.**

**Bella, il est là et il t'attendra. Il ne veut pas te forcer, il fera ce que tu veux.**

**JE VEUX QU'IL PARTE LOIN DE MOI. **Criai-je en pleurant. Mon père vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**Nous ferons ce que tu veux ma chérie. Il ne viendra pas te voir promis. **

**Papa, j'en peux plus. **

**Je sais ma chérie. Je le sais…..**

Il me serra fort dans ses bras et il me chuchota des mots tendres et rassurants avant d'être interrompu par son portable.

**Je suis désolé, je dois répondre ma puce.** Il répondit à son téléphone. _**Oui Hank !...Ne fais rien sans moi, je ne veux pas d'erreur dans la procédure, leur avocat va déjà nous mettre des battons dans les roues, nous ne devons pas en rajouter…Attends moi, j'arrive, je suis là dans 10 minutes… Oui à tout de suite. **_Il raccrocha le téléphone**. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir aller au poste. Ils ont besoin de moi.**

**C'est à propos de moi ?**

**Oui.**

**Ils ne vont pas s'en sortir, hein papa ?**

**Non, ils ne pourront pas. Ils ont osé filmer ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ils seront jugé coupable, je te le promets. **

**Cela veut dire que je ne serais pas obligé de les revoir ?**

**Non, Bella, tu vas devoir les revoir au tribunal mais pas longtemps je te le promets. **

**Mais tu as dit…**

**Je sais mais le juge aura besoin de ton témoignage. **

**D'accord.**

**Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Carlisle, tu peux aller chercher Rosalie, elle pourra lui tenir compagnie.**

**Il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais rentrer un peu chez moi pour rassurer tout le monde. **

**Oui d'accord.**

Ils m'embrassèrent tous les deux et ils quittèrent ma chambre. Peu de temps après Rosalie arriva dans ma chambre. Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Rosalie, je ne l'avais jamais vu non maquiller. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et les yeux rouges sang et remplis de larmes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer en la voyant dans cette état, je lui ouvris mes bras pour qu'elle y vienne. Elle ne tarda pas à répondre à mon offre. Je la serrais de toute mes forces dans mes bras, nous pleurons toutes les deux à l'unisson, chacune pleurait la souffrance de l'autre.

Je fus la première à reprendre mes esprits.

**Chut ma Rose, c'est fini !**

**J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.**

**Je sais Rosalie. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comme je me sens sale, je revoie leurs mains sur moi en train de me toucher partout, je me vois crier et supplier de ne rien me faire. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Ils n'ont rien fait…**Dis je en pleurant.

**Je sais ma puce.**

**Non tu ne peux pas savoir, j'ai envie de mourir et de partir loin d'ici. Je n'en peux plus de voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de mon père. J'aurais du mourir la dernière fois au moins mon père ne souffrirait plus.** Je ne fis pas la gifle de Rosalie touchait ma joue, je ne ressentis que la douleur du coup. Je regardais Rosalie dans les yeux**. Pourquoi tu as fait cela ?**

**Pour que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries ? Tu imagines le mal que tes mots me font ? Tu imagines la peine que nous avons eu quand ton père nous a appris que tu avais voulu mourir ? Et là tu me dis que tu aurais préféré que cela se passe et tu oses me dire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de se sentir sale et impure, que je ne sais pas que la honte nous bouffe. MOI J'AVAIS 12ANS, BELLA, 12 ANS. JE NE SAVAIS RIEN DE LA VIE.**

**Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié.**

**Je sais Carlisle m'a averti que tes médicaments pouvaient te faire perdre la mémoire.**

**Raconte-moi Rosalie, s'il te plait.**

**Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. C'était pendant les vacances d'été, c'était les premières que nos parents nous offraient. Je pensais passer des vacances en famille mais ce fut tout le contraire. Mon père nous avait emmenés au Mc Kinsley pour travailler avec un homme d'affaire du nom de King. De son côté, il avait un fils du nom de Royce, il avait 18 ans quand je l'ai connu. Nos mères n'arrêtaient pas de parler de mariage entre lui et moi mais je ne voulais pas, il me faisait trop peur. Et un jour où mon frère et nos parents étaient partis se balader, Royce est arrivé avec deux de ses amis, ils étaient tous les trois bourrés. Ils sont rentrés dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me défendre, ils me tenaient à deux pendant que Royce me violait. J'avais beau me débattre cela ne servait à rien. C'est Jasper qui m'a sauvé mais il était trop tard, il m'avait déjà Sali. Jasper m'a attendu crier et il est venu dans ma chambre. Il n'a pas réfléchi une seule seconde, il s'est battu avec Royce et ses amis. Mes parents et ceux de Royce sont arrivés dans la chambre et furent choquer par la scène. Ma mère convainquit mon père d'appeler les secours. Les policiers arrivèrent en même temps que l'ambulance, ils prirent ma déclaration et celle de mon frère. Royce et ses amis s'exclamaient que je me mentais. A l'hôpital, ma mère demanda les examens que tu as passé hier, il fut déclaré que j'avais eu un rapport non consentit qu'il y avait eu violence dans l'acte. Monsieur et Madame King ont voulu acheter notre silence, mais mon père n'a pas voulu, il arrêta toute collaboration avec eux et porta plainte pour viol. C'est à ce moment là que nos parents devinrent enfin des parents, ils prirent tous les deux leur retraire. Nous quittâmes la montagne pour Forks mais je ne pus supporter le regard des Cullen, c'est donc avec l'accord de mes parents que je partis chez ma grand-mère. J'y suis restée deux mois pendant lesquels Emmet n'arrêtait pas de m'écrire, c'est pour lui que je suis revenue. Il m'a fallu du temps pour oublier mais grâce au bras d'Emmet, j'ai pu apprendre l'amour avec un grand A.**

**Comment as-tu pu oublier tout cela ?**

**Tu ne peux pas oublier Bella, cela fera toujours parti de toi. Mais tu arriveras à vivre avec. **

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Tout Forks doit être au courant, je ne pourrais pas supporter leurs regards de pitié sur moi.**

**Je comprends, je ne l'ai pas supporté cela. Mais Bella, toute ta famille est là.**

**Je veux partir loin d'ici.** Pleurai-je en les bras de Rosalie.

**Chut ma puce, je serais toujours là pour toi.**

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras pour me calmer le plus possible. Peu de temps après mettre calmer, elle me proposa de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je réfléchissais à son histoire et elle n'avait pas tord, je devais partir d'ici, j'aurais trop honte et je ne pourrais pas supporter toute cette pitié.

Rosalie me tint compagnie toute la journée, les autres étaient à l'école, ils ne voulaient pas y aller mais Esmée les avait forcés à y aller. Tout le monde devait venir cette après midi. J'attendais avec impatience de voir mon père, il fallait que je lui parle.

C'est seulement vers 17 heures que je vis Esmée et Carlisle rentrer dans ma chambre. Esmée vint directement vers moi en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Bonjour ma puce, comment vas-tu ?**

**Beaucoup mieux. Merci Esmée.** Elle nous embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'installer sur le canapé en compagnie de Carlisle.

**J'ai fait un point avec les infirmières, tout va très bien. Normalement tu pourras sortir demain matin mais tu ne pourras pas aller à l'école avant une semaine…**

**C'est vrai elle sort demain. C'EST TROP BIEN, PETITE SŒUR !**S'écria Emmet en entrant dans la chambre. Il commença à s'approcher de moi mais je reculais le plus possible de mon lit. Je ne comprenais pas mon corps, je sais que c'est Emmet mais j'ai comme même peur. Rosalie se rendit compte de ma réaction.

**Les garçons, installez-vous à côté d'Esmée, s'il vous plait. **Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. Je regardais vers la porte et vis Alice en compagnie d'Edward. Rosalie suivit mon regard. **Edward, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois là. **

**Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi dans cette chambre, j'étais juste venu déposer tout le monde et voir comment tu allais. Bon bah, je vous laisse. Au revoir Bella.**

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Personne ne parla dans la chambre, ils ne savaient pas quoi me dire, je sentais leurs pitié et le mal aise de tout le monde. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. J'allais parler quand mon père et Sue arrivèrent enfin, mon père avait l'air fatigué. Il fit comme les autres, il vint m'embrasser sur le front.

**Comment vas-tu ma puce ?**

**Bien mais toi ?**

**Je suis juste fatigué mais ce n'est rien, je te le promets. **

**Papa, cela ne peut plus continuer. Tu souffres trop.** Mon père me prit la main.

**Ma puce, ne dis pas cela. Ce n'est pas vrai.**

**Si papa, c'est la vérité. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux, tu as les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. J'ai besoin de partir loin de tout cela. Je n'en peux plus de voir la pitié dans les yeux des gens que j'aime.** Dis-je en regardant les Cullen.

**Bella, nous n'avons pas pitié de toi ma puce, tu es ma fille, jamais je n'aurais pitié de toi. **Me dit Esmée.

**Alors pourquoi personne ne me parle ? Pourquoi tout le monde regarde ces pieds ?**

**Bella…**

**Non, je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec vos regards sur moi. Je ne pourrais pas oublier ce qu'ils m'ont fait.**

**Tu as peut-être raison ma chérie, je vais voir si je peux poser des mois sans soldes au poste. Nous partirons loin de Forks et de tout le monde. **

J'entendis des larmes dans la chambre et je vis Sue en train de pleurer. Si je forçais mon père à partir, il devrait quitter Sue, mais il venait juste de se retrouver, je ne pouvais pas les séparer, mon père va plus souffrir que maintenant, je ne peux pas lui faire cela.

**Papa, il faut mieux que je parte toute seule.**

**Bella,…**

**Papa, tu as Sue maintenant, et je ne peux pas te demander de tout quitter pour moi.**

**Ma chérie, tu passeras toujours avant tout le monde.**

**Je sais mais pour une fois, je veux penser à ton bonheur à toi. Tu m'as toujours fait passer la première alors pour une fois pense à toi en premier.**

**Tu me demandes de t'abandonner ?**

**Non bien sur, tu auras de mes nouvelles tous les jours. Je ne partirais pas loin. Papa, j'ai besoin de partir d'ici. Et toi, il faut que tu penses à toi.**

**Bella,** Sue vint se mettre sur mon lit**, je ne veux pas que tu penses à moi, j'attendrais ton père aussi longtemps qu'il faut et j'attendrai votre retour. **

**Sue, j'aurais aimé que tu sois ma mère mais pour une fois je veux penser à mon père avant moi. Vous venez de vous retrouver, je ne veux pas tout gâcher.**

**Bella,**

**Sue, ma décision est prise, je vais me trouver un appartement à Port Angeles ou à Seattle. Vous viendrez me voir quand vous voulez. **

**Ma puce, je ne veux pas que tu partes seule, je ne suis pas rassurée.** Me confia Charlie.

**Je pourrais partir avec elle.** Proposa timidement Rosalie.

**Rose…** S'exclama Esmée…

**Esmée, elle a besoin de quelqu'un là bas et j'en ai besoin aussi.** Je regardais les Cullen, je vis Jasper faire un signe d'acceptation à Rosalie. Il la comprenait. Alice pleurait contre lui et Esmée pleurait dans les bras de Carlisle. Quand à Emmet cela était indescriptible.

**Emmet, mon amour, dis quelque chose. **

**Tu veux que je te dise quoi. Je sais que tu en as besoin, cette nuit, tu as revécu ton cauchemar et je sais que si tu restes ici, tu ne seras jamais en paix. Alors je te laisse partir mais seulement si tu me promets que tu vas me revenir.** Dit Emmet avec tellement d'amour que Rosalie n'y résista pas, elle courut dans ses bras.

**Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Et vous allez vivre où ? Vous serez que toute les deux seules dans une ville. Non je ne suis pas d'accord. Je vais prendre mes congés.** S'exclama Charlie, il commença à sortir de la chambre.

**Charlie, nous avons un appartement à Seattle dans une résidence sécurisée, elle devait servir que dans un an mais bon, l'appartement est meublé, il a tout. Il fait partit des appartements les plus sécurisés de Seattle. Je sais que tu as per, mon ami. Mais je pense que ta fille a raison, elle ne pourra pas remonter la pente avec toi à ses côtés surtout si elle s'est que tu as laissé ta moitié ici.**

**Carlisle, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?**

**Oui, et je sais que c'est dur mais Charlie, elle en a besoin.** Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que mon père acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

**Mais je veux que tu m'appelles tous les matins et tous les soirs. Et j'aurais le droit de venir quand je veux. **

**Papa, tu acceptes ?** Demandai-je excitante. Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit à la place de Rosalie sur mon lit.

**Ai-je le choix ? Si je n'accepte pas, je vais te perdre dans tes cauchemars ? Car même si tu fais la forte cette après midi, je sais que ce soir sera dure. Et je ne veux pas revivre une autre nuit comme celle là. Je te laisse partir pour mieux me revenir. Pour que je retrouve ma petite fille et que je la chérisse comme ma princesse.** Ces paroles me firent pleurer.

**Oh, papa, je t'aime tant. **Dis-je en me réfugiant dans ses bras.

**Moi aussi**.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre amis j'avais besoin de son odeur et de sa présence. Je me rendis compte que j'avais encore plus besoin de la présence d'Edward, de son odeur, de son cœur qui bat contre mon oreille mais je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, il m'avait trompé.

Les parents partirent pour régler mon déménagement et ma sortie de demain matin. Emmet et Jasper étaient sur le canapé, Alice, elle, me regardait les larmes aux yeux.

**Alice, ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**Rien, je vais perdre ma meilleure amie.**

**Mais Alice qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

**Tu vas partir avec Rose et je ne te reverrais plus. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens mais je suis ta meilleure amie et je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin.**

**Je le sais Alice.**

**Alors pourquoi tu veux partir sans moi !** Je restais bête Alice voulait partir avec nous. Mais sa famille et Jasper.

**Alice, tu es en train de dire que tu veux venir avec nous mais tu as pensé à ta famille et à Jasper ?**

**Oui et Jasper est d'accord avec moi. Et pour mes parents, ils savent que je les aime. Mais j'ai besoin d'être là pour toi et Rosalie. S'il te plait accepte ma venue. Je serais être là pour toi.**

**Je serais ravie de t'avoir avec moi, j'aurais besoin de ta présence.**

**Oh merci Bella.**

Elle me sauta dans les bras tellement heureuse de pouvoir être là pour Rosalie et moi. Quand nos parents revinrent, ils ne furent pas étonner de la décision d'Alice de nous suivre à Seattle. Durant la soirée, il fut mis au point notre aménagement à Seattle, ne voulant pas faire un autre lycée, les parents nous imposèrent l'école à domicile. Mon père avait appelé l'école pour savoir si nous pouvions avoir les cours et les exercices chez nous. Et tous les weekends, nous passerons des contrôles suivis par un de nos parents. Nous acceptâmes toutes les trois les conditions des études. Pour le reste, nos parents nous donneront de l'argent pour vivre convenablement là bas.

Il était 20 heures, quand tout le monde quitta ma chambre pour me laisser dormir. Je fermais les yeux pour oublier le vide de la chambre mais à peine mes yeux fermés que je vis James devant moi avant un sourire sadique.

** !**

**Bella, ma puce, c'est Carlisle.** J'ouvris les yeux et vis Carlisle, je le serrais fort dans mes bras en pleurant.** Chut, ma puce, c'est fini.**

**Non, cela ne finira jamais. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas y penser mais là je suis toute seule dans le noir et je le revois.**

**Je sais ma puce. Me permets-tu de te donner le même médicament qu'hier soir ? **J'acquiesçais doucement. **Je t'en donnerais quand tu partiras à Seattle pour tes premières nuits.**

**D'accord.**

**Allez, dors ma puce. Il m'embrassa le front et commença à sortir de la chambre.**

**Carlisle, tu ne veux pas rester le temps que je m'endorme.**

**Pas de problème.**

Il éteignit la lumière et s'installa sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Je pris mon médicament et fermais doucement les yeux.

**EDWARD POV**

Je venais de revenir à la maison après une journée entière au lycée en train d'écouter les commérages sur la femme que j'aime. J'étais passé à l'hôpital pour voir Bella, mais elle avait refusé de me voir, elle ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais cela se voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi dans sa chambre, j'étais blessé par son attitude mais je la comprenais. Je n'arrivais même pas à me supporter alors les autres.

Au lycée, tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'avait vécu Bella, ils en parlaient tous dans les couloirs. Je n'en pouvais plus, le seul soulagement de la journée avait été quand on m'avertit que Tania n'était pas en cours. J'étais soulagé car si elle était venue, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de la taper car c'était à cause d'elle que Bella s'était retrouvé dans ce parc.

C'est donc le cœur lourd que je rentrais à la maison. Elle me semblait bien vide sans mes frères et sœurs et surtout sans ma femme. A peine rentrer dans le salon, je vis mon piano et je ne pus m'empêcher de jouer, jouer pour elle. Mes doigts bougeaient tous seuls, je composais sans m'en apercevoir. La musique reflétait mon amour pour Bella, ma peine et ma souffrance de l'avoir si loin de moi. Je devais lui dire tout cela mais elle refusait de me parler. Peut-être pourrais-je lui faire un CD, elle aime autant la musique que moi, elle comprendrait, par mes notes, mes sentiments.

Je montais dans ma chambre pour aller chercher mon pc et tout le nécessaire pour enregistrer mes chansons. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je passais à enregistrer mes chansons pour Bella mais en tout cas, je venais de finir quand ma famille rentra.

Ils vinrent tous dans le salon mais je ne vis ni Emmet ni Rosalie et Jasper et Alice étaient collés. Mes parents semblaient tellement tristes. Peut-être que Bella avait eue un souci. Non pas encore. Je m'accroupis devant ma mère

**Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Bella, c'est ça ? Maman, dis moi ce qu'il y a ?** Ma mère me caressa la joue.

**Mon chéri, assieds toi à côté de moi.** Je fis ce qu'elle me dit mais elle garda le silence.

**Maman, parle-moi.**

**Oui, excuse moi mon chéri mais je réfléchissais à la façon de t'apprendre la nouvelle mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de bonne façon, tu vas le vivre mal mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix.**

**Parle.**

**D'accord. Bella a décidé de quitter Forks.**

**QUOI ?** M'écriai-je en me levant.

**Edward, assieds-toi.** Je l'écoutais. **Elle a besoin de prendre le temps pour pouvoir oublier tout cela. Elle va habiter à Seattle dans l'appartement que nous avions acheté pour vos études. Les filles ont décidé de partir avec elle, nous sommes d'accord et la famille de Rosalie et Jasper l'est aussi. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps…**

**Mais et moi ? **L'interrompais-je.

**Mon fils, elle en a besoin pour se reconstruire, pour aller mieux. **

**Vous partez quand ? **Demandai-je à Alice.

**Normalement demain.** Me répondit timidement Alice.

**C'est un foutage de gueule et je suppose que je ne pourrais même la voir.**

**Edward, il faut que tu la comprennes.** Me dit calmement Carlisle.

**Que je la comprenne ? Je perds la femme que j'aime et je ne peux même pas l'aider à supporter sa douleur. J'ai, moi aussi, besoin d'être seul. Bonne soirée.** Dis-je en partant vers ma chambre.

Je les entendis m'appeler mais je ne réagissais pas. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, je regardais le CD que je lui avais créé. La seule façon de lui parler est dans mes mains. Je le donnerais à Alice pour qu'elle le donne à Bella. Mais je ne lui donnerais pas que cela. Il faut que je lui dise avec des mots ce que je ressens. C'est donc tard, que je me mis à coucher mes sentiments sur une feuille.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonsoir,

voici enfin le nouveau chapitre.

J'ai du faire avancer l'histoire.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne soirée

Elodie

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23**

**SAMEDI**

**BELLA POV**

Nous étions en route vers notre nouvelle vie. Nous étions partit avec trois voitures, nous étions chacune avec nos parents. Charlie était très pensif, je savais que mon départ lui faisait de la peine mais je lui ai promis de toujours l'appeler et qu'il pouvait venir quand il voulait à l'appartement. Hier, nous avions choisi de passer du temps qu'avec nos parents. J'avais préparé un merveilleux repas que nous avions mangé devant un match de baseball. Nous avions parlé de ma vie à Seattle, de ma relation avec Edward. Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis le jour de mon agression. Je ne voulais pas le voir mais je l'avais appelé jeudi car j'ai eu un magnifique cadeau de sa part.

_**FLASHBACK JEUDI **_

_Les filles étaient venues m'aider à faire ma valise, je ne savais pas quoi prendre et quoi laisser chez moi. Alice était préoccupée, c'est peut-être le départ qui la rend comme cela. _

_**Alice, ma puce, si tu ne veux plus venir ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre, tu sais. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cela comme une obligation. **_

_**Non, Bella, je ne regrette pas mon départ. Tu as besoin de quitter cette ville et Rosalie aussi. Et je veux être là pour vous deux. **_

_**Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette **_

_**C'est juste que j'aie quelque chose pour toi mais je ne sais pas comment te le donner car je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer la personne qui me l'a confié. **_

_**Tant que cela ne vient pas d'Edward, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'apprécierais pas.**_

_Je vis Alice fermer sa bouche, elle n'allait pas répondre. Le présent venait d'Edward à en croire son attitude. _

_**Alice, ce que tu veux me donner vient d'Edward ?**__ Demandai-je pour avoir confirmation de ce que je pensais_

_**Oui. **__Me répondit-elle doucement, limite, elle chuchotait. _

_**Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ?**_

_**Car tu aurais refusé sans même savoir ce que c'était.**_

_**Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui, Alice. Tu peux comprendre qu'il m'a fait trop de mal. **_

_**Oui, je peux comprendre qu'il t'a blessé mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Certes, il t'a menti mais c'était pour te préserver. S'il te plait laisse-le s'expliquer. Je te jure, j'ai voulu le tuer de t'avoir fait cela mais il m'a expliqué et j'aurais fait pareil si cela avait été mon cas. **_

_**Je suis d'accord avec elle.**__ S'exclama Rosalie. __**Par amour, on fait des choses idiotes mais sur le moment on croit qu'on ne peut pas faire autre chose. Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais protégé Emmet. Même si je devais le perdre à tout jamais. **_

_**Tu aurais mentis à Emmet ?**_

_**Oui, si c'était pour le protéger. Bella accepte ce présent. Tu ne risques rien à part quelles larmes de plus ce soir. **_

_Elle avait raison, je n'ai rien à perdre à prendre ce présent d'Edward. Je tendis ma main vers Alice qui sauta de joie et m'embrassa avant de partir vers son sac à l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle me tendit une enveloppe une pochette de CD._

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me le dire mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a mis beaucoup de temps et beaucoup d'amour dans ce cadeau. **_

_**Je le regarderais ce soir.**_

_Elles acquiescèrent et nous ne reparlions plus de ce cadeau jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Elles me laissèrent vers 19 heures. Je préparais le repas pour ma petite famille. _

_C'est seulement vers 21 heures que je pus enfin regarder ce cadeau. J'hésitais à l'ouvrir mais j'avais promis aux filles de lui laisser une chance. J'insérais le CD dans ma chaine stéréo. Et une douce mélodie au piano. Elle reflétait tellement de bonheur, d'amour mais elle passa à la tristesse. Cette musique représentait ma relation avec Edward du début à la fin. La musique se termina, je passais mes mains sur mon visage et découvrit que j'avais pleuré, et que je pleurais encore. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, j'étais tellement prise par la musique. _

_J'hésitais encore une fois à lire la lettre mais je lui devais cela pour notre relation et pour ce magnifique cadeau._

_**Ma Bella,**_

_**Je ne sais pas si tu vas vraiment lire ma lettre et si tu vas prendre le temps d'écouter mon CD. Enfin, je suis con, si tu lis cela c'est que tu fais les deux. Pardonne-moi, je perds la tête en ce moment.**_

_**Bella, tu as été ma meilleure amie avant de devenir ma femme. Tu connais tout de moi comme je connais tout de toi. Quand tu baisses le regard, c'est que tu me caches quelques choses et que tu n'oses pas me le dire. Quand tu rougis, c'est que tu penses à quelques choses qui ne plairaient pas au père d'Angela. Quand tu mords ta lèvre, c'est que tu as très envie de m'embrasser et pour être franc, à chaque fois, que tu fais cela, j'ai aussi énormément envie de t'embrasser. Et quand tu fermes tes yeux et tes poings en même temps, c'est que tu retiens tes larmes.**_

_**Bella, ce que je t'ai fait, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. J'aurais du tout de dire depuis le début mais je n'ai pas osé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal et te perdre. Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé. Alors voila l'histoire : Lundi, Tania m'a rejoint quand je suis parti aux toilettes. Je ne l'ai pas calculé et elle m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide, Rosalie m'a vue, c'est pour cela que c'était tendu entre nous. Et samedi, j'étais tout seul à la maison, quand la porte a sonné, je pensais que c'était toi mais c'était Tania, elle ne m'a pas laissé parler, elle est montée dans ma chambre, elle m'a embrassé sans que je ne puisse réagir. J'allais la repousser quand tu es arrivé. Elle avait tout prévu, j'en suis sur mais cela n'excuse pas mon attitude. Pardonne-moi. **_

_**Je te jure que je ne voulais aucun de ses baisers, je ne veux que les tiens.**_

_**Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me refaire confiance avant longtemps surtout après ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi-même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'amis. Et mon amour pour toi ne changera jamais. Je t'aime à en mourir, et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner et pour te récupérer.**_

_**Bella, je t'ai toujours attendu, tu es la femme que je cherchais, je sais que je t'ai blessé mais s'il te plait laisse moi une chance de revenir dans ta vie.**_

_**Je crois que je vais te laisser car tu dois en avoir marre. Je ne te demande pas de réponses.**_

_**Je t'aime mon amour,**_

_**Je te serais fidèle, je te le promets.**_

_**Ton Edward à jamais.**_

_J'étais en pleure à la fin de ma lecture. Je devais le remercier pour ce cadeau. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidais de l'appeler. Je regardais l'heure, il était 22h30, j'espère que je ne vais pas le réveiller. J'entendis une tonalité avant qu'il me réponde._

_**Bella...**__ Réentendre sa voix me fit bizarre__**….Bella, je sais que c'est toi, si tu ne veux pas parler ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que tu as eu mon cadeau. Tu n'étais obligé de m'appeler, je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que tu voudrais avoir mais je suis quand même content que tu m'appelles….. **__Je fus pris dans un fou rire, jamais Edward n'avait parlé autant, il me faisait penser à Alice__**… C'est si bon de t'entendre rire. Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ?**_

_**Car tu me fais penser à Alice, tu parles tellement vite.**_

_**Je suis stressé, cela fait un peu moins d'une semaine que je rêve d'entendre ta voix, et ça me fait du bien.**_

_**Ça me fait du bien aussi. Edward, merci pour ton cadeau, la musique est magnifique. **_

_**Je l'ai composé que pour toi.**_

_**J'ai compris, elle reflétait tellement notre relation.**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Et pour ta lettre. Edward, je comprends ton attitude, mais je ne peux pas revenir vers toi pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. **_

_**Bella, pardonne-moi, je te jure que je ne la laisserais plus rien nous faire.**_

_**Je le sais Edward, mais maintenant, je suis salie, je ne suis plus rien.**_

_**Tu ne dois jamais dire cela, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vue. Tu es pure comme de l'eau de roche. Je te le promets. **_

_**Edward, tu ne dois pas dire cela. **_

_**Et pourquoi si c'est la vérité.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**D'accord, je ne dis plus rien. Mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours même à des centaines de kilomètres de moi et je te serais fidèle. Tu pourras demander un compte rendu aux garçons, je ne cacherais plus rien.**_

_**Edward, je ne pourrais pas faire cela. **_

_**Alors je le ferais à ta place. **_

_**Edward, je crois que je vais aller dormir. **_

_**D'accord, bonne nuit mon ange, fais de doux rêves. **_

_**Merci Edward, toi aussi. **_

_**Je t'aime Bella.**_

_**Je sais. Au revoir.**_

_**Attends, Bella, samedi, tu vas partir avec mes sœurs, je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous accompagner, si tu ne veux pas, je resterais chez moi.**_

_**Non Edward, viens, s'il te plait.**_

_**Je serais pour vous. Bonne nuit mon ange.**_

_**Bonne nuit Edward.**_

_Cette nuit là, je libérais mon corps de toutes les larmes qu'il avait accumulé. _

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Nous arrivâmes vite à destination. La résidence se situait au centre ville. Elle était neuve, il y avait tout à disposition. Esmée ouvrit le portail et nous rentrâmes dans le parking privé de la résidence. La résidence entourait le parking. Mon père gara sa voiture à côté de celle des parents de Jasper et Rosalie. Je sortis doucement de la voiture, Rosalie me regarda heureuse. Elle me tendit la main que je pris sans hésitation. Tout le monde sortit des voitures, je vis pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur, je le regardais dans les yeux et croisais son regard, je pus y voir tellement d'amour et de tendresse. Je lui souriais doucement. Rosalie me tira vers elle pour que nous suivions Esmée, je pris la main d'Alice. Elle demanda aux garçons et aux pères de porter nos bagages. En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée de la résidence, elle nous donna le code ainsi que les clés de notre appartement. Il se situait au troisième et dernier étage. Nous primes l'ascenseur, nous arrivâmes rapidement à notre pallier, il n'y avait que deux appartements, nous laissâmes Esmée nous montrer la bonne porte. Nous avions l'appartement de gauche. Elle nous ouvrit la porte et nous laissa rentrer dans notre chez nous.

L'appartement était magnifique, de l'entrée nous tombions sur un salon dans les couleurs chaudes, et en tournant la tête vers al gauche, nous avions une cuisine américaine. Je posais mes mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle était splendide, je me voyais déjà préparer le repas aux filles. Entre le comptoir de la cuisine et le salon, il y avait un couloir, il nous menait à nos chambres. Rosalie et Alice avaient déjà choisit leurs chambres, il ne restait que la mienne, elle se trouvait en face de seules de Rosalie, à côté de ma chambre se trouvait la salle de bain. Je rentrais doucement dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était de couleur bleu nuit, j'avais un lit à baldaquin qui séjournait au milieu de la pièce, en face se tenait une belle armoire en chêne et à côté, un bureau de la même couleur que l'armoire. Cette chambre était magnifique.

**Ta chambre te plait ma puce ?** Me demanda Sue en passant la tête entre la porte.

**Elle est magnifique, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. **

**Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, Esmée a voulu te faire plaisir.**

**Je le sais.**

**Tu veux que je t'aide avec ta valise ou tu veux attendre Esmée.**

**Non, je serais ravie que tu m'aides.**

Sue avait toujours peur d'aller trop loin avec moi, mais j'aimais et j'aime son côté maternel avec moi. Je me sens tellement en sécurité avec elle, elle est devenue comme une mère pour moi, je sais qu'avec mon père s'est sérieux, ils s'aiment et je sais qu'elle m'aime comme sa fille.

**Bella, tu es avec moi ?** Je sortis de mes pensées et vis Sue avec mes valises ouvertes.

**Excuse-moi, je pensais.**

**Ses pensées avaient l'air plaisant.**

**Elles l'étaient. Sue, je sais que tu as eu beaucoup de malheurs avant. Maintenant, tu es avec mon papa, et je voulais juste de dire que je t'aime énormément.**

**Je t'aime aussi ma puce. **Elle me serra dans ses bras. **Tu es ma fille, tu vas tellement me manquer à la maison.**

**Tu vas me manquer, Sue, je sais que c'est rapide mais est-ce que je peux t'appeler maman ? Tu as été plus ma mère en deux semaines que ma propre mère. Si tu ne veux pas…**

**Ma puce, je serai la plus heureuse au monde. Je t'aime ma fille.** Elle me serra fort dans ses bras.

**Bah, je vois que ça fait des câlins au lieu de travailler.** Nous regardions mon père, les larmes aux yeux.** Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent mes chéris ?**

**Ta fille vient me demander d'être sa mère. **Mon père me regarda étonner.

**Enfin, si tu veux bien papa. **

**Comment pourrais-je refuser ? Tu me fais un merveilleux cadeau ma fille.** Il nous serra toute les deux dans ses bras.** Bon, je vous laisse, Bella, j'ai mis sur ton lit, ton pc et ton carton de bazar. **

**Ce n'est pas du bazar. **

**C'est pareil. Bon je vous laisse. **

Il quitta la chambre et avec Sue nous rangeâmes ma chambre. C'est seulement vers midi que tout fut installer. Nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le salon, il manquait les garçons. Je regardais Esmée, elle dut me comprendre.

**Ils sont partis acheter des pizzas. Alors ta nouvelle maison te plait ? **

**Oui, elle est magnifique. J'en suis heureuse. **

Les garçons revinrent avec la nourriture. L'après midi se termina dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde partit à 19 heures, je serrais tout le monde dans mes bras même mes frères, ce fut dure mais j'avais besoin d'eux, je dépassais ma peur. Ils furent très heureux. Je promis de les appeler tous les soirs.

Quand j'arrivais devant Edward, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

**Bella, **je levais mon regard vers lui**, je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner.**

**Ne dis pas cela, je ne le sais pas moi-même.**

**Soit, je veux juste que tu me promettes d'aller mieux.**

**Je ferais mon possible. **

**Je l'espère de tout cœur. Je t'aime Bella.**

Il partit en me laissant là. J'embrassais mon père et ma nouvelle mère. Les au revoir furent durs mais c'est nécessaire. C'est donc à trois que nous remontâmes dans l'appartement. Il semblait bien vide.

**Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je n'ai pas faim, cela ne vous dit pas qu'on allonge le canapé et qu'on se fasse une soirée DVD.** Nous proposa Alice.

**Je suis d'accord.**

**Moi aussi.**

Nous passâmes la soirée dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

**1 MOIS ET DEMI PLUS TARD**

**FIN OCTOBRE**

**MERCREDI**

**Bella, à la fin de la séance, je te dirais si c'est la dernière ou si nous nous revoyons dans deux jours. **J'acquiesçais timidement. **Aujourd'hui, nous allons reparler de tout ce que nous avons vu ensemble. Je te laisse dire ce que tu as envie.**

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire, le fait de parler avec toi de mes problèmes m'a fait du bien. J'ai enfin réussi de parler de ma mère sans faire une crise de folie. J'arrive à parler d'elle à mes amis, à mon père et à ma nouvelle mère. C'est grâce à nos discussions que je me suis rapproché de ma mère. Elle m'aide et me conseille, elle est même venu en semaine à Seattle pour m'accompagner chez le gynéco. Le soir, je l'appelle pendant des heures rien que pour entendre sa voix. **

**J'en suis ravie. Continue. **

**Mon poids, c'était mon pire ennemie depuis le départ de Renée. Aujourd'hui, je me sens belle, je trouve que mes formes sont bien placés, je trouve que j'ai un corps harmonieux. **

**Beaucoup de filles aimeraient avoir ton corps. Tu es splendide.**

**Merci Carmen.**

**Bon passons au sujet qui fâche, ton agression.**

**Je crois que c'est sur ce sujet que nous avons passé le plus de temps. J'ai enfin compris que ce n'était pas de ma faute ce qui était arrivé. Je me sentais sale et je pensais que tout le monde me voyait comme une fille victime d'une tentative de viol. Mais c'est faux, je suis juste Bella. La même qu'avant, il m'a fallu 1 mois et demi pour m'en rendre compte mais c'est vrai. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas peur, oui j'ai peur des hommes.** Je regardais Carmen et vis qu'elle allait parler. **Carmen, laissez moi vous expliquer. Oui, j'ai peur des hommes et je pense que j'aurais toujours peur mais je n'ai pas peur des hommes de ma vie. Grâce à nos discussions, j'ai pu redonner ma confiance à mon père, à Emmet, à Jasper, à Ben, à Carlisle et à l'homme de mon cœur. C'est les seuls hommes à qui je donne ma confiance, je ne veux personne d'autre. **

**Je suis contente car enfin tu me parles de l'homme de ton cœur. J'ai cru que jamais tu m'en parlerais. **

**Edward… **Dis-je songeuse.

**Oui, Edward. Lui as-tu reparlé depuis ta venue à Seattle ?**

**Non, enfin pas verbalement. Il m'écrit une fois par semaine et j'ai le droit à des texto tous les matins et tous les soirs. Je lui réponds à chaque fois. Il est tellement prévenant avec moi, il n'est jamais revenu à l'appartement depuis que nous avons emménagé. Alice retourne chez elle un week-end sur deux pour pouvoir le voir. J'ai beau lui dire que cela ne me gêne pas que je serai ravie de le voir, il ne vient jamais.**

**Que te dit-il comme raison dans ses moments là ?**

**Qu'il ne veut pas m'imposer sa présence, que si je suis parti c'est pour aller mieux et qu'il ne veut pas qu'en le voyant, je repense au mal qu'il m'a fait. Mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas que c'est en ne le voyant pas que je souffre. **

**Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?**

**Nous sortions ensemble depuis quelques semaines quand Tania, la fille de l'école, je t'en ai parlé.**

**Oui je vois qui s'est.**

**Bah, elle l'a embrassé à l'école. Il me l'a caché jusqu'au samedi. Ce samedi là, je suis montée dans sa chambre et je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser Tania, je suis partie en courant et c'est suite à cela que je me suis retrouvée dans le parc en compagnie de James et son clan. **

**Il t'a donc trompé ?**

**Non, c'est Tania qui avait tout manigancé. Edward n'a rien fait de mal, il m'a juste protégé. Tu sais, c'est le seul homme que je veux. Il m'a tant donné, c'est l'homme de ma vie.**

**Tu lui as pardonné ?**

**Oui et encore plus quand je lis ses lettres et surtout sa dernière. **

**Pourquoi sa dernière ? **Je sortis la lettre de mon sac à main, je la dépliais**. Non Bella, c'est ta lettre.**

**Je sais mais j'ai besoin de la lire devant toi. **

**Je ne t'oblige pas Bella. **

**Je le sais bien. **

_**Ma douce et tendre Bella,**_

_**Voila 6 semaines que tu as quitté Forks et pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait un siècle. **_

_**Aujourd'hui, chez nous le lycée est en effervescence, Jessica, Tania et tout la crique font la déco pour le bal d'automne, elles distribuent les tickets pour la fête, je ne vais pas te mentir, Tania m'a invité mais je l'ai repoussé, je te le promets. Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, si tu te poses la question c'est de toi que je lui ai parlé. **_

_**Bella, tu trouveras dans l'enveloppe une place pour le bal. Je sais que j'espère en vain mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. **_

_**Bella, pardonne moi s'il te plait et reviens vers moi. Tu me manques chaque jours un peu plus. Je voudrais tellement te voir et te serrer dans mes bras. S'il te plait pardonne-moi. **_

_**Je sais que quoi que je puisse te dire, cela ne changeras pas, Alice me dit tous les jours que tu t'épanouie a Seattle. Cela me fait mal de te dire cela et cela dit le contraire de ma précédente phrase mais je pense que cela sera ma dernière lettre, je souffre de notre distance et je dois me faire à l'idée que tu vas faire ta vie à Seattle, alors sois heureuse. **_

_**Je t'aimerais toujours ma belle. **_

_**Ton Edward à jamais. **_

**C'est un vrai gentleman ton Edward, il pense à ton bonheur avant le sien. Il veut que tu sois heureuse même si c'est sans lui. **

**C'est cela le problème. Je ne veux pas heureuse sans lui. Je veux l'être avec lui. J'ai parlé avec les filles, elles souffrent aussi d'être loin de leurs hommes. Nous avons décidé de repartir ce week-end. Nous voulons leurs faire la surprise pendant le bal d'automne. Je sais que cela fait clicher mais je veux montrer à Edward que je suis digne de lui. **

**Je crois que tu vas nous le tuer de bonheur. **

**Je l'espère. J'ai reçu cette lettre, il y a deux jours et depuis je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles. Il me manque encore plus. **

**Je te crois. En tout cas, je suis fière de toi. **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Car tu as grandi. Aujourd'hui est notre dernière séance. Avant même de te rencontrer, je connaissais toute ton histoire, Carlisle est un peu trop protecteur à ton égard. J'ai attendu chaque jour que tu me racontes ton histoire et tu as réussi. Aujourd'hui, tu viens de comprendre que ta place est auprès des gens que tu aimes. Cela va me faire bizarre de ne plus te voir autant de fois par semaine mais bon, j'aurais de tes nouvelles par Carlisle.**

**Carmen, tu as été plus une amie qu'une psy. Tu as changé tout ton planning pour moi, On se voit trois par semaine. Tu as changé ma vision des choses et de moi.**

**Je suis contente. Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Il ne te reste que deux jours pour faire tes bagages et trouver une robe de soirée. **

**Tu as raison, les filles doivent m'attendre dans la salle. **

**Alors va et sois heureuse. **

**Merci pour tout Carmen.**

Je me levais et passais ma veste sur mes épaules. Carmen m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de son cabinet.

**Je te dis à bientôt ma belle. Prends soin de toi. **

Elle me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement la joue. Je la quittais et partis rejoindre les filles. A peine, mon regard croisa le leurs. Je courrais jusqu'à elles. Je les serrais fort dans mes bras. Rosalie m'écarta d'elles et me regarda.

**Tu as l'air heureuse Bella.**

**Je le suis Rose. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer à la maison, les filles. Carmen m'a dit que c'était ma dernière séance. Nous rentrons chez nous. **

**Tu dis la vérité ? **Me demanda Alice tremblante. Je pris son vidage entre mes mains.

**Oui ma puce, mais avant il faut que nous trouvions des robes pour le bal.**

**Tu veux dire que nous partons vendredi ? **

**Oui, enfin si vous voulez toujours ?**

**OH OUI !** S'écrièrent-elles en même temps.

Elles me prirent les mains et nous partîmes en courant vers notre voiture en route vers le centre commercial. En un mois et demi, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées toutes les trois. Elles avaient toujours été là pour moi comme moi pour elles.

Les premières semaines furent dures pour Alice, elle avait du mal à être séparée de sa famille et de Jasper. Elle avait tenu pour Rosalie et pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier de ce sacrifice. Pour Rosalie, ce ne fut pas la même chose. Elle était peinée d'être loin d'Emmet mais elle avait plus mal au souvenir de son agression. Elle aussi, elle dut voir un psy. Cela avait duré moins longtemps que moi mais elle en était ressorti plus vivante. A la fin de sa thérapie, elle était partie faire son week-end avec Emmet à ce que m'a dit Jasper, ils ne sont pas sortis de la chambre de tout le week-end. Elle avait terminé sa thérapie, il y a trois semaines. Je leurs avais dit qu'elles pouvaient maintenant partir. Mais elles avaient refusé, elles m'attendaient. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais les remercier. Elles ont tellement fait pour moi.

**Bella, ma puce, nous sommes arrivées. Tu étais où ?** Nous sortîmes en même temps de la voiture.

**Dans mes pensées. Je repensais à toutes ses semaines avec vous, je voulais juste vous dire merci pour tout et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous remercier. Je vous aime tellement.**

**On t'aime aussi Bella, et si c'était à refaire nous le referions sans hésiter.** Me dit Rosalie.

**Et si tu veux me remercier, tu n'as qu'à accepter que je paye toute notre après midi shopping. **

**Alice, c'est à moi de te remercier pas l'inverse. **

**Bah pour moi, ce serait un grand cadeau que tu me ferais.** Me dit Alice taquine. J'allais répliquer mais Rosalie me coupa.

**Bella ne dit rien. Tu la connais à force. **

**Tu as raison.**

**Bien sur que j'ai raison. Bon nous y allons. En fait Alice, tu payes les vêtements de Bella, moi, je lui prends les bijoux.** Elles partirent en riant.

**Rosalie, Alice….** Dis-je désespérer.

Je les rattrapais en courant. Elles me prirent chacune la main. Nous allâmes dans un magasin de robe de soirée. Elles étaient tellement belles, de vraies robes de princesses.

Les filles, nous ne connaissons même pas le thème du bal. Avertis-je les filles avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans les rayons du paradis.

Si moi, je le connais Emmet m'a dit que le thème était le bal d'automne à toutes les époques.

Elles me trainèrent dans tous les rayons. Rosalie fut la première à trouver sa robe. Elle était couleur rouge sang, c'était une robe ras le sol, en dos nu avec des perles blanches sur la poitrine, elle avait une silhouette A-line, elle épousait parfaitement les formes de Rose. Elle se trouva une paire de chaussures blanche à talons aiguilles. Elle ressemblait à une princesse.

Alice se trouva une robe violette asymétrique, elle était courte devant et longe derrière, cela allait parfaitement avec sa morphologie. Elle avait des perles sur toute la poitrine. Cela lui allait à merveilleuse. Elle se trouva une paire de chaussure violette à talons aiguilles pour aller avec.

Je cherchais pendant un moment avant de trouver la robe de mes rêves. Je partis l'essayer sans chercher plus loin. En l'essayant, elle m'allait à la perfection. C'était une vraie robe de princesse, où il nécessite un jupon. Elle était une robe bustier, le bustier était bleu nuit avec des perles blanches sur la poitrine, il partait en V pour arriver sur une jupe jupon bouffante blanche avec des fleurs de la couleur du bustier. Un châle bleu nuit était accroché au bustier.

Je sortis pour montrer ma trouvaille aux filles qui pour la première fois se trouvait muette devant moi.

**Elle vous plait ?**

**Tu es magnifique, il n'y a pas de mots pour te décrire. **

**Vous pensez qu'Edward va aimer ?**

**Comment ne pourrait-il pas aimer, mon frère t'aime, il t'a perdu pendant mois et demi. Et tu vas enfin lui revenir et en plus tu ressembleras à une princesse. Tu seras sa princesse. Il ne va plus te lâcher. **

**Je l'espère.** Je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans la glace. **Je la prends, il ne me manque que les chaussures et c'est bon. **

**Je m'en occupe.** Me dit Rosalie en partant vers le rayon concerné.

Elle revint avec des chaussures blanches fermées à talons aiguilles mais moins grands que ceux de Rosalie et d'Alice.

Après avoir trouvé nos robes, nous partîmes à la recherche de nos bijoux. Je laissais les filles choisir pour moi, je n'y connaissais rien.

Je proposais aux filles de prendre une collation au salon de thé de la galerie commerçante. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder mon portable mais je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles d'Edward.

**Alice, as-tu des nouvelles d'Edward ?**

**Pourquoi tu n'en as pas eu ?**

**Non, il ne m'a plus écrit depuis lundi. Je pensais avoir encore des SMS mais il tient sa promesse de ne plus m'écrire mais moi, je veux qu'il m'écrive encore. Si je reviens à Forks c'est pour lui. Je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. **

**Et si c'était toi qui lui écrivais en premier. Si je ne me trompe pas c'est toujours lui qui est venu vers toi alors montre lui que tu ne veux pas le perdre. **

**Tu as raison. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire que nous venons vendredi soir, je veux lui faire la surprise. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ?**

**Dis lui juste ce qu'il te passe par la tête. Ne réfléchis pas, ton simple message va le rendre heureux. **Me dit Rosalie.

**Tu as raison. **

_**Edward,**_

_**J'ai lu ta lettre mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.**_

_**Je ne veux pas te perdre, je tiens trop à toi.**_

_**Tu me manques. **_

_**Ta Bella. **_

**Vous pensez que ça va ?** Demandai-je aux filles.

**C'est très bien ma puce.** Me dit Alice. **Bon, il va valoir y aller, nous avons des bagages à préparer. En fait simple question, nous allons faire comment pour déménager **? Nous demanda Alice.

**Franchement, je pense que les parents et les garçons seront plus qu'heureux de nous aider à quitter cette ville.** Nous dit Rosalie rayonnante.

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles que nous reprenions le chemin vers notre résidence, les bras remplis de notre après midi shopping.

Ce soir-là nous préparâmes nos bagages et tous ce que nous voulions ramener chez nous.

J'allais enfin rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPITRE 24**_

_**VENDREDI**_

_**BELLA POV**_

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et les filles non plus. La plupart des cartons était prêt, les chambres étaient vides. J'avais appelé mon père hier soir pour lui dire que je revenais à la maison.

_FLASHBACK_

_J'étais installé dans ma chambre sur mon lit. Ma chambre était rempli de cartons, c'était devenu vrai, j'allais rentré à la maison mais avant il fallait que mon père soit au courant et soit d'accord. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et appelais mon père. _

_**Maison SWAN, bonsoir !**_

_**Papa, c'est moi. **_

_**Bonjour ma puce, comment vas-tu ? J'attendais ton appel hier soir. Ta séance avec Carmen s'est bien passée ?**_

_**Oui. Euh papa, je voulais savoir tu n'as pas changé les serrures de la maison ?**_

_**Non pourquoi ? Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? Tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours chez toi à Forks ? Tu viens quand tu veux ? **__J'étais morte de rire, je n'avais jamais entendu mon père parler autant. __**Ton vieux père te fait rire ? **_

_**Oh que oui, je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant. **_

_**Bon tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as demandé cela ? **_

_**Je rentre à la maison papa, je rentre chez moi.**_

_**Tu … C'est pour de vrai ?**_

_**Oui….**__ Je pleurais de bonheur…. __**Je serais là demain matin avec les filles. **_

_**Oh mon bébé, tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureux. Vous avez prévenu les garçons, Edward va être tellement content. **_

_**Papa, nous voulons faire une surprise aux garçons.**_

_**Cela veut dire que tu as pardonné à Edward ? Tu sais ma fille, il t'aime vraiment. Il vient souvent me voir et je sais que tu lui manques ?**_

_**Il me manque aussi, je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps.**_

_**Je suis heureux, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Mais ma chérie, tu viens de me dire que tu voulais faire une surprise aux garçons demain, cela veut dire que tu vas au bal ? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Mais vous allez vous préparez où car les garçons vont se préparer chez Alice. **_

_**Je le sais c'est pour cela que je voulais te demander si cela ne t'embêtais pas qu'avec les filles, nous nous préparons à la maison. **_

_**Bien sur , que vous pouvez vous préparer à la maison. **_

_**Merci papa. Je sais que maman travaille ce soir mais est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander si elle serait d'accord de nous aider à nous habiller, Esmée viendra aussi. **_

_**Je lui demande dès qu'elle arrive mais tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut rien te refuser. **_

_**Merci papa. **_

_**De rien, bon je vais te laisser pour que tu puisses finir tes bagages, je t'attends demain matin à la maison.**_

_**Je serais là. Je t'aime papa, et embrasse maman pour moi. **_

_**Ce sera fait. Je t'aime ma puce.**_

_C'est de bonne humeur que je raccrochais le téléphone. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Il n'était que 6 heures du matin, et pourtant nous étions prête à partir et à rejoindre nos familles. J'étais en train de préparer le petit déjeuner des filles qui se préparaient. Je chantonnais dans la cuisine et ne vis pas les filles arriver derrière moi.

**Et bah même après une nuit blanche, tu es en pleine forme.** Me taquina Rosalie.

**Tu as raison, je suis en pleine forme, je suis trop pressée de revoir mon homme. Je veux rentrer à la maison, et ne plus jamais la quitter. **

**Moi aussi, cela m'a fait du bien de partir avec toi mais Emmet me manque et je ne veux plus le quitter aussi longtemps.**

**Moi ? je n'étais là que pour vous deux mais Jasper m'a manqué toute les minutes.** Nous dit Alice en s'asseyant sur une chaise autour de la table.

**Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, Alice d'être venu avec moi ici et d'avoir tout quitter. **

**Si c'était à refaire, tu le sais que je le referais. **

Je fis le tour de la table et partis prendre Alice dans mes bras. Rosalie nous rejoignit dans un câlin de filles comme aimer le dire Emmet.

**Les filles, je sais que c'est peut-être bête mais j'aimerais rentrer tout de suite à la maison. Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger notre petit déjeuner et prendre la route directement ?** Nous demanda Rosalie.

**Moi, je suis pour. Me dit Alice. **

**D'accord, alors nous mangeons et nous montons dans la voiture. **Dis-je enthousiaste.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement et c'est toute contente que nous montâmes dans la voiture. C'est Rosalie qui prit le volant. Dans la voiture, nous nous mîmes à chanter à tue-tête des chansons des années 90, c'était tellement drôle. Les deux heures de route passèrent tellement vite que je ne rendis même pas compte que nous étions arrivées chez moi. Je tournais la tête et regardais ma maison d'enfance, je vis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et tous nos parents apparurent sous le porche. Rosalie et Alice sortirent de la voiture et coururent vers leurs parents. Je sortis de ma léthargie en voyant mes parents pleurer de joie. Je sortis à mon tour et courut dans les bras de mon père et de ma mère. Je pleurais de bonheur avec eux. Sue pleurait contre mon épaule et elle n'arrêtait de me dire combien elle m'aimait de tout son cœur.

**Je vous aime.** Arrivai-je à dire en pleure.

**Nous aussi, ma puce. **Me dit Sue.

Ce fut Carlisle qui brisa notre étreinte.

**Bon, et si nous arrêtions de pleurer. Il y a un magnifique petit déjeuner qui nous attend, alors allons manger.**

**Nous devons partir nous Rosalie, ta grand-mère a besoin de nous. Je suis désolée ma chérie, j'aurais préféré rester avec toi…**

**Maman, c'est bon, je le sais que mamie va mal, et il faut que vous soyez auprès d'elle. **

**Oui, mais nous devons être auprès de toi aussi. **

**Je ne vous en veux pas. En plus, vous m'avez attendu. Alors, allez-y et embrassez mamie pour moi. **

**Merci ma chérie. J'ai vu avec Esmée, nous sommes d'accord pour que tu dormes chez elle. **

**Merci maman, papa. Je vous aime.**

**Nous aussi ma princesse. **Lui dit son père avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Nous décidâmes de leurs laisser de l'intimité en rentrant dans la maison. Elle n'avait pas changé, tout était comme je l'avais laissé, il y a plus d'un mois. Dans le salon, la table à manger était dressée de différent mets alléchants. Sue me guida sur le canapé à côté d'elle, elle ne lâcha jamais ma main. Et pour être franche, je ne voulais pas quitter sa main. Mon père et Carlisle s'occupait de servir le petit-déjeuner. Alice et Esmée se mirent sur un fauteuil en face du canapé. Rosalie rentra dans la maison, je lui tendis mon autre main pour qu'elle vienne à côté de moi. Ce qu'elle fit.

Notre petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nos parents nous racontaient les derniers ragots de Forks. Nous rigolions de tout. C'était tellement bon de se sentir à nouveaux chez nous.

Les pères nous quittèrent une heure après. Il n'était que 10 heures mais ils étaient obligés d'aller au travail. C'est donc triste que je dis au revoir à mon père mais je savais que cette fois, je le reverrais tout à l'heure.

**Bon mesdames, vu que les hommes nous ont quittés. Nous pourrions peut-être ranger vos affaires.** Nous demanda Esmée. **Rosalie, tu vas venir dormir à la maison, je pense que cela n'embêtera pas Emmet que tu installes tes affaires dans sa chambre.** Je vis Rosalie sourire heureuse. **Et toi Alice, tu ne veux pas ré envahir ton dressing, il s'ennuie un peu sans toi.**

**Oh oui. **S'exclama Alice.

**Bon, nous nous disons 13h30, ici.** Dit Sue.

**Pas de soucis. Bon, les filles direction la villa. **

Nous suivîmes Esmée dehors. Je récupérais mes affaires que j'avais mises dans la voiture et je laissais partir les filles avec Esmée. Je regardais les deux voitures partir.

**Ma puce, tu viens, nous allons ranger tes affaires dans ta chambre. **

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. Sue m'aida à porter mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas pris grand-chose, je n'avais qu'une valise, deux cartons, mon ordinateur portable et la house de ma robe. Nous montâmes tout dans ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé, sauf qu'elle était encore plus propre que le matin où je l'avais laissé. Je posais mon ordinateur sur mon bureau et en profiter pour le toucher, il n'y avait même pas de la poussière.

**Je n'ai pas voulu que ta chambre fasse vide alors deux fois par semaine, j'y faisais le ménage et je passais tes draps. Je sais c'est bête mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette chambre à l'abandon. J'espérais que tu reviennes un jour à la maison. **

**Merci maman ! **La remerciais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

**De rien, bon, tu as quoi à mettre au sale. **

**En fait, j'ai laissé le linge sale à l'appartement.** Je le ramènerais demain avec mes autres affaires.

**D'accord.**

Elle commença à ranger mes habits dans mon armoire et moi, je vidais mes cartons. J'avais pris la plupart de mes photos, me livres et mes CDs. Je posais la photo d'Edward et moi sur ma table de chevet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser son doux visage.

**Tu l'aimes encore ?** Me demanda Sue.

**Oui. Je sais que vous croyez tous que nous sommes que des gosses mais je sais que je ne pourrais aimer que lui. **

**Je te comprends ma puce, je te jure que je ne te juge pas. Mais tu lui as pardonné ? **

**Je crois que je lui ai pardonné quand j'ai eu sa première lettre, celle avant que je parte. Mais j'étais trop mal et je ne pouvais pas me remettre avec lui alors que je me croyais sale.**

**Et maintenant ? **

**Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne dis pas que je pourrais faire un jour confiance aux hommes mais je sais que j'ai suffisamment d'hommes dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de faire confiance qu'à eux. **

**Je suis heureuse ma chérie que tu es réussi à sortir de tout cela. **

**Si tu n'avais pas été là ainsi que papa, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de faire tout cela. **

**Nous serons toujours là pour toi. **

Nous continuâmes à ranger ma chambre. Et vers 12H45, je décidai d'aller faire à manger. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans le frigo. Je choisissais donc de faire des pates à la bolognaise.

**Je suis désolée ma puce, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses avant ton arrivée.**

**Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que j'ai prévenu à la dernière minute. Ce n'est pas grave. Dès que je reviendrais demain, nous irons faire les courses ensemble.**

**J'en serais ravie. **

Le repas se prépara doucement, les filles arrivèrent même en avance. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant l'après midi. Esmée et Sue étaient contentes de nous voir, elles nous racontaient ce que nous avions manqué pendant un mois et demi. Je vis qu'Esmée se retenait de parler d'Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se freine pour moi. Mais bon, je décidais de passer au dessus. Pour ma part, je leur racontais ma thérapie. Esmée était elle aussi très contente de mes progrès.

C'est seulement à 17h que nous nous aperçûmes du temps qui avait passé.

**Bon les filles, il est temps d'aller se préparer. Alors tout le monde a la douche. Qui veut passer en première ?** Nous demanda Esmée.

**Nous en avons déjà parlé dans la voiture, Esmée.** S'exclama Rosalie. **Alice passera la première vu que c'est la plus longue à se préparer, je suivrai et après ce sera Bella.**

**Vous avez déjà tout prévu !** rigola Sue.

**Oui, bon je vais sous la douche.** Cria Alice en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**Je vais préparer nos tenues et nos accessoires. Sue, vous pouvez venir m'aider.**

**Bien sur mais à une condition : que tu me tutoies.**

**D'accord.**

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Rosalie pour cette diversion, cela me permettait de parler calmement avec Esmée. Je m'installais sur le canapé et demander à Esmée de me rejoindre.

**Je vais peut-être aller aider les filles.** Me dit Esmée en se levant. J'étais peinée de sa réaction, elle ne voulait pas me parler.

**Esmée, j'aurais aimé que nous parlions. **

**Tu es sur ?** Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

**Bien sur, vous savez que je vous aime comme une mère.**

**Je pensais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward….** Je décidais de la couper.

**Esmée, venez vous assoir, **ce qu'elle fit**, vous savez pourquoi je suis revenue ?**

**Ta thérapie était finie.** Je rigolais doucement.

**Aussi mais c'était essentiellement parce qu'Edward me manquait. **

**Tu lui as pardonné ?**

**Bien sur, Esmée, je l'aime, je sais qu'il ne voulait pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tania. J'ai eu mal, c'est vrai mais au fil du temps, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir et que je l'aimais encore. Esmée, Edward a tout fait pour moi, je dois faire maintenant quelque chose pour lui.**

**C'est pour cela que tu vas au bal, toi aussi ?**

**Oui, je veux lui faire la surprise. Je veux être la plus belle ce soir. **

**Et tu le seras.** Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Esmée, tout à l'heure, vous avez évité de parler d'Edward. Dites moi comment il a vécu notre séparation. Alice en parlait très peu à la maison, enfin à Seattle. **

**Edward n'a plus été le même depuis que tu es parti. Il partait au lycée comme un automate, quand il revenait, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Certes, il mangeait avec nous mais son cœur n'était pas là. Certains soirs, je l'entendais jouer sur son piano, je ne connaissais aucun de ses morceaux mais ils reflétaient tellement sa douleur. Il n'était heureux que lorsqu'il avait un signe de toi. Surtout mercredi, il n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qu'il lui arrivait mais nous avons tous deviné que c'était grâce à toi, il avait un sourire de bienheureux. C'était tellement bon de le voir comme cela.**

**Cela me peine de savoir qu'il a été comme cela. Je ne voulais pas ça, je vous le promets. **

**Je le sais ma puce. Et personne ne t'en veut.**

**Merci Esmée. **

**Non merci à toi car je sais que ce soir, mon fils va devenir l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Sa femme va enfin lui revenir.** Je ne pus en accepter d'avantage et je serrais fort dans mes bras Esmée. **Allez, ma fille, allons te préparer. Tu dois te faire belle pour mon fils. **Elle se leva et partit vers l'étage mais se retourna pour me regarder. **En fait, tu as peut-être oublié mais tu as l'interdiction de me vouvoyer. Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure mais maintenant, le « vous », tu l'oublies. **

**D'accord Esmée. **

**Allez, viens !**

Elle me tendit la main et nous rejoignîmes les filles dans ma chambre. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient toute les deux déjà laver.

**Allez, à la douche Bella, il nous reste qu'une heure et demi pour être prête. **

**Mais je pensais que le bal commençait à 20 heures. **

**Oui et il est déjà 18 h 15 donc le temps que tu prennes ta douche, il sera 30 donc il nous restera qu'une heure et demi.**

**Et si on continue de parler, nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous préparer. Alors Rosalie arrête de lui parler et toi Bella, tu files sous la douche**. M'ordonna Alice.

Je vis ce qu'elle me dit, je profitais de la douche pour me raser partout, je voulais être belle pour mon homme. En sortant de la douche, je m'appliquais mon lait pour le corps à la fraise, je sais qu'Edward aime cette odeur sur moi. Je me mis mes nouveaux sous-vêtements bleu nuit et par dessus un peignoir et j'enroulais mes cheveux dans une serviette. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et vis que les filles avaient déjà leurs coiffures de prêtes. Sue me demanda de m'installer à la chaise de mon bureau et elle s'afféra à ma coiffure, elle prit un fer à friser et me fit des anglaises sur toute la tête, elle s'appliquait dans chaque boucles. Alice lui donna des barrettes bleus en formes de fleur, elle prit chaque anglaise de devant une à une et les pinça à milieu de ma tête. J'aimais cette coiffure, j'avais les cheveux lâchés et en même temps, ils étaient attachés au milieu de la tête, je me trouvais très belle. Pendant que Sue me coiffait, Alice s'occupait de mon maquillage et Rose de mes ongles. Alice me dessina les yeux de noir et me mit du bleu nuit sur les paupières. Quand à Rosalie, elle me fit une french manucure. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi pomponné. Et pour être franche, j'y prenais goût.

**Les filles, il va être l'heure de mettre vos robes. Vos pères ne vont pas tarder à arriver. **Nous avertit Esmée.

Nous acquiesçâmes, je levais doucement et enlevais mon peignoir de mes épaules, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant les filles et nos mères. J'avais peur du regard de nos mères pas celui des filles, j'avais appris à vivre avec. Mais je n'aurais jamais du avoir peut car Esmée et Sue ne me regardait pas avec pitié. Dans leurs yeux, j'y voyais de l'amour et de la tendresse. Sue m'aida à enfiler le jupon en cerceaux. Je passais doucement ma robe par ma tête. La jupe tombait parfaitement bien sur le jupon. Je me sentais belle. Sue me ferma ma robe et je me retournais pour me regarder dans le miroir. Je ressemblais à une princesse, la coiffure et le maquillage allaient parfaitement avec ma robe, c'était parfait. Sue me passa le châle sur les épaules.

Les filles aussi étaient prêtes, le bonheur se lisait sur nos visages.

**Vous êtes ravissantes les filles !** S'exclama mon papa, je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Je courus dans ses bras. Il me serra fort

**Charlie, n'abimez pas notre travail.** Le réprimanda Alice.

**D'accord…** Il me lâcha et se tourna vers les filles**. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je crois qu'il y a trois jeunes hommes qui s'emmerdent royalement à un bal et j'en suis sure qu'ils vont mourir de bonheur en vous voyant toutes les trois. **

**Tu as raison, Charlie, nous devons vous emmener au bal pour qu'enfin ils retrouvent le sourire.** Confirma Carlisle.

**Allez, les filles en voiture**. Exclamèrent nos mères.

Nous descendîmes les marches doucement et nous dîmes au revoir à nos mères. Nos pères qu'en à eux étaient excité comme des puces, nous aurions dit des adolescents. Pour ma part, j'avais peur, peur qu'Edward ne veuille plus de moi, peur qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le parking du lycée était rempli de voitures mais il n'y avait personne devant. Carlisle se gara devant le gymnase, les filles descendirent en premier, moi, j'étais terrifiée, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je vis la main de Rosalie se présenter à moi.

**Bella, ma puce, viens ! **

**Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ? Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi ?**

**Chérie,** je tournais ma tête vers Carlisle qui était encore au volant**, j'étais à la maison pendant qu'il se préparait et je peux te dire qu'il ne pensait qu'à toi. Ma chérie, mon fils est peut-être un gros nigaud mais il t'aime, tu peux en être sur. **

**Ma fille, Carlisle a raison, Edward venait tout le temps à la maison rien que pour parler de toi. Ma fille va au bal et redevient notre Bella. **

**Merci mes papas. Je vous aime.**

**Nous aussi. **Je les embrassais tous les deux et pris la main que Rosalie me tendait toujours.

Je sortis de la voiture, Rosalie prit ma main gauche et Alice ma main droite. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la salle de bal. Les portes étaient grande ouverte, il y avait des tours de ballons à l'entrée de couleur rouge et bleu. La salle était décorée des mêmes couleurs, il y avait des guirlandes partout et des grosses boules en polystyrène suspendu au plafond, elles encerclaient la piste de danse. Le buffet était à gauche de l'entrée. Des tables entouraient la piste de dance. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart en train de manger, personne n'avait fait attention à notre arrivé, et j'en étais heureuse. Je cherchais des yeux les garçons et je les vis enfin à une table tous les trois en train de discuter.

**Ils sont là bas.** Dis-je en pointant du doigt la table des garçons.

**Maintenant, il faudrait qu'ils nous regardent.** Râla Alice.

**Je sais.** S'exclama Rosalie. Elle sortit son téléphone de son petit **sac à main. Elle le colla à son oreille, je regardais Emmet et vis sortir son téléphone. Mon amour, tu es où ?... Tu ne veux pas sortir, il y a trop de bruit, je t'entends mal….**Je vis Emmet se lever de sa chaise et regarda vers l'entrée**… Bonjour mon amour…** Lui dit-elle au téléphone.

**OH PUTAIN…..** Cria Emmet en courant vers Rosalie….

Sa réaction fit tourner tous les regards vers nous mais le seul que je regardais été celui de mon homme. Emmet arriva en face de nous et fis tournoyer dans les airs Rosalie. Jasper fut le suivant. Je vis Edward se lever de sa chaise et venir vers moi. Je décidais de lui montrer que j'étais là pour lui en m'avançant vers lui. Quand je fus enfin devant lui, je pus le détailler. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, il semblait fatiguer, il y avait tellement de peine dans ses yeux. J'avançais ma main vers son visage, il s'appuya contre ma main.

**Edward parle moi !** le suppliais-je.

**J'ai tellement peur que tu ne sois qu'un rêve, j'ai rêvé de ta venue tellement de fois que j'ai peur que cela soit irréel. **

**Mais je suis bien là Edward. Et je compte bien rester enfin si tu veux toujours de moi. **Je vis son regard s'éclairer de bonheur.

**Bien sur que je veux toujours de toi mais tu veux encore de moi après ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps Edward. Je ne veux plus que tu t'en veuilles à cause de cela. Je veux qu'on reparte à zéro. Je ne veux pas refaire ma vie loin de toi. Je ne suis heureuse qu'avec toi. Ne m'éloigne pas de toi, s'il te plait ?** Il caressa ma joue, je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Il fit un pas de plus, nos corps se touchaient presque.

**Je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi, je t'ai enfin retrouvé, je ne t'abandonne plus jamais. Je vais tellement t'aimer, mon amour.** Me dit-il avec tellement de passion avant de m'embrasser de toutes ses forces.

Ses lèvres m'avaient tellement manqué, j'avais l'impression de revivre avec ses lèvres. Il demanda vite l'accès à ma bouche, je ne me fis pas prier et accepter son entrée. Nos langues se mélangeaient, se goutaient et s'aimèrent. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Nous dûmes arrêter notre baiser car j'entendais des gens applaudirent. Je regardais autour de nous et je vis tous les élèves nous applaudirent. J'étais rouge de honte, nous nous étions donner en spectacle, je cachais mon visage contre le torse d'Edward qui lui rigolait de la situation.

**Bon allez, tout le monde retourne danser, le spectacle est fini. **S'écria Emmet. La musique reprit et les bruits revinrent. **Allez, Bella sort ta tête de là.** Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je me retournais pour regarder ma famille. Je quittais les bras d'Edward et partis dans les bras d'Emmet.

**Tu m'as manqué grand frère. **

**Toi aussi.** Il me serra fort contre lui.

**Moi aussi, je peux la prendre dans mes bras ?** Demanda Jasper. Je partis dans les bras de Jasper.

**Oh oui, tu m'as manqué mon frère. **

**Ma petite sœur, c'était dur sans toi. Il a été triste sans toi, les seuls moments, où il souriait, étaient quand il avait un message de toi. Regarde-le, il est tellement heureux. **

Je me tournais et regardais Edward, il avait Rosalie et Alice dans ses bras. Il leva son regard vers moi et me tendit sa main. Je la récupérais rapidement, les filles s'éloignèrent de nous et partirent rejoindre leurs hommes.

**Vous ne voulez pas vous assoir, je vais aller nous chercher à boire et à manger.** Nous proposa Jasper.

**Je t'accompagne.** Sautilla Alice.

Je les regardais partir vers le buffet. Edward me guida vers leur table, je m'assis sur ma chaise, Edward s'installa à mes côtés. Jasper revint avec nos boissons et Alice des mets. Pendant que nous mangeons, les filles racontèrent nos aventures depuis mercredi, Edward écoutait attentivement, il me caressait le bas du dos. Je levais mon regard vers lui et je croisais mon beau regard. Il se pencha vers moi.

**Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais tu ressembles à une princesse. Tu es vraiment magnifique. **

**Merci Edward. Mais tu sais c'est pour toi que je me suis faite si belle. **

**Seule ta présence me suffisait. Tu ne voudrais pas danser avec moi ? **

**Edward, je ne sais pas danser.** Il se leva dans sa chaise et me tendit sa main. Je pris sa main et me levais de ma chaise.

**Tout est dans le cavalier. S'il te plait, mon amour ?** J'acquiesçais doucement. Il m'emmena vers la piste de dance. Il prit ma main droite dans sa main et mit sa main gauche autour de ma taille. Je me collais à lui pour un slow. Je le sentis prendre des grandes bouffées d'air contre mes cheveux. **Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour. Je te le promets, je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir.** Je levais mon regard vers lui.

**Je le sais mon cœur.** Je l'embrassais pour appuyer mes dires. Notre baiser prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, je voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus. Mais je ne pus continuer car quelqu'un parler fort au micro.

**Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous allons élire le roi et la reine de la soirée. Je voudrais que vous accueilliez comme il se doit Angéla, la secrétaire du bureau d'élève.** Présenta le Directeur. Je vis mon ami d'enfance monter sur l'estrade.

**Bonsoir à tous, beaucoup d'entre vous sont venus me parler pendant les 5 dernières minutes et nous avons eu une très belle surprise.** **Mon amie d'enfance et meilleure amie, enfin je crois, est revenue parmi nous. Je pense que je parle pour nous tous, mais tu nous as manqué Bella, je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue.** Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux**. Je te promets que je ne te laisserais plus tomber.**

**On s'en moque de son retour, dis nous qui est la reine de l'année !** S'écria Tania. Je tournais mon visage vers la voix et vis Tania dans une robe rose bonbon très serré avec un décolleté qui allait jusqu'à nombril et une jupe qui s'arrêtait à ras le string.

**Elle a l'air d'une pute, hein ? **Me demanda Edward.

**Je n'aurais pas osé le dire comme cela. Mais tu as raison.** Lui dis-je en lui embrassais la mâchoire.

**Bon je vais juste finir en disant à Bella bon retour à la maison.** S'exclama Angéla. Je lui envoyais un baiser dans les airs comme je faisais enfant, je la vis me sourire. **Bon finis les larmes, je dois vous annoncer qui a été élu la reine et le roi de l'année.** Elle ouvrit une enveloppe,** le roi de l'année est Emmet Cullen et la reine est Rosalie Hale.** J'applaudissais de toutes mes forces. Emmet guida par la main Rosalie jusqu'à l'extrade. Angéla plaça la couronne sur la tête de mon frère et de ma meilleure amie. **Je vous dois la vérité beaucoup d'entre nous voulait élire Bella et Edward comme roi et reine mais la liste des couples de l'année avait déjà été créée donc je ne pouvais pas revenir dessus. Donc Ben envoie le slow.** Dit-elle en regardant son amoureux, elle se tourna vers Emmet. **Vas-y, fais danser ta reine. **

Emmet n'hésita pas une minute et prit la main de Rosalie pour l'amener vers la piste de dance. Un grand cercle se forma autour d'eux, un slow se mit en route et Emmet serra contre lui Rosalie. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux tous les deux. Ben donna le coup d'envoie pour que nous dansions nous aussi. Edward me tendit sa main mais un truc rose se mit entre nous.

**Edward,** roucoula Tania en lui caressant le torse, **tu veux bien m'inviter à danser.** Elle se colla de plus en plus à lui, même si je savais qu'Edward m'aimait cela ne m'empêchais pas d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Au moment où j'allais voir Edward, je sentis une main sur mon épaule et me retournais pour tomber sur Mike. Je me détachais de son emprise, j'avais le cœur qui bâtait très vite.

**Bella, tu ne voudrais pas danser avec moi.** Il essaya de me prendre la main. Mais je m reculais vite, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Je touchais un corps en le reculant, je reconnus le torse d'Edward, il referma ses bras autour de ma taille.

**Ne la touche pas.** S'exclama méchamment Edward**. Et pour ton information, elle est prise. Alors dégage et va voir ailleurs**. Je vis Mike déglutir et partis penaud, Edward nous décala pour que nous puissions faire face à Tania. **Et pour toi Tania, va faire la pute autre part, j'ai déjà une cavalière et je ne compte pas l'abandonner pour une fille qui vient au bal aussi vulgairement**. Il se mit en face de moi, **Amour, tu viens danser ?** Il me tendit et je la pris. Il nous guida sur la piste de danse. Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et je mis les miens autour de son cou. **Tu vas bien mon amour ?** Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

**Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les hommes. Quand Mike m'a touché, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre la scène du parc, je ne voulais pas, je te jure**. Il me caressait la joue.** Il n'y a que les hommes de ma vie dont je n'ai pas peur. **

**Et j'en fais parti** ? Me demanda Edward inquiet.

**Bien sur, tu es même le premier. **

**Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Tania, je te promets que je ne l'aime pas. **

**Je le sais, je ne vais pas te mentir, cela m'a fait du mal de te voir avec elle, mais je sais que tu m'aimes. **

**Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. **

**Moi aussi. **

Il m'embrassa passionnément. Une fois, notre baiser finit, il mit ma tête contre son torse et me berça sur la mélodie du slow. Je fus déçu quand la musique finit, Edward nous ramena à notre table. Je m'installais sur ma chaise et Edward m'entoura de ses bras. Jasper et Alice nous rejoignîmes et peu de temps après ce fut au tour de Rosalie et Emmet de se joindre à nous.

**Alors cela fait quoi d'être élu le roi et la reine ?** Demanda Alice.

**Franchement c'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas que nous étions si populaire**. Nous confia Rosalie. **Mais je trouve cela super. J'ai une couronne, les filles.** Nous rigolâmes de sa connerie.

**Cela vous embête si nous rentrons à la maison.** Nous proposa Jasper. Nous approuvâmes tous. Les garçons nous guidèrent vers la sortie, je frissonnais de froid, je n'avais pas pensé qu'à Forks, il faisait si froid.

**Tu as froid mon amour ?** Me demanda Edward.

J'acquiesçais doucement, il enleva sa veste et me la mit sur mes épaules. Je lui embrassais la joue pour le remercier. Une fois dans la voiture, je m'installais devant avec Edward, Jasper prit Alice sur ses genoux et Emmet s'installa à côté de Rosalie.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se passa dans la bonne humeur, les garçons nous racontaient ce que nous avions loupé pendant notre séjour à Seattle. Pendant tout le trajet, Edward me tenait la main, je pense qu'il voulait se rassurer que j'étais bien là avec lui. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la villa, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Emmet sortit rapidement de la voiture et attrapa la main de Rosalie avant de nous crier bonne nuit. Il avait l'air très pressé de retrouver sa Rosalie. Alice fit la même chose avec Jasper qui n'était pas contre cette attaque. Je me retrouvais toute seule devant la voiture avec Edward. C'est la première fois que je le voyais aussi timide. Je lui attrapais la main et le regardais amoureusement. Il réagit enfin et me guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

**Tu veux faire quoi ? Nous pouvons regarder un film dans le salon ? Oui, on va faire cela.** Il quitta ma main et partit vers le meuble de la télévision, je le vis chercher des films, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Il se tourna vers moi et je le regardais rigoler. **Je suis ridicule, c'est ça ? **

**Un peu mon amour.** Je m'approchais de lui et lui caressais la joue. **Amour, je préférais aller dans ta chambre, enfin si tu veux bien. Puis nous pourrions parler en regardant un film. **

**Ouais… Si tu veux.**

Je lui pris la main, et le guidais jusqu'à sa chambre.

**Tu dois me prendre pour un con !** me dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

**Mais non, tu es juste nerveux ?** Dis-je plus comme une question.

**Bien sur que je suis nerveux cela des semaines que j'attends de te revoir, j'ai peur de faire les choses de travers. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.** Je me dirigeais vers lui et pris son visage entre mes mains.

**Je ne suis pas un rêve, je suis bel et bien là. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Je ne te peux pas vivre sans toi.**

**Ne me quitte plus Bella. **

**Promis mon amour.** Je l'embrassais pour celer ma promesse.** Je vais aller me changer, ce n'est pas que cette tenue me déplait mais je ne pense pas être à l'aise pour dormir. **

**Tu veux un teeshirt et un caleçon. **

**Je ne suis pas sur que je rentrerais dans tes vêtements.**

**Bébé, je mets du XL donc je pense que cela t'iras. **Il se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire**. Tiens prends cela. Je vais me changer en t'attendant.**

Je l'embrassais doucement et partis vers la salle de bain. Je vis dans la salle de bain qu'aucun de mes produits n'avaient bougé de place. Je vis même ma brosse à dent. Je décidais de me laver les dents avant de me déshabiller. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever cette robe. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais franchement à enlever c'est de la merde.

**Edward, tu veux bien venir ?** Edward arriva dans la seconde, il avait revêtu un bas de pyjama. **Je n'arrive pas à enlever ma robe, tu peux m'aider ?**

**Bien sur, aller, tourne toi. **

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et il tira la fermeture éclair. Il m'embrassa mon épaule et me laissa finir de me préparer. Je me déshabillais vite fait et me décoiffais. Une fois prête à aller me coucher, je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Edward, il avait éteins la lumière et il avait allumé la télévision. Edward me vit arriver, il ouvrit le pan du lit et m'ouvrit ses bras. Je me précipitais dans ses bras, il nous couvrit de la couette et me serra contre lui. C'était tellement bon de revenir dans ses bras, ils m'avaient tant manqué.

**Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais regarder alors j'ai mis hercule. C'est un Walt Disney. Je me suis dit que nous pouvions les découvrir ensemble. **

**Tu as bien fait, je calais ma tête sur son torse, je t'aime Edward. Je ne veux plus jamais être loin d'ici, j'aime entendre ton cœur battre, j'aime être dans tes bras. Je levais mes yeux vers les siens. Je veux qu'on se parle, je ne veux plus qu'on se cache des choses. Promets-le-moi. **

**Promis mon amour.** Me promit-il en m'embrassant passionnément.** Je t'aime. Dors mon bébé.**

**Je ne veux pas dormir, je viens à peine de te retrouver.** Dis-je en baillant.

**Ma puce, je serais là demain. Aller, dors.**

Je me recouchais sur sa poitrine et m'endormis paisiblement.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPITRE 25**_

_**SAMEDI**_

_**BELLA POV**_

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois et demi, je me réveillais dans les bras d'Edward, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Je me pelotais plus fort contre la poitrine d'Edward. A entendre son cœur, je savais qu'il ne dormait plus. Il dut se rendre compte que moi non plus, je ne dormais plus car il me caressa tendrement le dos et m'embrassa le crâne.

**Bébé, il faut se réveiller. Les autres sont déjà levés et tes parents viennent d'arriver.**

**Et bah, qu'ils restent en bas, moi, je suis trop bien ici. **

**Moi aussi, mais c'est mal poli de les faire attendre. Pour le moment, c'est Esmée qui retient Emmet et Alice mais dans pas longtemps, elle ne pourra plus rien faire. **

**Alors profitons de ce temps pour rester ici au calme. **

**Tu as raison, et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi. J'ai cru que jamais plus, je ne pourrais t'avoir dans mes bras.** Je levais ma tête pour pouvoir le regarder, ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesses. **Bella, je sais que nous avons dit hier que nous oublions ce qu'il s'était passé mais j'ai besoin de tout te dire même si je t'ai déjà tout dit par lettre, ce n'est pas la même chose. **

**Edward, je sais déjà tout.**

**Oui mais tu le sais que par les lettres et pas par ma voix. **

**Edward, je ne t'en veux plus bien au contraire, j'ai compris ton attitude. **

**Bella, s'il te plait !**

**D'accord !**

Edward voulu se rassoir pour que nous puissions parler calmement. Je quittais donc la chaleur de son corps pour lui permettre de s'assoir contre la tête de lit. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et ses jambes pour que je puisse être dans ses bras.

**Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser loin de moi, je ne pourrais même pas. Bébé, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre même si tu sais ce que je vais te dire. Je vais te dire la même chose que dans mes lettres mais j'ai besoin de te le dire à voix haute. **J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. **Quand Tania m'a embrassé au lycée, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi mas je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. C'est vrai que j'ai pris mes distances mais ce n'était pas contre toi, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Et quand elle est venue chez moi le samedi et que tu nous as vus. J'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. Tu es partie tellement vite, j'ai pourris Tania et quand nous t'avons cherché partout, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais le pire c'est quand nous t'avons vu au parc….**

**Edward arrête, je ne veux pas parler de cela.**

**Pardon mon amour, je n'y avais pas pensé. Pardonne-moi. **

**Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur. Continue mais évite le passage du parc.**

**Ok, parlons de l'hôpital. Je passais mes nuis avec toi, mon père me cachait, je veillais sur toi. Quand tu as décidé de partir loin de moi, je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Puis les jours et les semaines passèrent, tu ne quittais pas mes pensées. C'est pour cela que je n'arrêtais pas de t'écrire. **

**Et j'attendais patiemment ce moment où j'avais une lettre de toi. **M'exclamai-je avec un énorme sourire et en le regardant dans les yeux. Edward m'embrassa le bout de mon nez et me caressa la joue. **Je veux juste savoir quelque chose. **

**Oui et quoi ? **

**Pourquoi, si tu pensais toujours à moi, ta dernière lettre sonnait comme un adieu. **

**J'y viens mon amour. Quand j'ai vu les affiches de bal, j'ai réalisé que tu n'y serais pas et j'ai compris que tu ne serais plus jamais à moi et que je devais te laisser vivre ta vie et trouver un homme bon. **Je me retournais complètement vers lui et m'installais accroupi entre ses jambes, j'entourais son cou de mes bras.

**Je l'ai trouvé l'homme bon et c'est toi. Tu ne dois jamais dire jamais car moi quand j'ai lu ta lettre, je me suis rendue compte que ma vie était auprès de toi et nulle part ailleurs. Ne me mens plus Edward, je ne le supporterais pas. **

**Promis mon amour, je te dirais toujours tout. **Je me blottissais contre son torse. **Bella, parle-moi de ta vie à Seattle, parle-moi de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. **

**La première semaine fut difficile pour moi, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars, cela obligeait les filles à dormir avec moi. Après cela, les filles dormaient toujours avec moi. **Dis-je en rigolant. **Edward, là-bas, je voyais une psy. J'ai battu ma peur des psys, contre toute attente cela me faisait du bien. J'ai parlé de ma mère, de ce qu'il s'est passé au parc, des filles et des garçons, de nos parents.**

**Jamais de moi ? **Me demanda Edward.

**Je n'arrivais pas à parler de toi. Mercredi, en allant la voir, je venais de recevoir ta lettre. Je ne pensais qu'à ta lettre, et pour la première fois, j'ai parlé de toi, je lui ai tout dit. Et j'ai compris que ma vie n'était pas à Seattle mais à Forks avec toi. A la fin de la séance, elle m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi. En sortant du cabinet, j'ai couru vers les filles pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle. Nous avons décidé de le dire aux parents mais de vous faire la surprise au bal de Promo. Et je pense que tu as aimé la surprise.**

**Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer mon amour. **Me dit Edward en m'embrassant tendrement.

**Edward, **dis-je en me réinstallant contre son torse, **tu sais que je n'ai plus confiance envers les hommes, je te l'ai dit hier soir. J'ai encore besoin de voir un psychologue, tu m'en voudrais si j'allais en voir un ?**

**Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ?**

**Je ne sais pas. **

**Bella, si cela te fait du bien alors je suis d'accord maintenant si cela doit te détruire alors non. **

**Edward, c'est normal qu'après une séance, je n'aille pas bien. Pendant une séance, nous parlons de beaucoup de choses et surtout celles qui font mal. Mais c'est le but. **

**Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer mais bon si tu le souhaites alors compte sur moi, je serais là avant et après chaque séance. **

**Merci Edward. Tu crois que je pourrais en parler à ton père ce matin ?**

**Oui bien sûr, je lui demanderais tout à l'heure après le petit déjeuner pour que nous soyons plus à l'aise.**

**Non, je ne veux plus rien cacher à notre famille. Ils ont le droit de savoir que je souhaite voir un psy. **

**Si tu veux, nous en parlerons à table. **

**Merci. Il faut que je te parle d'autre chose. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le cacher.**

**Que dois-tu me dire ? **

**Je ne suis pas sûr que je sois prête à faire l'amour avec toi !**

**Bébé, j'ai fait quelque chose qui pourrait te faire croire que je vais abuser de toi sans ton accord ? Je ne ferais rien sans ton accord, Bella.**

**Je sais mais avant que je parte, nous avancions par base, là, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer, je t'aime et je veux le faire avec toi mais j'ai peur. **

**Bébé, je ne veux pas que tu es peur, nous irons à ton rythme. **

**Mais et toi ? **

**Je t'attendrais toujours. Je t'aime Bella !**

**Je t'aime aussi.**

Il me fit lever la tête et m'embrassa tendrement, au début seulement ses lèvres bougeaient avec les mêmes mais doucement, il taquina l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue. Il ne me forçait pas. Je laissais donc sa langue prendre possession de ma bouche. C'était tellement bon.

Je sursautais en entendant des coups sur la porte de la chambre.

**Bon, vous ne parlez plus donc venez manger avec nous. **Cria Emmet depuis le couloir. **Allez, debout.**

**On arrive Emmet, on passe à la salle de bain e c'est bon. **

**Ok on vous attend.**

Nous entendîmes partir Emmet dans le couloir.

**Allez, mon amour, va sous la douche pendant que je range la chambre. **

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et partis à la douche. En arrivant dans la salle de bain, je vis que les filles avaient préparé mes affaires de change. L'eau de la douche me fit un bien fou. Une fois propre, je me maquillais et m'habillais d'un legging noire et d'une tunique bleu nuit.

Quand je rentrais dans la chambre, je ne vis pas Edward. Il avait fait le lit et avait ouvert la fenêtre. Mais je ne le voyais pas.

**Tu es ravissante mon amour.** Je me retournais d'un coup et vis Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte, il était lavé et habillé. Je courus dans ses bras et me collais à lui.

**Mais tu étais où ?**

**Je me suis lavé dans la salle de bain d'Alice pour éviter qu'ils nous attendent trop longtemps. **

**Tu penses à tout dis-moi. **

**Maintenant j'essaie.** Me répond-t-il tristement. Je lui caressais la joue.

**Edward, nous avons dit que c'était du passé. **

**Oui, tu as raison. Bon, un dernier bisou et ensuite allons rejoindre les autres.**

**Tu es bien exigent. **

**C'est vital, j'en ai trop besoin. **

Avant que je n'aie pu lui répondre, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Je me laissais aller mais ce baiser fut trop court.

Il nous mena jusqu'au salon où je vis tout le monde nous attendre. Mon père se leva en nous entendant arriver. Je lâchais la main d'Edward et courus dans les bras de mon père qui me réceptionna sans problème.

**Alors ma princesse, tu es heureuse ?**

**Oui, je suis chez moi.** Dis-je en me callant dans ses bras. Je regardais derrière lui et vis Sue nous regarder, je tendis la main vers elle et elle vint vers nous. Mon père sentit la présence de sa femme et l'inclut dans notre câlin**. Je vous aime. **

**Nous aussi princesse.** Me chuchota Sue. **Allez, va voir les autres.** Ils m'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'aller se remettre à leurs places.

Je regardais à table et vis les filles se tortiller sur leurs chaises, j'ouvris mes bras et elles coururent vers moi. Je les serrais fort contre moi en leurs disant que je les aimais et un grand merci.

Les garçons restèrent plus soft et ils attendirent que je vienne près d'eux. Emmet me serra fort dans son étreinte d'ours. Et Jasper me serra contre lui en m'embrassant le sommet de ma tête.

Carlisle et Esmée se levèrent de leurs places et me prirent dans un câlin. Une fois que j'ai salué tout le monde, je partis m'assoir au côté de mon homme. Edward m'enserra la taille de son bras et il rapprocha ma chaise de la sienne. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il m'embrassa le front.

**Bella !** M'appela Rosalie. **Tu as bien dormi ?** **Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit ?** Me demanda timidement Rosalie.

**Aucun cauchemars cette nuit, cela fait du bien ou si j'en ai eu, je n'en ai pas souvenir.** Je me tournais vers Edward, il me caressa la joue.

**Non, tu n'en as pas fait. **

**Le retour à la maison te fait du bien alors ! **S'exclama Alice.

**Tu dois avoir raison Alice.**

**Bébé, tu devrais peut-être parler maintenant à Carlisle.** Me chuchota Edward à l'oreille.

**Tu as raison.** Je me tournais vers Carlisle**. Carlisle.**

**Oui ma chérie.**

**Serait-il possible pour toi de me trouver un psy ici ? **

**Mais pourquoi ma puce ? **Me demanda mon père.

**Papa, tu sais très bien que je n'aimais pas les psys depuis mon enfance mais le fait de parler à Carmen à Seattle cela m'a fait du bien. Elle n'avait pas la même attitude que celle que j'ai vue étant enfant, elle ne m'a pas jugé, elle a juste été là et pour être franche, cela m'a fait du bien. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer papa mais je te promets que ça m'aide. **

**Alors si c'est ce que tu veux, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas te voir mal car là, ils entendront parler de mo**i. S'exclama mon père. J'entendis Edward ricaner derrière moi. Je lui lançais un regard noir**. Je peux savoir pourquoi mon gendre rigole ? **

**En fait, c'est très simple, j'ai pensé la même chose que toi. J'étais d'accord pour qu'elle aille voir quelqu'un mais je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer à cause d'une de ses séances. **

**Les grands esprits se rencontrent donc nous sommes d'accord. **

**Papa, vous ne pouvez pas être d'accord car c'est normal que je ne sois pas bien après quelques séances mais après cela redevient normal. **

**Ouais bon si cela te fait du bien alors ok mais si jamais cette personne ne convient pas, tu dois nous le dire. **

**Promis. Mais d'abord, pouvons-nous revenir à la question que j'ai posée à Carlisle. **Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Carlisle**.**

**J'ai cru que je n'aurais jamais à répondre à ta question. Mais oui, je peux te trouver quelqu'un de bien. Mais je ne sais pas quand tu pourras y aller, il faudra peut-être que tu loupes certain cours étant donné que les rendez-vous sont souvent des horaires de fonctionnaires. **

**Mais les professeurs ? **

**Oh, ils peuvent comprendre, en plus le principal est un ami de la famille SWAN donc c'est bon, c'est dans la poche. Il suffit juste que notre shérif aille le voir et c'est ok.** Nous dit Emmet tout content.

**Tu penses que c'est faisable papa ?** Demandai-je.

**Pas de problème, j'irais le voir après les vacances scolaires et nous mettrons tout cela en place avec lui. **

**Merci tout le monde. Edward m'avait conseillé de ne parler qu'à Carlisle après le repas mais je ne voulais plus rien vous cacher et puis de toute façon, j'en aurais parlé aux filles qui en auraient parlé aux garçons, j'en aurais parlé aux pères qui en auraient parlé aux mères. Donc franchement, j'évite à tout le monde de gaspiller de la salive et j'en parle à tout le monde. Et personnellement, je préfère cela au moins je ne cache plus rien à ma famille.**

**Je suis fière de toi ma chérie. **

**Merci papa, tu vois un psy ne fait pas que du mal. **

**Tu as raison mais si je ne l'aime pas, il entendra parler de moi. **

**Charlie, tu crois vraiment que je vais choisir un monstre pour s'occuper de ma belle fille. Tu peux me faire confiance quand même. **

**Ouais, je te fais confiance mais c'est mon bébé. **

**On le sait Charlie. Et ton bébé est de retour chez toi alors ne stresse pas. En parlant de cela, vous allez quand chercher vos affaires les filles ? **Demanda Esmée.

**Bah, en fait, tous est emballé et prêt à revenir ici.** **Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de demander aux garçons. **Expliqua Alice.

**Et demandez quoi aux garçons frangine ? **Demanda Emmet irrité.

**De NOUS déménager aujourd'hui. **Répondit méchamment Rosalie en lançant un regard noire à Emmet.

**Mais bébé, je voulais faire autre chose aujourd'hui et cela incluait de ne pas sortir de la chambre.**

**Oh mais mon pépère si tu ne nous aides pas à déménager aujourd'hui, tu peux être sur que tu vas rester dans ta chambre à te satisfaire mais tout seul car là tu pourras courir pour que je te laisse me toucher avant un bon moment. **

**Bébé, tu as autant envie de moi que ….**

**STOP MAIS CA NE VA PAS. VOUS SAVEZ QUE NOUS SOMMES LA. **S'écria Esmée.

**Pardon.** S'exclamèrent Rosalie et Emmet en même temps.

Le silence retentit à table avant que mon père éclate de rire. Il essaya de se calmer mais ce n'était pas possible, son fou rire prit ma mère et il nous gagna nous aussi. Seuls Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet ne rigolèrent. Nous essayâmes de nous calmer car vu le regard d'Esmée, il fallait arrêter. Carlisle et Sue furent les premiers à se calmer et nous suivirent. Mon père rigola encore un peu mais il réussit à parler.

**Promettez moi une chose tous les deux,** Nous demanda mon père en nous regardant Edward et moi, **ne parlez pas comme cela devant moi, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Heureusement que ses deux là, ne sont pas de moi. Je ferais une crise cardiaque à chaque repas. Oh mon dieu, j'en rigole encore.**

Et il repartit dans son fou rire, cette fois même Esmée rigola mais pas nos deux tourtereaux

**Bon reprenons notre sérieux,** commença Jasper mais il rigolait toujours autant, **putain Charlie vous refaites cela quand vous voulez c'est trop bon.**

**Jasper**. L'avertit Esmée.

**Ok, bon je voulais juste savoir quand nous irons chercher les affaires de mesdames, vous en avez beaucoup. **

**Bah, beaucoup plus qu'à l'aller car nous avons fait du shopping.** Répondit Alice.

**Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, donc nous en aurons pour combien de temps à ton avis ? **

**Je ne sais pas. **

**A mon avis, nous avons pour une heure à peu près. **Dis-je. **Car déjà toutes nos affaires sont emballées donc ils nous restent seulement à les mettre dans les voitures et nous repartons. Le ménage est fait donc il ne reste rien à faire. Nous pouvons partir vers 16 heures, nous en avons pour deux heures aller et retour, nous serions de retour pour le repas du soir. Enfin, sinon, nous pouvons partir demain.**

**Non, c'est très bien comme cela.** Me répondit Edward. **Mais il faut qu'on prenne trois voitures car déjà à l'aller c'était dur et nous étions plus nombreux alors avec le shopping d'Alice, trois voitures seront très bien. **

**Je pense pareil. **S'exclama Jasper.

**Bon résumons, vous mangez avec nous ce midi et vous avez le temps de faire une sieste avant de partir et ce soir que désirez-vous faire ? **

**Bah, je sais que nous avons tous été coupé de vous mais moi, j'aimerais passer ma soirée avec mes parents,** je me tournais vers Edward**. Amour, ce n'est pas contre toi, je te le promets mais ils m'ont vraiment manqué et ….** Il me coupa la parole en me mettant son doigt sur ma bouche.

**Chut mon bébé, je comprends parfaitement. Et de toute façon, nous nous reverrons le lendemain. Même si cela va être dur de te laisser partir mais bon, je serais là tôt demain matin. **

**Tu prendras ton petit déjeuner avec nous, mon gendre.** Proposa Charlie.

**Avec grand plaisir Charlie. **

**Bon alors cela va à tout le monde ? **Demanda Esmée.

**Bah nous, nos parents ne sont pas là.** Dit Jasper.

**Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas Jasper Hale. Tu es mon fils et tu passeras la soirée en famille ici. Il en allait de soi. **

**D'accord, merci Esmée.** Répondit-il penaud.

**Bon, tout le monde est d'accord. Nous disons que nous mangeons dans 2h30, je vous attends mesdemoiselles à midi à la cuisine pour nous aider Sue et moi à préparer le déjeuner. Donc il ne vous reste plus que 2 heures alors faites ce que vous voulez.**

Alice prit Jasper par la main et ils montèrent les escaliers en gloussant, je regardais Carlisle et le vis faire une grimace, il savait depuis longtemps qu'Alice couchait avec Jasper mais il n'aimait pas être le témoin de leur amour. Je rigolais doucement.

Emmet et Rosalie étaient toujours à table, ils ne parlaient pas. Esmée suivit mon regard et les regarda aussi.

**Bon tous les deux vous faites quoi ? Vous n'avez pas des trucs de prévu dans votre chambre.**

**Euh Esmée….**Commença Rosalie. C'était la première fois que je voyais Rosalie perdre la parole. Je rigolais doucement mais pas assez car je reçu un regard noir de sa part. Mon rire prit le reste de la table ainsi que Esmée.

**Bon allez dans votre chambre tous les deux et que je ne vous entende pas surtout. **

**Merci maman. **

Emmet embrassa Esmée et il prit sur son épaule Rosalie qui pouffait de rire. Des vrais gosses c'est deux là.

**Et vous deux, vous voulez faire quoi ?** Nous demanda mon père.

**J'aimerais emmener Bella quelque part**, répondit Edward et il se tourna vers moi, **enfin si tu veux bien, sinon nous pouvons rester ici. **

**Non, nous pouvons aller ou tu veux. **

**Tu souhaites lui montrer ton endroit ? **Lui demanda Esmée. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait.

**Oui.** Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif**. Je t'expliquerais là bas. Tu es prête pour partir. **

**Je dois prendre mon sac et mon téléphone…**

**Nous n'en aurons pas besoin, je prends le mien et c'est bon. Fais-moi confiance.** J'acquiesçais de la tête. Il se leva et me tendit sa main que je pris sans hésiter. **Nous serons de retour en temps pour vous aider pour le repas. **

**Profitez bien.** Nous dit Esmée.

**Prends bien soin de ma fille, Edward.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai mon portable au cas où**

**Allez-y les enfants. **

Edward nous guida dehors vers sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et partit vers la porte du conducteur.

**Tu m'emmènes où ?**

**Dans un endroit que j'ai découvert après ton départ. C'est ici que je partais pour penser à toi. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé le connaitre.**

**D'accord. **

Je le laissais conduire pour regarder le paysage. Elle m'avait manqué cette verdure permanente, ce calme où nous pouvons entendre l'eau coulait dans la rivière.

Edward se gara dans un petit sentier. Je l'interrogeais une nouvelle fois du regard.

**Il nous faut marcher un peu. **Il dut lire la peur sur mon visage car il enchaina. Ne **t'inquiète pas si tu trébuches, je te retiendrais.** Me dit-il en rigolant.

**Vas-y, moque-toi de moi.**

**Pardon mon amour, mais tu n'es pas si maladroite que cela. **

**Non quand je suis sur une route droite ça va mais dans un chemin dans les bois….**

**Si tu veux, je peux te porter. **

**Edward !** L'avertis-je.

**Ok bon, nous pouvons y aller ou tu préfères retourner à la villa.**

**Allons-y.**

**Ok. Attends-moi là, je vais t'ouvrir.**

Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit son coffre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il sortit de son coffre mais je ne tardais pas à le voir m'ouvrir ma portière et de le voir charger d'une couverture.

Je le laissais me conduire où il voulait. Je regardais mes pieds au lieu de regarder le chemin mais il y avait des racines partout, c'était horrible

Je n'avais vu qu'Edward s'était arrêté seulement au moment où je lui rentrais dedans. Je regardais par-dessus son épaule et je vis la plus belle des prairies. Des fleurs violettes peuplaient cette prairie. On pouvait se croire au paradis. Je dépassais Edward et je me mis à courir dans cette prairie. Je me laissais tomber au sol. Edward me rejoignit au sol. Je me tournais vers lui et il se mit à caresser ma joue.

**Je savais que ce coin te plairait. **

**Et tu as eu raison, c'est magnifique. **

**Tu es la première à le voir.**

**Je veux que ce soit notre prairie à nous.** Je l'embrassais chastement.

**Merci mon amour. Mais raconte-moi comment tu l'as trouvé.**

**Je crois que c'était une semaine après ton départ, nous venions de finir les cours quand Tania a déboulé comme si de rien n'était. Elle a commencé à me faire du rentre dedans et je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de la taper, de lui exploser la tête contre le mur alors pour éviter de faire tout ceci, je suis parti vers ma voiture et j'ai roulé. Je me suis arrêté sur le premier sentier que j'ai vu et j'ai marché et je suis tombé sur ce coin de paradis. Cela m'a fait oublier Tania mais penser à toi. C'était si bon. Quand je suis rentré à la maison, Esmée m'a demandé où j'étais et je lui ai répondu que j'étais avec toi. Elle n'a pas compris mais elle ne m'a pas posé de question. **

**Esmée est formidable.**

**Tu as raison. **Il se leva et installa la couverture sur le sol et me demanda de venir sur la couverture. Et je me callais dans ses bras, ma tête contre sa poitrine.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette position. Mais j'oubliais tout dans cette prairie et dans les bras d'Edward.

Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer Edward me conduisit dans le silence. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, ce moment rien qu'à nous deux nous avait fait du bien. Et j'étais contente qu'Edward me raconte une partie de mon absence pour lui.

Les filles et moi nous aidions nos mères à faire le repas qui se passa dans le calme. Tout le monde profitait de la présence des autres. Il fut décidé que nous nous reposions avant de partir. Nous allâmes tous dans le salon et Emmet nous mit Cendrillon. Je lui souris pour lui dire merci. Chaque couple se mit sur un canapé. Edward se coucha et m'ouvrit des jambes pour que je me calle contre lui. J'avais toujours peur de lui faire avec mon poids mais j'avais compris que je ne devais pas le dire à haute voix sinon, j'aurais le droit à une belle dispute avec toute la famille. Donc gentiment, je me callais sur lui et nous regardâmes Cendrillon. Tellement passionné par le dessin animé que je ne puis m'endormir. J'étais tellement contente de pouvoir enfin le regarder après en avoir tant rêver. Une fois le film fini, je regardais les filles et les garçons tout le monde dormait, je me levais donc pour prendre la télécommande à Emmet et je me mis à zapper les chapitres et à réécouter les chansons. Je m'assis par terre, le dos contre le canapé. Tellement fasciné par la chanson de cendrillon qui lavait le sol que je ne sentis pas Edward m'embrassait le cou.

**Tu es tellement belle quand tu es concentré.** Je le regardais et il m'embrassa doucement les lèvres. **Tu aimé le film à ce que je vois.**

**Il est tellement beau. J'ai l'impression de rêver, et les chansons sont magnifiques, tu connais celle des petits souris quand elles font la robe de bal de cendrillon, et la chanson du bal et …..**

**Mon amour, je connais le film. **

**Et tu ne le trouves pas super, attends je vais nous mettre la chanson des souris…** Je l'entendis rigoler, je levais mon regard vers lui.

**Ne m'en veux pas mais tu es tellement belle.** Il se leva du canapé et me décala du canapé pour me prendre dans ses bras, il se calla le dos contre le canapé et me prit entre ses jambes. **Allez, mets-moi des chapitres que tu as aimé. **

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda mais en gros, je lui remis tout le film. Je me mis même à chantonner les chansons, ce qui fit rire Edward et ce qui réveilla les autres.

**A quoi vous jouez ?** Nous demanda Rosalie.

**Bella me remettez les chapitres qu'elle avait aimé mais en gros, elle a aimé tout le film.**

**Ce n'est pas vrai.** Répondis-je comme une enfant.

**Ah oui et quel passage, tu n'as pas revu ?**

**Bah, celui avec la belle-mère et les demi-sœurs. **

**Ouais en gros, tu t'es retapé tout le film car dans ma mémoire, il n'a pas beaucoup de passage de seulement les mégères. **

**Il y a deux ou trois, je crois.** Dis-je timidement. J'entendis tout le monde rigoler. **Bon ok, j'ai regardé le film deux fois. Mais j'adore les chansons.**

**Je te les mettrais sur ton téléphone si tu veux.** Me dit Edward.

**Tu ferais ça ? **Lui demandai-je. Il me sourit en me caressant la joue.

**Pour toi, je ferais tout.** Je l'embrassais tendrement

**Bon et si nous partions pour Seattle pour après avoir notre soirée avec nos parents. **

Et cela fut le coup d'envoi, chaque couple prit une voiture pour ma part, je montais avec Edward dans sa Volvo, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans cette voiture, je me mis à renifler l'air.

**Que fais-tu mon amour ? **

**Ta voiture m'a manqué.**

Edward rigola doucement mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

**Edward, je peux mettre un CD. **

**Bien sur. **

Je sortis la compil d'Edward de mon sac à main et le mis dans le lecteur. La première chanson résonna.

**C'est mon CD ?**

**Oui, il ne me quitte jamais depuis le jour où tu me l'as donné. Il me faisait penser à toi.**

Edward ne répondit rien mais il me prit ma main et il ne la lâcha pas de tout le voyage.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à Seattle. Emmet ouvrit le portail de la résidence et nous nous garâmes. Edward coupa le moteur et m'ouvrit la portière. Je sortis de la voiture et je pris la main d'Edward. Je nous menais vers notre appartement et les filles en firent de même avec les garçons. J'ouvris l'appartement et laissais les autres rentrés dans l'appartement.

**Effectivement, vous avez tous emballé, il ne reste plus qu'à charger la voiture. **Nous dit Jasper.

**Vous voulez commencer maintenant ou vous voulez faire autre chose ?** Nous demanda Emmet.

**Non, nous avons déjà fait nos aux revoir au centre commercial.** S'exclama Alice.

**Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas.** S'exaspéra Jasper. **Il fallait que je tombe sur la seule folle du shopping.** Je vis Alice lever la main et taper la tête de Jasper**. Mais aïe ça fait mal. **

**Et bah cela t'apprendra à raconter des conneries. Bon tu prends les cartons avec marqués Alice dessus. Tu sais moi, ta copine.**

**Ouais ça va, j'ai compris. **

Il commença à prendre les cartons et les garçons suivirent. Nous les aidâmes à charger les trois voitures. La Volvo fut vite remplie, j'avais beaucoup moins d'affaires que les filles même si ma garde robe avait beaucoup augmenté, je ne battais pas les filles.

Au bout d'une heure, tout l'appartement fut vidé. Cela me faisait bizarre de voir cet appartement certes avec des meubles mais il n'avait plus de vie. Je partis une dernière fois dans ma chambre qui m'avait vu dans les pires moments. Je sentis deux bras me serrait contre un corps dur. Je callais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Edward m'embrassa le cuir chevelu.

**Cette chambre va me manquer. **

**Tu sais, Amour, nous allons faire nos études à Seattle donc cette chambre sera la notre.**

**C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que nous reviendrions ici.** Je me retournais et encerclais la taille d'Edward de mes bras. Et je mis ma tête contre sa poitrine. Il m'embrassa le front.

**Rentrons à la maison.**

Je levais ma tête et il m'embrassa tendrement.

Le retour se fit dans la même ambiance que l'aller. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison de mon père. Charlie dut entendre la voiture arrivé car il sortit de la maison avec maman. Comme une gosse, je sortis en courant de la voiture et partis dans les bras de mon père qui me réceptionna en rigolant.

**Que t'arrive-t-il ma puce ? **

**Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie d'être dans tes bras. **

**Mais pas de soucis ma chérie, c'est quand tu veux.** Il m'embrassa la joue. **Mais pour le moment, je crois que je vais aller aider mon gendre à remettre ta chambre comme avant que tu ne partes. Aller va avec ta mère. **

**Mais non, je vais vous aider. **

**Bella, va avec Sue. **

**Ok.**

Et il fit ce qu'il dit, il partit aider Edward à sortir tous les cartons de la voiture. Ma mère me proposa d'aller leur préparer des bières et des gâteaux. J'allais donc avec elle dans la cuisine. Nous vîmes les hommes rentrer et sortir de la maison. En peu de temps, ils finirent de tous monter. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et nous leur apportèrent des bières. Edward m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'assis sur lui. Je lui embrassais la joue pour le remercier. Edward finit sa bière et me saisit par les hanches pour me demander de me lever.

**Je vais devoir y aller, il est quand même 20 heures et si je veux aider ma mère ce soir, il faut que j'y aille.** Me dit-il. Je l'entourais de mes bras. **Tu m'accompagnes à ma voiture.** J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

Il se décala de mes bras et il partit saluer mes parents. Il me tendit la main pour me mener dehors avec lui. Je m'accrochais à sa main, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Il ouvrit sa voiture et il nous mena vers la portière conducteur, je me callais sur les portières arrières. Edward m'encercla ma taille.

**Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est toi qui voulais passer la soirée avec tes parents. **

**Je sais mais je viens de me rendre compte, je vais dormir seule ce soir et je ne sais pas mais je ne veux plus quitter tes bras. **

**Bella… Dis-moi tout. **

**Ce sera également la première nuit que je vais passer toute seule.** Il me caressa la joue.

**Amour, si tu veux, je reste avec toi ce soir, j'ai juste à avertir ma famille.**

**Non, ce serait égoïste de ma part, je ne peux pas faire cela. **Je me grattais la tête doucement**. Ce n'est rien, oublie. Va voir ta famille et reviens-moi demain matin. **

**Je serais là à 8h30, mon amour, je te le promets et si tu veux que je vienne avant. Appelle-moi et je viendrais.** J'acquiesçais doucement. **Amour, embrasse-moi**.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit mais le baiser devient vite langoureux, ma langue partit dans sa bouche et elle menait un combat endiablé avec celle d'Edward. Je dus me reculer pour reprendre mon souffle. Il m'embrassa doucement.

**Je t'aime Edward.**

**Moi aussi Bella. **

Il monta dans sa voiture et j'attendis qu'il démarre pour partir. Je rentrais à la maison et me mis sur le canapé. Mon père me calla contre son torse.

**Il te manque déjà ?** Me demanda mon père.

**C'est con, mais oui, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant tellement longtemps que me séparer de lui me fait bizarre. Mais bon, nous mangeons quoi ce soir ?**

**J'ai commandé pizza. **Me dit mon père.

**Tu n'arrives pas à oublier tes pizzas**

**Il aime trop cela, j'ai beau lui faire des repas, il ne veut rien savoir. **

Nous rigolâmes avec ma mère. La pizza arriva vite et nous nous mîmes devant la télévision, il y avait un match de foot donc nous fîmes plaisir à mon père et nous regardâmes le match. J'étais contente d'être avec ma famille. Avec Sue, nous n'arrêtâmes pas de rire des réactions de papa.

Il était 22h30 quand je partis me coucher, je n'étais pas complètement sereine mais j'embrassais mes parents et partis me coucher. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward, je suppose qu'il devait encore être avec ses parents.

Je me lavais et me mis au lit. Avant d'éteindre la lumière, j'envoyais un message à Edward.

_**Amour, **_

_**Bonne nuit**_

_**Et à demain matin**_

_**Je t'aime **_

_**Ta femme. **_

J'avais peur d'éteindre la lumière et de revoir mes cauchemars et cette nuit, il n'y aurait personne pour chasser mes cauchemars. Mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que mes yeux se fermèrent tous seul.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir,**

**je voulais m'excuser pour ce long retard, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis. Mais je n'abandonne pas mes fictions. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écris et qui aiment encore mes fictions. je sais que j'ai perdu bcp de lecteurs et je m'en excuse. **

**Bonne lecture**

**bisous**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26**

**DIMANCHE**

**CHARLIE POV**

**NON, LACHEZ MOI, JE NE VEUX PAS, NON…..**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, je rêvais où je venais d'entendre crier, je sentis le lit faire un saut et vis que Sue c'était réveillée aussi.

**Tu n'as pas entendu crier chérie ?**

**Si mais cela vient d'où ? **

**NON, LACHEZ MOI, EDWARD NE PART PAS, EEDDWWWAAARRRDDD.**

C'était la voix de Bella, que j'entendais et elle semblait paniquer. Je me levais rapidement et partis vers la chambre de ma fille, j'entendais Sue me suivre. J'ouvris sa porte et la vis se battre avec elle-même, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme cela. Je m'approchais de son lit et lui caressait le front.

**Chérie, c'est papa, calme toi.**

Elle se réveilla d'un coup et cria. Elle essaya de se débattre de ma prise.

**Bella, c' est moi, c' est papa, calme-toi. **

**Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi…**

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et elle partit au coin de sa chambre, j'essayais de m'approcher d'elle mais elle se reculait de plus en plus contre le mur. Je l'entendis murmurer le nom d'Edward en pleurant. Je voulais la consoler mais Sue m'en empêcha en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Elle essaya de s'avancer vers notre fille mais Bella se remit à crier de plus belle, j'étais désemparer, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

**Chéri, il faut appeler un médecin.**

**Je ne veux pas la renvoyer à l'hôpital. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. **

**Alors appelle Carlisle, tu sais très bien qu'il te répondra. **

**Tu as raison, je commençais à partir mais je me retournais, merci Sue d'être là.**

**Et je le serais toujours. Je vous aime. **

**Et moi dont. **

Je la quittais pour aller chercher mon téléphone, les larmes coulaient encore sur mon visage. Je composais le numéro de mon meilleur ami et j'attendais qu'il me réponde, ce qu'il fit enfin.

**CARLISLE POV**

C'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui me réveilla mais qui pouvait appeler à cette heure-ci. Je décrochais.

**Allo !**

**Carlisle, c'est Charlie. **

**Charlie mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est Bella ?** J'entendis mon meilleur ami reniflé**, Charlie, tu pleures ? Putain Charlie mais tu vas parler**. Criai-je, cela réveilla Esmée, je fis signe à Esmée de se taire.

**Je ne sais pas quoi faire Carlisle. **

**Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille à l'hôpital. **

**Charlie, Bella ne retournera pas à l'hôpital si tu me dis ce qu'elle a. **

**Elle a fait un cauchemar, je l'ai réveillé mais maintenant, elle a peur de nous, elle est dans un coin de sa chambre et elle pleure. Elle ne veut pas que je m'approche d'elle, Sue non plus. Elle crie et elle pleure. **

**J'arrive Charlie, je viens tout de suite, je passe vite un pantalon et j'arrive. **

**Merci Carlisle, merci pour tout. **

**Charlie, elle fait partie de la famille alors il n'y a pas de merci à avoir. J'arrive, ok ?**

**Ok, euh…. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander cela mais est-il possible que tu viennes avec Edward car elle n'arrête pas de l'appeler. Je sais qu'il fait nuit et qu'il doit dormir mais….**

**Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, je vais le réveiller et on arrive, Ok ? **

**Merci,** j'entendis un crie au téléphone**, Carlisle, il faut que je retourne là-haut, tu viens vite.**

**Oui, j'arrive. **

Je raccrochais vite et pendant que j'enfilais un pantalon, j'expliquais la situation à Esmée qui se retrouva vite en larmes. Je lui demandais de venir avec le reste de nos enfants chez Charlie vers 8h30.

**Tu me tiens au courant.**

Je l'embrassais tendrement et partis dans la chambre de mon fils.

**EDWARD POV**

**Edward réveille toi… **

Je me réveillais doucement mais qui pouvait me réveiller. J'ouvris mes yeux et vis mon père, il avait un regard paniqué. J'eus tout à coup peur que ce soit Bella.

**C'est Bella ?**

**Oui. **

**Putain, ne me dis pas qu'elle….**Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules**. **

**Elle n'a rien fait mais elle a besoin de toi, elle a fait un cauchemar et elle n'arrive pas à revenir à la réalité. C'est Charlie qui m'a appelé et qui m'a demandé de te réveiller. Il faut y aller. **

**J'arrive. **

Je me levais rapidement et passais mon teeshirt de pyjama, j'avais déjà le bas, je me mis des chaussettes et mes baskets et je rejoignis mon père à sa voiture. Il sortit la voiture du garage, et nous primes la route de la maison du shérif.

**Qu'est-ce qui va arriver là-bas ? **

**Nous allons déjà voir comment va Bella, si elle est encore dans son cauchemar alors elle devra voir la réalité. **

**Mais je ne comprends pas, quand nous avons dormi ensemble, elle allait bien.**

**Je sais fils mais là, je me sens impuissant.**

C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père dépassait les limitations de vitesses, nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison de Bella. Charlie dut entendre la voiture arrivée car il sortit de la maison. Nous le rejoignîmes rapidement.

**Charlie, comment va Bella ?** Demandai-je.

**Elle ne crie plus mais elle reste dans son coin et elle t'appelle. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions.**

**Pas de problème. Nous pouvons rentrer dans la maison.** Demanda Carlisle.

**Bien sur.**

Au moment où on entrait dans la maison, Sue descendait, elle vient nous embrasser.

**Sue, je peux aller la voir. **

**De toute façon, je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle n'arrête pas de t'appeler. Je pense que dans son cauchemar, tu partais loin d'elle à cause de son agression. Je pense qu'elle a peur de t'avoir perdu.**

**Charlie, je peux monter ? **

**Va.** Je commençais à monter les escaliers quand mon père m'appela.

**Je te laisse voir si tu peux faire quelque chose mais si tu n'y arrives pas, appelle moi. **

**D'accord. **

Je montais les marches et j'arrivais dans la chambre de Bella, il y avait seulement la lumière de sa table de chevet qui illuminait la chambre, je regardais partout et vis Bella dans le coin prêt de la fenêtre. Elle tenait ses genoux et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle murmurait, je ne sais quoi, je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre.

Je m'avançais doucement vers elle.

**N'avance pas, je sais que tu n'es pas vrai. Tu ne reviendras jamais.** Me dit-elle en pleurant.

**Mon amour, c'est moi, je ne suis jamais parti.**

**Tu dirais cela si tu étais un rêve. **

**Bella que dois-je faire pour que tu me crois bien réelle. **

**Il n'y a rien à faire, tu es parti à cause d'eux et ils vont me retrouver.**

**Personne ne te touchera, tant que je serais là. Bella, laisse-moi venir te prendre dans mes bras.**

**Je suis salie Edward. **

**JE REFUSE QUE TU DISES CELA !** Criai-je en avançant vers elle. J'arrivais vers elle, je la pris par les épaules et la forçais à me regarder. **Je ne suis pas parti, et je ne partirais jamais. Je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi.**

**Tu es vraiment là devant moi ? **Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois. Je voyais dans ses yeux de la peur et de la tristesse. Je me devais de la rassurer. Je lui caressais son visage et la regardais avec le plus tendre de regard.

**Oui mon amour, je suis là. Je suis bien réel, je ne suis pas parti.**

**Oh Edward, j'ai eu si peur. **Me dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras et j'essayais de la consoler le plus possible. **J'ai peur de fermer les yeux et de les revoir. J'ai peur de revoir leurs mains sur moi, leurs bouches sur mon cou…**

**Bébé, arrête, tu ne dois pas penser à tout cela. **

**Je suis fatiguée de faire des cauchemars, je pensais que c'était fini mais non, ils me hanteront toute ma vie. **Dit-elle en s'effondrant.

**Mon amour, **je la pris dans mes bras, **accroche toi à moi. **Elle entoura ma nuque de ses bras. Je mis un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Je la souvenais comme une mariée et je me mis à marcher vers son lit. Elle continua de pleurer dans mes bras. Je la couchais dans son lit, j'essayais de me détacher mais elle m'en empêcha. **Bébé, je veux juste te couvrir**. Elle acquiesça et me laissa me libérer de ses bras. Je la couvris de son drap.

**Edward ne me quittes pas. Je ne veux pas dormir car si je ferme les yeux, je vais les revoir. **

**Mon père est là pour ça, il va te donner quelque chose qui t'empêchera de faire des cauchemars. **

**Tu restes avec moi ? **

**Bien sur mon amour. Je vais juste chercher mon père. **Je l'embrassais sur le front et je commençais à sortir de la chambre, je la regardais une dernière fois et je la vis paniquer. **Bébé, je ne serais pas long.**

Je repartis vers elle et je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur le front et descendis retrouver les parents. Les parents durent m'entendre car ils m'attendaient tous devant l'escalier. Charlie fut le premier à me parler.

**Alors comment elle va ? **

**J'ai réussi à la calmer mais elle a peur de fermer les yeux pour dormir, je lui ai promis que tu pourrais lui donner quelques choses pour qu'elle évite de faire des cauchemars. **Dis-je en regardant mon père.

**J'ai des somnifères dans ma trousse. Je vais lui préparer tout cela.** Il partit dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau. **Tu m'accompagnes ? **J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

**On va rester en bas, je ne voudrais pas que Bella recommence à avoir peur. **Nous dit Charlie, il était peiné que Bella ait peur de lui mais il n'en veut pas à Bella.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et montais en premier dans la chambre de ma petite femme, elle était recroquevillé dans son lit, elle nous entendîmes et elle leva son regard vers moi. Elle fut soulager de me voir, j'en étais sur qu'elle pensait que j'étais parti. Je m'approchais du lit, je lui embrassais le front pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Elle était redevenue normale, elle me souriait enfin.

**Tu n'es pas parti, tout ça été faux. Je suis soulagée, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre encore une fois.**

**Tu ne me perdras jamais sache-le, futur madame Cullen, tu m'auras avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. **

Elle me regarda avec amour et pour la première fois de la soirée, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon père décida de ce moment de bonheur pour nous interrompre, elle regarda vers la porte et vit mon père qui la regardait avec un amour paternel.

**Je suis désolée Carlisle de t'avoir dérangé, ce n'était pas voulu, je te le promets, je pensais que ça irait mieux ici mais je me suis trompé. Je suis vraiment désolée. **

**Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'excuses de faire appel à moi, Bella.** Il s'approcha du lit**. Bella, tu es ma belle-fille et si un jour, tu as besoin, je serais toujours là. **

**Merci. **

**Bella, veux-tu que je te donne quelque chose pour pouvoir dormir ? **

**Si tu peux le faire, je voudrais bien car j'ai trop peur qu'ils reviennent dans mes rêves.**

**Ok donc tu vas prendre ça et normalement dans 5 minutes, tu dormiras. **

**Carlisle, tu crois que j'aurais toujours des cauchemars ? **

**Tu veux l'avis du père ou du médecin ? **

**Celui du médecin. **

**Alors je te dirais que tu n'as pas peur de l'agression en elle-même mais au vue de ce que j'ai entendu ce soir, je pense que tu as plutôt peur de perdre mon fils. Car il t'a suffit de le voir pour arrêter d'avoir peur, et pour te préoccuper de lui. **

**Super, donc j'aurais toujours des cauchemars.**

**Pourquoi tu dis cela Bella ?** Demandai-je.

**Car on ne dort ensemble que le weekend donc 5 nuits sur 7, j'aurais des cauchemars. J'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée de tout cela.** Elle prit le médicament et le verre d'eau que tenait mon père. Et l'avala. **Tu veux bien rester avec moi le temps que je m'endorme après je te laisse tranquille. **

**Bella, tu ne me déranges pas. **

**Tu diras moins ça quand mes cauchemars nous pourrirons.** Me dit-elle en nous tournant le dos.

Elle se positionna sur le côté, je demandais silencieusement à mon père de nous laisser. Je me mis dans la même position qu'elle, sauf que je l'encerclais dans mes bras. Pour qu'elle comprenne bien que j'étais là. Elle me serra mes mains. J'entendis sa respiration se faire plus calme, je savais maintenant qu'elle dormait.

Je la regardais dormir un petit moment avant de descendre rassurer. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon avec des cafés, quand Sue me vit, elle me montra une tasse à café et j'acquiesais. Je m'installais sur le canapé à côté de Sue, les pères avaient pris les fauteuils. Sue me tendit mon café.

**Merci.**

**Comment va-t-elle ?** Me demanda Sue la première.

**Elle s'est endormie grâce aux médicaments de papa mais je ne suis pas sur que cela aille mieux. **

**Pourquoi ?** Demanda Charlie.

**Car mon père a dit quelques choses qui je pense est vrai. Quand on a dormit ensemble vendredi soir, elle n'a pas fait de cauchemars et à Seattle, elle dormait avec les filles. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire.**

**On en a parlé avec ton père, Edward, et nous sommes tombés d'accord. Bella a besoin de toi. Tout à l'heure, elle avait seulement besoin de toi. **

**Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. **

**Edward, ce que veux te dire Charlie, c'est que nous pensons que vous devriez passer vos nuits ensemble.** Je recrachais mon café devant les dires de mon père.

**Je crois avoir mal compris !**

**Non, tu as très bien compris, écoute quand vous étiez séparés, vous étiez tous les deux des zombies. On savait très bien que le jour où elle reviendrait, vous auriez du mal à vous séparer. Et en plus de cela, j'ai eu Carmen au téléphone la semaine dernière, elle m'a parlé des cauchemars de Bella et elle m'a dit que le jour où tu reviendras dans sa vie, ses cauchemars changeront. Elle ne savait pas comment mais je crois que j'en ai eu la réponse cette nuit.**

**Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir papa !**

**Edward, ce qu'essai de dire ses deux nigauds. C'est que nous avons tous parler ensemble, les parents je veux dire, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord que nous ne devions pas séparer Bella de toi. Alors nous avons convenus qu'une semaine sur deux, tu viendrais dormir ici et la semaine d'après, Bella irait dormir avec toi chez tes parents.** M'expliqua Sue.

**Attendez, vous êtes d'accord que je dorme avec Bella sous votre toit ? **Demandais-je à Sue et Charlie.

**Il faudra bien que je m'y fasse, elle t'a toujours aimé et tu l'aimes aussi. Je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle. Alors oui, je suis d'accord. De toute façon, je sais très bien que l'année prochaine, vous allez vivre ensemble. **

**Charlie, nous pouvons très bien trouver une autre solution, si celle là ne te convient pas. Je peux très bien venir ici et dormir avec elle, le temps qu'elle s'endorme et après rentrer chez moi. **

**Edward, je te dis que je suis d'accord. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. **

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire. **

**Ne dis rien, nous ne voulons que ton bonheur et celui de Bella. Maintenant, va finir ta nuit avec Bella, **Me dit mon père.

Je saluais mes parents et partis rejoindre ma petite femme dans son lit. J'ouvris la porte et je la vis endormi à la place que j'avais avant de partir, elle serrait mon oreiller dans ses bras. Je me déshabillais rapidement, ne gardant sur moi que mon boxer et je partis sous les draps, je décalais légèrement Bella pour que je puisse récupérer mon oreiller. Une fois que je fus bien installer, je pris Bella dans mes bras et je calais sa tête contre mon torse. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras et je m'endormis.

**BELLA POV**

Je me réveillais doucement, j'entendais le cœur rassurant de mon homme sous mon oreille. C'était si bon de le sentir contre moi. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, je me souvenais de ce que j'avais fait subir à nos parents. Comment j'avais pu avoir peur de mon père ? Comment je vais faire pour arrêter d'avoir peur de tout cela ? Je sais que je n'ai pas perdu Edward, il est là et il m'aime mais pourquoi j'ai si peur de le perdre ?

Je sentis une main me caresser les cheveux. Je me concentrais sur le cœur de mon amoureux et entendis que celui-ci avait accéléré son rythme. Mon amoureux était réveillé, il continua à caresser mes cheveux.

**Bonjour Amour !** Je ne répondis pas. **Je sais que tu es réveillée alors veux-tu bien ouvrir les yeux et me regarder. **

Je fis ce qu'il me dit ouvrir doucement les yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière de la chambre seul quelques rayons de soleil eurent la chance de traverser les rideaux. Une fois bien habituée à la lumière, je levais mon regard vers celui d'Edward. Son regard ne reflétait que l'amour qu'il avait pour moi et c'était si réconfortant. Il me caressa doucement le visage et sous mes yeux comme s'il voulait effacer les larmes d'hier soir.

**Comment vas-tu ce matin ?** Me demanda-t-il prudemment.

**Je vais beaucoup mieux qu'hier soir, j'ai dormi dans tes bras donc cela ne peut qu'aller bien. **

**Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?**

**Je ne sais pas tout aller bien en me mettant au lit mais des que j'ai fermé les yeux et que je me suis endormie, j'ai tout revécu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc sauf que tu partais, tu ne restais pas à mes côtés. **

**Bella, je suis resté et je resterais toujours. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrives à le comprendre ?**

**Je le comprends Edward, je te le promets. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe quand je dors. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. **Sanglotais-je.

**Bella, ma puce,** il releva mon visage**, je ne suis pas peiné, je suis triste car tu vas mal.**

**Edward, non je ne vais pas mal. Quand je suis avec toi tout va bien, il faudra bien que je trouve comment faire pour dormir sans faire de cauchemars la semaine. **

**Bella, je voulais t'en parler. Tu n'auras plus à dormir toute seule…** Je l'interrompu.

**Je ne te comprends pas, Sue et mon père ne vont pas dormir avec moi pour m'éviter que je fasse des cauchemars.**

**Laisse-moi finir, ce ne sont pas tes parents qui vont dormir avec toi mais moi, ma chérie.** Je ne le comprenais pas. **En fait, nos parents ont décidé que une semaine sur deux, je dormirais ici avec toi et que la semaine d'après c'est toi qui viendrais dormir chez moi. **

**Tu veux dire que je dormirais toutes les nuits dans tes bras ?**

**Oui mon amour !**

**Mais mon père a accepté cela ?**

**Oui, je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois, s'il était d'accord et sur de sa décision et je te le confirme, il est d'accord.**

**Mais toi, tu n'as pas peur de mes cauchemars ?**

**Non, je serais là pour toi et c'est tout ce que je veux. Je t'aime tant, cette nuit quand mon père est venu me réveiller, j'ai eu peur de t'avoir encore perdu. Maintenant, je serais là à tout moment pour toi. **

**Oui mais tu verras moins ta famille.**

**Bella, on trouvera un équilibre. La semaine qu'on passe chez toi, on peut très bien faire nos devoirs et passer la fin d'après midi chez moi et vice versa. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**Je pense que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.**

**Ne dis jamais cela, car moi, depuis que tu fais parti de ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Et je compte bien continuer à l'être.**

**Tu le pensais vraiment hier soir quand tu m'as dit « future madame Cullen » ?**

**Bien sur, je ne dis pas que je vais te demander ta main ce soir mais je le ferrais un jour, je te le promets**. Il me regarda avec amour, il pencha sa tête et m'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il retenait et je lui rendis de la même façon. Nous entendîmes des rires en bas, Edward coupa notre baiser**. Je crois que ma famille est en bas avec la tienne. **

**Oui, ils sont au courant ?** Demandais-je en baisant la tête contre son torse.

**Je pense. Bella, hier, tu disais que tu ne voulais plus rien leur cacher. **

**Je sais, tu as raison.** Je relevais ma tête vers lui. **Va prendre ta douche pendant ce temps je m'occupe de la chambre. **

**Ok. **Il m'embrassa et partit vers la salle de bain.

Je rêvais de prendre ma douche avec lui mais je ne peux pas, j'y arrive pas. Je m'occupais donc de faire mon lit et d'aérer ma chambre. Je me revois hier soir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme cela. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un autre psychologue ici. Même si j'ai une famille fabuleuse, je ne suis pas encore guéri.

**Tu penses à quoi, Amour ?** Me demanda Edward en encerclant ma taille de ses bras et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Je me revoyais cette nuit et je me disais qu'il fallait vraiment que je trouve une autre Carmen ici. **

**On la trouvera et Papa nous aidera. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**J'ai juste envie d'être enfin heureuse et de ne plus avoir tous ces démons autour de nous.**

**Je suis heureux, Bella. Tu es enfin là dans mes bras, **il me retourna pour que je puisse être réellement dans ses bras, **je t'ai retrouvé et je ferais tout pour qu'à partir de maintenant plus rien ne sois entre nous.**

**Promets-moi de ne jamais douter de mon amour même si je fais des cauchemars ?**

**Je te le promets si toi aussi tu me le promets ?**

**Promis.**

Nous celâmes notre promesse d'un baiser profond qui montrait tout notre amour.

**Va te laver ma chérie, je t'attends pour rejoindre nos familles. **

**Ok. J'arrive vite**

Je partis avec mes vêtements dans la salle de bain. La douche me fit un bien fou, elle permit à mes muscles de se détendre complètement, une fois laver, je m'habillais rapidement et partis rejoindre mon homme dans la chambre.

**Tu es ravissante**. Je l'embrassais comme remerciement du compliment**. On y va ?** J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête**. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. **

**Je te crois. **

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, je remarquais que les bruits dans le salon c'étaient arrêter. Ils avaient du nous entendre arriver.

Edward nous guida doucement vers le salon, à notre entrée tout le monde nous regarda. Ce fut ma mère qui se leva en première. Et elle vint directement me prendre dans ses bras. Sa douceur maternelle me fit un bien fou.

**Comment vas-tu ma princesse ?** Me demanda-t-elle en levant mon visage de son cou.

**Bien mieux maintenant, je suis désolée pour hier soir, j'ai du te faire peur. **

**Je préfère vivre cela que de te perdre dans ton cauchemar. **

**Merci maman.** Je la serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras.

**Mu puce,** je levais la tête et vis mon père, il ouvrit ses bras et me serra fort.

**Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour cette nuit ?**

**Bien sur que non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, tu es ma petite fille et je t'aime. **Il me serra encore plus fort. **Bon allez va rejoindre ton amoureux, tu dois avoir faim en plus. **

Il me libéra et partis vers la cuisine tout seul. Je le regardais partir, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Je regardais Sue pour essayer de comprendre.

**Il a eu beaucoup de chose à encaisser cette nuit, et je pense qu'il ne veut pas montrer sa faiblesse. Il t'aime et il a eu vraiment peur hier soir. **

**Je suis désolée. Il faut peut-être que j'aille le voir. **

**Non installe toi et je vais aller vous préparer le petit déjeuner.**

Elle s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa le front avant de disparaitre vers la cuisine. Je regardais le salon et vis tous les Cullen me regarder. Les enfants Cullen/Hale étaient assis sur le canapé et Esmée et Carlisle assis autour de la table avec Edward.

Je décidais de faire le tour de la famille et de saluer tout le monde. Je commençais par les filles qui me serrèrent dans leurs bras sans rajouter d'autres mots. Les garçons réagirent de la même façon. Et je leurs en remercie pour cela.

Ce fut au tour des parents, Esmée se leva et me prit dans ses bras et elle se rassit aussi vite. Quand au tour de Carlisle, je décidais de parler.

**Merci pour hier soir, je suis désolée de t'avoir encore réveillé. **

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je viendrais à chaque appel.** Il me serra dans mes bras. **Tu es ma belle fille et tu fais parti de ma famille. Allez, viens à table.**

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me libera.

**Allez, les enfants à table. **

Je me guidais vers la place à côté d'Edward, il plaça vite son bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa la tête. Mes parents arrivèrent peu de temps après avec deux plateaux remplis de croissants, de pain au chocolat et de boissons chaudes et froides. Dès que les plateaux furent posé, je vis Emmet regarder attentivement les plateaux.

**Eh Charlie, tu n'as pas de Nutella dans ta cuisine ?**

**J'ai oublié, je ne pensais pas qu'on en aurait besoin. **

**Bah, des croissants sans Nutella c'est nul. Je vais le chercher. **

Il se leva et partit dans la cuisine.

**Je suis désolée, je croyais l'avoir mieux éduquer. Désolée Charlie.** S'excusa Esmée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, le fou rire était trop puissant. Je pleurais de rire, et je fus vite rejoins par toutes la famille. Et quand Emmet revint dans le salon avec le pot de Nutella ouvert et une cuillère dans la bouche. Je rigolais encore plus.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?** Demanda Emmet en s'asseyant.

Cela amplifia notre fou rire. Le petit déjeuner passa dans la bonne ambiance. A la fin du repas, je décidais de parler de leur décision et les remercier.

**Papa, maman, Esmée et Carlisle, je voulais vous remercier. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile surtout pour toi papa, mais nous trouverons une routine pour que je puisse te voir même si je dors chez les Cullen.**

**Tant que tu viens me voir une fois par jour, cela me va. Et puis une semaine sur deux, tu seras ici. Et je sais que je peux venir chez les Cullen quand je veux. Je préfère que tu ailles mieux et je sais que tu ne seras mieux qu'avec Edward. Alors je l'accepte mais sache que je te soutiendrais même si tu dois aller voir un psy ici. **

**En parlant de cela, Bella, je me suis renseigné cette nuit. Il a un très bon psychologue à l'hôpital de Forks, il s'appelle Eleazar, je ne vois qu'à lui pour te confier.**

**Mais c'est un homme ?** Demandais-je inquiète.

**Je sais ma chérie, mais c'est le seul à qui je voudrais te confier. Si jamais tu n'as pas confiance en lui, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. **

**Tu as confiance en lui toi ? **

**Oui ma puce, je ne te confierais pas à lui si ce n'était pas le cas. **

**Alors je veux bien essayer mais,** je me tournais vers Edward**, tu pourras venir me chercher ? **

**Bien sur mon amour, je serais là à la fin de la séance.** Je l'embrassais délicatement pour le remercier.

**Et moi, je viendrais te chercher à l'école pour t'emmener à l'hôpital. Comme cela tu ne seras jamais seule.** Me dit mon père.

**Et si jamais tu ne vas pas bien, tu sais où se trouve mon bureau, Bella.** Me rassura Carlisle.

**Merci à tous.**

**Bon on va peut-être parlé de choses plus gays. Si on allait à la plage pour s'amuser avant de manger. **

**Emmet, nous venons de manger**. S'exclama Esmée.

**Oui mais dans deux heures, il est midi donc on va remanger. Et tu te prétends être une maman, tu sais que nous sommes en plein croissance, j'ai besoin de manger pour grandir. Non mais il ne faut pas l'oublier. **

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que se passa le reste de la journée. Nous passâmes la journée avec les Cullen chez mes parents. A la fin du diner, il fut décider qu'Edward dormirait chez moi ce soir. C'est donc tranquille, que je partis me laver.

Quand je rentrais dans la chambre, Edward était déjà couché dans le lit et m'attendait. Je me dépêchais de fermer la porte et d'éteindre la lumière pour enfin rejoindre mon homme. Il m'ouvrit les couvertures et je me glissais dans le lit. Je me calais dans les bras d'Edward et je posais ma tête contre son cœur.

**Dors bien mon amour. **

**Dors bien mon homme.**

Et c'est sereine que je fermais mes yeux.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 27**

**BELLA POV**

**LUNDI (2 semaines après, la rentrée des classes)**

Je me réveillais doucement, ma tête était contre le torse d'Edward, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre sous mon oreille. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit et cela depuis deux semaine. Nous avions passés nos vacances chez l'un et l'autre mais les nuits, je les passais dans les bras de mon homme, je pense que nos parents avaient raison, j'avais besoin d'Edward pour me reconstruire. C'est bête mais je pense que j'aurais toujours peur de le perdre, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'Edward n'en aura pas marre de me réconforter ? Il a besoin aussi d'avoir ses moments à lui, ses soirées à lui-même si pendant les vacances, il ne m'a rien dit, mais je me dis qu'un jour, il en aura besoin.

**A quoi penses-tu mon amour ? **Me demanda Edward en touchant mon front. **Tu as l'air inquiète. **

**A rien. **

**Bella, on a dit qu'on ne se cachait plus rien. Alors dis-moi à quoi tu pensais ? **

**Je me disais juste que, tu vas m'en vouloir, mais voilà, j'aurais toujours peur de te perdre…. **Il allait me couper la parole mais je fus plus rapide**… Edward, écoute-moi, je ne dis pas cela méchamment mais pendant deux semaines, on a passé tout notre temps ensemble, tu n'as pas beaucoup soufflé et j'ai peur de te perdre parce que je suis tout le temps avec toi. **

**Bella, je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je ne partirais pas. Ses deux semaines avec toi, j'en avais besoin, je n'ai pas voulu prendre de temps pour moi car je t'ai perdu pendant assez longtemps, j'ai besoin de toi et d'être avec toi mais je sais que le jour où j'aurais besoin d'être avec les mecs, je te le dirais mais il y a une chose que tu pourras jamais m'enlever, c'est nos nuits ensembles, ça s'est vital.** Me dit Edward en me retournant sur le dos et se positionna entre mes jambes et sur moi. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras**. Bon passons ce sujet, et bonjour mon tendre amour ! **

**Bonjour mon aimé ! **Je tendis mes lèvres et rencontrais les lèvres d'Edward.

**Prête pour la rentrée des classes ?**

**Oui et non, j'ai un peu peur de revoir tout le monde mais je sais que tu seras là pour moi.**

**Nous avons les mêmes cours donc tu n'as pas à avoir peur. **

**Tu te souviens que ce soir, c'est le premier rendez-vous avec le Docteur Eléazar.**

**C'est bien ton père qui vient te chercher ?**

**Oui.**

**Bon, il va falloir se lever maintenant.**

**Ok mais je veux un dernier bisou pour me donner du courage pour cette journée.**

**Je vais dévouer alors, je n'ai pas le choix.**

**Je ne voudrais pas vous forcer Monsieur CULLEN !** Le taquinai-je ne faisant semblant de me lever.

Mais mon bras fut vite tirer en arrière et je me retrouvais sous le corps de mon amour sans émettre la moindre abjection. Il prit possession de mes lèvres, très bite j'invitais sa langue a rencontrer ma langue. Il interrompit notre baiser par des milliers de petits baisers sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais quitter le sourire qui avait pris place sur mon visage. Edward leva sa main et me caressa le visage et mes lèvres

**J'aime te voir sourire, j'aimerais que tu sois toujours ainsi. **

**Moi aussi mais grâce à toi, à notre famille et à mes futurs visite chez le Docteur Eléazar, j'irais mieux. **

**Je le sais. Bon mon amour, veux-tu aller te laver pendant que je fais la chambre ? **

**J'y vais de suite.**

J'embrassais une dernière fois ses lèvres et je partis en direction de la salle de bain. Je me lavais rapidement, j'avais préparé mes affaires que j'allais porter aujourd'hui, hier avec les filles. Je voulais être toute belle pour Edward et pour montrer à tout le monde que j'étais de retour et que personne ne pouvait nous briser Edward et moi. Je voulais être forte pour nous deux. Je lui devais bien, je sais bien que Tanya et son club allaient me faire chier et j'allais me faire insulter mais je sais aussi qu'Edward et les autres seront avec moi. Carmen m'avait dit un jour, que je ne dois écouter que les gens qui m'aime et que ceux qui me méprissent sont juste jaloux de ce que j'ai. Et je crois qu'elle a raison. Mon père a toujours pris soin de moi, m'a toujours aimé malgré la fuite de ma mère.

Une fois sorti de la douche je me séchais les cheveux et pris la direction de la chambre où je vis Edward devant la fenêtre grand ouvert.

**Tu peux y aller mon amour, la salle de bain est à toi. **

Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa en me disant merci. Une fois seule dans la chambre, je m'appliquais le lait à la fraise sur le corps et pris soin de m'habiller comme me l'avait conseillé Alice. Et pour finir, je m'installais devant la coiffeuse qu'Esmée avait prit le soin d'installer dans la chambre d'Edward pour que j'ai mon endroit à moi comme elle aimait le dire. Je me maquillais doucement comme me l'avait appris Rosalie. Je me contemplais dans le miroir et je me trouvais belle.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas entendu Edward rentrer dans la chambre, c'est seulement quand je sentis ses mains sur mes bras.

**Tu es belle mon amour ! **Me dit-il en m'embrassant le cou.

**Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi**. Lui répondis-je en me levant.

**Et tu prêtes à descendre ma mère a du préparer un petit déjeuner de roi. **

Je lui pris la main et il nous emmena dans la cuisine où tout le monde était installé. C'est Esmée qui vint me voir la première en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu as bien dormi ? **

**Bonjour Esmée, oui j'ai très bien dormi. **

**Installe-toi, tu veux des crêpes ou d'autres choses ?**

**Non des crêpes seront très bien. Merci Esmée.**

Je fis le tour de toute la table pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Les filles étaient aux anges, elles étaient contentes de pouvoir enfin aller aux lycées de Forks. Cela leurs manquait de ne pas avoir les garçons en cours avec elles.

Je m'installais à table à côté d'Edward, Esmée m'apporta mon assiette. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur mais plus le temps passait, plus je commençais à avoir la boule au ventre. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir quand un garçon me touchera, si on me reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc ou bien même si Tanya me parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward.

Edward dut sentir que je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées car il attrapa ma main et me la caressa sous la table. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher vers lui et de lui embrasser la joue tendrement. Je savais qu'Edward sera toujours là pour moi aujourd'hui, demain et même dans 10 ans. J'ai confiance en lui et je me dois de me reprendre. Je dois croire à ce que j'avais en tête dans la salle de bain. Mais il est tellement facile d'avoir peur mais je les ai tous avec moi.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée.

**Bella !** M'intercepta Carlisle.

**Oui, il y a un problème, j'ai oublié quelque chose Carlisle ?**

Non ma chérie, il se rapprocha de moi, je fis signe aux autres de m'attendre dans la voiture**, je voulais de voir avant ta journée. Si tu vois que tu ne vas pas bien, n'hésite pas à appeler ton père et moi-même nous gardons notre portable**

**Pas de soucis, je le ferais.** Je lui embrassais la joue.

**Tu viens me voir avant ta consultation avec Eléazar.**

**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là à l'heure. **

**Allez file ma chérie. **

Je quittais la maison et rejoignis Edward à la voiture. Les autres étaient dans la voiture d'Emmet. Une fois installée, Edward prit la route pour partir vers le lycée.

J'avais l'impression que la route n'en finissait pas. Je tenais la main d'Edward pour me rassurer. Nous nous dimes rien pendant tout le trajet, il n'y avait pas besoin. Je vis enfin le lycée devant moi. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, les lycéens étaient tous réunit devant à parler et attendaient la sonnerie. Edward se gara à sa place habituelle et j'attendis qu'il vienne m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tendit la main et je sortis de la voiture. Les autres étaient déjà dehors, collés sur le capot de la voiture d'Emmet. Je demandais à Edward de s'assoir dessus aussi pour que je puisse me mettre entre ses jambes. Je calais mon dos contre son torse et je refermais ses bras autour de ma taille.

J'étais bien dans ses bras, cela me rassurait pour la journée à venir.

**Ca va mon amour ? **Me demanda Edward à l'oreille.

**Oui, ca va, j'ai un peu peur mais ca va aller. Laisse-moi juste un peu dans tes bras pour me donner du courage. **

**Restes-y autant que tu veux, tu sais qu'ils sont à toi. **

**Merci.**

Nous sortîmes de notre bulle par les filles qui me parlaient.

**Qu'est-ce que je disais maintenant on va encore galérer pour avoir une conversation avec eux !** S'exclama Emmet.

**Désolée Emmet, mais promis maintenant on vous écoute. **

**Ne t'excuse plus pour cela Bella**, Emmet se rapprocha de moi et me caressa la joue, **cela fait trop longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire comme cela et mon frère aussi, je veux vous voir heureux et pour être franc, j'adore vous voir ensemble alors si on doit attendre avant de vous parler, on attendra. **

**Merci Emmet**. Je me détachais des bras d'Edward pour prendre Emmet dans mes bras.

**Allez retourne dans les bras de mon frère et écoute ce que te disaient les filles. **

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et Edward en profita pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

**Bon Bella, on te demandait si tu accepterais de faire du shoping avec nous samedi ?**

**Encore mais vous en avez fait beaucoup à Port Angeles et aussi pendant les vacances. **

**Oui mais pas beaucoup avec toi, alors tu es d'accord ? **

**Les garçons nous accompagnent ? **

**Non, on vous rejoindra mais nous, on ira faire une sortie en quad.** M'expliqua Jasper.

**Bella, si tu veux que je sois là, je serais avec toi, il n'y a pas de problème. **Me dit Edward.

Je me mis à imaginer la chose, si déjà je ne peux pas me séparer d'Edward pour une après midi je vais le perdre à force. Non, je pouvais très bien passer une après midi avec les filles et laissais Edward s'amuser avec ses frères. Je me retournais pour être face à Edward, et je lui caressais la joue.

**Non, tu iras t'amuser pendant que tes sœurs me torturent. Tu as besoin d'avoir ton moment avec les garçons et moi avec les filles.**

**Merci mon amour.** Il m'embrassa doucement et je me remis à ma place.

**Bon il va falloir y aller.** Nous rappela Jasper.

Je pris la main d'Edward et nous nous dirigeâmes par couple vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je sentais les regards des autres lycéens sur moi mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, je ne vis que le couple d'ami qui avait toujours été la pour moi. Je me séparais des bras d'Edward et pris Angéla dans mes bras.

**Ma belli Bello, tu m'as trop manqué.** Me dit Angela en me serrant fort contre elle. **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, j'aurais du mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. **

**Je le sais mon Angie et je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'ai éloigné de moi et maintenant c'est fini, tout ira mieux comme avant. **

**Je t'adore tu le sais **

**Moi aussi.**

Je la serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de me diriger vers Ben qui avait été occupé par ma famille. Je le vis hésiter, il ne devait pas savoir s'il pouvait me prendre dans ses bras ou pas. C'est donc moi qui fit le premier pas et je le serrais contre moi.

**C'est si bon de te revoir, tu m'as manqué ma puce. J'ai cru qu'on t'avait perdu. **

**Je suis de retour. Et je ne compte plus partir. **

**J'espère de tout mon cœur. **

Il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et nous retournâmes vers les autres. Edward me prit directement par la taille et m'embrassa derrière l'oreille.

Nous réprimes la route vers l'entrée du bâtiment, nous devions passer par le secrétariat pour remettre à jour notre dossier. L'administration était au courant de notre retour mais il fallait passer pour apporter nos notes de nos cours par correspondance.

Une fois la tache faite, nous réprimes la route vers notre classe mais là, je vis au loin Tania et sa crique, Mike était avec eux. Tout à coup, je sentis mon cœur partir à milles kilomètres à l'heure, je ne sais pas si Edward l'avait senti mais il me prit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui le plus possible. Il me donnait du courage avec ses gestes. Je l'entrainais donc pour qu'il avance et notre famille nous suivîmes. Nous passâmes à coté du groupe sans faire attention à eux mais c'était sans compter sur Tania. Je la sentis prendre le bras d'Edward car ce dernier partit en arrière.

**Qu'est ce que tu fous ?** Lui demanda-t-il en se mettant face à elle et en me mettant dans son dos pour me protéger.

**Bébé,** elle se mit à caresser son torse, je n'avais qu'une envie lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, mais Edward lui prit ses mains et les dégagea de son corps, **bébé pourquoi tu réagis comme cela, tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est de retour que nous ne pouvons pas continuer ce que nous avons commencé, tu sais ses longs baisers, ses caresses,…**

**Je vais être très clair, il ne sait jamais rien passer avec toi. Tu as joué avec moi il y a quelques temps, tu voulais me manipuler et tu as fait réussir mais mon amour pour Bella et son amour pour moi a été plus fort que ce que tu as voulu faire. Alors oui, tu m'as embrassé à deux reprises mais si je me souviens bien je n'y ai jamais répondu.**

**Oui mais je t'ai embrassé et je sais que ce n'est pas fini avec toi. **

**Pour que quelques choses finissent, il faudrait peut-être que ce quelque chose commence. **

**Edward, mon bébé, pourquoi es tu si méchant, je sais que tu m'aimes et pendant son absence tu me l'as montré à maintes reprises.** Elle reprit ses caresses. Mais Edward lui retira violemment ses mains.

**Mais arrêtes de te ridiculiser. Il ne s'est jamais rien passer entre nous et tu le sais. Tu te fais honte toute seule, tu fais pitié pauvre fille. Tu t'inventes une histoire avec moi dans le but de faire du mal à Bella. Tu cries haut et fort que je suis sorti avec toi pendant l'absence de Bella mais réveille toi. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec toi et tout le monde le sait. Regarde les filles le savent et tout les gens autour de nous le savent aussi. Tu te fais passer pour une mytho mais personne ne te croit, tes amies sont en train de se demander comment s'échapper pour éviter d'être la riser de tout le monde parce que franchement c'est ce que tu es : la riser de tout le monde.**

**Edward, tu ne peux pas dire cela. **

**Mais si je peux parce que c'est la vérité, tu mens tout le temps, tu veux faire du mal à Bella ou à moi-même mais cela ne marchera pas car même si elle veut y croire, je n'ai juste qu'à demander à tout le lycée pour confirmer que je n'ai jamais mais alors jamais eu des vues sur toi pendant son absence. **

**Comment tu peux me faire cela….**

**Tu l'as fait toute seule. Alors maintenant dégage de notre vue. Tu n'es rien pour nous et tu ne seras jamais rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'en ai toujours pris à Bella mais sache une chose, elle est et elle sera toujours plus heureuse que toi parce qu'elle, elle n'a pas besoin de se moquer, de faire honte, d'humilier les gens et de leurs faire peur pour avoir des amis. Elle a juste besoin d'être elle-même.**

Tania avait les yeux rouges, elle était sur le point de pleurer, j'avais mal pour elle mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher Edward de lui dire tout cela car j'en avais besoin et lui aussi.

Contre toute attente, c'est Mike qui aida Tania à partir pour ne pas se faire plus honte. Il nous demanda pardon à la place de Tania. Mike n'a jamais été méchant mais il était simplet et aidait toujours ce qui en avait besoin.

Une fois Tania partit, Edward reçu les félicitations de tout le lycée, mais Rosalie et Alice me connaissaient bien et elles vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras. Mais je n'étais pas mal bien au contraire, j'étais heureuse de ce que venait de faire Edward. Je ne vis pas Edward arrivait derrière moi, je le sentis juste me prendre dans ses bras par derrière, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me parler que je lui sautais au cou pour l'embrasser de toutes mes forces. Nos langues se mêlèrent très vite, ses mains me caressaient le dos et passaient sur mes fesses. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, il dut le sentir car il arrêta doucement notre baiser en m'embrassant avec des milliers de petits baisers.

**Que me vaut ce baiser ?** Me demanda-t-il une fois le souffle retrouver.

**Juste te dire merci et que je t'aime. **

**Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas cru les conneries qu'elle a dites ?** Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

**Non bien sur que non, je le sais qu'il ne sait rien passer entre vous**. Je lui caressais la joue**. Je sais que tu n'as pensé qu'à moi pendant mon absence.**

**Je t'aime ma Bella. **Il m'embrassa doucement et nous nous tournâmes vers la famille.

**Et bah mon frère je ne te pensais pas comme cela mais félicitation tu as assuré.** Le félicita Emmet.

**Bon, il va bientôt être l'heure, il va falloir aller en cours.** Nous rappela Angéla.

Nous avions cours dans le même couloir avec les autres, sur le chemin je me callais contre Edward qui ne se plaignait pas. Nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure pour rentrer da ns la classe. Les filles embrassèrent une dernière fois leurs hommes, je fis de même, même si je sais qu'il est dans ma classe.

Le prof de mathématique nous fit en sourire en nous voyant rentrer avec Alice. Nous allâmes vers lui pour lui faire signer la feuille de présence de la journée, on devait faire cela toute la journée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que c'était pour s'assurer que nous ne loupions plus de cours.

**Bonjour Mes demoiselles ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir dans ce lycée.**

**Nous aussi monsieur, Forks nous manquait !** Dit Alice.

**Bon allez vous assoir.** Alice partit devant, j'allais la suivre quand le prof me parla. **Bella, si jamais vous n'allez pas bien, sachez que nous sommes tous là pour vous. **

**Merci monsieur. **

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, je savais que tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'il m'était arrivé dans le parc. Mais je ne voulais pas de pitié, je voulais aller mieux donc mon passé devait rester dans le passé. Je passais devant Edward et je lui touchais l'épaule. Il serra ma main et je pris ma place à coté d'Alice.

Les cours de la matinée se passa rapidement. J'étais heureuse d'être de retour au lycée. Une fois le dernier cours de la matinée passait, je rejoignis les autres dehors, nous avions décidé de rentrer en même temps dans le self. Je pris la main d'Edward et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine. Je regardais les places assises, je vis que personne n'avait touché à notre table, cela me fit rire.

**Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?** Me demanda Edward pendant que nous étions sur la ligne du self pour remplir nos plateaux.

**Notre table est toujours là, ça fait plaisir. **

**Oui mais elle était vide pendant ses longues semaines sans vous. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup à table. **

**Je suis désolée !** M'excusais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il me caressa la joue et m'embrassa doucement.

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, nous en avons déjà parlé. **

**Je sais mais je sais aussi que tu as été malheur et triste de la distance que j'ai mis entre nous. Mais je te promets, que cela n'arrivera plus jamais. **

**Je l'espère mon amour. Allez, avance pour qu'on puisse aller s'installer. **

Je vis ce qu'il me demandait et une fois nos plateaux payés, nous rejoignîmes les autres qui venaient juste de s'installer, les filles avaient repris leurs places à côté de leurs hommes. Cela se voyait qu'elles étaient heureuses, cela faisait plaisir à voir. Edward lui reprit aussi ses habitudes, une fois installé, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et mangea tranquillement.

Je regardais dans la salle et je ne vis pas le clan de Tania. Emmet dut suivre mon regard car il s'interrogea aussi.

**Toi aussi, tu te demandes où est l'autre connasse ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**Oui, je ne l'ai pas vu à l'interclasse de ce matin et là, elle n'est pas non plus dans le self, c'est bizarre. **

**Oui, elle n'a pas du aimer ce que tu lui as dit Edward ! **Edward et les autres se mirent à écouter notre conversation.

**Franchement, je n'en ai rien à foutre, elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Au moins maintenant, elle comprend ce qu'elle a fait vivre à Bella pendant toutes ses années. Elle n'avait aucuns remords à humilier tous les jours Bella, à l'insulter, la critiquer, et la rabaisser. Et bien moi je suis pareil, je n'ai aucun remords pour ce matin. **

**Je ne dis pas le contraire frangin. Je suis même heureux que tu lui es dit cela. Mais il faut avouer que c'est étrange. **

**Moi je pense qu'elle ne sait jamais senti aussi humilier mais vous pouvez être sur qu'elle va préparer sa vengeance. Nous expliqua Jasper. **

**Et bah, on sera là pour la recevoir. **S'écria Alice.

Nous rigolâmes de son entrain, elle ne manquait vraiment pas de joie de vivre. Jasper avait un sourire heureux de la voir comme cela. Emmet lui regardait Rosalie avec tendresse. Je me retournais pour regarder Edward, il me regardait aussi. Je me penchais vers lui.

**Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille s'installer dehors, j'aimerais bien être seule avec toi. **

**Pas de soucis, viens.**

Il rassembla les deux plateaux et les porta d'une main et me prit l'autre main pour nous guider vers la sortie. Il nous amena vers la voiture.

**Tu veux aller dedans ?**

**Tu as froid ?** Lui demandai-je.

**Non. **

**Bah alors, je préférais rester dehors, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas monté sur le capot de ta voiture pour te faire un câlin. **

**Ah ouais madame veut un câlin ? **

**Oui, je n'en ai pas eu de toute la matinée, et là j'en ai besoin. **

**Alors, je suis à vos ordres.**

Il prit ma main et me porta sur le capot Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et je lui caressais le cuir chevelu. Il mit sa tête dans mon cou et il ronronna.

**Cela m'a manqué de ne pas t'avoir avec moi ici. **

**Edward…**

**Je sais que j'ai dit que nous n'avions pas besoin d'en parler. Mais je voulais te dire que cela m'avait manqué de ne pas te voir en cours, pendant les interclasses, pendant les repas. Je sais que c'est nul mais je regardais souvent derrière moi pour vérifier que tu n'étais pas là. **

**Edward, je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour ce que je t'ai fait vivre. **

**Bella, tu avais besoin de prendre le temps pour te reconstruire. Je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'avais eu mal de notre distance mais je l'ai toujours compris. Mais sache que maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne risque pas de te laisser repartir. **

**Je l'espère bien monsieur Cullen, tu m'as promis un avenir très rempli. **

**Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi. **

Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais doucement. Mais il en décida autrement en m'embrassant passionnément. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne, c'était si bon. La sonnerie nous ramena à la réalité, nous réprimes donc le chemin vers notre classe.

**Ton père vient te chercher à l'interclasse ? **

**Oui, il m'a envoyé un message pour me le rappeler. Je crois qu'il veut jouer au papa gâteau en venant me chercher dans les couloirs. **

**Cela ne m'étonnera pas, le connaissant, il va tout faire pour que tu te rappelles de cette journée. **

**Je crains le pire. **

Il m'embrassa le front en rigolant. Les autres nous virent arriver et ils nous demandèrent pourquoi nous rigolions. Ils se mirent à rigoler autant que nous.

Le cours de l'après midi passa aussi rapidement que ceux du matin. Nous sortîmes à l'interclasse pour que je puisse retrouver mon papa. Mais quelque ne fut pas ma surprise en le découvrant en uniforme de shérif devant la porte de ma chambre. Je rigolais avant de courir dans les bras de mon père, il m'avait manqué.

**Ma chérie, tu m'as manqué ce matin. Cela fait bizarre de me lever et de ne pas te voir.**

**Tu m'as manqué aussi.**

Je le serrais dans mes bras. Et le laissais dire bonjour aux autres qui venaient de nous rejoindre.

**Bon ma puce, il va falloir y aller. Je sais que tu n'en as pas vraiment envie mais il ne faut pas perdre de temps. **

**Pas de soucis.**

J'embrassais Edward et toute la famille avant de suivre mon père jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois dans l'enceinte de la voiture, je me mis à stresser et à avoir peur. Et s'il n'était pas comme Carmen. Charlie me prit la main pour me sortir de ma rêverie. Je relevais mon visage et vis que nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital, je vis Carlisle m'attendre à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

**Va ma chérie, c'est Edward qui viendra te chercher car je dois retourner au travail mais ce soir, on mange tous chez les Cullen. **

**Merci papa d'avoir pris le temps de m'amener. **

**Je suis là pour cela mais je veux que tu m'appelles quand tu sortiras de ton rendez-vous. **

**Oui papa. **

Je l'embrassais sur le joue et je sortis du véhicule. Carlisle m'embrassa sur la joue et me guida vers l'étage où se trouvait mon nouveau psy. La secrétaire me dit qu'il me prenait de suite, elle me montra la porte, je n'avais qu'à frapper et entrer.

**Ma puce, si jamais tu sens que tu ne vas pas bien, tu viens me voir directement. Tu as bien compris. **

**Oui Carlisle.**

**Allez, rentre. **

Je frappais à la porte et j'entendis qu'on m'invite à entrer. Je rentrais dans la bureau et vis un homme au teint bronzé d'une quarantaine d'année, avec les cheveux bruns, assis derrière le bureau. Il leva le regard et se leva pour m'accueillir.

**Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis le Docteur Eléazar. Mais appelez-moi que Eléazar. **

**D'accord mais appelez moi Bella alors. **

**Bien Bella. Bon dites moi, vous préférez que nous parlions où ? Sur le canapé ? Dans le petit salon ? Ou devant le bureau ? **

**Je préférais le petit salon mais si vous préférez…**

**Bella allons nous installer dans le petit salon. **

Je me dirigeais vers un fauteuil et il s'installa à côté de moi.

**Bon Bella dites moi pourquoi vous êtes là ? **

**Carlisle ne vous a rien dit **

**Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Carlisle a à dire mais ce que vous vous avez à dire.**

**Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Toute ma vie n'a pas été toujours rose même si…**

**Même si ? **

**Depuis que je suis avec Edward, je suis heureuse. Il prend tellement soin de moi. Il est un amour constant pour moi. Je ne sais jamais comment le remercier et encore aujourd'hui je sais que je suis distante à cause de ce qu'il m'est arrivé**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

**Un soir en rentrant chez Edward, je l'ai vu embrassé une autre femme et je me suis enfuit dans un parc où je me suis faite agresser par trois individus. **

**Vous avez l'air d'aller bien.**

**Oui Carmen, mon ancienne psy m'a beaucoup aidé, j'arrive à en parler sans paniquer ni pleurer. **

**Elle a fait du très bon travail. **

**Oui.**

**Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? **

**On m'a retrouvé à temps mais j'ai préféré fuir dans une autre ville et loin d'Edward.**

**Il a embrassé cette femme volontairement ?**

**Non mais je ne pouvais pas le voir, je me sentais salie. **

**Vous voulez parler de votre agression ? **

**Non pas aujourd'hui s'il vous plait,** dis-je avec les larmes aux yeux, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle arrivait, j'allais mieux pourtant.

**D'accord alors parlez moi de ce qui a changé avec Edward ? Parce que vous êtes revenu. **

**Tout a changé J'ai besoin de lui pour dormir, alors nos parents ont été d'accord pour qu'on dorme une semaine chez lui et une semaine chez mon père. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il a envie d'aller plus loin mais je ne peux pas. **

**Qu'est-ce qui vous retiens ? **

**Je ne sais pas. Je n'ose pas, avant que je parte, nous avançons par étape et aujourd'hui, je le freine. **

**Bella vous n'avez pas changé et il vous aime. **

**Oui mais je n'ose pas. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre. **

**Bella, si vous vous enfermez dans votre peur, vous n'avancerez jamais.**

Il n'avait pas tort, même si j'avais réussi à avancer, je n'avais plus peur de mon ombre. Il ne fallait pas que je me renferme, que je donne raison à mes trois agresseurs de m'avoir pourris la vie.

Eléazar me demanda de parler des autres membres de ma famille. Je parlais d'abord des Hales, puis des Cullen et quand on n'en vient à parler de ma famille, je parlais de mon père, de sa nouvelle compagne que j'aimais comme ma mère. Il me demanda pourquoi je coïnciderais Sue comme ma vraie mère et là, je me mis à pleurer, je ne voulais pas parler d'elle. Je vis Eléazar parler au téléphone et peu de temps après, Carlisle rentra dans le bureau et s'agenouilla devant moi.

**Ma puce, je suis là. **

**Je vais bien, ça va passer. **

**Prend ton temps. Edward est là, tu veux que j'aille le chercher. **

**Non, je me tournais vers Eléazar, nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui ? **

**Oui, vous pouvez y aller.** Je me levais de la chaise

**Merci pour la consultation, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**Bien sur Bella, la semaine prochaine à la même heure**

Je lui serrais la main et je sortis dans le couloir.

**Bella, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? **

**Oui Carlisle, c'est toujours dur de parler de Renée mais ca va aller, promis. **

J'embrassais Carlisle sur la joue et partis vers la salle d'attente. Je vis Edward assit sur une chaise, il dut m'entendre car il se leva dès qu'il me vit. Je n'attendais plus et je courrais dans ses bras. Je cachais mon visage dans son cou. J'avais besoin de lui.

**Bella, je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, parle moi. **

**Ramène-moi à la maison s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de rentrer.**

**D'accord. **

Il nous mena jusqu'à sa voiture, je ne voulais pas parler dans la voiture, j'étais fatiguée, je n'avais qu'une envie de dormir. Je ne souviens de la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appeler. Je le rassurais le plus possible mais il devina que je n'allais pas très bien.

Une fois à la maison, j'embrassais tout le monde avant de monter dans la chambre d'Edward. Je partis prendre une douche, quand je rentrais dans la chambre et je vis Edward sur le lit. Je me précipitais vers le lit et je me couchais contre le torse d'Edward.

**Ma puce, tu ne veux pas me parler.**

**Ce n'est rien Edward. On a parlé de toi, de notre famille et bien sur la question sur Renée est arrivée. Ca va passer, je te le promets. **

**Je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. **

**Je sais mais promis demain tout ira mieux. **

Je tendis mes lèvres vers lui et l'embrassais tendrement. La fatigue prit le dessus sur moi et je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward.

**EDWARD POV**

Je redescendis après avoir passer du temps à veiller sur le sommeil de Bella. Toute notre famille était là. Charlie et Sue étaient arrivés pendant que j'étais avec Bella. Charlie fut le premier à me voir.

**Comment va-t-elle ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**Ca va, elle s'est endormie. Je ne savais pas qu'elle réagirait comme cela.** Dis-je en m'installant sur le canapé.

**Quand elle a eu sa première séance avec Carmen, elle était en larmes pendant des heures, elle avait très très mal dormi. Mais là, elle réagit mieux, elle s'est qu'elle est entourée. **

**Je l'espère, je l'espère.**

Nous passâmes la soirée à parler mais vite, je m'excusais et partis rejoindre ma femme. Elle dormait encore mais elle avait pris mon oreiller pour dormir. Je me déshabillais et partis la rejoindre dans le lit. Je décalais l'oreiller et posais la tête de Bella contre mon torse. C'était avec elle dans mes bras que j'étais à ma place.


End file.
